Hollywood Arts: La Academia del Caos
by Phantom1812
Summary: ¿Qué tienen en común chicas como Tori Vega o Jade West? A simple vista, nada, ¿verdad? Ah, pero tienen mucho más en común de lo que parece o de lo que cualquiera pudiera desear o ellas siquiera imaginar. ¿Y cómo lo sé? Porque estudié para escuchar...exacto, soy psicólogo. Y me empiezo a preguntar seriamente qué he hecho para merecer esto.
1. Caso Uno: Jade

**Saludos a todos los que hayan decidido pasar por aquí, amigos escritores y lectores.**

**Cierto es que no es mi primera vez en esta página, pero sí es la primera que escribo una historia relacionada con esta serie, mi hermanita la veía a diario y pues…me despertó la inspiración, alejándome del anime sobre el que escribo y por ello es a ella a quien le agradezco. Por otro lado, agradeceré cualquier crítica que deseen hacerme, da igual el tono que decidan emplear, agradeceré sus observaciones de todo corazón. Y demás está decir que la serie Victorious pertenece a Nickelodeon (grandes genios que la cancelaron al terminar la cuarta temporada…habrase visto), incluyendo todos sus personajes, siendo esta historia escrita con el afán de entretener.**

**Y sin nada más que agregar, los invito a leer. Sean bienvenidos y gracias por la oportunidad.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−Lo cierto es que puedes comenzar por donde quieras.

−¿Puedo decir que esto es una estupidez?

−Si así quieres comenzar…

−Esto es una estupidez.

−Si es un comienzo para ti, bien por ti.

Y bueno…Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho para merecer esto?

Ah, ya me acordé.

Porque no es lo mismo un orientador que un verdadero especialista en el área, ¿no es así, Lane? Y no sé qué carajos tenía que meterse en mi vida, no es como que buscara trabajo, pero él me encajó éste con calzador y no sé por qué no le dije que no…ah sí, también lo recordé, porque en realidad sí necesitaba el trabajo, a quién quiero engañar. Y según él, este lugar necesitaba uno como yo, uno de esos que no sabía qué hacer y decidió estudiar para escuchar a los demás, como si eso constituyera una verdadera especialidad…pero claro, según él, ya no tenía mucha cobertura en espacios que se les escapaban y todo porque su sentido de la ética era muy diferente del mío. Es decir, claro, desde su posición necesitaba conocer a todos los estudiantes, eso pasaba con los años, se involucraba con ellos, aprendía a conocerlos, aprendía a descubrir sus trabas, sus miedos, sus caídas, fortalezas…pero el conocerlos no te confiere un punto de vista objetivo de las cosas, al menos eso decía él y no estaba muy dispuesto a creerlo, pero algo de razón debía tener. Es decir, seguía siendo un orientador y por lo tanto, tenía más de profesor…es decir, era un pinche profesor, con alguna que otra especialidad añadida, pero era un profesor y el profesor necesita conocer al estudiante si quiere saber llegar a él…y bueno, pasa que de tanto intentar llegar al otro, terminas por alejarte, acaso porque las mismas palabras no siempre ayudan en casos que parecen los mismos, pero en realidad no lo son.

−Además…hay cosas que están alejadas de todo, no es llegar y preguntar por ellas si las imaginas y no sabrás qué hacer –había dicho mi viejo amigo blandiendo uno de sus argumentos, creyendo que con eso me convencería.

−Ah, ¿y qué te hace pensar que yo llegaré allá? –Ladré yo, intentando no negar todo de plano por algo llamado cortesía.

−Que sigue siendo más tu área que la mía…y ya no hablamos tanto de lo académico, ése es mi campo y no el tuyo.

−¿Cuál es mi campo, según tú? –No esperé que Lane me sonriera con indiferencia ante la pregunta.

−No decir nunca nada…y verlo todo –qué mierda de argumento, fue lo primero que pensé, pero… ¿podía estar más en lo cierto?

Que al final necesitaba los dólares y terminé diciendo que sí. Qué suerte que mi amigo (no sé por qué carajos lo llamaba así todavía) era un tipo bien considerado en ese lugar que ya a simple vista parecía de locos. Quiero decir, en mis tiempos nos habrían colgado de los meñiques por siquiera intentar adornar nuestros casilleros y todos estos chicos hacían con ellos lo que les venía en regalada gana. Es decir, algunos con luces, otros con tapas pegadas, no sé qué tipo de figuras brillando… ¿Hazlo brillar? ¿Un casillero transparente? Imaginé ese último con algo de contenido pornográfico…habría sido escabroso, la sola idea me ayudó a sonreír un poco. Es decir, no quería trabajar y tenía que hacerlo, por un lado qué espanto, por otro…bueno, sabía que no sería mucho tiempo, contratado o no.

Y en período de prueba, qué mejor forma de pasar un examen que demostrando de lo que eres capaz. La prueba en sí constituye un caso. Los institutos no son los universos más grandes, deja caer a uno nuevo y no es como que interese, sigue siendo un ser humano, si fuera un dinosaurio quizá giren la cabeza más de cinco segundos, pero si el nuevo no hace demasiado por llamar la atención y sigue siendo un ser humano, ¿qué más podría importar? Además, había ido a parar a una institución que parecía enseñar a todos cómo ser artistas…claro, estaba en Hollywood, ¿qué más podía esperar de este lugar si el mismo nombre hacía referencia a su ubicación?

Y así, como si estuvieran esperando el día de la llegada del pobre incauto o diablo que no tenía nada que perder, me lanzaron de inmediato a una oficina como la de quien me recomendó para el puesto, con la diferencia de que ésta poseía un diván y un escritorio. Al menos se preocupaban del pequeño detalle del diván, como si realmente fuera necesaria la presencia de un tipo como yo, como si yo fuera especial…no lo era, bien podría haber sido cualquier otro, sólo había llegado antes…sólo había llegado y con eso era suficiente. Y que me quedara tranquilo, había dicho el director ni bien había dejado mis escasos efectos personales en el escritorio, que dentro del día comenzaría la prueba y enviarían a los estudiantes…el pobre viejo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no pronunciar la palabra paciente, habría dado para pensar que su institución quizás sí tenía algo de sanatorio mental, no habría necesitado demasiado esfuerzo para confirmarlo o convencerme.

Esperaba que mintiera…o esperaba ser despedido antes del final del día, yo qué sé, pero mientras esperaba de pie, ansioso sin quererlo, mirando por la ventana lo que pudiera ofrecerme una calle transitada, además de autos (¿es demasiado pedir una pelea entre desconocidos?) fue cuando el brusco sonido de la puerta al abrirse me sobresaltó por dentro, aunque ya no soy capaz de demostrarlo. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente como para confirmar que había una presencia en el lugar…

−En serio, ¿a qué idiota se le ocurre pensar que necesito ir al psicólogo?

Y con voltear bastaba para notar que las palabras parecían encajar con su propietaria. Apenas cinco segundos…pero qué claro quedaba que la chica tenía de todo menos paciencia.

−Bueno idiota, ¿vas a quedarte ahí mirando todo el día o terminaremos con esto ahora? –Y no sé por qué, juro que no sé por qué, pero esas palabras me hicieron gracia, aunque reprimí la sonrisa mordaz que moría por esbozar.

−Pues…si quieres darle más razones al idiota que creyó que necesitabas una sesión…puedes irte y no tardará en devolverte aquí.

−Acabemos con esto, ¿sí? –Y sin esperar invitación, se dirigió a la primera silla que vio y sobre ella se dejó caer mientras yo buscaba sus antecedentes en el lote que me habían dejado nada más comenzar el día, identificando al espécimen de la oficina con el de la foto que aparecía en la ficha. Y la foto no decía mucho, más me decía la figura sobre la silla y en cinco minutos, con todos los puntos a la vez…

Primero, el color, todo negro, el mismo negro en la ropa y en el cabello (con unas cuantas mechas verdes) que parecía resaltar el más negro de su maquillaje y lo pálido de su piel, aunque esto podía resaltarlo con más maquillaje, vaya uno a saber. Y así, con todo y lo negro, la presencia de joyas en la forma de anillos, unas pulseras, un colgante…esos aros…un piercing…no hacía falta darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, gótica y ya, familiarizada con ese estilo sombrío que parece no sólo portar la misma indumentaria, ésta va acorde a la actitud, no había un ceño fruncido, pero sí una expresión rígida, estática, imperturbable, como si quisiera con la misma ausencia de expresión (o intento de ausencia, se notaba mucho que era una pose, notas cuando la indiferencia es algo natural, acaso porque está relacionado más con el autismo) intimidar, porque el silencio en las personas sí que intimida, mucho más que un gesto amenazador. Ella quería dejar bien en claro que nadie sabía qué podía esperar el mundo de ella…si es que su mundo realmente se tomaba la molestia de malgastar el tiempo intentando adivinarle el pensamiento a una pobre mocosa que intentaba intimidar. Porque por mucho que intentara verse mayor, jugaba mi brazo derecho a ganador que no tenía más de veinte años, si acaso con suerte los dieciocho cumplidos y es bien sabido que la mayoría de edad mucho no dice en esta realidad.

Entonces, ¿quién era mi prueba, mi primera paciente en ese lugar? ¿A quién tenía enfrente? Sin mayores análisis, a una gótica con todo lo que eso significa, un verdadero cliché, como para recuperar la fe en la existencia de éstos…al menos cliché hasta cierto punto. Porque los góticos son sombríos, no amenazantes y esta chica no era como una sombra, más bien era como la oscuridad, esa que le gusta jugar con el miedo ajeno, verlo reflejado y saber aprovechar la oportunidad…o en última instancia, con el desconcierto, sólo eso podía explicar su entrada triunfal a través de la puerta sin mayor fórmula de saludo que insultar al hipotético responsable de la desgracia que debía acarrear, la humillación de presentarse ante un psicólogo…quizás Lane tenía razón. Quizás por el solo hecho de ser orientador no se lo tomaban demasiado en serio…quizás porque daba igual lo que dijeran, seguía siendo un profesor.

−Entonces… –miré la ficha con el único ojo útil que me quedaba–, tú eres… Jadelyn West, ¿verdad?

−¿Está ciego o qué? –Gruñó ella, cruzando los brazos y las piernas, mirando hacia cualquier dirección.

−Mucho no me falta –reconocí con indiferencia, mientras me apoyaba en el borde del escritorio, echándole una ojeada a la ficha–. Tienes un interesante expediente, muchacha, muy interesante…

−¿Acaso le importa? –Volvía a mirarme, ya directamente con frialdad, intentando parecer amenazante…y quizás lo lograba.

−A mí no, pero a otros parece importarles lo suficiente como para creer que necesitas asistir a un psicólogo –por primera respuesta, la chica se limitó a soltar un suspiro de fastidio.

−Como si me importara la impresión que otros puedan tener.

−Pues si no te empieza a importar un poco más, terminarás en más instancias como ésta y dudo que lo quieras –miré el reloj y vi que quedaba demasiado como para siquiera pensar que podía dar por terminada la sesión–, y si quieres salir de esto rápido, te sugiero que colabores…es decir, no te pido nada del otro mundo, salvo hablar un poco de ti misma.

−No pienso recostarme en ese ridículo diván a hablar durante una hora de mi vida, eso es algo que a usted no le importa –y si no facilitaba las cosas, se me iría la maldita hora de mi vida intentando convencerla de lo que era necesario–. En primer lugar, ¿por qué tendría que hablarle de mi vida a un desconocido?

−Precisamente porque a ese desconocido no le importa, ¿o qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que pueda usar tus secretos en tu contra?

−Hágalo y le juro que se puede despedir del ojo que le queda.

Y no sé en qué momento apareció ella tan cerca de mí y amenazándome con unas tijeras brillantes como si de un cuchillo se tratara…y bueno, cerca andaba con el tratamiento que le daba a las hojas. Debía de estar muy enfadada o muy loca o ambas para amenazar a alguien que bien podía causar su expulsión (claro que podía, qué poderío) con arrancarle el único ojo que le iba quedando. Pero qué sacaba, de haberlo querido, ella habría actuado, quien amenaza sólo lo hace porque quiere que la supuesta víctima impida su actuar con una súplica o una acción. Al victimario más le gusta el miedo, si realmente quisiera actuar, ni siquiera se molestaría en hablar. Y precisamente porque depende y es adicto o adicta del miedo ajeno es que ella misma sabe que jamás podría concretar ninguna de esas amenazas y sólo hay una forma de comprobarlo.

−Me harías un favor, así no tendría que trabajar aguantando a muchachas desquiciadas como tú y viviría de la pensión de invalidez –acaricié con un dedo solitario la fría hoja de la herramienta que usaba como armas–. Vamos, chica, hazlo, ¿no estabas dispuesta a todo por defender tus secretos? ¿Los mismos que no me importan y que a pesar de todo desconozco? Mejor adelantarse al peligro, ¿no es así? ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Y así como rauda apareció la sombra de seguridad, rauda terminó desapareciendo, si bien la expresión fría no varió ni un ápice. Así bajó la tijera y así también fue retrocediendo, permitiendo que el silencio dominara el entorno un segundo, dos, tres, cuatro y luego cinco, seis, hasta que finalmente decidió recostarse en el diván sin que yo se lo pidiera. Acaso porque sabía que seguía siendo más rápido ese camino que la amenaza si es que quería salir de eso…acaso porque, en el fondo, ambos sabíamos que ella no haría nada si no tenía el miedo ajeno a su favor. Quizás con otros funcionaban y conmigo…bueno, digamos que con el tiempo aprendes a encontrarle la debilidad a todo, incluso al miedo mismo.

−No es como que sea demasiado importante, pero ya ves que a otros sí les interesa y por eso me contrataron –mejor no decir que estaba a prueba, eso sólo podía perjudicarme−. Además…no creo que tu vida se base en secretos, ¿no es así? Lo cierto es que puedes comenzar por donde quieras.

−¿Puedo decir que esto es una estupidez?

−Si así quieres comenzar…

−Esto es una estupidez.

−Si es un comienzo para ti, bien por ti.

−Es decir…no es la primera vez que creen que tengo problemas, supongo que esto ni siquiera me sorprende –y dejaba ella misma que fluyera de a poco mientras yo tomaba apuntes con la grabadora del bolsillo–. Todos creen que todo lo que soy surge de mis problemas cuando en realidad…en realidad no han pensado que es mil veces mejor estar así, se evitan los mismos problemas…

−Pero ellos creen que tu actitud es el problema –no necesitaba que asintiera, sabía que tenía razón–. Bueno, todos tomamos decisiones, mientras éstas te satisfagan a ti, no veo por qué darle vueltas a todo…aunque puede ser más cuestionable el origen de tu satisfacción en sí que cualquier otra cosa, eso siempre tenlo presente.

−No hace falta que lo diga, el solo estar en esta escuela me trajo muchos problemas –no sé por qué no me sorprendió escuchar eso, pero agradecí que interpretara mi silencio como una señal para continuar–, es decir…a mi padre no le hizo mucha gracia que quisiera estudiar aquí, ¿sabe? Para ser una artista…supongo que tiene la concepción errada de que todos los artistas luchan por sobresalir y terminan muriendo de hambre en el camino.

−No creas que apoyo el punto de vista de padre, pero a muchos aspirantes a artistas les pasa eso, acaso porque sobresalir no depende de tus estudios sino de un golpe de suerte que puede no llegar nunca, muchos artistas recibieron la fama después de muertos, así que…supongo que es una muestra de preocupación de su parte.

−Pues tiene una forma muy curiosa de preocuparse –soltó ella con sarcasmo, tiritando un segundo la máscara fría congelada en su rostro–. A veces creo que…más que preocupación…todo lo que le molesta es que no decidí seguir el camino que él escogió y que quería que yo siguiera…como si sus negocios pudieran interesarme siquiera un poco…

−Ahí ya no es problema tuyo sino de él, el hijo nunca vendrá al mundo para hacer feliz al padre, más debería aceptar el padre que trae al hijo al mundo para que éste aprenda a encontrar la felicidad, no para que ésta le sea impuesta, ahí ni siquiera sería alegría, sería una tortura y más te valdría no haber nacido –no quería decir que uno de sus problemas visibles era el sentirse culpable por perseguir un sueño, esperaba que con esas palabras hubiera quedado más que claro–. Sigues aquí a pesar de todo, supongo que tienes el sueño necesario para ir tras él.

−No sé si podría llamarlo sueño, pero…sí me gusta actuar y…bueno, también escribir mis propias obras –aflojaba de a poco los nudos, no demasiado, pero sí un poquito y eso me brindaba campo para actuar.

−Y así, con todo, siempre encuentras la ocasión propicia para hacer que tu hoja de vida crezca un poco más cada día, ¿no es así? –Es lo lindo de aquellos que son enviados a una sesión contra su voluntad, nunca sienten el problema y tienes que enrostrarles el que otros creen que posee, lo cual les molesta, pues los nudos que tanto había costado aflojar no tardaron demasiado en volver a atarse con firmeza–. No me malinterpretes, dudo que los de arriba decidieran tomarse la molestia de calumniarte a ti por sobre cualquier otro estudiante, ni que asustaras tanto…

−Si los de arriba supieran la mitad de lo que he hecho, le aseguro que esa hoja tendría el doble de extensión –soltó ella con la frialdad a la que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme mezclada con algo que podía interpretar como satisfacción, aunque no dejaba de ser una variedad un tanto retorcida de ésta última.

−Dudo siquiera que llegaran a tomarse la molestia de redactar lo que pudiera faltar, antes se ahorrarían la molestia y te sacarían de aquí –aunque ni yo mismo me lo creía, más relajados en ese lugar no podían ser, casi me daba la impresión de que el presentarse como una institución educacional no pasaba de una mera fachada–. Aunque si me detengo a mirar con mayor detalle…estuviste especialmente inspirada las últimas tres semanas…si es que podemos decir que inspiración para ti signifique convertirte en una amenaza mayor.

−No han sido días agradables, ¿está bien? Todos tenemos días malos, no veo por qué eso pueda afectarle a alguien.

−Viniendo de ti, es hasta gracioso, porque tus malos días le afectan mucho a los demás y de eso han dejado constancia –seguí con el dedo la línea que podía marcar un inicio relativo, al menos en fecha–. Intentaste ahogar a un chico llamado…Robbie en su sopa y todo porque te preguntó si estabas bien –obviamente no, se suponía que eran compañeros por lo que habían consignado…y todavía no conocía sus arranques de ira…o simplemente éstos no habían llegado a ese nivel–. Después, con un interludio de acciones similares, casi le rompes la nariz a otro muchacho llamado André porque te hizo una pregunta similar…y no habría pasado a mayores de no ser porque lo golpeaste con la puerta de tu casillero…

−Nadie los manda a meterse donde no los llaman –convincente respuesta, muchacha, tanto que me lleva a preguntarme qué le ves de interesante a la puerta que no dejas de mirarla, como si temieras que tus propias palabras pudieran traicionarte.

−Al mismo chico de la sopa directamente le rompiste la nariz tiempo después y…vaya, ¿de verdad le hiciste eso a su muñeco? –Qué escabroso, aunque fuera un muñeco que el muchacho llevara a todas partes, al menos eso decía el papel, el mismo que tanto resiste, pero imaginar que había quedado así…menos mal que la agarró con el muñeco, seguía siendo más tela y plástico, recuperable, porque a la hora que agarra piel...hacía mucho que algo no me repugnaba tanto con sólo imaginarlo.

−Ese muñeco siempre ha hablado demasiado, cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo, yo sólo le hice un favor al mundo –qué forma, al parecer no muchos se lo agradecieron.

−Y dime… ¿Dónde encaja el haberle hecho daño a esta chica que se llama…Cat? –Había tocado una fibra sensible…de acuerdo, no varió la expresión, pero cuando tienes práctica metiendo la pata, notar que lo has hecho otra vez pasa a ser cuestión del instinto desarrollado, algo cambia en el ambiente, algo que te dice que si logras salir entero de la habitación y la situación, es porque alguien allá arriba te ha concedido su favor y no es tu hora todavía, pero de ahí a salir ileso…lo sabes, lo comprendes, puedes notar que depende todo de la suerte, el azar, un poco de tu habilidad…y de la ira que la persona afectada pueda albergar en lo más profundo de su ser y cómo decida manifestarla. Y cuando la misma ira se manifiesta en tensión, incomodidad y frialdad es mil veces peor, acaso porque no tienes idea de lo que esa persona pueda ser capaz.

−Acaso… ¿Acaso está mal que me enfade de vez en cuando con mi mejor amiga? –Canijo, ese dato era nuevo…es decir, que la chica tuviera amigo…y que para rematarla, lo reconociera como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo…es decir, todos podemos tener amigos, quizás yo no recuerdo a los míos, más allá de Lane, pero ella…en primera instancia dije que era un cliché en toda la regla y por lo general, las personas con esa actitud tienen amigos, pero no lo reconocen ante un desconocido ni mucho menos si no ha mediado la pregunta específica. Sólo le pregunté por qué le había hecho daño, no si era su amiga y ella respondía a la pregunta inexistente y de qué forma, no era sólo su amiga, era su mejor amiga…qué alivio, no quería ni imaginar cómo la habría tratado de haber sido su enemiga o una simple conocida que ha hecho un comentario desafortunado, pero no, sólo figuraba una discusión subida de tono en la que ella estuvo a punto de agredir a la chica en cuestión con tan mala suerte que apareció a la vuelta de la esquina el profesor que dejó constancias de lo sucedido.

−Pues sí que se tienen especial aprecio –y a grandes rasgos, sí, chica talentosa en la actuación, a la hora de escribir guiones (cortesía del profesor de…teatro, actuación, yo qué sé), pero de actitud muy sombría (como si no quedara claro de entrada), pudiendo ser muy peligrosa cuando había una muestra de ira de por medio (prueba más que suficiente su encantador historial), la gran mayoría de sus compañeros mostraba, si no respeto, al menos un profundo temor que todos parecían disfrutar…y muchas observaciones innecesarias, porque si algo me llamó la atención en todo ese expediente (ya podía llamarlo así, ya la sentía más paciente que estudiante) fue la presencia de un patrón que dejaba de repetirse exactamente tres semanas antes, las mismas que llevaba despierta esa ira que incluso en ella parecía ser inusual, acaso porque todos destacaban cierta cuota de autocontrol en ella…sí, eso mismo que te dice que no sabes qué esperar del otro, eso mismo que te vuelve tan temible–. Vamos a darle un giro a todo esto, ¿por qué no me hablas de Victoria Vega?

Si antes necesitaba una confirmación de que había metido la pata, cuando giró la cabeza y me miró supe que había pisado a fondo el acelerador en dirección a un callejón sin salida. No es que me molestara demasiado la perspectiva de estrellarme, no dolería demasiado, pero algo me decía que la chica no era precisamente una pared contra la cual pudiera esfumarse todo demasiado rápido. Sería doloroso el final y si no llegaba a haberlo, al menos traería consigo una agonía más que dolorosa. Y no es como que temiera a la perspectiva de que me arrancara un ojo ni mucho menos, sólo…no tenía paciencia como para volver a empezar a ganarme, si no su confianza, al menos el silencio carente de insultos o ataques verbales.

−¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? Creí que esta sesión se centraría en mí –qué rápido lo había asumido, pensar que al entrar a la oficina, la sola idea de que un psicólogo tuviera que tratarla le parecía, por decir algo, abominable. Pero da igual cuánta indiferencia alberguemos o aparentemos, la idea de disponer de la completa atención de alguien siempre nos hace sentir importantes, por algo lo llamamos ego, por algo se llama egocentrismo. Lo queramos o no, nos encanta sentirnos centros de gravedad y parecía que a ella más que a nadie. Centro del miedo, del respeto, de las miradas y de la cautela…sus problemas, su historia, su vida. Y sin duda que ese nombre no le cayó demasiado bien.

−Pues precisamente porque tiene que ver contigo es que menciono el nombre –aunque no lo negaré, que fuera un nombre latino me agradó un poco, incluso me sentí como en casa por unos breves segundos y a punto estuve de hablar en español, pero la historia seguía yendo por otros derroteros–. Por lo menos la mitad de los grandes destacados de este expediente tiene relación con alguna jugarreta que le has hecho a esa chica, algunas francamente bizarras, perdóname que te lo diga, y no importan por dónde lo mires, eso se llama matonaje escolar.

−¿Y qué con eso? No es como que usted sepa la situación, es muy fácil hablar cuando se ve desde afuera –Buen punto, para qué negarlo, y qué bueno que había tocado el orgullo de la chica, eso podía dar para largo.

−Muy bien, si te pidiera que te defiendas de estas acusaciones, ¿cómo lo harías? ¿Cómo justificas todos los ataques que han tenido a Vega como objetivo?

−En primer lugar, le coqueteó a mi novio –contuve a duras penas una carcajada, porque la sola perspectiva…y no sé si fue porque ella estaba demasiado absorta en sus argumentos o porque realmente supe actuar a tiempo que no notó el cambio de mi expresión. Y es que imaginarla con novio…la sola idea me producía dolor de cabeza y me llevaba a preguntar, al menos en mi fuero interno, cómo es que ella estaba recostada en el diván y no él…un tipo con una increíble fortaleza o simplemente ido…ya se sabe que el amor es un estado de imbecilidad transitoria, quizás el pobre tipo todavía no se daba cuenta de dónde estaba parado o estaba tan intoxicado que ya ni sentía dolor o enfado–. El primer día no se midió e incluso le robó un beso…

−Vaya, ¿y todo eso por lo que pasó en un primer día? Imagino que no tenía idea de nada, no es por defenderla, pero…no sé, ¿siquiera sabía la chica que el tipo tenía novia?

−¿Qué es esto? ¿Va a defenderla toda la hora? –Y ya la veía levantarse del diván con el ceño más que fruncido, como si eso pudiera preocuparme más de lo poco que me importaba.

−Te hice una pregunta, Jadelyn, ten la gentileza de contestar, ¿siquiera sabía la chica que ese muchacho tenía novia? ¿Sí o no? –No sé qué fue lo que le chocó más, que le llevara la contra o…podrá parecer raro, pero pareció incomodarle que la llamara por su nombre, como si en ese lugar fuera de uso común un apodo que yo desconocía por obvias razones. Pero como fuera, mi réplica pareció bajarle un poco la molestia o al menos apaciguarla a regañadientes, pues no tardó en volver a la posición original.

−La verdad…la verdad es que no, no lo sabía –muy bonito, al final no lo sabía, pero no podía ser que le guardara tanto rencor por eso…es decir, sí, se sabe que cuando dos hombres pelean, con algo de suerte en media hora comparten una cerveza, pero dos mujeres cuando pelean pueden odiarse por diez años sin descanso y dales un poco de lado y el odio podría durar otros diez años más. Podía ser eso, sí, pero tampoco podía descartar todas las opciones.

−Y a pesar de todo, te has dedicado en el último tiempo a hacerle la vida miserable a la chica como si…si realmente compitieras con ella por algo, no se me ocurre otra opción, porque por el solo gusto de molestarla parece un tanto absurdo –sonreí para mis adentros ante la posibilidad, la chica lo estaba planteando todo de manera muy interesante–. Vamos a ver… ¿Ella tiene mejores calificaciones o críticas que tú?

−Estamos parejas en lo que a calificaciones y críticas se refiere –una respuesta concisa, casi un gruñido de su parte que me ayudaba a descartar una opción.

−¿Es más popular que tú en general?

−Tenemos los mismos amigos, se podría decir que formamos parte del mismo grupo.

−¿Se comporta desagradable contigo y tú no haces más que devolverle la mano?

−La verdad es…es que me ha ayudado en más de una ocasión, incluso…incluso cuando rompí con mi novio ella…ella me ayudó…fue ella la primera persona a la que acudí…

−¿Me tomas el pelo? –Ahora me tocaba molestarme a mí. No sabía si quería desquiciarme o decía la verdad, pero nada estaba funcionando–. Están parejas en todo, tienen los mismos amigos, no se mete en tu relación, incluso te ayudó cuando tú le pediste que intercediera por ti… ¿Y cada día es una nueva trampa para ella porque se te da la gana?

−Usted no entiende…

−Evidentemente no, ¿podrías aclararlo?

−Es sólo que…ella es tan…tan…ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo, es sólo que…con cada nueva jugarreta, nos separamos un poco más y…y cuando entre nosotras existe esa distancia, ella intenta que vuelva a existir un lazo que nos una, no importa si es muy débil o no, pero…pero ella siempre vuelve, siempre hace el intento y yo…no sé, sólo siento que…me agrada ver que me teme y al mismo tiempo…no se da por vencida cuando otros me habrían mandado al diablo.

−Personalmente yo te habría mandado al diablo el primer día –reconocí, incapaz de creer las locuras que decía como si tal cosa–. Te gusta que la chica te suplique a su manera, una forma de querer llamar su atención constantemente –iba a decir algo, me iba a contradecir, pero al parecer no tenía palabras para rebatir mi hipótesis, confirmándola de paso–. Y entonces… ¿Qué? ¿Te cansaste de hacerle la vida imposible desde hace casi un mes?

−Todos nos cansamos de algo, ¿qué tendría de malo dejar de molestar a Vega si está tan mal visto que siguiera así? ¿No la estaba defendiendo hace unos minutos y ahora me pregunta por qué ya no la molesto? –A medida que hablaba, la frialdad de la que tanto presumía parecía partirse en dos, esa señal de flaqueza que siempre te dice que no importa cuánto insistas, el camino que has escogido seguir es el correcto.

−Habría sido excelente que abandonaras ese hábito si ahora mismo no te enfocaras en destruir el mundo que te rodea con explosiones que parecen ser poco comunes incluso en una persona como tú…como si lucharas por reemplazar una acción con otra y el no lograrlo satisfactoriamente te estuviera enloqueciendo –apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se tornaron blancos, fue lo único que alcancé a ver desde mi posición y estaba demasiado cómodo como para buscar alguna reacción que pudiera parecérsele, sabía lo que eso significaba–. No hace falta ser un genio, Jadelyn, basta con saber contar e identificar patrones para comprender que algo no está bien contigo, algo que te molesta mucho y que no quieres reconocer.

−¿Y a usted qué demonios le hace pensar que guardo secretos? Todo lo que se puede saber de mí ya lo sabe, ¿qué más quiere? –Y ya no había frialdad, sólo había una cuota de nerviosismo que intentaba disimular lo mejor posible…malditas dotes actorales, me jugaban en contra.

−Que si ni tú misma sabes por qué haces lo que haces, al menos intentes dar con una razón de por qué le has dado ese giro a todo –toda relajada, como si ya no pudiera más ni consigo misma, hablaba de un decaimiento en el estado de ánimo que podía jugar a favor, acaso el debilitamiento de las defensas–. Parecía ser un buen hábito, al menos para ti, ser su centro de atención, ¿no es así? ¿Qué fue lo que cambió entonces?

No se atrevía a hablar. O quizás sólo buscaba las palabras…o las dos cosas, no había forma de adivinarlo. Podía descartar de lleno intentar dilucidad algo a través de las expresiones (casi no tenía cuando se lo proponía) ni mucho menos a través de su silencio (todo silencio en la consulta sólo indica tensión) y dadas la posiciones, menos podía intentar dar con algo (yo tras ella, ella recostada en un diván, yo sobre una silla). A lo mucho sus manos con unos cuantos anillos en algunos dedos podían decirme algo y cada hueso se retorcía en determinada dirección, una mano cubría la otra, una se sobreponía a la otra y cambiaban posiciones y volvía al giro y volvía al cambio y vuelta a la trayectoria…a veces las manos dicen lo que no podemos articular porque nuestra cabeza es un enredo. A veces la gesticulación indica en nosotros la presencia de un caos, el mismo que no podemos reproducir a través de las palabras hasta que nos sentimos un poco más tranquilos.

−En el fondo…todo era como un juego –reconoció después de un largo rato en el que me limité a esperar con la vista fija en el techo, posición que no cambió, estaba ya bastante concentrado y también cómodo–. Es…es agradable sentir la atención de otros, sí, pero…más agradable es sentir que alguien…que alguien lucha por ti…

−Disculpa, pero… ¿Ese puesto no debería tenerlo cubierto tu galán?

−Al final, cuando los hombres consiguen lo que quieren, se relajan, se duermen en los laureles, por mucho que intenten aparentar lo contrario.

−¿Entonces me vas a decir que esa chica venía a suplir la carencia que dejaba en ti tu novio?

−Ella hacía lo que ninguno se atrevía a hacer por miedo a que les rompiera algún hueso –con lo cara que es la atención médica, no habría culpado a nadie de querer ahorrar algo de dinero manteniéndose apartado–. Ella…ella insistía y yo quería, en principio, mantenerla apartada, siempre ha sido más fácil ser uno mismo cuando simplemente te dejan ser, pero para ella…para ella no parecía correr el hecho de que…simplemente yo quiero ser como soy porque así es más simple no darle explicaciones a nadie.

−Y dime una cosa… ¿En qué momento toda esa lucha pasó a convertirse en un juego necesario para ti?

−Cuando descubrí…que ella no es de las que se rinden y que realmente quería…no sólo ser mi amiga sino también…probar que sí había algo bueno en mí –y para qué negarlo, sorprendía bastante el tono melancólico con el que lo decía. No llevaba mucho de conocerla, pero sí estaba seguro en un noventa…bueno, en un noventa y cinco por ciento de que ella no era así con casi nadie y yo podía considerarme afortunado–. Claro que…para mí seguía siendo más…más satisfactorio ser su centro de atención…saber que ella luchaba cada día por ganarse mi confianza, por agradarme, por…por ser alguien importante para mí, pero…pero yo misma estaba más ocupada no por agradarle sino en…en darle más motivos a ella para luchar, pero creo que…creo que lo entendí todo al revés…

−No contabas con que, el día de mañana, ella simplemente se cansaría de luchar por ti y tu aprobación, ¿no es así? –Que sus manos dejaran de moverse me indicó que no sólo iba por el buen camino sino que el problema, al menos para ella, ya poseía parcial forma. Siempre es un poco más sencillo enfrentar al problema cuando éste tiene nombre y apellido, sabes cómo y por donde atacar si tu verdadera intención es o una reconciliación, un dominio o una victoria.

−Supongo que…debí de percatarme cuando para ella…todo eso dejó de tener sentido y de a poco me fue dejando de lado hasta que…todo simplemente dejó de ser como al principio.

−¿Y qué fue lo que te advirtió del cambio que se operó en la chica? –Porque por lo general, siempre es bueno verlo todo como una historia, nunca tan plano como si fuera un simple análisis, da igual el interés que puedas albergar, algunas cosas necesitan de cierto adorno antes de atacar la médula misma de la cuestión que pueda atormentarte.

−Sabe que las peleas…se hacen de a dos –algo elemental, si no lo aprendes en la calle, el boxeo te lo enseña–. Siempre sentí que en ella encontraba una respuesta más a mi favor a todas las jugarretas que le hacía hasta que…un día comenzó a responder en serio, quizás algo que esperaba, pero de pronto…simplemente dejé de parecerle importante.

−¿Cómo lo notaste?

−Bueno…ya casi no intentaba buscar una conversación conmigo ni…ni parecía importarle lo que pudiera planear en su contra, como si ya supiera cómo hacerle frente y…en las ocasiones en las que solía ayudarme ella…de a poco comenzó a mostrar menos interés, es decir…de actuar a mi favor pasó a decir unas cuantas palabras, algunos consejos y al final…simplemente dejó de mostrar interés –porque nada es de la noche a la mañana, todo tiene un proceso detrás y estaba seguro que recién se había percatado de la conclusión de dicho avance hacía ya unas tres semanas.

−Y no… ¿No intentaste buscar su atención de alguna manera…no sé, diferente? Aunque no forme parte de lo que se tiene por tu personalidad, siempre hay maneras de revertir situaciones…

−Eso creí hasta que…bueno, ella comenzó a salir con alguien –de acuerdo, una persona más en el baile, veamos hasta dónde nos lleva el sueño y quizás seamos capaces de hincar un poco más la lanza, en una de esas, muchacha, te quitamos la fiebre, a ver si así disipamos la sombra de tu duda y el veneno de tu problema y es probable, aunque muy poco probable, que podamos decir adiós con cierta dignidad a toda esta farsa.

−Bueno…tú tienes novio, eso no te impidió mantener vivo el juego por un largo tiempo, ¿qué lo hace diferente esta vez? ¿No habría así cierta igualdad de condiciones? Ya no tendría por qué quitarte ella algo tuyo.

−Pensé…pensé que estando él tendría mayor campo de acción, aunque…no sé por qué me molestó tanto saberlo si anteriormente ya había estado con alguien…es decir, no salió bien esa relación, es cierto, pero ahora…ahora no sé por qué simplemente no soportaba que él estuviera cerca de ella…

−¿Sentías quizás que él era uno de los responsables de su distanciamiento? –Cada vez me agradaban más sus respuestas y lo más gracioso de todo era que ella parecía no darse cuenta del camino que estaba recorriendo.

−Sentía que el idiota no tenía por qué estar con ella –reconoció sin tapujos…estaba tan enfadada que su pálida piel se iba tiñendo de la sangre que se le subía a la cabeza y lo mejor de todo es que parecía no comprender a cabalidad el peso de sus propias palabras –e intenté jugar el mismo juego, claro que con los dos, a ver si él se daba cuenta que estar con ella era un peligro serio para su integridad–. Por supuesto, se podía interpretar como uno de los últimos movimientos numerados de los que había alguien dejado constancia.

−Debo suponer, ya que estamos sosteniendo esta conversación, que no resultó todo como querías, ¿verdad? –No quería hacer de Capitán Obvio ni mucho menos que ella me lo hiciera notar, pero a veces no queda otra forma de sacar adelante las palabras.

−Hubiese visto la cara que puso cuando vio que una de mis bromas también afectó al idiota de su novio –todos los puntos a la vez: la satisfacción cuando hablaba del novio afectado, la tristeza que emanaba cuando hablaba de la cara que la chica en cuestión, Victoria, había puesto…la rabia que se desprendía de sus labios cuando decía que ese tipo era un idiota…los puños apretados una vez más…el poder imaginar su expresión sombría cuando hablaba de ese momento en particular–. Por lo general…siempre que teníamos que hablar algo a solas nos encerrábamos en el armario del conserje y esa vez…fue la última que pasó y quizás la primera vez que vi a Vega como nunca imaginé que la vería en la vida.

−Vaya, ¿de qué forma podríamos interpretar esas palabras? –Y fue la primera vez en muchos minutos que mi postura varió ligeramente…si es que ligero se puede interpretar como estirar el cuello, aguzar el oído, prácticamente desarmarte para inclinarte más, como si tuvieras ante ti la mejor película de todas…bueno, a veces nuestra propia vida posee un mejor guión que toda esa basura que gana premios y retransmiten hasta la saciedad en la tele cuando se acaba la basura de turno.

−Si había algo que la hacía especial era…que no temía ser agradable con todo el mundo, incluso si esas personas eran despreciables o le hacían daño, era su forma de ser, siempre con una sonrisa…quizás un poco ingenua, es verdad, pero…lo mejor también es que, a pesar de su carácter dulce, sabía sacar a relucir esa parte que todos necesitamos cuando estamos en problemas, algo de fortaleza, una parte que creía conocer cuando ella respondía a todos mis ataques, pero…tarde me di cuenta de que me quedaba corta en ese aspecto y muchos más…

−¿Y qué necesitaste para abrir los ojos? ¿Fue lo que pasó en el armario del conserje?

−Nunca…nunca la había visto tan enfadada, ¿sabe? Es decir, no tardé demasiado en percatarme de que, a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, en ese segundo debía ser yo quien la tomara en serio si quería salir bien parada de la situación –intentaba que su voz sonara monocorde, pero los ligeros matices apenas perceptibles hablaban de un notable decaimiento en su estado de ánimo–. Es decir…nunca imaginé que llegaría un día en el que la vería convertida en una fiera que defiende lo suyo y todo…todo porque le hice daño a ese estúpido que tiene por novio con una broma…pero cómo iba a pensar que le lastimaría tanto el ojo…ni que se pondría así…

−Pues…déjame recordarte que tú no eras precisamente simpática con ella cuando estaba cerca de tu novio, así que no creo que estés en posición de quejarte por el hecho de que ella decidiera pagarte con la misma moneda si llegas a hacer algo así…

−No es lo mismo, por si no se ha dado cuenta –claro que me había dado cuenta, pero seguía siendo mejor que ella me explicara por qué, desde su punto de vista, no existía parecido alguno–. En principio yo creía que ella buscaba llamar la atención de mi novio y resultó no ser así, lo reconozco, y todas las acciones que Vega hizo en ese tiempo estaban destinadas a mí, mientras que la mía no sólo buscaba llamar su atención sino también apartar a ese tarado que tiene por novio.

−-Vaya, ¿reconoces que te molesta ver a la chica en compañía de su galán? –Me divirtió mucho sentir cómo todo su conjunto adquiría absoluta rigidez producto de la rabia que le provocaba mi pregunta…y lo más simpático de todo es que seguía sin darse cuenta de adónde la llevaba todo eso.

−Para empezar, él es un idiota y ella…sí, merece algo mejor, pero lo cierto es que la aleja de todos nosotros…

−¿Querrás decir que la aleja de ti y que es eso lo que más te molesta? –Comprendí al instante que mis palabras impactaron de lleno en su lucidez, estaba seguro de que había parpadeado confusa ante mi comentario–. Piénsalo muchacha, estamos hablando de una chica que se cansó de buscar tu agrado, de tenerte como centro y que finalmente encontró su propio camino ya lejos de ti y eso te molesta, te enfada que exista un imbécil, un tarado, un idiota que para ella valga más y que te quite su atención…cuando en realidad su atención la perdiste por cansancio y por tus propios méritos, quizás captó el mensaje superficial de todos esos mensajes tuyos y se decidió por dejar de perder el tiempo contigo.

−Y existe… ¿Existe una forma de recuperarla? –Esa palabra me gustó más. Recuperarla…a ella, no su atención, a ella, la persona, no lo que pudiera darle la persona…lo físico, no lo abstracto…a la chica, la misma chica.

−Ah pues…si te dejó el mensaje clarito de que te alejaras y ni con todos tus arranques has sido capaz de captar nuevamente su atención, ¿qué caso tiene seguir luchando si ya definitivamente ella no quiere saber más de ti? La sacaste de tu vida por cansancio y no hay ser humano que resista los maltratos por siempre, tarde o temprano te dirán basta… ¿O te creías que ella siempre estaría ahí para ti?

−A mí…a mí me daba esa impresión –reconoció la chica, para mi completo asombro. Al final, toda esa frialdad y agresividad no eran más que caretas, tal y como imaginaba.

−Pero ella no tenía por qué saber lo que pensabas si no se lo dabas a entender, así que deberías olvidarte de esos celos que te llevan a querer matar al novio que…

−¿Celos? –Casi un rugido, un poco de siseo, tal vez una amenaza, probablemente una exclamación, más una pregunta, sin duda y claro que quería captar su atención con esa palabrita en particular.

−Chica, quieres recuperarla a ella, has insultado cerca de tres a cuatro veces a su novio en menos de cinco minutos…lo has atacado con tal de que se aleje de ella…la extrañas a ella, con todos sus gestos, con todo lo que representa y culpas a ese tipo por alejarla de ti sin reconocer que es tu culpa…si todo eso no prueban los celos, ¿qué es entonces?

−Usted no lo entiende, yo…yo tengo novio que…

−Se ha sentado en los laureles desde que es tu novio, siendo incapaz de hacerte sentir especial, eso que Vega lograba hacer –ya con su mirada sobre mí, incapaz de contener su nerviosismo, me llevó a preguntar algunas cosas más–. Quién sabe… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste intimidad satisfactoria con tu chico?

−¡Eso a usted no le importa! –Fue la primera vez que me gritó desde que entrara a la consulta, pero la ausencia de sonrojo, el cual era reemplazado por una palidez casi espectral en la cual nada tenía que ver el maquillaje me decía que hacía mucho que la muchacha con su novio no…creo que se entiende y creo que también tenía la razón clarísima.

−Sólo tú sabes hasta qué punto importa y hasta qué extremo te ha afectado –impulsado por vaya a saber qué, decidí abandonar el asiento y acercarme un poco a ella, siempre manteniéndome de pie y siempre a una prudente distancia, una cosa es no temerla a la acción que podría arrancarte un ojo, la otra es buscarla estúpidamente sin haber tomado las precauciones previas–. Sólo tú sabes si son celos de verdad o un capricho, pero te aseguro que entre ambos no existe demasiada diferencia.

−Pero… ¿Sabe lo que eso implica? –Qué extraño me resultaba ver a la chica tan vulnerable, tan…dubitativa ante la nueva perspectiva de las cosas–. Es decir…si yo realmente sintiera celos, significaría que a mí…todo este tiempo…

−Puede que todo este tiempo, ese desprecio que has querido justificar en un accidente que tú misma has reconocido, no haya sido otra cosa que una emoción mal encauzada…y sí, hablamos de esa emoción en particular, por el mismo temor de reconocerla abiertamente, aferrándote por tanto a ese último resquicio que te volvería… "normal" no sólo a ojos de otros sino ante ti misma, manteniéndola también lo más alejada posible de ti y al mismo tiempo, queriendo llamar su atención a toda costa, lo cual ya no cuenta porque ella simplemente se ha cansado de ti y eso te duele, te duele sentirte dejada de lado por esa persona en la que has centrado todas tus fuerzas… y no discuto que lo quieras a este chico, es obvio que sí, pero puede que sea más respeto, el afecto que le tienes a un amigo, lo que podría explicar la falta de intimidad en el último tiempo, acaso porque todo esto te supera y eres incapaz de afrontar el día a día con la certeza de esa ausencia, la presencia que te hace falta, la que realmente te hacía sentir bien, lo cual terminaría por derivar en los siempre comprensibles "celos" –Mientras hablaba, la chica sólo miraba sus manos adornadas con joyas, como si por primera vez se viera a sí misma tal cual era–. Podría ser ése el origen de tu reciente violencia, de tus celos si es que los hay…o puede que directamente tienes una capacidad de adaptar tu odio a cualquier circunstancia que se podría considerar como patológica –me hubiera reído de tan estúpida opción, pero ella seguía atormentada y aunque no lo quisiera, sabía que existía algo llamado sutileza y cortesía que me impedía soltar la risa.

−Sería estúpido –soltó ella, intentando volver a su actitud anterior, algo que lamenté profundamente–. Es decir…piénselo, siempre he estado con chicos, nunca he sentido algo así por una mujer…

−Pero sientes algo por esa mujer en particular, ¿no debería eso bastar?

−¿Bastar? Sí claro, me basta comprender que de la noche a la mañana, resulta que siento algo por una chica que ahora mismo desea que esté lejos de ella…como si de la noche a la mañana fuera fácil aceptar algo así…

−No es usual, lo reconozco –claro, llevaba años intentando comprender cómo es posible albergar sentimientos por personas del mismo sexo–, pero eso no significa que tu vida se irá a la mierda por aceptarte a ti misma tal cual eres –al contrario, le haría un bien al mundo, así no mataría a ninguno de sus compañeros por arranques de ira que bien podían ser interpretados como celos enfermizos. No me di cuenta del segundo en el que ella se puso de pie llevándose una mano a la frente de espaldas a mí, lo que me impulsó a poner mi propia mano sobre uno de sus hombros–. No lo veas como una tragedia, Jadelyn, podría ser peor…

−¿De veras? –Con brusquedad apartó mi mano de su hombro, mirándome con furia que ya no se molestaba en disimular–. He ido contra la corriente de mi familia por perseguir mis sueños, ya no me importa lo que puedan decir sobre eso, pero esto…esto…no hay forma de que pueda ser peor.

−¿Te parece? –Solté yo, descolocándola con la sonrisa que esbocé–. Hace algún tiempo traté a un chico que se encontraba en una situación parecida a la tuya, vivía con su madre y no sabía cómo decirle a ella que él era homosexual…claro que al final lo hizo con no pocas dificultades, pero lo hizo y su madre lo aceptó tal y como era, lo cual es un hermoso ejemplo, bla, bla bla, hasta ahí dirías que todo va bien –ella parecía fingir que no me escuchaba, pero sabía que sí lo hacía–. Bueno, imagina que un día la madre conoce al novio del hijo, dirías que todo está bien…hasta que te digo que lo conoció cuando los descubrió teniendo sexo –no variaba su expresión, pero sabía que la sorprendía–. Dirías que eso ya es malo…hasta que sabes que estaban teniendo sexo en la cama de la madre –abrió parcialmente la boca en señal de sorpresa absoluta– ¿Dirías que eso es lo peor? Pues peor que eso es que la madre creía que el hijo era el activo de la relación, ¿ya adivinas lo que encontró? ¿Todavía crees que lo tuyo es lo peor?

Sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa sin alcanzar a mostrar los dientes, gesto que guardaba algo de sadismo, un punto de su personalidad que había quedado muy claro y que ahora se reafirmaba al imaginar la historia que le había contado. Incluso pareció relajarse ante la perspectiva de lo que pudiera decidir hacer, aliviándome a mí, porque de alguna manera había logrado el objetivo en el tiempo acordado, el mismo que ya parecía acabarse, agradeciendo que esa muchacha me diera la oportunidad de hacer volar las manecillas del reloj.

−No será sencillo –murmuró la joven, pero ya parecía menos atribulada que al entrar en la oficina.

−Te tomará tiempo, pero eso que dicen que lo primero es asumirlo no es puro adorno, así que ve pensando en eso –miré el reloj a pesar de ser innecesario–. Técnicamente nosotros llegamos hasta aquí, ¿tienes alguna consulta que hacer?

−No creo que sea necesario que vuelva aquí, ¿verdad? –Y no pudo evitar preguntarlo con cierto fastidio, volviendo a ser la chica fría e indiferente que había ingresado hacía ya una hora aludiendo a la inutilidad de ver a un psicólogo.

−Pues…si sabes manejar tus problemas con esa chica sin dañar físicamente a terceros y sin que los de arriba lo noten…por mí ya te puedes ir al infierno, Jadelyn.

−Me alegro –dicho esto, volteó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para, segundos antes de desaparecer tras ella, girar la cabeza y soltarme–. A mí todos me dicen Jade.

−Bien por ti.

Como si fuera a recordarlo, gruñí cuando ella finalmente desapareció tras la puerta, permitiéndome a mí dejarme caer en el diván, maldiciendo esa estúpida ley que me impedía fumar en un establecimiento educativo…como si me importara siquiera cómo pudieran decirle, aunque estaba seguro de que ella sabía lo poco que me importaba, limitándose a decirlo porque le incomodaba el nombre completo. Pero a quién quería engañar esa gótica con esa pose de chica mala, en realidad sí tenía sus sentimientos, pero no sabía encauzarlos, tan simple como eso. Una cosa era hacérselo saber, la otra era enseñarle como si de una niña se tratase, pero ya estaba grandecita, lo demás podía correr perfectamente por su cuenta. Y agradecido estaba que, al menos con ella, ese asunto ya estuviera liquidado.

Ojalá hubiese sabido lo equivocado que estaba.


	2. Caso Dos: Tori

**Saludos a todos los que han decidido pasar por aquí, amigos lectores y escritores.**

**Seré honesto con todos ustedes. No esperaba la respuesta que tuvo el primer capítulo. La verdad, con sus comentarios y seguimientos me han dejado más que sorprendido. Ciertamente no pensé que algo tan…extraño pudiera tener esa acogida, así que por eso les doy las gracias.**

**Por otro lado, debo reconocer que en todos los años que llevo escribiendo todo lo que puedo, este capítulo ha sido, por lejos, lo más difícil de mi vida. Debo haberlo revisado más de un par de veces y es que escribir de este personaje, a pesar de darle nombre a la serie…en serio, no pensé que un análisis concienzudo podía resultar tan espantosamente complejo, así que todo cuanto puedo decir es que todas sus críticas, observaciones, todo cuanto deseen hacerme saber estará justificado y lo agradeceré de corazón.**

**Antes de seguir, quiero agradecer a Scissors-Luv93, JORI4EVER, AcheleB, un gentil anónimo, Ali, LeeGilliesD, Vnat07 y Silverke, han sabido instarme a continuar.**

**Victorious pertenece a Nickelodeon y la canción de inicio a Eminem y Lil Wayne. Sean Bienvenidos.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x

_It's a little too late to say that you're sorry now_

_You kicked me when I was down, fuck what you say, just_

_Don't hurt me, it don't hurt me, no more_

_Bitch, you get no love_

No era de mi gusto…es decir, no era de escuchar mucho rap, pero no sé qué tenía esa canción que me quedé escuchándola cuando la pasaron por la radio. Ciertamente servía un poco para practicar el idioma. Aunque me lo enseñaron en casa, seguía siendo la segunda parte de mí, porque en la misma casa sólo hablábamos en español y ocasionalmente el idioma local. Supongo que la canción en el inglés más rápido que jamás hubiera escuchado sonando a todo volumen en la oficina que me habían asignado podía ayudarme a hacerme la idea de que en realidad sí estaba obligado a sacar esa parte de mí que no me agradaba demasiado o en realidad, esa que no me hacía sentir tan cómodo…o puede que simplemente seguía sintiendo esa parte como un disfraz y no como mi verdadero yo…qué más da, al final la canción era buena dentro de toda su agresividad, no entendía cómo es que no la había oído antes…

Claro, difícilmente iba a concretar algo si cuando menos me lo esperaba, los golpes en la puerta me devolvían a la realidad, como en el preciso segundo en el que el estribillo seguía, obligándome a apagar la radio y saltar del asiento, lamentando incluso el no saber de qué canción se trataba…aunque si sabían mantenerme entretenido, lo más probable sería que terminara por olvidar todo lo escuchado e incluso el interés que había mostrado. No se extraña mayormente lo que no se conoce y lo que no se conoce en detalle o directamente lo que has reemplazado con algo mejor o simplemente algo de mayor peso. Pero no tenía más forma de saber si me encontraría algo así que abriendo la maldita puerta que no dejaba de sonar como si no hubiera oído antes…

−Buenas tardes –un saludo que me cayó antes que la figura del otro lado–, usted es…

−El psicólogo, sí –y con eso bastaba, aunque mi nombre estuviera ya grabado en la maldita puerta–. Y a ti… ¿Te envía la directora o Lane?

−Bueno…el segundo dijo que usted quizás…podría ayudarme –y a pesar de sonreír, era fácil percibir en la chica (sí, era una chica, no lo mencioné) cierta cuota de duda, normal, muchas veces no estamos convencidos de estar haciendo lo correcto, incluso cuando se trata de nosotros mismos.

−Entonces… ¿Vas a pasar o esperas una invitación formal? –Y sin esperar siquiera la respuesta, la afirmación, nada, volví al escritorio a ver si encontraba la ficha basándome en su aspecto, sabiendo por los pasos que la invitación, efectivamente, no era necesaria, así como tampoco darle demasiadas vueltas a todas las fichas, porque las fotos eran muy claras y en ella no existía mayor cambio–. Entonces… Victoria Vega, ¿no es así?

−Sí, pero mis amigos me dicen Tori –soltó ella sin perder la sonrisa, no venía al caso.

−Tú lo has dicho, tus amigos –desde ya me parecía desventaja sentir simpatía por ella por el solo hecho de tener ascendencia latina, lo mejor seguía siendo dejar bien claras las cosas antes de lamentarlo y compensar dicha simpatía de alguna manera…sin contar que, por alguna razón, el nombre me sonaba de algo que parecía demasiado esquivo como para intentar captarlo–. Así que… ¿Dices que Lane te envió aquí?

−Oí hace unos días…que lo habían contratado –claro, en un lugar tan grande y tan pequeño a la vez…no notar los cambios sólo podía hablar de absoluto desinterés, eso que nos gustaría tener y que nadie alcanza a poseer–. Luego él me dijo que era su amigo, que sabía lo que hacía aunque no lo pareciera y…

−Ya veo, no es cosa de expediente –eso lo agradecía, no hablábamos de una chica conflictiva…es decir, sí había puntos menores que destacar, pero nadie es perfecto, ahí estaba la prueba…y sin embargo, seguía sintiendo que su nombre lo había dicho en otra ocasión…como si hubiera estado presente en la misma oficina, lo cual era absurdo, sabía que era la primera vez que trataba con ella… ¿O no? No podía ser la edad, no alcanzaba para afectarme la memoria…no, no tenía por qué ser la edad, había otras cosas que no me ayudaban a recordar…no, esas cosas no tenían que ver, porque no recordaba haberla mirado y haber unido todos los puntos a la vez…

Primero estaban la vestimenta, nada extraordinario, como mucho los jeans, las botas bajas y la blusa blanca, muy propio de cualquier chica, así que si quería partir sacando algo de alguna parte, de ahí no obtendría mucho, porque los rasgos…bueno, sí, sí había algunas cosas, primero, siempre me miraba a los ojos…bueno, al ojo y eso no parecía sorprenderle mucho, lo agradecía, aunque se notaba bastante nerviosa a simple vista, con las manos enlazadas a la altura del abdomen, mismo nerviosismo que parecía manifestarse en la sonrisa que esbozaba, podía ser un gesto natural, podía ser el reflejo que buscaba aligerar la tensión imperante…si es que a ella le incomodaba mi silencio, el mismo que empleaba para fingir que miraba la ficha cuando en realidad sacaba por conclusión que a ella la enervaba cualquier cosa, el silencio, mi presencia silente, el lugar un tanto sombrío, la sola presencia de un desconocido al que se decidía a recurrir…el mismo hecho de pedir esa clase de ayuda. Y si añadía pequeños detalles como un largo cabello suelto que podía parecer caótico cuando en realidad se notaba ligera preparación y el hecho mismo de no dejar de sonreír cuando su cuerpo parecía pedir a gritos algo que le brindara un poco de calma…todo me decía que, a grandes rasgos, tenía frente a mí a una chica increíblemente nerviosa, insegura, que parecía haber luchado contra mil y un demonios con tal de llegar a golpear la miserable puerta y obligarme a apagar la radio.

−Así que Lane te dijo eso de mí –asintió rápidamente, como si con eso quisiera ganar aprobación, como si mis palabras fueran un reproche–. Cree saberlo todo, pinche cabrón −gruñí furioso, cosa que pareció alterarla un poco–, pero no importa, viniste y no te dejaré colgada, así que recuéstate en el diván por favor.

Suele pasar con los primerizos en general, les cuesta aceptar que tienen que estar en una posición vulnerable, de desventaja, mientras el tipo al que han recurrido los mira desde arriba o directamente no los mira y se concentra en la libreta. Finalmente lo hizo, como deduciendo que era lo lógico, dejando caer la cabellera del otro lado del extremo del mueble, quizá ni se percató de ese detalle dado su estado de permanente tensión, de manera que me limité a acomodarme y volví a guardar silencio, porque ya que ella necesitaba la ayuda, prefería mil veces que ella buscara la forma de comenzar, aunque fuera diciendo algo absurdo como…

−Lo cierto es que…es la primera vez que hago esto y…no sé cómo comenzar –algo así más o menos tenía en mente, lo veía venir.

−Normalmente, todos vienen aquí motivados por sus propias dudas –a grandes rasgos, no tenía por qué ser toda la verdad–. Si no vienen obligados, es porque sienten que tienen algo que decir, un secreto que, por lo general, ni ellos mismos conocen…y lo ven a uno como el intérprete de todo aquello que puedan albergar en la cabeza –no parecía muy orientada, habría que ayudarla más–. Imagina que debo interpretarte, porque todos tenemos el instinto más o menos desarrollado…pero no nos basta con sentir que tenemos un problemas, también tenemos que saber su nombre, aprender a reconocerlo y ya con eso, enfrentarlo siempre es lo más sencillo y créeme, no hace falta ser un genio para comprenderlo, tú viniste aquí porque tienes un problema que probablemente no reconozcas, pero también cabe la posibilidad de que sí lo hagas, pero no tienes el valor de definir su forma ni mucho menos de darle el nombre –seguía sin hablar y eso sí que comenzaba a exasperarme, no iba a adivinarle si no me iban a pagar más por atenderla–. Lo cierto es que, si no sabes de qué hablar, puedes comenzar por donde quieras, todos los caminos nos llevan a Roma.

−En realidad…no sé por qué no he venido antes…y quisiera saber por dónde comenzar…

−Entonces lo haremos a mi modo –solté ya más que harto, actitud que ella pareció notar, pues no tardó en adoptar su cuerpo cierta rigidez–. Bueno Victoria, buscaremos con pinzas si no ayudas, así que…háblame de tu familia.

−Sobre mi familia no tengo quejas –qué gran avance, eso me decía mucho–. Bueno…mis padres son muy buenos conmigo y mi hermana mayor…no negaré que a veces siento que de mayor no tiene nada y eso…eso a veces me molesta.

−Los hermanos son enemigos naturales, intenta no olvidarlo…

−Es mucho más que eso, es…es que cuando se tiene una hermana mayor, siempre se espera que ella actúe acorde a las circunstancias y que…que la misma edad se manifieste…no sé, en cierta madurez…en cierto trato que te haga sentir protegida…

−Debo suponer que tratar con esa muchacha ha de ser una labor difícil…

−¿Difícil? Puede ser un calvario –qué bueno, un problema, entrábamos finalmente por tierra derecha mientras yo luchaba por recordar–. A veces se comporta como una niña caprichosa y…y me obliga a mí a tomar su lugar y a tener los pies en la tierra –no esperé que una chica como ella me hablara con tanta amargura−. A veces me pregunto si realmente tengo una hermana mayor y no…no una hermana pequeña caprichosa y mimada.

−Debes saber que la edad no significa nada –comenté con cierta indiferencia–. Por esa misma razón estás obligada a suplir la carencia que ella misma deja en tu vida actuando tú como la chica madura…y quién sabe, obligándote a ti a madurar un poco antes para así, mantenerla bajo cierto control –no parecía muy convencida con mi argumento…y a quién quería engañar, yo había sido hermano mayor y sabía que había actuado como tal–. No es algo que se dé solamente entre hermanos, ¿has visto las diferencias de edad que se dan en algunas parejas? A veces las mujeres buscan hombres mayores porque sienten que los de su edad no compensan su propia madurez…aunque permíteme decirte que es una falta de madurez creer que ya has alcanzado la suficiente y dar por hecho que nadie está a tu altura.

−Lo tengo claro y creería que es mi problema si…si no fuera porque a veces, ni mis propios padres la soportan –qué hermosa familia, muy unida.

−¿No estarás exagerando un poco?

−Para que se haga una idea, para ella un día de cumpleaños es poco, tiene que tener una semana completa –aquello me superó, imaginar la semana en el calendario por poco me hace soltar la carcajada–. No sé si…si he sido capaz de acostumbrarme o ya…ya estoy llegando a mi límite.

−Cuando es la familia, nuestra paciencia puede llegar a ser casi de santos, así que dudo que tu problema vaya por esos derroteros…aunque sí contribuye a añadir más peso a la mochila que sabes que cargas, pero desconoces qué más contiene…es decir, tu vida no se limita a la familia y esa hermana insoportable en particular, por algo estás aquí, ¿no?

−Me invitaron a unirme a Hollywood Arts porque les gustó cómo canté una canción que mi hermana debía cantar y no pudo –hermoso, si después de todo, si no hubiese sido por la hermana…bueno, no había hecho nada, salvo no poder, lo cual siempre ayuda en determinadas circunstancias–. No lo esperaba, es cierto, pero…lo cierto es…que no estoy segura si ha sido o no lo mejor que me ha pasado.

−Te invitaron a este lugar por tu talento, ¿te parece poco?

−No es que no me agrade el haber logrado estar aquí, me encanta, pero…

Siempre, o casi siempre, después del pero, sigue una pausa que te hace lamentar la pregunta que ha dado pie a la insinuación de una respuesta que parece no llegar nunca y que, para peor de males, no sabes cómo impulsar, cómo imprimirle mayor fuerza, cómo hacerle saber a quien debe formularla que necesitas sus palabras en el momento, que es para hoy como quien dice, que no es tu trabajo esperar, más concretar, más recibir, más escuchar y después interpretar si es que te da el tiempo después, porque muchas veces se da que esperas, escuchas y tienes que dar lugar a otra sesión para brindar tus conclusiones. Pero la chica no contaba con eso, no, Victoria Vega, el mismo nombre que recordaba de algo, seguía siendo una primeriza a insegura por naturaleza, a pesar de demostrar que estaba propensa a perder los estribos con rapidez si hablábamos de su querida hermana mayor que de mayor parecía tener el título nada más. Ahí se quedaba la chica, la latina hasta cierto punto, ve tú a saber si los padres eran latinos ambos o sólo el padre a juzgar por el apellido…ve tú a saber si le gustaba sentir la presión que la impulsaba a darle forma de una vez a la respuesta que ya quería y no esperaba.

−Supongo que nada es perfecto, ¿no? –Pareció agradarle que hablara en su lugar, orientándola así–. Pero si estás conforme con el lugar, debo suponer que el problema reside más en la gente…por lo general es así, ¿no?

−Pero…cómo voy a creer que la gente sea un problema si…

−¿Tienes miedo de criticarlos al decir que tu problema se debe a ellos? –Me incliné sobre mi asiento, ya me empezaba a cansar el jueguito–. Escúchame bien, muchacha, no estoy dispuesto a repetirlo, el problema tiene valor en sí mismo, no eres peor persona por sentir repulsión o rabia porque sabes esconderla, pero ya viene siendo hora que dejes esa inseguridad que te invade y empieces a pensar qué chingados haces en esta oficina si nadie te mandó, porque lo que es yo, a mí no me pagan por adivinar nada, ¿he sido claro?

Con eso debía bastar, porque la muchacha me miró con sorpresa, como si finalmente notara la presencia de un parche negro que cubría mi ojo…o como si acabara de gritar la peor de las aberraciones. Pero ya me estaba cansando y parecía captar que con mi tiempo nadie jugaba, por él cobraba y no tendría problemas en despacharla diciendo que no tenía nada, que dejara de joder. Si la chica Vega quería demostrarme que sí valía la pena escucharla, que las palabras vinieran de su iniciativa y no de la presión que sobre ella me viera obligado a ejercer. Si vas a decir algo, hazlo, si vas a hacer algo, hazlo de frente y no por otros, hazlo por ti. Parecía ser que a ella le costaba un poco eso último. Ya venía siendo hora de ser un poco egoísta, pequeña Madre Teresa, que nadie te va a dar el premio a la amiga del año por pasarle las estupideces a otros.

−No sé si hablar de personas en plural –aleluya, ya te quería escuchar–, pero…supongo que cometí algunos errores cuando me encontré aquí por primera vez…

−Bueno, errores que cualquiera cometería si…

−Si no supieras que el chico al que besas tiene novia –aquello hizo clic en alguna parte de mí, pero preferí dejarlo pasar–. Fue todo una tontería, es verdad, pero en muy poco tiempo conocí a mis amigos y…a quienes no lo serían tanto…debido a mi torpeza.

−Si hablas de luchar contra la culpa por algo que hiciste sin saber…

−No es culpa, no es eso –qué bueno que me interrumpiera, hablaba de cierto control, aunque a duras penas parecía conservar la calma, como si fuera incapaz de creer las palabras que escapaban de sus labios–, es sólo que…desde ese día se me metió en la cabeza un objetivo que ahora, mirando atrás, no sé si definirlo como algo justo, necesario, absurdo…o una obsesión que me hizo perder el tiempo, es decir… ¿Con qué propósito podría intentar agradar a alguien que me desprecia porque cree que intenté quitarle al novio?

Otro clic, ya más claro, pero…demonios, dicho así sonaba absurdo. Más allá de la disculpa, ¿para qué intentar agradar a alguien que te desprecia si sabes que es más cómodo dejarlo todo pasar? Y lo más gracioso de todo era que ella misma le veía lo absurdo, ella misma se lo preguntaba. Al final, lo facilitaba todo.

−Depende del tiempo que has invertido en esa labor si ha sido o no…todas esas cosas que acabas de decir…

−¿Dónde encaja si ha sido más de un año?

−No tenías mejores pasatiempos, ¿verdad?

−¿Qué está insinuando? –Por primera vez en toda la conversación, detecté un tono amenazante que me produjo un escalofrío que logré disimular a tiempo.

−Más de un año luchando contra una causa perdida…es decir, piénsalo, ¿con qué propósito si al final ha dejado claro que te desprecia por lo que me acabas de decir?

−Es que…creía lograr avances con ella, ¿sabe? Algunos gestos…algunas palabras…incluso me pidió ayuda a mí antes que a nadie cuando rompió con su novio, me buscó a mí para que lograra volver con él –bueno, está bien, esas cosas daban para pensar–, pero…no digo que él sea un mal chico, lo aprecio, pero…si no está él presente, podemos llevarnos bien dentro de lo mal que solemos estar…

−¿Será el instinto de proteger lo propio lo que le impide acercarse?

−Ya no lo sé, sólo lo vengo a notar ahora, pero el caso es…que he intentado por todos los medios agradarle y a veces siento que avanzo…y otras que retrocedo y lo peor…lo peor de todo es que parece no importarle…

−¿Por qué habría de importarle si me has dejado claro que te desprecia? –Golpe bajo que notó al cabo de unos segundos–. Sé que lo notabas… ¿Y seguías a pesar de todo con todo eso? ¿Tan poca tolerancia tienes al fracaso o al hecho mismo de no agradarle a todo el mundo? Porque siempre habrá alguien a quien le parezcas insoportable, por mucho que intentes aparentar lo contrario.

−Eso lo sé, siempre lo he sabido, es decir…quiero ser artista, sé que no le agradaré a todo el mundo pero por alguna razón…siempre me ha dolido no agradarle a ella en particular…y lo peor de todo es que, a pesar de mis intentos, siempre me ha hecho daño, incluso ahora que ya…decidí ponerle un alto a todo esto.

−Intento entenderte, pero me cuesta trabajo –reconocí, si bien me preocupaba más que toda esa historia me resultaba demasiado familiar–. Es decir, en otras circunstancias te diría que está bien ponerle un alto a todo, pero…pero no le veo sentido a que te haga daño algo que dejaste de hacer…que al hacerlo te hacía daño igualmente.

−Pensé que me estaba arrastrando –confesó ella…demasiado había tardado en comprenderlo a cabalidad–, así que…dejé de ser la misma con ella…es decir, ya no tenía caso, pero…pero no sólo me desquiciaba no saber qué extrañaba tanto de esa situación, yo tras ella, ella rechazando mis intentos de establecer la paz…directamente quise cortar todo y me di cuenta de que…había postergado muchas cosas…me había postergado a mí por hacer de ella mi prioridad…

−Antes de seguir, dime algo, ¿qué tenía ella de especial que querías lograr su simpatía? ¿Te importaría decirme cómo es esa chica?

−¿Tiene importancia a estas alturas? –No se me escapó la variación del tono. Porque hasta hacía unos segundos sonaba furiosa, mesurada sí, pero la ira siempre se percibe. No fue sino hasta que le pregunté por la chica de la que hablaba, la que debía ser su némesis, que la pregunta la pronunció con nerviosismo y una pizca de melancolía.

−Quiero entender el porqué de todo y todo tiene su origen en esa chica…y tiene que haber una razón lógica para que te impulsara todo ese tiempo a esforzarte de esa manera…a sabiendas de que podías estar tratando con una causa perdida.

−Es lo más gracioso de todo, ¿sabe? Porque en realidad…no existe casi nadie que no le tenga miedo o en última instancia, una pizca de respeto.

−¿Y corrías todos los riesgos a pesar de todo?

-Es que en realidad…más allá del miedo…siempre sentí que había algo superior que me ayudaba a apartarlo –si hubiese sabido o siquiera imaginado lo cursi que sonaba todo eso…pero no lo notas hasta que alguien te lo dice, no sería ése el caso–. A pesar de ser una chica tan agresiva, tan hiriente, tan sarcástica, tan fría por momentos…me convencí que había algo en ella más allá del hielo cuando la vi llorar –podría explicarlo sin poesía, entiéndase que la muchacha no era tan hija de puta como parecía y de eso se había convencido al verla llorar, listo y más práctico–. Fue sólo una vez que la vi así…y fue tan extraño verla en ese estado…sabiendo cómo era…vistiendo siempre de negro…luciendo siempre tan pálida y tan macabra con las tijeras en la mano…

−¿Estas segura que tu problema no es la presencia de impulsos suicidas o una cuota importante de masoquismo? –El ceño fruncido me decía que había metido la pata, lo había hecho a propósito, a fin de ver hasta dónde llegaba su estado absurdo de ensoñación o de ceguera con la esperanza de comprobar si tenía algo de pasajero.

−No sé…quizás un poco de ambas, ahora que lo dice –mierda, eso sí que no lo esperaba ni mucho menos me agradaba–, y tal vez…tal vez no me di cuenta antes, pero…pero algo me decía que ya era suficiente, porque si lo pensaba bien…había dado demasiado por ella y no parecía importarle…lo cual me llevaba a ignorarme a mí misma en todo sentido.

−Muy bonito, ¿qué medidas tomaste al respecto?

−¿No se lo dije? Cortar con todo ese asunto, no insistir, no buscar, no luchar…dejar de cansarme porque ya estaba cansada y…pensar un poco más en mí.

−¿Y funcionó? –Y no sé por qué formulé la pregunta si ya tenía un sol iluminando mi cerebro que me permitía vislumbrar el contorno de la respuesta.

−Estaba funcionando, incluso…incluso me sentía libre en cierto modo, libre de hacer y decir lo que me viniera en gana…de salir con quien quisiera, lo cual concreté cuando conocí a alguien y en el fondo…con la certeza de que eso era lo que esperaba de mí o…o al menos eso creía…

−¿Sentías que ella esperaba algo de ti?

−¿Cómo no pensarlo si cada día hacía lo imposible por mantenerme apartada de su camino saboteando mis presentaciones, mis proyectos y jugándome bromas pesadas cada día siempre que podía y cuando su novio no la veía? Definitivamente me quería lejos de ella de su vida…pero no sé por qué fui tan ciega…cómo es que no lo noté antes…

−Quizás lo notabas…pero aceptarlo es otra cosa, ¿no crees?

−Sea cual sea el caso…me tomó trabajo desligarme de todo eso porque…porque seguía siendo una parte de mí y no entendía la razón…no sé si fue que me acostumbré a intentarlo cada día…o a verla a ella, pero…pero tenía que hacerlo, llegó un punto en que nada me parecía sano y me parecía más sensato cortar con todo eso de raíz y creí haberlo logrado cuando acepté la propuesta de un chico de salir con él.

−¿Aceptaste salir con él sólo para confirmar que lo que pudiera decirte o hacerte ella ya no te importaba? –Me negaba a aceptarlo y en el fondo agradecí que ella intentara negar mi hipótesis, aunque no cualquiera podía convencerse como si tal cosa.

−Acepté salir con él porque sentí que abría los ojos al mundo y porque…por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, me sentí diferente…con la oportunidad de ser yo misma, en completa libertad y lejos de lo que alguien pudiera pensar de mí…y pensé que lo había logrado, que había dejado esa obsesión como usted dijo, pero no contaba con que ella…ella fuera tan complicada.

Ustedes, las mujeres, en general, tienden a ser muy complicadas, estuve a punto de decírselo, pero una vez más vino a mi rescate la sutileza que le debía por ser la paciente que no me pagaría por el servicio, la ética también que tanto quería olvidar. Pero qué lindo ha de ser para una mujer comprender su propia naturaleza a través de su par…no, no lo digo con afán machista, es cierto, a nosotros los hombres nos juega en contra ser tan sencillos, podemos quedar como trogloditas adictos a las emociones fuertes e incapaces de ver la emoción más allá del dolor que representa un golpe físico, que con eso para nosotros basta y quizás sea la única clase de dolor que podemos comprender porque es el que más experimentamos. Pero la chica misma no comprendía que podía ser tan compleja en sí misma que todas sus palabras, todas sus inquietudes encajaban mejor en un escenario alejado de la obsesión, pero tenía rabia, rabia consigo misma y rabia con ella, porque parecía haber trastocado toda su perspectiva, siendo así incapaz de creer en algo que pudiera brindarle algo de claridad, atrapada acaso en algo más profundo que una mera relación tensa entre dos chicas con claras diferencias…pero yo no lo sabía, se suponía que no sabía nada. Tenía que ser ella quien lo dijera.

−¿Qué fue lo que hizo? –Ya para qué profundizar en la pregunta, me bastaba con oír una respuesta concisa.

−No tenía que meterse con mi novio si él nunca le hizo nada, pero así con todo…se las arregló para casi matarlo cuando averiguó que él es alérgico al maní –lo peor de todo es que el cómo lo explicaba le confería a la escena cierto aire grotesco, casi podía imaginar al tipo, el mismo del que no sabía nada, hinchado de pies a cabeza y ahogándose a causa de la siniestra reacción–. No tenía por qué hacerlo si hacía ya tanto que la había dejado en paz…y en última instancia, ¿qué tenía que ver él en todo? No es que quiera que me ataque a mí, pero eso…eso ya me parecía demasiado despiadado, incluso para ser ella y pues…tuve que hacérselo ver.

−Y apuesto a que ni tú misma te creíste capaz de lograr algo tan grande como pararle el carro a la aspirante a psicópata, ¿verdad? –Verla cada vez más molesta al oír esas palabras para referirme a la chica no hacían más que aclarar la senda que ya seguía.

−Yo misma no me creía capaz de decirle que dejara de hacer esas tonterías o realmente lo lamentaría –dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de cansancio, dejando claro su estado de ánimo en el momento–, y hasta ese segundo creía que la conocía y…creía que me bastaba con alejarme de ella para sentirme libre, pero después de eso…vuelvo a sentirla tan cerca, tan acechante…tan presente en todo que no dejo de pensar en por qué lo hizo, por qué el seguir atormentándome si ya…si ya dejé de buscar su afecto –el verla mirar el techo con esa mezcla de angustia, nerviosismo y duda le dieron forma a un más que razonable punto final a su historia–. Ya no sé…qué quiere de mí…si no quería que hiciera algo por agradarle…ahora hace eso como si no le bastara todo lo que he hecho…es decir, la busco y no lo quiere, la dejo atrás y no lo quiere… ¿Qué diablos quiere de mí?

−¿No has pensado que quizás deberías preguntarte qué quieres tú? –Y pareció no entender de buenas a primeras, comprensible si ella misma no le había tomado al peso–. Piénsalo así, hablas que no la entiendes y es cierto, no se entiende si lo miras superficialmente, pero también esto nace de ti, en principio luchabas y después te cansaste y se suponía que debías mantenerte firme y ahora mismo, aunque no lo digas abiertamente, no sabes qué posición tomar, ¿no habla de confusión en ti?

−Sabría lo que quiero si ella dejara claras algunas cosas…

−No, no puedes depender de lo que ella quiera para definir tus prioridades, debes saber exactamente lo que quieres tú y creo que tú misma lo sabes y ni siquiera te atreves a reconocerlo, quizás por temor a ver que has perdido el tiempo, a ver que eres rechazada porque sencillamente eres incapaz de aceptar el rechazo así como así ni mucho menos uno de esta naturaleza.

−Pero si yo dejé de buscarla y…

−Y ahora mismo te sientes confundida porque trastoca todas tus convicciones porque ella misma parece ir en contra de lo que te pidió y hace que se tambalee tu determinación, de otra forma, no estarías aquí –me había llegado el turno de hacer el diagnóstico y si estaba completamente seguro de cómo era ella, de seguro que mis palabras no le caerían especialmente bien–. Cuando hablamos de sublimación en nosotros, nos referimos a una energía intensa que guarda relación con nuestra vida sexual y todo lo que ello conlleva, desde simples actos que pasan por diversión, pequeños placeres o pensamientos culpables e incluso todo un sentimiento, con todo lo grande y complejo que puede acarrear, ese mismo conjunto que a veces rechazamos porque sentimos que no debe formar parte de nosotros…toda esa energía que trae consigo la empleamos en otras acciones o simplemente intentando convencernos que buscamos algo diferente a lo que en realidad deseamos con desesperación –no pude evitar sonreír al ver que su expresión caía en la desesperación que a duras penas lograba contener, haciendo honor a la impresión que me había dejado al principio, el siempre presente nerviosismo–. Y si en realidad…si en realidad intentabas escudarte en esa intolerancia que le tienes al fracaso o al rechazo justificando así la explicación más sencilla que le podrías dar a todo esto, que sólo la buscabas cada día porque querías estar cerca de ella y no precisamente por amistad… ¿Sería tan terrible considerar esa posibilidad? ¿Pensar que no querías enmendar un posible error o mal comienzo sino que querías estar con ella por ser ella misma?

La diferencia entre ambas se me hizo del todo patente cuando la chica que tenía en la oficina comenzó a considerar seriamente mis palabras, sin mayor alteración física que la expresión nerviosa que contraía su rostro. Ahí fue cuando comprendí lo diferentes que podían ser dos personas y lo mucho que podía acercarlas así como la misma cantidad de cosas que podía separarlas…y ellas no eran capaces de notarlo por sí mismas o por miedo o porque no se creían capaces de sentir de esa manera, como si el sentir fuera algo íntimamente ligado con nuestra capacidad y no algo de nosotros mismos, algo que siempre estará y que da igual cómo y cuándo, aparecerá sin importar si tiene que ver con un estado de imbecilidad transitoria porque da igual qué tan transitoria pueda ser, puede pasar al cabo de un mes o de años, convirtiéndose en carga si no lo sabes aceptar. Y la chica no parecía dispuesta aceptar todo eso a la primera (para mi incomodidad) sino que estaba dispuesta a luchar contra todo, incluso contra sí misma…una de las cosas que las acercaba sin ellas saberlo.

−Está… ¿Está insinuando que ella me gusta?

−Yo nunca insinúo, lo digo abiertamente, tal vez con otras palabras, pero siempre llego a un objetivo en concreto.

−Pero…pero eso es imposible…es decir…eso no significa nada…

−Por supuesto que no, sólo has perdido el tiempo tras una chica convenciéndote de que quieres ser su amiga entre batalla y batalla, luchando a pesar de los golpes sabiendo que es masoquista de tu parte y siguiendo a pesar de todo…extrañando cómo eran las cosas antes de dejarla atrás y muriéndote de rabia por no entender por qué vuelve cuando estás a punto de olvidarla, es lo más normal del mundo, tan cercano a la amistad que no da lugar para la confusión, sobre todo porque se acerca a un estado de imbecilidad transitoria propio de la flecha que te puede lanzar cierto mutante alado…

−¡Yo no amo a Jade, entiéndalo! –Gritó la chica con molestia, poniéndose de pie para encararme, sin verme yo en la necesidad de imitar su actuar, me bastaba con sonreír.

−En ningún momento he dicho que la ames, sólo que podría gustarte, nos hemos abocado más en lo físico y en lo mental…pero nunca nos enfocamos de lleno en lo sentimental –no pude evitar deleitarme con su expresión desencajada, la misma que iba llenándose de un intenso rubor que le cubría mucho más que las mejillas, al tiempo que la boca se le abría ligeramente, al igual que sus ojos al comprobar que había caído en mi juego, estando tan desconcertada que me vi en la obligación de continuar–. Así que… ¿Tu princesa se llama Jade?

−Le aseguro que puede ser cualquier cosa menos una princesa.

−Vaya, ¿así que lo aceptas?

−¡Ya le dije que no la amo! ¡Me ha hecho demasiado daño como para que llegue a sentir eso! Además…además… ¡Le dije que tengo novio!

−¿Y eso qué? Muchas veces son meras fachadas, he conocido muchos casos en los que la mujer grita el nombre de otro en la cama durante el acto, ¿qué tendría de malo que gritaras el nombre de una mujer?

Porque conocía de antemano y mejor que nadie la naturaleza ofensiva de mis palabras fue que vi la cachetada de antemano y logré atajarla en pleno trayecto, asir el punto preciso para impedir que esa palma abierta me impactara, dándome apenas el segundo necesario para detectar lo que quería aplicando presión con el pulgar. Después un segundo, dos, tres, el dolor, la fiebre, la mirada impotente llena de lágrimas, pero no por mis palabras, habría sólo rabia, lo sabía, pero ahí había algo más, una lanza y el baile en el que ya participábamos y su propio sueño negado, el veneno de su propia negación y la sombra del mismo temor absurdo…y otro segundo, y luego otro y ya podíamos decir adiós, cerrar su temor ridículo.

−¿Por qué si yo digo que la amas, te pones colorada? ¿Por qué ahora mismo la posibilidad de que un desconocido como yo siquiera lo piense te aterra tanto? –Sonreí al sentir el compás bajo mi dedo -¿Por qué ante la sola mención de su nombre tu pulso se acelera y tu respiración se dificulta? ¿Por qué la extrañas a pesar del daño y con el mismo daño, antes seguías luchando? –Y sabía que seguía respondiendo esas preguntas en su mente a medida que las lágrimas ya recorrían su rostro, acaso porque ya tenía todas las respuestas y era incapaz de creer lo que albergaba su mente–. Sólo dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres realmente, Victoria Vega? Aquí estoy sólo yo, soy todo oídos, nadie más, porque nadie más lo sabrá por mí, por eso has venido también, ¿no? Porque tienes la certeza de que no seré yo quien te juzgue por lo que pueda venir de ti, ¿es eso? ¿Tenías tanto miedo de que tus cercanos te miraran con asco y reprobación que decidiste arriesgar todo en una única visita a un recién llegado que no está en posición de reclamarte nada?

La chica ya lloraba en silencio, confirmando nuevamente la impresión que me había dejado al principio. Y a pesar de ser un buen recurso, tuve que aflojar el acarre de mis dedos sobre su muñeca, sobre ese punto en particular, y conformarme con mi mirada sobre su presencia, porque había bajado la cabeza y su rostro lo cubría gran parte de la cabellera castaña. No pedía que me mirara directamente al ojo solitario, sólo que hablara con franqueza y con un volumen razonable, porque sabía que sería mi última pregunta y quería creer que en ella se encerraría la culminación del arduo trabajo que ella había representado. Quizás por eso mismo sentí nerviosismo cuando me oí preguntar:

−Dime Tori, ¿qué es lo que quieres realmente?

Y un inmenso alivio cuando ella respondió:

−La quiero a ella.

Demás está decir que eso era lo que quería oír, acaso porque ésa era la respuesta que se captaba entre líneas a través de todo su hablar, lo que decían sus palabras, su mirada, sus gestos, por imperceptibles que estos pudieran parecer, incluso el llanto que bien podía deberse a…a tantísimas cosas, acaso porque nunca nos detenemos a pensar que un sentimiento, da igual su naturaleza, siempre es el resultado de un conjunto, penas y alegrías, todo puede llevar a un solo camino. Y al final, después de la respuesta, ¿a quién tenía? A una muchacha con los ojos enrojecidos, incapaz de contener las lágrimas y de decidirse si debía sentir alegría o tristeza o asumir que en ese segundo lloraba a causa de ambos polos.

−¿Era tan difícil como parecía? –Sin esperar respuesta, le tendí una caja con pañuelos, de los cuales, la muy exagerada, sacó entre cinco y seis–. Ya sécate y cálmate, ¿quieres agua? ¿Algo más? –A lo mucho pudo negar con la cabeza, ya era suficiente–. Nuestra necesidad de aprobación nos lleva a callar en más de una ocasión y a veces es cierto, no deberías contar nunca nada…pero si así fuera, yo no tendría trabajo y tú te habrías muerto guardando un secreto incluso a ti misma…pero que ahora mismo reconozcas esto no quiere decir que debe volver a ser todo como antes, espero que lo tengas presente.

−Y… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? –Qué agradable, meterme de lleno en lo que no era mi materia…o bien podía serlo a su manera.

−De haber sido otras las circunstancias…te habría dicho que a mí ni me mires, para algo tienes padres –dejó escapar un bufido, sabiendo que moría de ganas de decirlo, pero que no sería la ocasión–, pero de aquí en adelante… ¿Tan difícil sería quererte un poquito a ti misma y saber tener tu lugar en su vida y en la tuya?

−Da…da por hecho que ella corresponderá mis sentimientos, pero… ¿Y si no es así?

Demonios, sí, lo estaba dando por hecho y lo último que quería era que me recordaran por ser Doctora Corazón. Porque en teoría, yo no sabía nada y dudaba mucho que esa chica imaginara siquiera que, antes de ella, la otra parte de la historia ya se había hecho presente y me había dejado claras las cosas. Pero es bien sabido que es más fácil fingirte ignorante o torpe cuando conoces exactamente el campo en el que te desenvuelves. Puedes fingir demencia, puedes fingirte ignorante, pero tienes que saber actuar, tienes que mentir mirando a los ojos y si creas una ficción con la boca, que ésta sea escueta, breve, concisa, sin mayores detalles si éstos no son solicitados. Aunque ella debía saberlo, claro, quería ser actriz, por algo estaba en Hollywood Arts, pero quizás no se imaginaba que la misma actuación pueda estar presente en cualquier otra carrera. Que incluso cuando escuchas sabiendo que no debería uno contar nunca nada ni mucho menos pedirle favores a nadie y dejar deudas tras de ti, puedes fingir que mucho te importa o que nada sabes cuando en realidad o te ata la ética o el hecho de que no te quieres meter más allá de tus propios límites.

−Tienes dos opciones, o hacer nada o pegarte un tiro –eso no la ayudaba, claro, no tenía la mente clara para detectar mensajes entre líneas–. Todo es más fácil de enfrentar cuando tiene nombre y apellido, así que te diré que…si se lo dices y dice que no, pasará un tiempo, dolerá, pero debes saber que de amor ya no se muere, así que sabrás dejarla ir mejor que con tus absurdos intentos de ahora y con la espina clavada en el pecho, la eterna pregunta de qué pasaría si hubieses hecho tal o cual cosa; y si por otro lado, ella te dice que sí… ¿Realmente te preguntas qué harás si eso llega a pasar? Ya tuvimos suficiente con una sesión, no me hagas pensar horas extras, ¿quieres?

−Es sólo que…tengo miedo –al decirlo, me miraba a los…bueno, al ojo, conteniendo el aliento, haciéndome sentir de pronto, quizás por la diferencia de altura o de edad o por los tonos empleados, como el padre de la hija que nunca tuve, aunque por edad, a lo mucho, me alcanzaba para ser un padre prematuro o un hermano mayor con una considerable distancia–. Es todo tan…tan diferente y a la vez tan grande…porque nunca antes me había sentido esto por una chica…

−Pero sientes ahora esto por esa chica en particular.

−Y mi familia…qué dirá mi familia o mis amigos de todo esto…

−Lo que ellos quieran que decir, pero dará igual, los hijos vienen al mundo para ser felices y si de paso logran hacer felices a sus padres, qué bueno, pero no es ése el objetivo principal y debes tenerlo siempre presente, que si vas a hacer algo, hazlo no por otros sino por ti, porque al final esas personas pueden pasar o quedarse a lo lejos, pero tú vivirás contigo y tus sentimientos y nadie te conoce mejor que tú misma, así que sólo tú sabes lo que realmente te llenará de plenitud, los otros apenas podrán imaginar lo y por una puta vez en tu vida…ten presente que da igual lo que hagas o qué tan perfecta o buena puedas ser, siempre habrá alguien que te encuentre un defecto, te odiará por ello y al final, dará igual, tu mundo no se detendrá porque una persona decidió perder el tiempo enfocando en ti todo su rencor, muchas veces injustificado, seguirás adelante con reprobación, negación o rechazo a cuestas, pero da igual cuánto digan conocerte, sólo tú estás contigo y sólo tú sabes hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar o los límites de tu propia ética, lo único que importa es que empieces respetándote a ti misma.

Me habría encantado saber de dónde había venido exactamente todo eso, porque no recordaba haberlo leído en alguno de los libros de la biblioteca de la universidad. Quizás sentía que le hacía falta, estaba claro que buscaba la aprobación de los demás, puede que ése fuera, sin duda, su mayor problema, su mayor caída. Y en el fondo es cierto, puede ser el problema de muchos, acaso porque la aprobación siempre beneficiará a nuestro ego, nos gusta sentir la atención sobre nosotros y que sea por algo que valga la pena, o aprobación o lástima si ya rozas el patetismo, pero nunca desprecio, nunca desagrado, nunca odio ni mucho menos si en el fondo no sentimos haber hecho algo que merezca tal respuesta. Pero lo suyo… ¿En qué momento la necesidad de quedar bien con todo el mundo pasó a enfocarse en un punto en particular para terminar en eso?

No tenemos noción del tiempo en sí mismo y nos vamos a preocupar de algo que aparece cuando menos cuenta nos damos y que no tenemos ni la más mínima idea de cómo explicar.

−No sé…cómo agradecerle todo esto –articuló la chica con dificultad al tiempo que intentaba esbozar una de las sonrisas de antes, mucho trabajo no le costó considerando que ese gesto suyo siempre estaba cargado de nerviosismo.

−Con que no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí me doy por pagado –y no esperé ver su expresión sorprendida ante mis palabras, simplemente me limité a acercarme a la puerta y aguardar a que ella hiciera lo mismo–. Bueno, Victoria, ¿tienes algo más que añadir?

−Es…es Tori…

−Para los amigos –y en caso de emergencia, aunque eso último no lo añadí, pero como parecía algo desanimada ante la respuesta cortante, algo me impulsó a añadir para después arrepentirme–, y según tu visión, eso incluye a todo el mundo, ¿verdad, Madre Teresa?

−Algo así –reconoció la chica, sonriendo ya con algo más de naturalidad, un gesto que se agradece en el fondo, te dice que no lo estás haciendo tan mal como parece, que sin importar cuánto tiempo haya pasado desde que dejaste de estudiar, la experiencia se encarga de compensar la falta de teoría–. Gracias por todo, doctor.

−Si tan agradecida estás, ya sabes qué hacer.

Y así lo hizo, sin dejar de sonreír, quizás dotando a mis palabras de cierta ironía de la que carecían, mientras ya con la puerta cerrada me podía permitir la pastilla que debía tomar, estaba dentro de la hora y lo último que quería era que me creyeran incapaz porque había dejado pasar el medicamento, la estabilidad. Así lo hizo…o al menos eso creía en el segundo en que ella desapareció, pasando por alto que ella asistía todos los días a ese lugar…o dando por sentado que, una vez cubiertos los dos puntos, ¿qué más podía quedar? No parecía ser el rompecabezas más complicado de la vida…es decir, era recíproco…

Ah, pero ellas no lo sabían, y de ahí a saberlo…

Le había dicho que si me lo quería agradecer, lo mejor que podía hacer era desaparecer y no volver. Pero claro, siempre olvido un pequeño detalle:

Mi pinche vida ha estado plagada de malagradecidos.


	3. Terapia Uno: De Puzles y Rabietas

**Saludos a todos los que hayan decidido pasar por aquí, amigos escritores y lectores.**

**Para empezar, debo decir que estoy muy agradecido de todos sus comentarios. Ese capítulo me costó mucha sangre, al igual que el presente…bueno, en realidad, no fue tan rematadamente complicado, pero lo cierto es que este episodio de ahora es una antesala al que vendría a ser el final de esta parte de la historia para así, dar paso al siguiente arco argumental, el cual será un tanto más amplio (todo esto varía según el número de personajes). Si en principio les parece que he copiado el esquema de un episodio en particular…estarán en lo cierto, lo reconozco abiertamente, tomé una escena de un episodio para darle forma a este capítulo, el mismo que intenté trabajar desde otras aristas, desde comenzarlo en una iglesia hasta darle el puntapié con una pelea en un bar, pero como ninguno de esos escenarios encaja con la serie, tuve que echar mano de otros recursos. Espero haber estado a la altura, aunque es difícil, muy difícil, por lo que siéntase en confianza de criticar con palabras bonitas, insultos, amenazas de muerte, lo que deseen, todo lo mereceré por donde se mire.**

**En esta ocasión quiero darle las gracias a joriness, JoriForever, LeeGilliesD, Ali, JORI4EVER y jadecalliopetorresdelavega, en serio gracias a todos. Me habría gustado brindarles un mejor trabajo, lo merecen…sólo espero que este capítulo sea disfrutable.**

**Ya sin más que añadir, los invito a pasar. Sean todos bienvenidos.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x

Los golpes en la puerta me despertaron. Y aturdido como estaba, apenas concebí una respuesta:

−¡No estoy! –Demás está decir que los golpes siguieron y con más insistencia que antes, como una forma de castigarme por tan estúpida excusa. Y cuando dejé pasar unos minutos, di por sentado que todo cuanto hacía esa persona era albergar la absurda esperanza de sacarme de la oficina por cansancio…y lejos no estaba, cualquier cosa era mejor que oír los golpes insistentes que te impulsaban a mandarlo todo al diablo.

Pero qué prisas tendría…y qué cansado estaba yo. Finalmente tenía un segundo de paz que sabía que no sería eterno, pero lo ansiaba…aunque de ahí a imaginar que no tardaría ni diez minutos en dormirme y volver a despertar me parecía casi una burla. Una pastilla antes de olvidarlas, la seguridad de la estabilidad cerebral por unas horas y ya podía levantarme e intentar reponer el cuerpo en tiempo récord, preguntándome qué sería aquello que impulsara la continuidad de los golpes, como si no fuera suficiente el resonar de mis pasos para dar a entender que ya había escuchado su llamado, bastando únicamente que abriera para acallar de una vez el grito silente reemplazado por los nudillos sobre la madera, sin sorprenderme más de la cuenta encontrar la presencia responsable de tanto escándalo ahí, a la espera.

−Déjame adivinar –solté con una mano en la cabeza y la otra apoyada en el umbral–, ahora Lane no te recomendó venir, ¿verdad?

Y en el fondo, me obligué a decirlo para que no se notara que acababa de despertar y para alejar la impresión de que esperaba algo así…en realidad, no sabría decir si lo esperaba o no, sólo tenía claro que no me sorprendía demasiado, o estaba demasiado cansado o los acontecimientos de la noche anterior quizás seguían demasiado frescos en mi memoria como para verse consumidos por una posible extensión de mi amnesia o permitirle espacio de acción a mi capacidad de asombro ya mermada.

−Doctor…yo… −Apenas un hilo de voz quebrada, apenas un susurro angustiado que escapó de sus labios con excesiva dificultad antes de mirarme al ojo con esa misma mirada que imaginé en ella de estar destrozada, la misma que me había mostrado parcialmente durante la que había sido la primera y última (dentro de mi concepción de gratitud) sesión…aunque seguía estando más presente en ella esa necesidad de agradar a los demás o en última instancia, de pedir disculpas cuando no hacía falta, como toda mocosa que intenta ser o aparentar ser una niña buena–, la…lamento no…no ser más agradecida, pero…pero…

−Sólo pasa –gruñí mientras volteaba en busca de agua, el mismo vaso lleno que le ofrecí en silencio una vez ella tomó asiento, el mismo que ella prácticamente vació en un par de tragos con tal de ahogar su propia angustia–, y si vas a explicarme qué carajos haces aquí, ahórrate las disculpas, nada disculpa que hayas decidido venir, simplemente estás y ya.

−Pero…es que usted dijo…

−Ah, ¿y te tomas en serio todo lo que dice la gente? –En realidad, sí lo había dicho en serio, pero lo último que quería era que me cantara las mil y un razones que tuvo para tragarse toda mi actuación…y parecía dispuesta a eso y lo último que quería era darle más razones para sentirse miserable, más de lo que ya se sentía, que si llegaba a salir llorando de la oficina, que no fuera por mi culpa, que ésta se quedara simplemente en cierto rastro de inseguridad con la que parecía cargar desde la única sesión–. Chica…ya estás aquí, yo estoy aquí para la gente que lo necesite, así que no hagas caso a lo que te pueda decir alguien en su trabajo con el ceño fruncido y un pésimo humor, te aseguro que el noventa por ciento de lo que te dijo carece de credibilidad y no tardará demasiado en decirte que olvides todo lo que pasó –porque en cierta forma, la ira es como el alcohol o cualquier droga, adictiva, te ha sentir poderoso y capaz de todo sin contemplaciones y cuando baja su efecto, recae sobre ti el cargo de conciencia por todo aquello que hiciste y que muchas veces eres incapaz de recordar, así como el dolor que produce la certeza de saber que no puedes reparar lo que dejas atrás.

−Y… ¿Eso se aplica a una persona…que siempre está de mal humor…sin importar la razón de fondo?

De haber sido otras las circunstancias, quizás qué habría respondido. De haber sido otras las circunstancias…probablemente me habría pensado seriamente la respuesta, pero esas circunstancias no tenían validez, al menos no en ese segundo en particular. Acaso porque tenía sueño, porque lo único que quería era dormir una hora corrida sin el miedo a que alguien golpeara mi puerta o interrumpiera de cualquier otra manera…acaso porque, una vez más, ella no sabía que se le habían adelantado y que por su causa, tuve que hacer horas extras de la peor manera y para más remate, esas horas no contarían en mi rendimiento mensual ni me pagarían más por eso.

−La ira es la ira, Tori, es la misma sea cual sea la situación…aunque su naturaleza puede variar según su origen –con la silla a su lado, pero a una prudente distancia, parecía una sesión convencional…a su manera, acaso porque sabía cuál sería la respuesta a la pregunta que tenía en mente–, pero esta vez… ¿Estás enfadada o alguien más se enfadó contigo?

−Ambas…no, en realidad…yo…no lo sé –y sí, era exactamente ésa la respuesta que esperaba de su parte, por algo parecido no había logrado conciliar el sueño la noche anterior.

Oh Dios, dame paciencia, porque si me das las fuerzas…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x

_Desperté sobresaltado._

_Por un segundo, no fui capaz de decir dónde estaba parado o acostado. Sólo sé que al abrir los ojos me encontré a mí mismo sobre mi sillón favorito…en realidad, era mi único sillón. No es como que tuviera demasiadas cosas en ese departamento, sólo las justas y las necesarias. Y no sé qué carajos hacía sobre mi regazo la novela de Richard Castle cuando ya sabía cómo terminaba…pero claro, amaba esos libros y su autor era mi favorito. Y cuando acaba un libro, lo volvía a leer cuando me daba la gana. En realidad, era lo más satisfactorio de volver a casa._

_Pero estaba seguro de no haber despertado por un llamado del libro abierto, aunque éstos solían llamarme a su manera. No, el eco de los constantes golpes sobre la puerta parecían resonar mucho antes de morir y poco después de que nuevos golpes reemplazaran el eco anterior. Lo cual era raro, nunca recibía visitas ni falta que hacían. Y quizás por eso mismo sentí extrañeza y luego el sobresalto del despierto, ése que te dice que la visita tiene su razón y no precisamente la mejor…ésa que te dice que si abres, lo lamentarás de una u otra manera…a quién quería engañar, ya lamentaba haber despertado, aunque no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba del sueño, tenía que despertar para valorarlo…como casi todo lo bueno de mi vida, qué remedio._

_Aturdido como en las mañanas (con la diferencia de que eran casi las diez de la noche) me levanté del asiento y caminé a oscuras tropezando con todo, aunque encender la luz no me ayudó demasiado salvo sentir un dolor agudo en los ojos…bueno, en el ojo, el mismo que pasó a la cabeza y a punto estuve de gritar. Pero no, los golpes seguían y me orientaban, los mismos que me llevaron a abrir pensando que si me esperaba una sorpresa desagradable, que dejara caer todo lo malo de golpe, esperaba que no me doliera demasiado._

_Claro que al abrir, esperaba de todo menos sentir que alguien jalaba de mis entrañas hasta sacármelas por la boca._

−_Pero qué… −y antes de poder confirmar o negar nada, la sombra pasó rauda cerca de mí, sin esperar invitación y con algo parecido a un cuadro en las manos y dejándome momentáneamente sin aliento, incapaz de articular palabras hasta que volteé para verla ahí parada con el dichoso cuadro–, qué…Jadelyn…_

_Porque en la noche esperas la invitación de un amigo a emborracharte o que el vecino te pida una taza de azúcar o que la casera te cobre la renta si es la situación y mía no era…en la noche casi esperas a la policía en busca tuya o de alguna declaración si es que te has metido en algún problema…y no, nadie me vio, nadie puede afirmarlo…y en lugar de todas las opciones loables, estaba ella ahí, de pie en medio de mi sala con el cuadro en las manos, en cabello revuelto y negro como siempre, más pálida de lo usual y con el maquillaje que enmarcaba los ojos corrido a causa de las lágrimas que marcaban un surco en sus mejillas, senda oscura que parecía a punto de remarcarse debido a la nueva oleada de lágrimas que amenazaba con escapar de esos ojos ya hinchados e irritados._

−_Cómo…cómo carajos…_

−_El puzle…no está completo –dicho esto, me mostró el cuadro, una imagen cubierta por una fina capa de vidrio. Debía de ser de esos típicos de mil piezas, los malditos que requieren más paciencia. Parecía ser la imagen del atardecer romántico con la silueta de dos amantes abrazados y con las frentes pegadas, la cursilería que podrías ver en una tarjeta de aniversario. Pero más allá de la imagen misma, lo que me llamó la atención fue la ausencia de una pieza en el centro exacto del todo, demasiado evidente a pesar del diminuto espacio que dejaba vacante la carencia._

−_Qué pena –solté dubitativo, intentando verle la lógica a la observación._

−_Tardé tanto en…en encontrar la posición exacta de algunas piezas, muchas estaban…estaban mal puestas y otras…otras parecían estar siempre ahí y…y a pesar de todo…sentía que no estaban bien…y ahora mismo…cuando parecía tan cerca…resulta que me falta una pieza para completar todo…y alguien tiene que encontrarla._

−_Una pieza –murmuré, comprendiendo en parte la frustración y preguntándome qué tenía que ver yo con todo eso–, y…ehm… ¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrar la pieza que te falta?_

−_¡Olvide la maldita pieza, demonios! –Y dicho esto, toda la obra fue a parar al piso, rociándolo con las piezas y vidrios finos rotos, convirtiendo mi casa en una verdadera trampa._

−_Será difícil olvidarla…con todas ellas esparcidas en mi alfombra –murmuré, intentando mostrar la sutileza necesaria para darle a entender que había causado un desastre, pero fiel a su forma de ser, poco pareció importarle–. Escucha, siento que tanto trabajo se vea interrumpido por eso, pero… ¿Qué sacas con hacérmelo saber a mí?_

−_Estoy…estoy… ¡Estoy harta de darlo todo y no conseguir nada! Quiero…quiero decir…hace poco terminé con Beck…_

−_¿Beck? Ah, tu novio…bueno, ex novio…pero no decías que…_

−_Y ahora que…ahora que quiero…ser honesta por primera vez en mi vida…termino peleando con ella y ganándome su odio –ni siquiera se molestaba en darme nombres, daba por hecho que yo sabía de qué chingados me estaba hablando._

_Definitivamente no era ni el mejor de mis despertares ni mucho menos el más lógico. Era absurdo. Es decir, tenía que interpretar la ausencia de la pieza con una carencia de ella y la misma carencia parecía estar relacionada con la chica que le quitaba el sueño. Y además… ¿Cómo carajos le había hecho para llegar a mi departamento si uno de los datos más ocultos de mi vida era la dirección? Tenía sueño, estaba cansado, lo único que quería era dormir como correspondía y en lugar de eso, tenía a una gótica en el living de mi departamento con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, semblante vulnerable, hablando a través de acertijos y con la determinación necesaria para llegar allá donde se suponía que no podía o no debía._

−_Muchacha…por qué… ¿Por qué no mejor te sientas y respiras profundo? –Y para mi asombro, no tardó ni un segundo en obedecer dejándose caer sobre mi sillón favorito, el único que tenía–. Ahora vamos a calmarnos un poco, a aclarar las ideas…y a ordenar las palabras lo mejor posible –en ese punto sí que no me hizo caso, acaso porque los sollozos contenidos la llevaban a respirar con cierta agitación–. Dices…que te falta una pieza para completar todo…y has hecho todo para llegar a esa instancia –asintió como una niñita pequeña fascinada ante la certeza de que dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ocho y ocho dieciséis–, y que a pesar de todo, no logras los objetivos –una vez más, una afirmación–. Háblame de las piezas, cuáles son todas, cómo son…_

−_Primero…primero fue hablar con usted –me lo imaginaba, el punto de partida para darle forma a mi nueva pesadilla hallaba su origen en mi bocota–, y después…logré reunir el valor para…para terminar con Beck…_

−_¿Y te duele haberle hecho daño después del tiempo compartido? –Por favor, que fuera eso, que fuera eso, así tendría rápida solución y me iría a dormir._

−_Él…él siempre toma las malas noticias con serenidad y…de hecho…dijo que lo entendía y me deseó suerte en todo –pinche cabrón comprensivo y caballero, nada le costaba ser la trabita de fácil solución, pero no, se le ocurría ser un ejemplo de hombre educado justamente la noche en que más me dolía la cabeza. Y la voz sollozante de la chica no me ayudaba demasiado a encontrar serenidad, ni siquiera a metro y medio de distancia, la misma que nos separaba._

−_Bueno…no es mayor problema en tu rompecabezas, así que… ¿Qué es lo que te falta para completarlo? –Quería que lo dijera, no que me obligara a adivinarlo, y esperaba que estuviera lo suficientemente sosegada como para volver a la realidad y no relacionar más sus problemas con una imagen incompleta._

−_Hoy…hoy hablé con Tori –sorpresa, hablamos de Tori, no de Vega y ella había hablado primero, no la otra chica–, o…o…al menos intenté hablarle antes…antes de arruinarlo todo –y ya iba a ponerse a llorar en serio, obligándome a dar un paso al frente y mirarla directo_

−_Antes de que las palabras se te atasquen… ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo arruinaste todo? ¿No dijiste que hablaron?_

−_Ésa…ésa era la intención, pero…parece natural que siempre terminemos discutiendo por algo o porque…la única forma que tuve…o que tengo de llamar su atención es siempre…por medio de insultos…_

−_Lo estás haciendo jodidamente bien –solté sarcástico, considerando por primera vez que, a pesar de lo absurdo de todo, a diferencia de la sesión inicial, estábamos en mi territorio y podía emplear los métodos que me vinieran en gana–, sinceramente… ¿No te quedó claro la última vez que ella ya no está para los jueguitos?_

−_¡Lo sé! ¡Intento comportarme bien con ella, pero ella saca lo bueno y lo malo de mí! ¡Quiero tenerla a mi lado, pero no soporto que nadie se le acerque, ni ese imbécil de novio que tiene ni nadie! –Creí adivinar lo que seguiría a continuación y el solo imaginarlo me ayudó a arquear las cejas con incredulidad._

−_Me estás diciendo… ¿Le armaste una escena de celos? ¿Allí precisamente y delante de todos?_

−_Fue…fue en el armario del conserje –ah, qué gran diferencia, una escena sin público de por medio sigue siendo escena, quizás con menos humillación, pero escenita al fin y al cabo y siendo como era de despistada la otra, probablemente había tomado todo eso como una acción absurda destinada a perjudicarla y como los mismos celos que a veces te pueden halagar…todo en su justa medida, acaso porque los celos no dejan de ser la señal que te hace saber que eres querido por alguien, que ese mismo alguien teme a tu distancia, a tu lejanía…a perderte en resumidas cuentas–, y antes…antes de darme cuenta…ya nos estábamos gritando de todo porque…porque yo no me supe controlar…es decir…siempre ha abrazado a André, es su mejor amigo y ahora…la última vez…sólo quería estrangularlo porque creía que quería alejarla de mí…_

−_Primero, la alejaste tú solita, que no se te olvide y segundo…ya en serio, muchacha, ¿no crees que exageraste un poquito? –La mirada fiera que me dedicó a través de las lágrimas bastaba para enfriarle la sangre a cualquiera…menos a mí, claro, el cansancio parecía anular mi noción del peligro inminente o de hipotéticos daños graves–. Porque con esa actitud…_

−_Usted…usted no entiende –ah, no que no, si estaba quedando más que claro a medida que pasaba el tiempo que yo parecía entender más cosas de las que en realidad me apetecía en favor de mi salud mental–, no entiende lo que es sentir que…que esa persona se aleje contra el deseo propio y que…el miedo a perderla a veces ya no tenga sentido porque la ha perdido de alguna manera…o de todas las posibles y ahora…sólo me queda resignarme y…y…es lo último que quiero…_

−_Créeme que sí te entiendo –y mejor de lo que ella creía, pero eso último no tenía por qué saberlo si parecía saber demasiado–, pero…vamos, chiquilla, ¿qué es lo peor que le dijiste?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−No sé a qué vino el decirme…que lo único que me preocupaba era coquetearle a todo aquél que tuviera ojos para verme…y que sólo vivía de eso –más o menos eso, palabras similares había oído hacía ya horas…y quizás eso ayudara a que las mismas no produjeran en mí mayor efecto–, que…yo intento pasar por niña buena cuando en realidad…me gusta jugar con los demás…

−Apuesto que dijo palabras peores, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no lo repites textual? Sé que lo recuerdas –a ver si la otra parte no mentía cuando le había pedido exactitud y a ver si le quedaban fuerzas a ella para replicar la supuesta crudeza.

−Dijo que era una maldita presumida que dependía de lo físico y que...era una hipócrita porque a mí sí que no me importaba nada de nada y quería aparentar lo contrario –qué frágil, en mi rancho nos peleábamos por menos que eso, al menos había sido fiel a la versión real de los hechos–, y lo peor es que…en lugar de medirme, todo lo que hice fue…caer en el juego…y responderle…

−¿Qué tendría de malo el haberle respondido si se lo ha buscado todo este tiempo?

−¡Quiero que esa persona me corresponda, no que me odie más de lo que ya podría odiarme por creer que le quise quitar a su novio alguna vez!

−Ah, por favor, Victoria, lo último que haces en la vida es meterte de lleno en una discusión, podrás tener increíbles dotes artísticas, pero si algo te falta es experiencia en una pelea de verdad, así que estoy seguro de que tu respuesta habrá estado a la altura de la de ella con mucha dificultad.

−¿De verdad? Porque yo le dije que…que durante mucho tiempo se había comportado como una bruja maldita conmigo y que lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer no era de su incumbencia…que ni siquiera entendía qué me reprochaba tanto si eso era lo que quería…

−Pues sí estuviste a la altura, claro que sí, una respuesta más que lógica a mi parecer y sin duda servirá para que esa chica aterrice de una vez y te deje en paz…

−¿Acaso está sordo o lo olvidó todo? ¡La alejé de mí! ¡Después de esa pelea seguramente piensa lo peor de mí!

−¿No lo pensaba mucho antes de la pelea? –En un segundo me encontré enfrentando una mirada fría y herida que me resultó increíblemente familiar…es decir, nunca me detuve a pensar hasta qué punto una persona puede influir en nuestras acciones, incluso cuando hablamos de ausencia…incluso cuando parece haber un muro de piedra entre ellas–. Bueno, bueno, todo puede empeorar, qué optimista… ¿Y tan difícil sería pedirle disculpas?

−Yo le dije cómo es ella y después de su reacción de hoy… ¿Cree realmente que aceptaría mis disculpas?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−_Después de…después de todo lo que le dije… ¿Cree que aceptará una disculpa? –Lo peor de todo era que me preguntaba la opinión franca…y si añadía todo el historial anterior a ese nuevo numerito…tendrían que replantearse todos en el gremio si realmente era ético usar la verdad en alguna ocasión–. La he tratado mal todo este tiempo, terminé con Beck para poder…poder decirle lo que siento y por una…por una estupidez la insulté y ahora… ¡Ahora no me quiere ver!_

−_¿Ella te dijo eso? –Podía no conocerla demasiado, pero me costaba mucho imaginar a Victoria Vega gritándole eso a una chica, sin importar cuánta rabia pudiera tener._

−_Bueno…no, pero…pero después de decirme que he sido una maldita bruja con ella…está más que claro que no quiere volver a verme…_

−_Si no lo dijo, no es así, así que ya párale, ¿no? Además…además… ¿Qué chingados esperas que haga al respecto?_

−_¿No podrías…hablar con ella? Eres…eres psicólogo, sabes hablar con la gente sin meter la pata y podrías…podrías convencerla…_

−_¿Convencerla? ¿De qué? –Aunque me lo imaginaba, necesitaba que esas palabras las dijera ella a fin de convencerme de que sí era ella y no una ridícula alucinación._

−_De que…sin ella yo me muero –no supe en qué momento había agarrado un cojín y lo mordía, como conteniendo los sollozos…como si temiera despertar a alguien… ¿A quién? Ya estaba despierto y las paredes retenían toda forma de sonido, mis vecinos no escucharían nada. Quizás fuera el esfuerzo de contener el llanto, el intentar bajar su propio volumen…quizás ahí se le iban todas las fuerzas, porque de la chica mala e indiferente apenas si quedaba el vago recuerdo que era capaz de retener y su expresión plasmada en una fotografía diminuta–, que sin ella…sin ella nada es igual ni lo será…y que si me deja atrás…si lo hace yo…yo no podría…_

−_Demonios…Jade –gruñí, empleando inconscientemente el diminutivo que empleaban los que ella decía, eran sus amigos, sintiendo algo a la altura del pecho que no sentía hacía ya mucho y por lo mismo me resultaba extraño y muy lejano de la incomodidad convencional tan conocida…acaso porque la misma chica que yo tomaba por ser un engendro de Satanás como tantos hay estaba empleando un lenguaje que se podía acercar con facilidad a cualquiera de esos poemas desesperados de autores sumidos en la agonía de un sentimiento no correspondido…y lo peor es que era contagioso, demonios, yo no hablo así nunca ni menos pienso de la misma manera–, yo…yo no…_

−_Por favor…por favor…tienes que hacer…tienes que hacer que Tori me perdone, por favor…necesito que sepa que ella…ella… −ella qué, demonios, pero ya qué sacaba si se estaba ahogando con su propio llanto y la cara plantada en lo más profundo del cojín que hasta hacía poco contenía mi cabeza dormida._

_No es la mejor perspectiva, ¿verdad? Recapitulando y con todos los puntos a la vez, tenía a una chica en mi sillón con aspecto de haber pasado mil años de dolor…ehm…no creo que sea la mejor metáfora, pero ya que estamos en el asunto…mil años de pena, incapaz de procesar que está lanzando su reputación por la mismísima borda de mi embarcación y… ¿Pidiéndome ayuda? ¿A mí, el psicólogo de Hollywood Arts? ¿No que tenía amigos? ¿No que esa chica llamada Cat era su mejor amiga? Habiendo otros prospectos… ¿Tenía que hacerlo yo? ¿Qué tenía a favor? Según ella, sabía cómo no meter la pata…inocente criatura, le faltaba por vivir…y además de eso… ¿Qué? Podía ser la ascendencia latina, quizás ella veía ese pequeño rasgo en común como una forma de acercarme a la chica e interceder a su favor, pero eso era relativo, por Dios, si bien ambos apellidos eran españoles, Vega era de Tierra de Campos, de Castilla y León mientras que Santana viene de Galicia y es netamente religioso…demonios, no tenía relación con el tema, tenía mil y un excusas a mi favor y sólo pensaba en el apellido… _

_¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?_

_Lo peor de todo era que no recordaba haber hecho nada de nada._

_Casi con miedo (para qué negarlo) me acerqué a la chica, sin saber si valía la pena o no darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a riesgo de que un mal movimiento me costara el cuello o el ojo, intentando consolarme de que podía ser peor (¿acaso podía haber algo peor que eso?), hasta que finalmente, decidí que lo mejor era dejarla llorar, que se desahogara, que usara mi cojín como pañuelo y lo ensuciara con sus lágrimas y el maquillaje, que después le acercaría toallitas húmedas para que limpiara el desastre que pudiera quedarle en la cara (¿por qué guardaba toallitas húmedas en primer lugar?). Pero…canijo, la desgraciada lloraba y lloraba y yo ahí, de pie, finalmente con una mano en su hombro, sintiéndola temblar bajo el tacto, variando el compás hasta terminar dándole palmaditas amistosas._

−_¿Entiendes a cabalidad lo que me estás pidiendo? –Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarme o dar alguna señal de haber escuchado mis palabras, sólo me quedaba continuar dándolo por hecho–. Yo soy psicólogo, Jade, no una especie de intermediario, me pides que haga algo que va contra mis principios._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−Cómo… ¿Por qué no puede ayudarme? –Articuló la chica, mirándome con incredulidad, con la típica mirada que más de alguien ha intentado emplear conmigo, como si imitar a un cachorro herido bastara para remover la conciencia de cualquiera.

−No creo que te respete mucho si llego a intervenir…en realidad, tú te has quejado de que ella siempre te ha tomado muy poco en serio, haciéndote miserable desde el principio, ¿crees que cambiaría en algo la situación si un día llegara un tipo que le diga que Tori Vega está locamente enamorada de ella y necesita que la escuche porque no era su intención ofenderla? Así, las palabras tienen validez si te limitas a pronunciarlas al vuelo, pero si las pronuncias tú…si lo llegas a hacer, te aseguro que se lo creerá, porque de hacerlo yo… ¿Quién le asegura que no le estoy tomando el pelo?

−Pero…doctor…esto es tan grande que…temo arruinarlo todo…

−Lo arruinarías si me permitieras a mí hacer lo que tú tienes que hacer –con delicadeza retiré el vaso de entre sus manos y la obligué a levantar más la mirada–. Vamos, chica, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?

−Si me dice que no…si me rechaza en todos los sentidos…yo me muero, ¿entiende eso? No…no podría seguir viviendo así –a pesar del cansancio, no pude evitar sonreír ante esas palabras–, y no…no resistiría ver su expresión desdeñosa y enfadada al momento de…de rechazarme…

−Te aseguro que no te vas a morir si eso llega a pasar, creo incluso habértelo dicho antes, ¿no es así? –No sé si es que no estoy de humor para estar de mal humor o acaso el cansancio logra ablandarme, acaso porque me faltan las fuerzas para ser el perfecto hijo de puta que no ha nacido, ha elegido serlo o yo al menos así lo quise…pero no en ese momento en particular–. Perdóname que te lo diga, pero… ¿Cómo va a respetarte ella si ahora mismo estás frente a mí probando que eres una niñita asustadiza?

Guardó silencio, como si realmente considerara con seriedad mis palabras. Si llegaba a ser así, lo agradecía de corazón, quizás alcanzara a quedarme dormido, quizás notara que, de alguna manera, se estaba convirtiendo en un incordio. Pero sería imposible, no tenía idea de cómo carajos me había incorporado del asiento, cómo era posible que estuviera de pie junto a ella…no me quedaría dormido, sólo esperaba que la chica comprendiera que no estaba en mi mano, que no podía hacer algo así, pero nadie lo entiende en principio, ¿verdad? Incluso cuando creen que perjudicas, todo cuanto haces es ayudar, da igual que parezca que les llevas la contra, si no los sometes a presión, seguramente jamás serán capaces de encontrar la solución por sí mismo. Es mejor que te odien con intensidad a que dependan de ti en el futuro, independencia asegurada para ambas partes.

−Habla de todo esto…como si se limitara a una terapia –me reprochó la chica con voz trémula…y yo conocía esas palabras demasiado bien, tenía que impedir que me llevaran al mismo camino de la noche anterior.

−¿Por qué crees que soy psicólogo, Tori? Porque las personas están inmersas en sus problemas, es eso lo que las vuelve incapaces de comprenderlos, aceptarlos, incluso considerar siquiera si éstos poseen una solución o varias posibilidades, para eso estoy aquí, para que tú creas que no entiendo cuando en realidad sí lo hago, con la diferencia que no estoy en tu lugar y eso me permite contemplar la totalidad de tu mapa –no quería caer en el tono agrio, pero la chica me estaba provocando–. Todo cuanto necesitabas te lo dije anteriormente, ¿lo recuerdas? Si vas a hacer algo, no lo hagas por otros, hazlo por ti…pero ahora incluye a otra persona, ¿no es así? ¿Quieres que esté a tu lado? Pues gánatela.

−Usted…usted no la conoce…hablar con ella o intentarlo…es una pérdida de tiempo…

Ahí caía en un error tanto una como la otra. Ambas creían conocerse. Se necesitaban y al mismo tiempo, no se molestaban en ponerse de acuerdo e intentar ahondar un poco más en la personalidad de la otra. Ése siempre ha sido considerado trabajo sucio y cuando era adolescente llegué a considerar ser basurero…y terminé siendo psicólogo, al final no había demasiada diferencia. Un psicólogo que descubría la ironía de todo aquello. Un basurero que las veía contemplarse a lo lejos, fingir que existía una ridícula tensión cuando en realidad lo único que querían era estar en los brazos de la otra y lo más gracioso de todo, ambas manifestaban el miedo a su manera, una siendo una maldita cabrona las veinticuatro horas del día, la otra pretendiendo que buscaba su amistad, relación que tarde o temprano, terminaría por colapsar…en realidad, ya había llegado al colapso, ambas creían que la otra le hacía daño y bueno, una llevaba más razón que la otra, para qué negarlo, pero era tanto el miedo que imaginaban rabia que no existía. No existía la rabia propiamente tal…o tal vez sí, rabia consigo mismas por saberse tan cobardes, tan asustadas de sus propios sentimientos que necesitaban desesperadamente de alguien a quien le reprochaban su frialdad aparente, la misma que parecía mantenerlo apartado del problema y sin embargo, necesitaban de esa frialdad, de esa imparcialidad para establecer un puente entre sus miedos, sus demonios.

A su manera me reprochaban aquello que me volvía útil a sus ojos. Quizás sí había cierta hipocresía.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−_No… ¿No se supone que está aquí para ayudar? –Otro habría sentido culpa de haber siquiera imaginado la propia sonrisa en la mente…pero demonios, ya había dado el paso necesario que separaba la imaginación de la acción._

−_¿Aquí? Yo estoy aquí para ser quien soy, por algo es mi casa, ¿no?_

_Aquello no podía ser peor. Que olvidara que estaba en mi territorio incluso yo mismo. Que en el mismo territorio no estaba obligado a hacerle un favor a nadie porque nadie me pagaría ni mucho menos podrían despedirme por algo así. Por vez primera, todo eran ventajas y bendita fuera la fuente que le dijera dónde vivía, la había llevado a un callejón del cual no podría salir sin mi ayuda o simplemente comprendiendo que tenía que acceder a mi petición o a los criterios establecidos…_

−_¡Y yo estoy aquí para pedirle ayuda! ¡No puede dejarme así! –Sabía que de haber sido otras las circunstancias, esas palabras habrían despertado lo más profundo de mi miedo y en lugar de eso, sólo tornaban más bizarra la situación por el solo hecho de estar ella llorando a medida que hablaba._

−_Claro que puedo, es mi casa y no me van a despedir porque no accedí a atender a un estudiante en mi tiempo libre, por ser tal puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con él –sabía que estaba furiosa, que las lágrimas a duras penas lograban disimular la ira que amenazaba con aplastarlo todo–. Ah por favor, ¿qué harás al respecto? ¿Arrancarme el ojo? ¿Cortarme la garganta con tus tijeras? –Pero no esperaba que estuviera tan frágil que mis sugerencias apenas si sirvieran para aumentar el rango de su pena, desfigurándose su cara ante la nueva oleada de llanto._

−_Usted…usted tiene que entenderlo…yo sé que lo entiende si…si por algo se casó, ¿no?_

_Aquello me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Una cosa era saber mi dirección y otra muy distinta era… ¿Cómo sabía eso? Pero claro, la sortija…el oro se nota a cualquier distancia y más si está en un dedo específico, eso siempre tiene un único significado que no acepta negociación…pero demonios, hacía tanto de la última vez que había empleado ese estado civil que oírlo de su boca siendo empleado debido a la desesperación logró contraer algo dentro de mí. Es decir, no lo esperaba…no esperaba que ella intentara relacionar su situación con la mía…no esperaba que viera alguna semejanza entre nosotros, que intentara apelar a lo emocional…que diera por hecho algo de mí a ese punto. Y quizás…sólo quizás…sí estaba en lo cierto parcialmente, pero no podía decírselo, que ya bastante tenía con lo que sabía sin venir de mi voluntad, violando mi propia confidencialidad._

−_Pero…cuando le pedí matrimonio, te aseguro que no envié a un intermediario –murmuré, aunque mis palabras estaban provistas de la claridad necesaria como para ser captadas a la primera–. Cuando lo hice…era un poco mayor que tú, no demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para no necesitar el consentimiento de mis padres…y estaba aterrado, así como tú, no lo negaré, porque…demonios, ¿crees que se fijó en mí de inmediato? –Quise sonreír, pero me costó mucho, aunque el recuerdo parecía ameritarlo–. Era más joven, sí, y con todo…le pedí matrimonio y estaba muerto de miedo porque ese mismo factor, la edad, podía jugarme en contra y yo…yo no estaba dispuesto a esperar –me acerqué a ella, ayudándola a incorporarse de su asiento y entregándole un pañuelo de paso, que se secara de una vez–. Tú todo lo que necesitas es la instancia y las palabras correctas, eso se puede lograr fácilmente, pero más allá de eso…no sería correcto que me metiera más donde no me llaman…_

−_Yo lo estoy llamando –interrumpió ella con voz ahogada–. Necesito…que sea un maldito entrometido porque tengo miedo…_

−_Yo también tenía miedo y así me casé, ¿qué pasará si llegan a estar juntas? ¿Enviarás a un mediador para que discuta con ella porque tendrás miedo de decir las palabras erradas? El mismo miedo que le has tenido todo este tiempo te ha llevado a cometer torpezas…aunque claro, ¿quién no tendría miedo si despierta una mañana descubriendo que te gusta alguien del mismo sexo?_

_Me iba a golpear, lo veía venir…o en última instancia, iba a sacar las tijeras, pero en lugar de eso…claro, en lugar de eso, volvió a caer sobre el sillón, intentando ahogar el llanto con el mismo cojín. Demonios, muchacha, si vas a llorar, llora de verdad y no te ahogues que de verdad duele el pecho después…pero claro, estaba en mi casa, estaba pidiendo ayuda y quería quedar bien y la mejor forma de hacerlo era no despertando a nadie en la casa. ¿A quién si a leguas saltaba a la vista que sólo había un ocupante?_

_Pero ella no tenía eso en consideración. Sólo el significado de la sortija en mi mano izquierda._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Y claro está que ambas se retiraron después de llorar. Una tardó más que la otra, aunque creía entenderlo en el caso de Jade. Es decir, ella parecía menos expresiva que Tori, quizás se guardaba más a la espera de la chispa que encendiera la dinamita, aunque estar cerca de una explosión que podía extenderse hasta el amanecer…cielo santo, ¿cuánto café había bebido ese día? Y ambas se retiraron furiosas a su manera…bueno, Tori se retiró con el ceño fruncido después de mi última negativa y Jade…me preguntaba seriamente cómo le iba a hacer para sacar el vidrio de la alfombra y las dos tijeras que tuve que esquivar y que quedaron clavadas en mi pared. Pero si de algo estaba completamente seguro era de que no tardarían en volver, quizás fuera mañana, quizás pasado, pero eso no terminaría porque ambas tenían miedo de la reacción de la otra, así como también eran poseedoras del bochorno necesario como para guardar todo eso como secreto. Sus amigos podían notarlas raras, pero de ninguna manera podían sospechar que había algo entre ambas, es decir…eran como el agua y el aceite, nadie se lo imagina hasta que ve y oye la situación en sí. Y cuando la sueña es el equivalente de una pesadilla y lo que más deseas es olvidarla.

Volverían, estaba seguro de eso. No las conocía como a la familia, pero sabía que volverían, como las mismas crisis que lograba mantener bajo control con un suministro diario de pastillas, sería idiota pensar lo contrario, si no me pedían ayuda de esa manera, lo harían de otra porque seguía siendo el único imbécil que conocía el secreto que ambas compartían y que protegía por temor a que la otra se enterara y que no gritaba a los cuatro vientos por tener arraigada la maldita ética y porque ser Doctora Corazón iba contra todos los pocos principios que todavía se aferraban a mi sano juicio.

Y lo peor de todo es que la desesperación me llevó a elaborar la solución. No era mi mejor idea. De hecho, era una idea horrible, pero como sólo tenía ideas horribles, dada la situación, ésa parecía ser la mejor idea horrible de todas. ¿Qué más podía perder? El trabajo no y si lo llegaba a perder…quizás fuera para mejor. Para eso existe el término de tapadera, una idea de algo grande que sirve para cubrir la verdadera intención, más pequeña y al mismo tiempo, más mortífera. Quizás hasta acarreara algo más de trabajo al final, pero…demonios, ¿podía haber algo peor que un caso dividido en dos partes?

Por eso mismo, logré la autorización y al día siguiente ya podía actuar. Y es que nadie se resiste a alguien que hace más de lo que dicta el contrato. Por eso me encontraba frente a la puerta que daba a…

−¡Ejercicio sorpresa! ¡Todos son monjes shaolin protegiendo su templo! ¡Ahora!

Dios mío, ¿qué hecho para merecer esto? Ah, ya me acordé.

Mi última carta para librarme de esta pesadilla.


	4. Terapia Dos: ¿Ira, secretos o verdades?

**Saludos a todos los que hayan decidido pasar por aquí, amigos escritores y lectores.**

**Después de pasar una prueba de la universidad y otras dificultades, aquí estoy con un capítulo más. Siendo honesto con ustedes, amigas y amigos, no esperaba terminar esta parte dentro de la semana, pero un poco de inspiración proveniente de mi hermanita y un poco de Beethoven (ya lo notarán) me han traído de vuelta. Si debo ser honesto, es un capítulo arriesgado, pero no podía corregirlo más de dos veces dada la extensión, de otra forma, tardaría un mes y nunca estaría conforme…y la verdad, siempre me invade la misma sensación ni bien dejo el capítulo aquí, de manera que espero todas sus gentiles críticas, acaso porque este capítulo es más denso que los anteriores y supone el cierre del arco de esta historia, lo cual no quiere decir que esto termina aquí, tengo planeados más capítulos, después de todo, es Hollywood Arts, toda una caótica academia con mucho material.**

**Antes de continuar, quiero agradecer a JORI4EVER, El novato, JoriForever (te daré una pista, ve El Pianista, imagino al psicólogo como el protagonista de esa película), Nara375, Ali, LavigneMyInspiration y TikaanyWest, gracias a ustedes por el apoyo brindado y a todos los lectores en general. Espero estar a la altura con este capítulo y cualquier queja, háganla saber, ayudan a crear una historia mucho mejor.**

**Y sin nada más que añadir salvo que Victorious no me pertenece, sean bienvenidos.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Golpeé la puerta una vez y nada. No podía considerar como respuesta los gritos que se oían del otro lado. Parecía haber mucho movimiento, el necesario para aumentar un poco más los decibeles y ahogar los golpes que me obligaba a dar la buena educación. Al segundo intento parecía estar dispuesto a tirar la toalla, quizás valiera la pena esperar un poco a que el profesor indicara el final del ejercicio, pero dicha indicación parecía no querer llegar nunca. Y no es como que estuviera dispuesto a darles el tiempo que se les diera la gana. Yo no tenía la culpa del ejercicio, mucho menos de que no me oyeran cuando el llamado no podía ser más claro, pero tenía sueño y el hambre comenzaba a crecer y lo último que quería era esperar un minuto más…además, ¿cuántos entran sin golpear? Al menos muchos en Hollywod Arts, como si se diera por hecho que esperan la llegada de cada quien.

No sería un crimen y daría las explicaciones. Bastaba con girar la manilla y empujar, dar un paso como si nada, solía hacerlo.

−Disculp…

Debe haber sido lo último que alcancé a decir antes de perder bruscamente la noción de la realidad. Apenas contaba con unos segundos para hacerme una idea del panorama y vi colores girando y movimientos raros, pero no esperé sentir el feroz impacto sólido en mi cara. No es como que nunca hubiera recibido un puñetazo, pero cuando le antecede un grito agudo y tú directamente no te lo esperas, tienes todo en contra. Primero porque la preparación previa es fundamental, sabes que recibirás y te obligas a reponerte a la brevedad para así responder y entregar de tu propia cosecha. Pero estaba entrando a una sala de clases, por Dios, no a un ring de lucha libre ni a un dojo, ¿cómo iba a suponer que llegarían al extremo al decir monjes shaolin? ¿Cómo iba siquiera a imaginar que ni bien abriera la puerta, alguien me diera un puñetazo de razonable potencia en toda la nariz? Y precisamente porque no lo esperaba, me llegó con el doble de fuerza. Porque me pilló desprevenido fue que alcanzó a romper algo y porque estaba en otro mundo…no, porque estaba en el mundo de verdad, no logré hacerme la idea de que debía resistir algo, no sabía que vendría ni mucho menos que me haría caer al piso y si ese golpe no hacía su trabajo, el golpe que me di en la cabeza al caer bastó para fundirme a negro durante eternos segundos en los que ni de dolor supe, sólo de la última caída y después, amnesia temporal, estaba acostumbrado.

Pero claro, sobreviví. De otra manera, no estaría hablando de esto, ¿verdad?

Lo primero que sentí fue el eco de la tensión que cada uno de mis músculos, algo ya familiar, pero que me negaba a aceptar como tal, tenía que ser un error…y lo primero que vi al abrir el ojo durante un fugaz segundo fue un manchón rojo, al tiempo que sentía cómo alguien me levantaba la cabeza con cuidado y apoyaba sobre algo. Escuché exclamaciones lejanas, pasos apresurados, sonidos incoherentes que parecían acompañados de imágenes borrosas, formas extrañas, colores poco definidos y contornos chuecos. Y finalmente, cuando la coherencia pareció recuperar su lugar de dueña y soberana de mi sano juicio, lograron llegar a mí las frases que podían darme señales de lo que ocurría en realidad:

−¡Dios mío! ¡Maté a un pirata!

−¡Muy bien, Cat, estabas inmersa en el papel y has logrado poner a alguien fuera de combate sin darle oportunidad de defenderse! ¡Como un verdadero monje shaolin! ¡No sabrá qué lo golpeó!

−¿Quiere callarse Sikowitz? ¡No reacciona! ¡Se golpeó la cabeza al caer! –Como de lejos, una voz agresiva que me resultaba familiar… ¿Por qué tenía que volver gradualmente con ella tan cerca? Y esa preocupación…claro, a ella menos que a nadie le convenía que muriera.

−¡Ay no! ¡Maté a un pirata! ¿Qué será de su tripulación? ¿Qué pasará con su barco?

−¡No lo mataste Cat, tranquila, todavía tiene pulso! ¿Verdad André? –Y después de reconocer la segunda voz, más conciliadora, pero no por eso más agradable si consideraba la situación, sentí en mi garganta un par de dedos.

−Pues…vegetales, agónicos y sujetos en coma tienen pulso, ¿eso hace la diferencia?

−¡Estoy hablando en serio!

−¿Qué esperabas, Vega? ¿Una mentira bonita?

−Quién te está preguntando nada, Jade, sólo cierra la boca y sé útil…

−¿Quién te dio el mando en primer lugar?

−No es cuestión de mando, no seas estúpida…

−Ya te estás pasando…

−¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

−¡Chicas, ya no peleen! ¡No es bueno!

−Yo no sé por qué se molestan, en serio, será un milagro que sobreviva a semejante puñetazo…

−¡Rex!

−Qué, ¿no lo viste caer? Y la nariz todavía le sangra, ¿le servirá de algo si se llega a levantar?

−¡Tranquilos! ¡Está despertando!

−Pues…con todo el escándalo…seguro que…resucitan a un cementerio completo.

Esa última frase fue mía, parecía como si me hubieran arañado la garganta desde afuera, la sentía seca y tensa, como todos los músculos…y la boca me sabía a metal, demonios, la sangre de la nariz…la misma que me dolía como no recordaba…como esa lejana ocasión en la que me fracturé la mano. Y me iba a parar, porque estaba tirado a la entrada de un salón de clases que tenía más de teatro y no podía ser una posición más humillante, pero claro, había un par de manos pequeñas que me sostenían la cabeza sobre un regazo y me obligaban a enfocar la vista en el techo, como si temieran que la cabeza se me cayera del cuello ni bien hiciera el intento de incorporarme.

−Qué… ¿Qué carajos pasó? –Sí, mi propia voz sonaba como si me hubieran estrangulado.

−Pues…estábamos…practicando, ya sabe, un ejercicio improvisado y…parece ser que Cat le rompió la nariz –no sé por qué no me sorprendió que Tori Vega apareciera junto a mí y me diera la explicación con una sonrisa avergonzada, como si hubiese sido ella la responsable de mi estado.

−¡Es un excelente actor! –Gritó una voz rasposa, dándome apenas tiempo de voltear para ver a un tipo calvo…bueno, quizás no tanto, vestido con ropas holgadas y provisto de una actitud eufórica y enloquecida que bien podía ser consecuencia de una potente droga alucinógena− ¡Mira que caer de esa manera en el primer golpe y reaccionar con convulsiones! ¡Ha sido escalofriante!

−Claro…y seguro que me tomé la molestía…de traer sangre falsa, ¿verdad? –Ladré con la poca voz que me quedaba y con serias intenciones de levantarme para preguntarle personalmente al cabronazo qué se sentía actuar de verdad el recibir un puñetazo, pero claro, ahí estaban de nuevo las manos que me retenían contra un regazo.

−Disculpe, pero…no creo que sea buena idea que se levante ahora –ahí estaba el manchón rojo que había vislumbrado, una chiquilla a lo mucho que me miraba con culpabilidad, aunque tenerla tan cerca…a ella y a todo un grupo de caras conocidas de pasada y muy conocidas…todos ellos rodeándome y mirándome con miedo me hacían sentir como un agónico millonario que se disponía a hacer saber la verdad de su herencia–. Cuando se cayó…se empezó a sacudir…

−Me golpeé en la cabeza al caer, no esperes menos –gruñí, sintiendo que cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba la tensión…es decir, que una chica me sostuviera de esa forma como si realmente me estuviera muriendo...podía estar de cualquier manera, pero nunca permitiría que me dieran por vencido sólo por estar caído ni mucho menos que una muchachita me sostuviera como si me fuera a partir en dos–, así que…te agradecería que me dejaras ponerme de pie…

−Pero…pero…su cabeza… −lo peor era que parecía a punto de largarse a llorar…y no sabía si sentirme molesto, culpable o ambas, ya empezaba a darme igual, de manera que lo único que me quedó por hacer fue levantarme a mi manera y lidiar con el súbito mareo mientras intentaba bloquear la hemorragia con el papel que guardaba en un bolsillo. Pero todos seguían ahí, rodeándome y mirándome casi con miedo, lo cual comenzaba a enervarme.

−Pero bueno…si esperan que me muera ahora, lamento decepcionarlos, pero no habrá espectáculo hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

−Cualquiera diría lo contrario después de verte sacudiéndote como un pescado –soltó una voz sardónica proveniente de… ¿Un muñeco? Aunque no moviera demasiado la garganta, era obvio que venía de su propietario, un chico flacucho de mirada asustadiza, cabello revuelto y enormes lentes. Y de haber sido otras las circunstancias, por supuesto que le habría arrancado la cabeza al pinche títere de no haber sido por un significativo detalle: El haberme sacudido como un pescado, algo que no me asustaba demasiado, pero que no me agradaba mucho que otros hubieran visto…claro, darían por hecho que se había dado por el golpe y algo de razón tendrían, pero ellos no sabían…no, no tenían por qué saberlo, que siguiera pareciendo algo del momento, no cotidiano.

−Después de un golpe en la cabeza puede pasar de todo, se nota que has visto poco en tu triste vida de muñeco parlante –aunque sí, el golpe me había afectado mucho, es decir… ¿Le había respondido a un muñeco y no al dueño de éste? Al cuerno con todo, podía haber olvidado ese…pequeño incidente, pero tenía claro a qué había ido en realidad–. De aquí… ¿Quién es el profesor encargado?

−Ése soy yo, Erwin Sikowitz para servirle –y no me percaté del segundo exacto en el que tipo calvo con aspecto de chiflado se me acercó para estrecharme la mano enérgicamente, casi arrancándome el brazo de cuajo–, y debo decirle que su interpretación ha sido maravillosa, muy convincente, me encantaría verlo representar algún papel en una de mis futuras obras que…

−Cierre la boca o me veré obligado a mostrar mis dotes actorales representando el papel de Rocky con usted en el papel secundario, ¿he sido claro? –Y mucho antes de que me diera cabal cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, escuché algunos silbidos y risitas al ver al profesor palidecer ante mi amenaza, sin haber soltado su mano en ningún momento…quizá me había pasado de la raya con alguien que, a fin de cuentas, era mi compañero de trabajo–. En realidad, profesor…

−Ah, con confianza, todos mis estudiantes me dicen Sikowitz…

−Qué bien por ellos, pero no es mi caso –gruñí, comenzando a perder la paciencia…y la puñetera nariz no dejaba de sangrar–, no sé si la directora le informó…sobre la visita del psicólogo…

−¡Ah sí, el nuevo! Me habían hablado mucho de usted, recomendado por Lane, ¿no es así?

−Y no sé qué tenía en la cabeza para hacerle caso –solté por lo bajo, cada vez más convencido de mis propias palabras–. No sé si le informó sobre mi proyecto…

−¡Por supuesto, es maravilloso! Que alguien se preocupe por los futuros grandes artistas de esa manera…usted, amigo mío, es un santo –ya se estaba pasando, aunque quizás fuera lo más bonito que me habían dicho en mucho tiempo.

−Es usted muy amable y precisamente por eso, pues…esperaba contar con su colaboración entregándome la lista de sus estudiantes…

−Tengo una idea mejor, ¡que toda la clase se presente ante usted! No, no, tengo una idea aún mejor –tanto entusiasmo en un solo cuerpo comenzaba a perturbarme–. Los chicos no tienen ni idea de lo que estamos hablando y apuesto que mucho menos tienen idea de quién es usted, ¿por qué no se presenta y explica por qué está aquí? ¡El escenario es todo suyo, querido amigo!

¿Escenario? Debía de estar jugando el muy…tenía la intención de que fuera rápido y el muy cabrón me hacía pasar al escenario, retrasándolo todo…por un segundo , consideré seriamente adoptar el papel de Rocky, pero claro, si me iban a despedir, que fuera por cualquier cosa, pero no por conducta agresiva. Y lo cierto es…que unos minutos más o menos no iban a alterar gran cosa el proceso, todo era cuestión de saber qué decir y cómo decirlo y eso era algo para lo que había estudiado, además de escuchar…es decir, todo era una tapadera, ¿por qué no prolongar un poco más la farsa?

Así, con todo y aturdido, logré subir al escenario y verlos a todos desde abajo. No se sentía muy diferente de la consulta, aunque en esas circunstancias siempre estaba en mejor posición, al menos no me sangraba la nariz. Pero ya qué, sabía que sería inminente la presencia de más trabajo en el futuro, pero nada podía ser peor que aquello que me llevaba hasta allí, la misma discusión que alcancé a oír en mi estado comatoso y que me daba a entender lo mal que estaban las cosas…es decir, lo entiendo, sentadas alejadas una de la otra, pero hablarse en ese tono bastaba para hacerse una idea de la situación previa, que incluso se pudiera respirar la tensión…o quizás yo sabía demasiado y veía cosas allá donde parecía no existir nada para los otros.

−No llevo demasiado tiempo aquí, así que no los culpo por no saber quién soy, qué hago, cuál es mi trabajo, pero ya que estamos y agradeciendo la instancia que me ha concedido amablemente el profesor, los pondré al tanto de la situación –la sangre parecía desaparecer gradualmente, aunque respirar me dolía bastante–. Soy un convencido de que al menos una hora diaria de actuación puede optimizar la capacidad sensitiva de todo joven entre los quince y los veinte años y mi intención es darle forma a un proyecto que pruebe dicha teoría así como la implementación de un taller de ese tipo en cada escuela…masificarlo, no sé si me explico, acaso porque el teatro siempre tendrá más ventajas que el cine, ustedes están obligados a ver al público y no verlo en pos de darle forma a una gran labor y así superar los nervios que podría traer esto consigo –ya podía emplear mi papel, mi mayor argumento y quizás el más absurdo–. Ustedes, chicos, que tienen en mente dedicar su vida a las tablas, son admirables desde el momento en que decidieron tomar este camino y lo ideal es que no lo olviden, por eso quiero que el mundo sepa de lo que pueden ser capaces los jóvenes cuando superan sus miedos, no le ponen un precio a sus sueños y los persiguen a pesar de todo, ¿qué mejor forma que haciendo llegar una realidad que es ignorada por muchos? Pero claro, no estoy aquí sólo por eso –pausa dramática y los gestos necesarios, qué buenos eran los tiempos de mago–. Ustedes, muchachos, trabajan con todas las emociones posibles, todas las existentes, siempre al filo de lo peligroso, obligados a caminar entre dos realidades… ¿Cómo mantener el equilibrio a diario en semejante cuerda floja? Todos somos adictos al riesgo a nuestro modo, ustedes quieren ser escuchados por el mundo, pero en realidad transmiten al mundo una fantasía, ¿acaso el mundo se toma la molestia de escucharlos por más de cinco minutos? ¿Acaso al mundo le interesa lo que tiene que decir la cara detrás del personaje que los hace experimentar las emociones que tanto les fascinan? ¡Por supuesto que sí! –Y agradecí en el último segundo el no tener que usar un micrófono, a cualquiera le habría molestado–. Porque todos deberían sentirse agradecidos de lo que hacen por la sociedad, por lo que ustedes son o representan…porque tienen el derecho de ser como quieran ser y no guardarse nada, ni en el escenario ni en la vida real…y por desgracia, amigos míos, es eso lo que les inculca la realidad, la misma que les enseña cómo actuar…cómo mentir con gracia, algo fascinante, pero ya es hora de que reconozcan sus verdades, ¿no es así? –No sé de dónde salió la sonrisa, quizás todo cuanto quería era darle validez a mi versión–. Pues para eso estoy aquí, chicos, para hacer valer la verdad de todos…que sus problemas no los consuman ni les impidan explotar todo su potencial…y también para hacerme una idea de dónde estoy parado si la intención es hacer llegar esta idea a todo el país, ¿no? Todos tenemos problemas, amigos míos, y mi principal rol sigue siendo hacérselos ver…y así superarlos…pero dado que no sabían de mi existencia, no iba a esperarlos por siempre, ¿o sí? –Sorprendido, noté que había captado la atención de todos…la tapadera ya era perfectamente creíble, podía permitirme todo cuanto quería–. No están obligados a confiar en mí, pero dado que no son los únicos estudiantes en este lugar, todos ustedes tendrán programada una hora a lo largo de la semana, la primera oportunidad de dejar ir algunas cosas…si es que deciden tomarla, claro está, una instancia única que quizás no se vuelva a dar en algún tiempo considerando que siempre es muy difícil conseguir una hora con un psicólogo –nueva mentira, siempre tenía espacio en mi agenda casi vacía y dudaba que eso variara mayormente–. Cualquiera que sea el problema, pueden contar con la más estricta confidencialidad, la misma que Lane debe poseer, claro que yo soy…cómo decirlo…menos decoroso para estas cosas, si saben a qué me refiero, claro está –volví a sonreír, aunque el mareo no se iba del todo–, así que… ¿Alguna duda? ¿Consultas?

Las manos no tardaron en levantarse, no esperaba tal reacción considerando que ni yo mismo me creía lo que decía. Y aun así, con todo, ahí estaban las manos arriba, una prueba de lo mucho que tendría que trabajar…si es que se decidían a creer todo lo que acababa de decir. Aunque gracioso me pareció ver arriba las manos de dos chicas en particular…digo, ellas menos que nadie necesitaban hacer preguntas y con todo, ahí estaban. Quizás con qué saldrían…

−¿Sí, muchacha? –No tenían por qué saber que yo sabía su nombre, primera norma de la confidencialidad, aunque referirme a Vega con esa palabra me parecía excesivamente formal.

−Y esa hora que nos asignará… ¿No la cambiará nada ni nadie?

−Nada ni nadie, te lo puedo asegurar, ¿alguna otra pregunta? –Miré alrededor y finalmente, seleccioné a la segunda, siempre intentando parecer mala cuando por dentro…estaba más que claro–. Dime, chica gótica.

−¿Qué pasa si decidimos no asistir a la hora convenida? –Había una pizca de desafío en su voz, lo cual me hizo mucha gracia considerando su situación.

−Supongo que tendrás mejores opciones, será cosa tuya, ¿no? –Y me obligué a sonreír, irónico, acaso porque sabía que funcionaría a la inversa, porque a pesar de su rabia, seguía siendo el único que sabía todo y tenía que controlar esa información que yo poseía–. Qué más… ¿Alguna pregunta? –Y ya para variar, apunté a la chica pelirroja…natural ese cabello no era, se notaba a leguas, eso era seguro–. Qué deseas saber, muchacha.

−Cómo… ¿Cómo se llama? –Qué raro me resultó oírla hablar con tanto nerviosismo, muy extraño…ah claro, ella me había dado el puñetazo. Todavía existía algo llamado conciencia en ese rincón de soberana locura.

−Qué modales los míos –solté con algo de incredulidad…cómo había dejado pasar ese detallito–. Amigos míos, soy el doctor Gael Santana…

−Da igual, para mí seguirás siendo un pirata.

−¡Rex! –El dueño no tardó en hacer callar al muñeco, aunque el comentario generó algunas risas.

En serio, Lane, ¿qué le ves de bueno a trabajar en este sanatorio? En un segundo, ya me estaba uniendo a ellos lanzando el punto final de mi carta de riesgo.

−Muy bien, si me hacen el favor de pasar en orden, les entregaré el día y la hora…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−Lo que puso en la tarjeta… ¿Es verdad? –Lo más probable es que más adelante me tildara de mentiroso y algo de razón tendría, pero en ese momento, al menos para mí, sólo existía una respuesta válida:

−De nada sirve que responda sí o no si no tengo plena certeza de que confías en mí o en la decisión que pueda tomar –por supuesto que la pequeña Tori Vega no tenía ni la más mínima idea de si confiar o no e incluso confiando sentía que cometía un error garrafal, porque estaba seguro que sus principios le impedían decirme la clase de patán que podía ser con el mundo en general–. Si has venido, no ha sido para que te dé una respuesta sino porque realmente confías en mí, ¿verdad?

−Usted sabe cosas…que le he ocultado a muchos, incluyendo a mis más cercanos –lo que venía a equivaler a un "Estoy desesperada, usted es mi única esperanza por defecto" y al ya familiar "Tengo demasiado miedo como para pensar en decirle todo esto a solas". Y para efectos prácticos, eso era más que suficiente.

−Por mucho que lo digas ahora, estoy seguro de que no tardarás demasiado en cuestionar el paso que pudiera dar –vi la tarjeta que yo mismo le había dado hacía ya unas horas, la misma que descansaba sobre mi escritorio, la misma sobre la que plasmé la caligrafía que me parecía ajena al pasar el momento–. Tú me pediste ayuda, muchacha, yo tengo mis métodos para brindarla, así que si tienes alguna queja…recuerda que tú te buscaste esto y que lo sacaste por cansancio –gracia me causó ver que tragaba saliva al escuchar mis palabras.

−Esto… ¿Me va a doler? –Qué ganas me dieron de soltar una carcajada, ¿tan amenazante había sonado mi discurso?

−Eso no depende de mi humor, por desgracia –reconocí, siendo en realidad ese punto el que me hacía temblar ligeramente por dentro–. Pero no creo que te afecte demasiado, tú misma me has dicho que tienes práctica en esto, ¿no es así?

−¿A qué se refiere? –Iba a responder con otra metáfora a su confusión cuando unos golpes ya esperados, al menos por mí, se hicieron presentes del otro lado de la puerta, llamando la atención de la joven, la misma que me miró dubitativa, como esperando algo de mi parte.

−Me refiero precisamente a eso –y al levantarme, lamenté desde lo más profundo el no poder persignarme, solía hacerlo antes de cada prueba, si bien la fe se había ido apagando con el paso de los años y los acontecimientos…pero ésta parecía volver cuando recordaba mis raíces y el peligro presente, así como la certeza de que el miedo, por mucho que dijera lo contrario, siempre estaría presente en algún rincón de mi mente o de mi alma, nunca podría deshacerme completamente de ese fantasma, acaso porque me recordaba lo que se sentía ser humano, acarreaba la rabia o el dolor…le daba cierto color al día a día, podía llevarme a cualquier extremo y en los momentos de mayor peligro, de la mano de la presión, me hacía darle forma a mis mejores y peores ideas, pero siempre representaban una forma de salir de un callejón sin salida, con más o menos heridas.

Ése era un callejón sin salida. Ya estaba bastante herido. Yo mismo estaba haciendo que todo empeorara. Pero si tu problema tiene solución, ¿de qué te preocupas? Y si tu problema no tiene solución… ¿De qué te preocupas? Pero lo cierto es que da igual cuánta indiferencia muestres o cuanta filosofía asiática puedas aplicar a tu diario vivir, siempre tendrás miedo, siempre tendrás una razón para temer y siempre, siempre tendrás la ocasión de invertir las cosas, si acaso estás dispuesto a permitir que el miedo te paralice o por el contrario, saber que si tienes el tiempo y el tino, puedes hacer del miedo tu aliado, la sangre de tus venas…convertirte en hielo, ser el pinche hielo mismo y el miedo mismo…pero trata de que el entorno sea tu refrigerador, no que te derrita.

Por eso, no di tiempo a preguntas, sabía de quién se trataba mucho antes de abrir la puerta, el atisbo de su silueta me bastó para sonreír e invitarla a entrar.

−Te dije que vinieras hace diez minutos…siempre fiel a tu estilo, ¿no es así? –Y sin más, que entrara, sabía que ella lo haría, no pediría permiso y ahí residía mi ventaja, porque me daría un par de segundos para cerrar la puerta.

−Sabes que nadie llega… −Y en seco la gótica dejó de hablar en cuanto vio quién estaba frente al escritorio. Por supuesto que la otra no había dicho nada, se quedó muda un poco antes y después…después ya tenía otra razón para que las palabras murieran en su garganta.

Y por supuesto, unos largos segundos se miraron como si finalmente comprendieran el impacto que representaba el estar frente a frente…y luego me miraron a mí y por lejos, lo que más les molestó a simple vista fue que me limitara a trancar la puerta y sonreír mientras volvía a mi asiento. Guardé silencio lo más que pude y ahí seguían ellas, pidiendo una explicación con la mirada y yo…yo seguía callado, pensando qué hacer, por qué de un momento a otro me había quedado en blanco cuando tenía previsto todo…qué mentiroso, si con suerte había logrado llevarlas allí y ya me estaba pidiendo más de lo que podía dar…

−Bueno…es la idea que tengo de interceder –comenté fingiendo indiferencia, cuando en realidad las rodillas me temblaban a pesar de estar sentado–, o qué, ¿esperaban que hiciera todo por ustedes?

−Qué… ¿Qué significa esto? –Qué brillante pregunta, Tori Vega, no esperaba menos de ti considerando el factor sorpresa.

−Hablaste de confidencialidad en cada hora –soltó Jade acto seguido, mirándome como quien deseara aniquilar el alma de cualquiera a través de una simple ojeada–, es mi hora, mi turno, ¿qué hace Vega aquí?

−¿Tu turno? Tengo entendido que es mi turno, tú eres la que sobra –replicó la chica aludida indirectamente, mirándola con aire ofendido que la gótica pareció captar.

−Vaya, ¿te molesta que no te tengan en cuenta ni siquiera aquí? –Aire sarcástico claramente artificial o quizás yo veía más de la cuenta.

−Más te molesta a ti que no te tengan la debida atención…

−Él dijo que me esperaba, ¿no lo oíste, Vega?

−No estuviste aquí cuando me recibió, Jade, así que no sabes nada, piensa un poco antes de abrir la boca…

−No te quieras pasar conmigo, Vega, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz…

−De haber querido, lo habrías hecho hace mucho, ¿no?

−Tú no sabes nada, maldita hipócrita…

−Qué me dices tú, bruja maldita, ¿crees que te aguantaré siempre?

−Bien que lo has hecho siempre…

Y así siguió, aumentando la intensidad, de las palabras suaves a los gritos, primero una sentada y la otra de pie y luego ambas de pie a menos de medio metro, mirándose a los ojo sin parar de gritar, en algún momento vacilaba Tori, pero se recuperaba de cualquier gancho y contraatacaba, aunque Jade se guardaba los uppercut e intentaba lanzarla contra las cuerdas, ah, pero la muchacha de ascendencia latina sabía escapar de las esquinas, mi paisana sabía contrarrestar los embates, levantarse, mirar de frente, después de tantas caídas pasadas, sabía incorporarse, maldita sea, porque esa discusión, más que parecer un partido de tenis convencional, más se acercaba a un encuentro de boxeo, aunque por las maromas se acercaba más a la lucha libre de mi patria ya lejana y que apenas conocí o quizás sí, pero de eso hacía ya mucho, acaso porque me las había ingeniado para darle forma a una suerte de vida en una tierra que siempre me pareció ajena.

Las dejé discutir, sabía que no llegarían a los golpes, había algo más que respeto que las mantenía apartadas una de la otra, acaso porque los gritos eran su forma de manifestar el miedo y la mía era guardar silencio, mirar, sonreír e ignorar el temblor, sabiendo que estaba ante mi sonata, mi Claro de Luna, el último movimiento…conocerlas había sido mi Adagio Sostenuto, el calmo, el lento, la introducción memorable…y la segunda sesión, la que no quería esperar y esperaba a pesar de todo, aunque no contaba con vivir una parte en mi privacidad, el Allegretto…y al final, la discusión, la trampa, haberlas atraído a mi consulta entregándoles la misma nota, la misma hora con una diferencia de escasos minutos para que no sospecharan al entrar, la lucha, el tenis, Presto Agitato, el mismo del que solía perder el control, el mismo que ya perdía teniéndolas ahí, frente a frente, haciéndome aprovechar la pausa en la que se quedaron sin aire o simplemente se habían agotado los insultos.

−¿Terminaron, niñas? –Solté después de esos largos minutos, aprovechando el eco de sus respiraciones –Si es así, tomen asiento y recuperen el aire, a ver si podemos ponernos al día.

−¿Qué clase de chiste es éste, Santana? –Soltó Jade, creyendo que mi apellido escapando de sus labios podía intimidarme.

−El mismo que ambas me han contado a su manera –y no quería que mi voz escapara asemejándose a un gruñido, pero así había sido–, pero si estoy obligado a verlo como un psicólogo cualquiera y empleando sus fichas como guía…cualquiera se preguntaría por qué no llegaron a esta instancia antes.

−Hemos…hemos sabido lidiar con nuestros problemas –la explicación de Tori era, por ser generoso, hilarante.

−Uy sí, qué bien han sabido demostrarlo en los últimos cinco minutos –miré el reloj…siete en realidad, pero ya sería demasiado hacerlo notar –tenemos todo el día, chicas, es su hora y la aprovecharemos como corresponda.

−¿Lo planeaste así desde el principio?

−Parece que la sorpresa te ha restado cierto grado de perspicacia, ¿verdad, Jade? –Y con eso bastó para que cerrara la boca, permitiéndome así adoptar una actitud profesional que, sabía, las sacaría de quicio–. Chicas, todo tiene su punto de partida, su origen, pero…tiene que haber una explicación para tanta tensión…tanta rabia entre ambas…

−¿Rabia? Es Vega la que no deja de fastidiar…

−¿Perdón? He intentado mantener una cordial relación entre ambas…

−¿Y alguien te lo pidió? Además, no sé qué tanto presumes si no hace mucho decidiste sacar las garras…

−¿Te creías que tendría paciencia siempre? Tú querías el odio a pulso, ¿acaso te molesta?

−¿Molestarme? Me molesta que digas que yo soy el problema, como si fueras una maldita santa…

−¿Te crees que unas cuantas semanas bastarán para que estemos en paz? Además…no eres quién para meterte en mis relaciones…

−Nadie se mete en tus relaciones, ni que valieras tanto…

−¡Casi mataste a mi novio! ¿Dónde encaja eso?

−No tenía forma de saber que era alérgico al maní…

−Tú siempre sabes lo que haces, Jade, ¿por qué le ibas a ofrecer de tu bolsa en primer lugar? Siempre has dejado claro que lo detestas…y no tienes motivo…

−Así como te detesto a ti y no necesito motivo…

−Según tú, intenté quitarte a tu novio…

−Ah, por favor, Vega, ¿no puedes soportar la idea de ser insoportable por méritos propios?

−No soporto la idea de que me odies porque sí…si realmente, como dices, no he hecho nada salvo ser insoportable.

−¿Estás acostumbrada a ser la señorita perfecta?

−¿Y tú una maldita cabrona todo el día?

−Cómo te atreves…

−¿Tienes algún problema?

−¡Basta las dos! –Y mi propia voz, por segunda vez en el día, me resultó irreconocible…o bueno, quizás un poco, se parecía al tono que solía emplear mi viejo cuando se enfadaba de verdad y eso bastaba para asustarme…y parecía funcionar con ellas también–. Jade, suelta a Tori, ambas se sientan, es una oficina, carajo, no un pinche ring de lucha, así que más les vale al par de mocosas calmarse o les juro que lamentarán hasta el final de sus jodidas vidas el día en que decidieron cruzar la mugrosa puerta haciendo una pregunta, ¿he sido claro? −No esperaba ver replicada la misma mirada asombrada en dos chicas tan disímiles…claro, a grandes rasgos si omitía la semejanza evidente–. Parecen olvidar que no deberían contar nunca nada…que estoy aquí presente y que ambas están probando ser unas mentirosas espectaculares… ¿O Sikowitz es un gran maestro del teatro? –Me incliné un poco sobre mi asiento, sabía que las sombras me hacían parecer un cuervo debido a la nariz larga y la mirada sombría–. Pues ese tipo no está aquí ahora, no las aplaudiré por mentir en mi cara, así que a partir de ahora vamos a jugar con mis reglas y a mi modo y si vuelven a decir una sola mentira, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que nunca más vuelva a pisar esta oficina, ¿me siguen?

−No puedes cerrarnos la puerta, trabajas para Hollywood Arts y tienes que ayudar a sus estudiante –me recriminó la gótica, intentando ocultar su sorpresa con la usual frialdad.

−¿Es un desafío, Jadelyn? ¿Qué puede ser lo peor? ¿Un despido? –Sonreí, quizás el humor me estaba trastornando–. Sé cuándo miente, sé cuándo se mienten, aunque no se lo digan la una a la otra, saben que yo sé más de lo necesario o de lo estrictamente conveniente, así que yo manejaré esto y quiero verdades, es toda mi ayuda, ¿estamos? –Capté cómo Vega tragaba saliva mientras West parecía más pálida de lo habitual, ayudándome así a volver al tono usual–. Conozco un ejercicio muy interesante, así que les pediré que se sienten una frente a la otra en el espacio que tienen a disposición –quizás con el relajo que lo dije o la misma petición bastó para desconcertarlas más –Como si estuvieran frente a un espejo, chicas, confíen en mí, es algo muy empleado en el teatro y me pareció una simpática terapia.

Y así lo hicieron, a regañadientes por supuesto, pero lo hicieron. Y qué gracioso me parecía ver que ambas ni se miraban a los ojos. En su lugar, el techo parecía más interesante o las paredes desnudas, lo que fuera, todo con tal de mantener el muro de hielo, manifestación de sus miedos. Y el miedo era yo mismo en ese segundo. Es la ventaja de ser psicólogo. Llega un punto en que tú eres lo peor de esa persona y así, logra ella enfrentarse a sí misma. Eres peor, más insidioso que la voz de la conciencia.

−Bueno, qué mejor forma de reafirmar el valor grupal de ese ejercicio que mirándose a los ojos fijamente –Jade resopló con fastidio y Tori pareció aterrarse ante la perspectiva–. Vamos chicas, sólo háganlo.

Y lo hicieron. Y lo cierto es que tenía que morderme la lengua para no reír. Porque intentaban mantener una expresión pétrea, desahogando toda la tensión en sus manos o en el color que comenzaba a ascender lentamente…o quizás yo veía demasiado e imaginaba cosas, pero la tensión no sólo se percibía en el aire que las rodeaba, en ellas había señales apenas perceptibles, quizás sólo un sueño, quizás la fiebre o mi deseo de hincar la lanza, un baile para dos, el veneno de la tensión, la sombra de un pasado y mi adiós, el deseo de despedir todo eso como debía ser, pero siempre hay formas y formas de solucionar problemas, aunque la mejor siempre será la más elegante.

Por eso, como decía mi abuelo Pedro: Hable con ella.

−Cuando yo se los pida, responderán sinceramente a la pregunta que les formule y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, ¿de acuerdo? Porque a la menor alteración, les juro que mando todo esto a la chingada –no esperaba que asintieran, me bastaba con que entendieran y yo pudiera notarlo–. Así que…Jade…

−Qué –gruñó ella de muy mala gana. Supongo que contenía la opinión que le provocaba el experimento.

−Todo este tiempo… ¿Fue odio hacia Tori lo que te impulsaba a actuar? –Para reafirmar la necesidad de verdad, apoyé una mano en su hombro, táctica siempre útil.

−Pues…no…no, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo –todo desventajas para ellas, era lo más gracioso, porque la expresión de la chica frente a ella reflejaba desconcierto.

−Bien…y Tori, ese chico… ¿Sigue siendo tu novio? –La vi enrojecer…sí, sabía que la primera sesión le había movido el piso, de manera que la respuesta era más que obvia.

−No…desde hace algún tiempo –no podía ser de otra manera, respuesta que también sorprendió a la sombra que tenía frente a ella.

−Interesante…Jade –tan absorta estaba que pareció sobresaltarla el oír su nombre pronunciado por un tercero−, ahora te pido que me digas algo bueno que Vega tenga según tú, no según lo que pudieras oír de otros, las diferencias se captan.

−Es un… −que lo dijera, quería oírlo, pero algo pareció refrenarla–, creo que…ella…es terca y sí, creo que es una virtud, ¿sí? Porque no importa lo que le diga, ella siempre está ahí, insistiendo…o al menos…al menos, estaba…

−¿Y tú Tori? ¿Qué puedes decir de ella? Que venga de ti, claro –cada vez me costaba más sacarlas de su concentración, ya no hacía falta recordarles que se miraran a los ojos.

−No…no se deja intimidar ante nada ni nadie –pero qué sorpresa, poco le había costado a la muchacha articular las palabras–, y sin importar lo que le digan…siempre consigue todo o es que…siempre tiene una forma de lograrlo todo porque…siempre tiene una idea.

−Muy bonito –y no dejaban de mirarse…maldita sea, era eso lo que quería, que llegara un punto en el que ya no sintieran que las obligaba sino que naciera de lo más profundo y que se atrevieran a reconocer el motivo que daba pie a esa situación–, ya calentamos lo suficiente…así que ahora les pediré que cierren sus ojos y se concentren –y ahí…ahí agradecí por una vez en la vida todos los tratados referentes a la hipnosis que me hicieron leer–, porque hay un rincón en lo más profundo de ustedes que guarda relación con la ira y la verdad…una puerta que no se atreven a abrir porque conocen la naturaleza de su propia rabia, saben a quién está dirigida…y saben que incluso podrían bautizarla, tiene un nombre y un apellido…y tiene una cara, sí, tiene hasta forma, tiene mucho más que un nombre y un apellido…sí, tiene una identidad, ¿verdad? Y ahora mismo la están viendo…la fuente de esa rabia, de esa frustración…de todas y cada una de sus mentiras, las mismas que se han dicho para convencerse de que aquí no hay nada malo salvo…lo que un tercero pueda provocar –ni siquiera las miraba…yo mismo tenía la mirada en el techo, aburrido con mis propias palabras y su tonta intención–, por eso, en cuanto abran los ojos, respiraran y cuando sientan mi mano en su hombro…van a responder, ¿de acuerdo?

Bajé la mirada, puse una mano sobre el hombro de la gótica y ésta no tardó en volver a la realidad. No quería mirarla, al menos no directamente, no hacía falta, todo se limitaba a una pregunta y a una respuesta.

−Jade… ¿Qué es lo que te provoca más rabia? –Y por el rabillo del ojo logré ver que Vega también tenía los ojos abiertos.

−En principio…sentía rabia hacia ella…por estar siempre y no alejarse cuando…cuando era lo que más quería…

−En principio… ¿Y ahora?

−Siento rabia porque…porque era tan cobarde que me…me parecía más sencillo mantenerla apartada de mí que…que reconocerme a mí misma.

−Tori…

−Yo…yo sentía rabia…con ella…por no querer comprender que todo cuanto quería…era que me apreciara…y nada parecía dar resultado…no quería que me odiaras…

−Y…

−Ya después sólo…sentía rabia contra ti por…por todo este tiempo y por…contra mí porque…me parecía más sencillo darme por vencida…

−Bueno…

−Yo nunca te odié –me interrumpió Jade súbitamente, dejándome con la palabra y toda la idea en la boca–, creí…creí que había quedado claro…

−Siempre demostraste lo contrario cuando me acercaba, ¿lo olvidaste? –Fantástico, ya había perdido el control de la situación…pero por alguna razón, quería oír más, acaso porque era una discusión muy diferente de la primera.

−Acabo…acabo de decir que tenía miedo…

−Yo no tenía forma de saberlo, Jade, siempre te las ingeniaste para hacerme ver que estorbaba, que te incordiaba… ¿Cómo esperabas que te entendiera si tú nunca fuiste directa salvo para hacerme polvo?

−Yo… −auch, golpe bajo, cómo levantarse después de eso, más si Tori parecía dispuesta a continuar.

−Siempre estuve ahí para ti, Jade, cuando parecías tan destrozada después de terminar con Beck…con la obra con la que querías impresionar a tu padre…cuando te quisiste desquitar de ese par de tontas que te humillaron a ti y a Cat…siempre he estado ahí, siempre estuve ahí… ¿Y qué era lo mejor que podías hacer para agradecérmelo? "Después de esto, quizás me agrades" o un abrazo…que tenía que pedirte, ¿te das cuenta? ¡Tenía que pedirte que mostraras afecto por mí!

En algún momento de toda esa locura había pasado a un…a un quinto plano, invisible total, alejado ya de las dos, las mismas que parecían ignorar mi presencia, preguntándome yo cómo es que no me había hablado de eso…cómo carajos le habíamos hecho para terminar así, con una Tori Vega reprochando con ese tono dolido de voz, pero sin apartar la mirada, con la instrucción presente siempre… ¿Y cómo levantarte después de semejantes ganchos? Parecía imposible a simple vista, por no decir una locura de las grandes.

−Tori…yo…

−Cómo…dime cómo querías que creyera…que podías sentir algo por mí –auch, aquellas ya eran palabras mayores que incluso me hicieron sentir incómodo.

−¿Intentando matar a tu novio, por ejemplo? –Soltó Jade, a duras penas manteniendo la estabilidad de su voz.

−Él no tiene nada que ver…

−¡Tiene todo que ver, Vega! O qué, ¿creías que resultaba muy agradable ver cómo ese idiota te alejaba de mí? ¿Ver cómo alguien estaba cerca de ti? ¿Resignarme a que desde cierto punto él pasaba a ser tu centro de atención?

−¡No podías esperar que estuviera ahí para siempre! ¡Me cansaste, Jade West, simplemente me cansaste de tus señales! ¡Me cansaste con tus mensajes que representaban A y ahora me dices que eran B! ¡Yo no soy adivina, siempre quise acercarme a ti porque no podía evitarlo, lo necesitaba, pero tú me mostrabas desprecio! –Ya hablaban de pie y a gritos y con todo, prefería callarme, algo me decía que todo tenía un rumbo en particular–. No…no podías esperar…que siempre estuviera ahí si no hacías nada para retenerme…cuando quería ser tu amiga…

−Pero yo no quería ser tu amiga, ¿no lo entiendes?

−Me lo has dejado muy claro siempre, así que…

−Yo no quería ser tu amiga, porque…no podía conformarme con un vaso medio lleno y eso…eso me aterraba Tori, ¿no lo entiendes? No podía conformarme con un abrazo tuyo cuando por dentro lo único que quería era tenerte en un lugar donde nadie pudiera verme ni apartarme…sólo te decía que me agradabas porque…tenía miedo de que escaparas si decía que por ti podía sentir algo más que agrado…sólo te abrazaba cuando me lo pedías…porque si por mí hubiese sido, hacía mucho que habría hecho mucho más que eso, pero…tú sólo querías una amistad, ¿verdad, Vega? ¡Sólo una maldita amistad! –Canijo, aquel reproche parecía el peor de todos por lejos−. ¡Una amistad! ¡Ver cómo te fijabas en otros que podían llegar después! ¡Resignarme a que buscaras un sentimiento en otros cuando en mí podías encontrar eso y mucho más! ¡Ser tu amiga y tu confidente no lo quería! ¡No quería oír cómo suspirabas por otro! ¡Quería que me odiaras, que lucharas, así al menos sentiría que tenía una oportunidad, aunque fuera engañándome a mí misma! ¡Y sí, te odiaba! ¡Odiaba que sólo me pidieras amistad cuando yo era y siempre he sido capaz de darte el mundo si tú me lo pidieras! Pero…claro, tú sólo querías una amiga mientras yo…tenía que conformarme con sacar del camino a cualquier imbécil que pensara siquiera en mirarte a los ojos –respiraba a duras penas… ¿Cómo chingados no le daba un ataque de asma en toda la regla? Incluso…había lágrimas en sus ojos…en los ojos de ambas, por Dios, incluso los de la chica latina…bueno, latina a medias, los ojos de ella estaban abiertos como platos, así como la boca ligeramente… ¿Qué he hecho, Dios mío? Y parecía que no había acabado–. Así que…si te preguntas por qué te odio, Vega…te diría que te odio por estar siempre presente y después irte…por tener ojos para otros y no sólo para mí…por hacerme pensar en todas estas cursilerías sin que me sienta culpable…por dar vuelta mi mundo y que todo ese mundo tenga tu nombre y tu apellido…por ser tan hermosa…por ser tú y sentir que te necesito en mi día a día para que todo valga la pena…y por aterrarme la idea de perderte, aunque…eso último ya…

Lo siguiente pues…a ver, ¿cómo decirlo sin quedar como un pervertido?

Existen muchas formas de interrumpir una declaración, más una declaración tan…sombríamente apasionada como ésa, desde unas palabras, un grito, un golpe, cualquier forma, pero ahí estaba Tori Vega, apenas dando un paso al frente, tomándole la cara a la chica gótica con ambas manos y…besarla, sí, ahogando sus palabras estampando los labios contra los de ella con tanta fuerza, con tanta brusquedad, que por un segundo creí que se habían hecho daño, acaso porque primaba el dolor acumulado y la certeza de una verdad ansiada y recientemente descubierta…como si el daño fuera intencional…como si Tori quisiera, a través del dolor de ese beso, hacerle saber lo mucho que había sufrido ella también…y no soltarla, no permitirle apartarse, si bien Jade tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, incapaz de creer lo que sucedía, acaso preguntándose si estaba soñando…si todo eso era real…cuánto la comprendía, yo mismo me preguntaba si acaso todo eso era real…es decir, tenía muchas cosas en mente al llamarlas, pero…eso…

No conté los segundos, el tiempo pareció dejar de existir y fui consciente de él en cuanto se separaron, Tori sosteniendo todavía el rostro de Jade, la cual parecía incapaz de respirar…bueno, Vega no estaba precisamente sosegada, pero se permitía una sonrisa, aunque no la más amplia, acaso porque ni ella misma parecía capaz de creer lo que acababa de hacer.

−No… ¿No te he perdido? –Articuló Jade, intentando recuperar algo de su actitud anterior, intento que fracasó estrepitosamente.

−Bueno… ¿Qué entiendes si te digo que también te odio, bruja? –Y la aludida parecía incapaz de articular palabra o darle forma a alguna expresión–. A pesar de todo…nunca he dejado de odiarte.

−Ay, canijo –dejé escapar yo, aturdiéndome con mi propia voz y a ellas también, las cuales parecieron conscientes de mi presencia por primera vez en un largo rato–. Lo siento, yo quería decir… −Pero ya de qué servía hablar si en ese momento era Jade quien tomaba la iniciativa atrayendo a Tori hacia ella y devolviéndole el beso…incluso profundizándolo, porque el primero se había quedado en sólo labios, pero ése…es decir, habían abierto la boca al cabo de un rato y…carajo, que ya estaban avanzando lo suficiente como para sentir que mi cara enrojecía y se me secaba la garganta ante lo que veía…es decir, no perturbaba demasiado y eso me asustaba más, porque ajenas al mundo y a todo, entregaban hasta el alma en un beso que las tenía ausentes del todo e incapaces de oírme carraspear, de manera que tenía que usar las palabras– Oigan…chicas…no quiero romper la magia, pero…es mi oficina y me gustaría…

−Ya lárgate, pirata –gruñó Jade, interrumpiendo mi petición y el beso por unos segundos antes de sumergirse en él y devolverme al estado de ignorado y ya posterior, furioso ante la respuesta. Es decir…no me quedaban demasiadas opciones, pero ellas tenían una y… ¿Y era yo el que tenía que ceder? Pero ya no me escucharían, estaban ocupadas y sabía que no sería muy sensato discutir con dos chicas que estaban de acuerdo…y de qué forma.

Pero antes de salir…

−Ojalá se atoren con sus lenguas –y qué sacaba si sabía que no me habían escuchado ni a mí ni el portazo que dejé tras de mí, encontrándome en el pasillo de Hollywood Arts.

Caminé durante largos minutos con las manos en los bolsillos, esquivando estudiantes que no dejaban de mirarme, acaso por los tapones en mis fosas nasales o el parche negro que cubría mi ojo izquierdo. Llamaba la atención, la mayoría ni siquiera sabía que existía, lo comprendía…comprendía todo…podía explicarlo todo, es decir…había terminado…realmente había terminado con ellas por lo menos, había acabado a costa de echarme más trabajo a los hombros con el que tendría que lidiar en el futuro, pero…lo había logrado, ya no me molestarían, no tendrían por qué molestarme más, lo había logrado de alguna loca y estúpida manera, me había limitado a tenderles una trampa y finalmente me dejarían en paz…en tres sesiones…daba igual el número… ¿De verdad lo había logrado?

Al final, había concretado mi parte, eso era lo principal. Los demás problemas que ellas pudieran tener ya no me concernían… ¿O sí? Es decir, ellas lo habían buscado, pero yo había dado pie a esa instancia… ¿Hasta qué punto se extendía mi responsabilidad en aquel embrollo? En realidad… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Se habían reconciliado, ya habían peleado, ya se habían declarado y besado, ¿realmente podía hacer algo más?

La respuesta lógica era sí y seguía sintiendo que había un pendiente…porque claro, a costa de ese momento había tenido que brindar más momentos como ése a más muchachos. No existía necesidad de hacer creíble la tapadera, ya había logrado mi objetivo, pero…demonios, seguía teniendo una pinche reputación, quizás fuera lo único que realmente me importaba o puede que lo único que me fuera quedando, bastaba con mirar la alianza de mi mano izquierda…sí, sí tenía más pendientes, quizás eso era lo que me inquietaba, el recuerdo de las manos alzadas y las horas entregadas…el beso contemplado, tantos otros que terminó por recordarme… ¿Eso era lo que me dolía o molestaba? ¿La nostalgia? ¿O el haber visto reflejados mis propios recuerdos en todo el proceso que ellas me hicieron vivir?

Quizás esa misma certeza me llevó a colocar el móvil junto a mi oreja después de marcar un número. Un mensaje familiar me recibió del otro lado de la línea:

−_Hola, soy Angella, si estás escuchando esto, definitivamente es porque me has atrapado en un mal momento y no te puedo contestar, así que si es muy urgente, te sugiero que dejes tu mensaje después de la señal…y si eres tú, Gael…_

Me hacía sonreír…me hacía sonreír de verdad…me hacía mirar más allá y recordaba lo que acababa de ver…me hacía recordar y sabía que quizás no fuera la mejor idea.

−Hola bonita, soy yo –articulé en voz baja, aunque poco importaba que alguien pudiera escucharme–. Yo…me preguntaba cómo estabas y por eso quise…imaginarlo, ya sabes, no es tan difícil, ¿verdad? –Demonios, era el peor chiste de todos–. Yo…te hablé de ellas en algún momento, ¿recuerdas? Incluso te dije…que parecía ser uno de los casos más complicados…pero qué crees, creo…creo que todo se solucionó…al menos eso parecía cuando me echaron de la oficina, no creo que pueda volver en un rato, no creo que pase a mayores considerando que podrían expulsarlas si se pasan de la raya –el imaginarlo me provocaba escalofríos–. Pero para lograrlo…tuve que asumir más trabajo para un futuro…y no sé…no debería preocuparme, ¿verdad? Digo, si ya pasé esto, ¿qué podría ser peor?

Pero a esa pregunta siguió el mismo recuerdo reciente…desde el beso a la discusión y de la discusión a la ayuda y de la ayuda a la segunda persona y de la segunda persona a la primera…y de la primera a una recomendación…una maldita recomendación como punto de partida a todo eso…un inicio en el que me dije que no tenía nada que perder…

¿Y todavía me preguntaba qué podría ser peor?

−Fue una pregunta estúpida, ¿verdad?


	5. Horas Extras: De Títeres y Familia

**Saludos a todos los que hayan decidido pasar por aquí, amigos escritores y lectores.**

**Curiosamente, a medida que avanzo con esta historia, los capítulos se tornan cada vez más complejos. Sin embargo, ésta es una historia nutrida y de episodios largos, así que por eso me permití traerles dos sesiones en una. Sobre los pacientes de estos casos…debo decir que, si bien a simple vista son muy humorísticos, representaron un desafío en cierta forma, al menos en el plano psicológico, acaso porque dentro de esa capa graciosa, no pude evitar sentir que había detalles que no se tocaban y que debían ser revelados. Quizás por eso, puede que este capítulo les parezca un poco más lento de lo habitual, quizás no haga reír y espero sepan comprender. Nunca tengo la sensación de haber alcanzado el mejor resultado, pero a diferencia de otros proyectos, no puedo pasar meses y meses corrigiendo, ustedes merecen el mejor de los tratos y lo que hago es para agradarlos. Por eso, cualquier crítica, constructiva o destructiva, amenaza de muerte o lo que sea, háganlo saber, porque realmente ayuda a crecer. Por lo pronto, espero tener la siguiente actualización lo antes posible, porque es la que más llevo esperando y la que más he pensado, jejeje.**

**Antes de continuar, quiero agradecer sinceramente a xv10, Nara375, JORI4EVER, JoriForever y smell-coffee, gracias por sus comentarios y espero de corazón seguir estando a la altura con este episodio y si no…no duden en enviar sus críticas y amenazas, supongo que me las tendré merecidas. **

**Y sin nada más que añadir (salvo que Victorious no es de mi propiedad, de serlo no la habría cerrado en la cuarta temporada), los invito a pasar, sean bienvenidos.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−_Entonces… ¿Cómo te ha ido con el nuevo trabajo? –Del otro lado de la línea, una voz familiar…es decir, siempre es bueno saber que tienes a la familia ahí, a pesar de la distancia, recordándote que todo lo que haces tiene un fin que justifica tus medios…aunque esa familia use la lengua menos frecuente._

−_Me oyes hablar, sigo vivo, ¿qué más puedes pedir? –Y a ella pareció darle risa mi respuesta, aunque ella desde pequeña se reía con cualquier estupidez de mi parte._

−_Siempre te cuento sobre mis estudios, mi vida…no haces otra cosa que preguntarme sobre eso, ¿por qué no me cuentas a quién trataste hoy? ¿O es mucho pedir?_

−_Canijo…pero mi niña, sabes que no debería…_

−_Dar nombres, pero sabes que me lo debes, nunca me cuentas nada de lo que haces y cada viernes que hablamos suenas como arrollado por un camión –era mi turno para reír, pero extraño me pareció notar que ella no reía._

−_Creo que estás exagerando…_

−_¿Exagerando? Eres psicólogo, Gael, pasas más de la mitad del día y cinco veces por semana escuchando los problemas de otros, incluyéndome, ¿tan malo sería que aunque sea por una mísera vez alguien escuche lo que tengas que decir? Y con mayor razón… ¿qué mejor que tu propia familia?_

_Con razón se había decidido a estudiar lo mismo que yo…y con razón pagaba cada mes para que lo lograra. Maldita chiquilla, sabía decir la palabra correcta en el momento adecuado. Incluso por teléfono, era capaz de imaginar su expresión enfadada ante la idea de que yo le llevara la contra…es decir, si saltábamos del griego al español era porque quería enfatizar algo, sabía que yo me manejaba más con el español y ella con el griego, si bien podíamos hablar en ambas lenguas en una conversación… una de las tantas cosas que me hacía sentir orgulloso. Además, me había pedido tantas veces lo mismo…las mismas veces que yo había evadido tal petición. Pero ya qué sacaba, en verdad ameritaba comentarlo con ella, aunque no hiciera uso de ningún nombre._

−_Intento no contarte demasiado porque temo que te arrepientas de estudiar Psicología ahora que estás a medio camino…_

−_Ya a estas alturas, ¿de veras crees que puedes convencerme de lo contrario? –Que se lo tomara tan a la ligera…sí, seguía siendo una niñita._

−_Créeme que yo mismo me pregunto en qué estaba pensando cuando llegué a la conclusión de que era bueno en esto...y después me acuerdo que cuando estudiaba no sabía que este lugar existía…_

−_¿Cómo dices que se llama?_

−_Hollywood Arts…_

_-Siempre has sido un exagerado, no puede ser tan malo._

−_¿Quieres apostar? Escucha y ya me dices si tengo razón o no, porque lo que no encuentras en los libros…pues tendrás que aprenderlo a la mala y eso te lo quiero ahorrar._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sabía que no era buena idea leer en el trabajo. Que me interrumpieran los golpes en la puerta no me hacía demasiada gracia…en realidad, nada me hacía demasiada gracia en ese lugar. Y como no miraba mi agenda cada cinco minutos, olvidaba que alguien invariablemente tenía un lugar en ella y por lo tanto, también en mi reloj. Pero ya sentado, cómodo, no podía hacer todo el trabajo, ¿o sí?

−Está abierto, adelante.

La puerta se abrió con sorprendente lentitud, permitiendo el paso de un chico que me habría parecido particular, por no decir inusual, de no haberlo visto nunca en la vida. Pero claro, ya llevaba algún tiempo ahí, el necesario como para sentir el clic en la memoria, breves chispazos que me daban a entender que esa figura me era familiar. Ahora bien, de ahí a recordar el segundo exacto en el que me había cruzado con esa persona en particular…eso ya era pedir demasiado, bastaba con sentir que no estaba ante un completo desconocido para dar por hecho de que contaba con la confianza necesaria para hacer y deshacer en mi territorio…en realidad, no necesitaba eso, me bastaba con que pisaran esa oficina para autorizarme a jugar según mis reglas.

−Disculpe… ¿El doctor Gael Santana? –Y ahí estaba con una pregunta de por sí…

−¿Crees que el nombre está en la puerta por adorno? –Solté sin despegar la vista del libro.

−Por momentos me da la impresión que el adorno en él es el cerebro…

−¿Quieres dejar de ponerme en vergüenza?

−No necesitas de mí para quedar como un bobo, eso es mérito tuyo.

El cambio de voces me causó gracia. Porque si de por sí el conjunto resultaba absurdo, más extraño era verlo enfrascado en una discusión de esa naturaleza, más si unía todos los puntos a la vez…

No era demasiado llamativo el chico. Delgado, estatura promedio, cabello ondulado muy rebelde, bien podía pasar por un afro mal hecho…unos lentes demasiado grandes, dudaba que tamaño marco fuera realmente necesario, pero lejos lo más extraño de todo era verlo con un títere en sus brazos, curiosamente muy parecido a él a grandes rasgos, con el pequeño detalle que destacaba, la cara rígida, los ojos siempre abiertos…pero más extraño me parecía que sostuviera una discusión con él, tenía la mano en su espalda, era evidente que sin esa mano el muñeco no movería la boca… ¿Y el muñeco lo insultaba? ¿Y él le respondía? Por supuesto que esa imagen me era muy familiar, me quedó claro en cuanto el muñeco me miró y empezó a hablar:

−Ah, el pirata, ¿qué pasó pescado? ¿Volviste al agua?

−Deja de arruinarlo todo, ¿quieres? –Y como si nada, su dueño se dirigió a mí –Discúlpelo, suele ser así con todo el mundo…

−Sabes que no, sólo con los debiluchos a los que Cat tumba…ah, espera, ¡es el primero!

−¡Compórtate! ¡Estamos con un especialista!

−¡No me digas! Creía que estábamos al lado de él para que te sintieras menos patético…

−Dime, muchacho, ¿quieres darme más razones para que te parta la jeta ahora o intentarás convencerme de lo contrario? –Porque la verdad es que ya me estaba cansando la andanada que había dejado escapar, así que mucho me agradó ver al pobre tipo palidecer de inmediato.

−No…no doctor, de verdad, no quería…

−Entonces saltémonos las formalidades y recuéstate en el pinche diván antes de que pierda la paciencia.

Porque ya qué caso tenía, no quería ya darle la oportunidad de decir algo que estuviera lejos de una sesión. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y ya quería golpearlo…es decir, ¿a qué había venido toda esa andanada de ofensas? Y que el tipo se escudara en el muñeco… ¿Me creía tan idiota como para pensar que eran dos entes diferentes? Aunque la garganta del chico apenas se movía cuando el muñeco cobraba vida en sus manos…un talentoso ventrílocuo, por qué no decirlo, con la boca cerrada y pudiendo emitir sonidos perfectamente claros. Y con todos los detalles, ¿a quién tenía? A un chico que tenía mucho de inseguridad, de nerviosismo…de cobarde, por qué no decirlo, casi se desmaya ante mi amenaza cuando debía saber que, por muchas ganas que tuviera, mi ética me impedía rajarle la cara a un paciente, por mucho que éste hiciera méritos…sin contar que seguía siendo un estudiante y yo el equivalente a un profesor en rango, si bien no tenía ni la más mínima intención de enseñarle nada a nadie, sólo se aplicaba en términos prácticos.

−Entonces… -ya en mi asiento junto al diván y con la grabadora encendida no quedaba mucho más por hacer –tú eres…

−Robbie…Robbie Shapiro –algo en mi cabeza hizo clic…en realidad, no esperaba recordar ese detalle en particular.

−De casualidad… ¿Tú no eres el tipo al que esa chica llamada Jade casi ahoga en un plato de sopa? –Como confirmación a mi pregunta, una estrepitosa risa vino acompañada de la escasa gesticulación del muñeco.

−¡Hasta él lo sabe! ¡Te dije que todos aquí se reirían de ti por eso!

−Rex…no me ayudes…

−¿Y quién dice que te estoy ayudando?

−Ah, así que se llama Rex, ¿eh? –Solté con ironía, sintiendo la mirada inexpresiva del muñeco posarse sobre mí–. Bueno muchacho, accediste a tomar la hora que te di, así que…supongo que algo quieres hablar conmigo y no con tus amigos, ¿no es así?

−¿Yo? En realidad…creía que era obligatorio venir…

−No es cierto, estabas desesperado… –y fue lo último que alcanzó a decir el llamado Rex antes de que su dueño le tapara la boca…de acuerdo, lo admito, era cómico verlos discutir, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder una sesión viendo cómo me demostraban que podían ser un extraordinario dúo cómico…es decir, me estaban enloqueciendo también, estaba hablando de ambos como si en verdad le hubiese dado una hora a dos personas y no a una.

−Me da igual lo que pensaras o si realmente querías o no venir, al final lo hiciste y tiene que haber una razón para eso, ¿no?

−Yo le daré las razones que este cobarde no se atreve a dar –vaya, no esperaba que el muñeco perdiera la paciencia antes que yo, al menos en ese sentido.

−Rex, por favor, me preguntó a mí…

−¿Y eso qué? No voy a esperar todo el día a que te decidas a abrir la boca para tartamudear incoherencias –debía reconocer que, con todo, esa pinche marioneta podía ir al grano con mayor certeza que yo−. ¿Sabe lo que más le molesta a este bobo? Sin duda el hecho de ser tomado por un pobre diablo, imagínelo, de su grupo de amigos son tres chicos y tres chicas y cuando las chicas necesitan de hombres para un asunto peligroso, a él lo dejan de lado…

−Me estás dejando en ridículo…

−Estoy dando las razones que tú no te atreves a dar…ah, y eso sin contar que cualquiera puede meterse con él y dejarlo fuera de combate, no importa la resistencia, hasta una chica puede inspirarle tanto temor que puede orinarse en sus pantalones…

−¡Cierra la boca de una buena vez!

−¿Por qué no le cuentas Robbie, ya que estás aquí? ¿Por qué no le dices simplemente que te cansa que nadie te tome en serio?

No llevaba demasiado de conocerlo, pero debo reconocer que me sorprendió el ver que estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para dejar al muñeco en el suelo, separarse de él de verdad, aunque fuera por unos minutos. La prueba estaba en que había asistido a su hora con un psicólogo con el mismo muñeco en brazos. Cualquier persona, sin importar si ha asistido a una terapia o no, sabe que si va con algo así y encima le da vida en el mismo momento…eso inevitablemente te hace quedar como un raro, por ser gentil con el muchacho claro está, aunque no tenía mayores motivos. Aunque para qué negarlo, sentía que, una vez con las manos libres, tenía que ser algo más sencillo tratar con él…aunque el haber desocupado sus manos tenía que ser señal de lo mucho que le agobiaba la andanada de supuestas verdades que había soltado su inseparable compañero.

−Yo…lamento todo eso –articuló el chico con la mirada fija en el techo–, es decir…no quería…

−¿Sabes? No llevo ni media de conocerte a ti y a ese muñeco…contando también cuando te di la hora, ya sabes, cuando me sacudí como pescado…y creo poder hacerme una idea de la personalidad del personaje que siempre llevas en brazos –por emplear una palabra que pudiera sonar cortés, en el fondo todos somos personajes a nuestra manera, quizás provenientes de la delirante mente de un fantasma que intenta matar las horas de una madrugada infinita creando personalidad que no tienen que ser menos reales por provenir de un sueño…y sí, seguía siendo mejor hablar de un personaje que de un muñeco, se ajustaba mejor a la situación–, y he llegado a la conclusión de que puede ser un idiota, sí, un insoportable parlanchín que se gana el odio con facilidad, un cabronazo que no duda en decir lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza…que en realidad no es otra cosa que lo primero que ve, la verdad tal cual aparece ante él…la misma que a nadie le hace mucha gracia porque todos estamos ligados a la cortesía, a los buenos modales como una norma universal que nos esclaviza…pero qué chingados, sigue siendo la verdad en todo, ¿no? Porque yo sí me sacudí como un pescado y este parche hace que parezca un pirata y sí, molesta, pero sigue siendo la verdad, ¿no lo crees? –El chico no hablaba, movía las manos, enlazaba los dedos, miraba el techo…demasiado nervioso, incluso más que antes…como si estuviera a punto de delatarlo en un asunto en extremo delicado–. Lo cual me lleva a pensar… ¿Por qué creer que ese muñeco estaba mintiendo cuando hablaba de todo lo que te atormenta?

−Porque él no hace otra cosa que hablar más de la cuenta y siempre insultando a los demás, le encanta –gruñó el chico con molestia, mostrando cierto grado de confianza por primera vez desde que entrara–. Por su causa…me meto en problemas siempre, si fue por él que Jade casi me ahoga en la sopa, abrió la boca y ella…ella…

−Es un caso aparte, todo es mucho para ella, así que no es tu culpa –porque yo mismo me había salvado por poco de quedar irremediablemente ciego–, pero es gracioso que culpes a Rex de tus problemas…es decir, él no siempre está ahí…

−Se equivoca, siempre está ahí, cuando está a mi lado, es casi seguro que habrá un desastre pero…pero no puedo alejarme demasiado de él…

−Oye, pues…desde que está sentado al lado del diván, las cosas han estado bastante estables, ¿no te parece? –Ambos miramos al silente muñeco, inerte, mirando una pared con semblante inexpresivo…hasta parecía simpático en esa posición–. Porque seamos honestos, Robbie, será un personaje muy desagradable y que muchos detestarán, pero sigue viniendo de ti porque es a través de ti que él cobra vida, no como el hijo que viene de los padres o la creación de un escritor, depende de ti para lo que es porque sin ti no es más que un muñeco como los hay tantos.

−Usted no lo entiende, él y yo…discutimos, él piensa cosas que a mí no se me ocurrirían…

−¿No será que él dice todo lo que piensas pero que no te atreves a exteriorizar? –El chico guardó silencio una vez más, indicándome así que había tocado una fibra sensible–. Al final, muchacho, tú creaste un personaje y todos los mismos personajes tienen la esencia de su creador, su punto de vista, lo que dice y lo que se guarda, lo que plasma sobre el material más resistente o aquél al que es más afín…y todo con tal de darle forma a una historia o a una forma de ser que considera la ideal, la que sueña, la que le gustaría alcanzar pero al mismo tiempo, siente demasiado apartada –me callé, estaba hablando demasiado y eso no me gustaba, no quería creer que tendría que pedirle que le diera vida al títere si quería que toda esa sesión se viera dotada de cierto dinamismo –vamos chico, piensa, ¿por qué decidiste darle forma a Rex?

Quizás le pedía demasiado…es decir, a veces no sabemos con exactitud por qué hacemos las cosas ni mucho menos podríamos establecer un punto de partida. Sé que me convertí en psicólogo porque algo me dio a entender que la paciencia para escuchar podía generar ingresos…y en el fondo, el día a día en este trabajo te ayuda a comprender que no estás tan loco como aquellos con los que sueles tratar…pero no sabes cuándo empezaste a tener paciencia o cuándo decidiste anular tu capacidad de habla al mínimo, teniendo como única base el hablar de otros, sus experiencias, siendo tus palabras apenas meras conclusiones y no ideas propias…eso pasa cuando forma parte de ti, cuando es tu esencia misma, no sabes cuándo empezó todo porque tienes la sensación de que siempre ha estado contigo, así como el nacimiento, ¿recuerdas cuando saliste del vientre de mamá? ¿Recuerdas cuando lloraste o el dolor de la palmada que te obligó a vivir? Es amnesia de la especial, sabes que lo viviste, pero no recuerdas cómo…y lo mismo pasa cuando creas, cuando vives a través de la vida de un ser que posee su propia vida a través de ti, ambos se necesitan para ser ellos mismos, pero no recuerdan cuándo comenzó esa necesidad y es mejor no buscarla, porque aunque tengas conocimiento del exacto punto de partida, ¿eso cambiará algo?

Ahí quería hacer la diferencia. Ahí quería creer que sí se podía torcer el camino y desafiar al tiempo muerto…creer que algo podía cambiar. Creer que el chico sabía el dónde, el cómo, el cuándo y el por qué y en última instancia, si no era capaz de recordar las tres primeras, que me permitiera centrar mi atención en la última pregunta, de ella se podían desprender incontables respuestas.

−Es difícil…hacerse notar, ¿sabe? –Y yo agradecía que empezara a hablar, significaba que tenía una respuesta pensada–. Es muy difícil ir contra las opiniones…que lo tienen a uno por debilucho o inútil en última instancia…y guardarse toda esa frustración y…y fingir que no pasa nada y que prefieres dejarlo pasar…

−¿Rex se convirtió en la forma de suplir esas carencias?

−Rex dice todo lo que yo no me he atrevido a decir desde que tengo memoria…por temor a cualquier represalia –aunque apenas lo veía desde mi posición, estaba más seguro de que sonreía con algo de tristeza–. Es…es todo lo que yo mismo no he podido ser y quisiera, irreverente, sarcástico, sin temor…aunque eso signifique un golpe, cuando lo tengo a él en mis manos…siento más seguridad…

−¿Aunque eso signifique quedar en ridículo por el sólo hecho de estar con él en brazos?

−Es gracioso…pero él ha hecho reír a más personas que yo mismo…e incluso la gente misma parece más dispuesta a destinar su atención en él que en mí, desde su rabia hasta su alegría…

−Y ahora mismo, hablando conmigo… ¿Por qué has decidido dejarlo a un lado? Digo…si él puede decir lo que tú no te atreves a formular… ¿Por qué lo dejas ahora?

−Porque…usted es psicólogo, ¿no? Y estaba a punto de golpearme por él y yo…no quería llegar a eso…

−Yo lo que quiero es que me digas por qué existe Rex en tu vida y eso significa que tengas que soltar algunos insultos, preferiré cien veces que lo hagas a que te lo guardes todo −porque para qué negarlo, de todos los casos anteriores en esa academia, por lejos ese muchacho era el que más curiosidad despertaba en mí–. Dime… ¿Qué o quién es Rex para ti? Y dilo sin vergüenza, porque yo seré la última persona que se burle de ti…después de todo, por algo decidiste aceptar la hora, ¿no?

−Es que me aterra reconocer que…de alguna manera…él es mi mejor amigo –algo así quería oír…bueno, no tenía palabras en mente, pero algo así, cercano a una confesión, era lo que necesitaba oír –y que usted…por ser psicólogo…diga que estoy loco…

−¿Sabes cuál es la más grande señal de cordura y que debes considerar siempre? –El chico volteó por primera vez para observarme con curiosidad–. Saberte loco…y hacer lo posible para lidiar con ello…pero sobre todas las cosas, nunca negándolo, siempre teniéndolo presente –parecía ser que aquello no encajaba con nada de lo que tenía en mente–. Sólo los verdaderos locos, los sujetos peligrosos...los que ignoran su locura creyéndose en posesión de una verdad cuando en realidad sólo les sobra arrogancia…ellos son los que necesitan una camisa de fuerza, pero tú…no me has dado razones para ello, o qué, ¿quieres hablar de algo más?

−Es sólo…el miedo…que me produce enfrentar al resto…

−Miedo no es lo mismo que timidez –observé en voz baja, considerando seriamente la idea que me había invadido–. Ahora mismo, quiero que traigas con nosotros a Rex.

−¿Qué? ¿A Rex? Pero…esto se trataba de…

−Precisamente porque se trata de ti es que quiero que traigas a Rex, así que despiértalo si eres tan amable –sin contar que, por mucho curiosidad que despertara en mí el muchacho, realmente me estaba aburriendo. Quizás por eso agradecí en mi fuero interno el ver cómo el títere volvía a su mano y movía la cabeza.

−Vaya, creí que me dejarías de lado todo el día –soltó el muñeco con fastidio.

−Agradécele al doctor, él quiso que vinieras –replicó su dueño con molestia.

−Pues ni crea que voy a darle las gracias, por algo te habrá rogado…

−¡Rex, basta!

−Déjalo –contradije yo, sonriendo ante la perspectiva–. Oye Rex, hace un momento me hablaste un poco de Robbie…pero no alcanzamos a charlar mucho tomando en cuenta que te dejó a un lado…

−Es que a este bobo realmente no le gusta diga unas cuantas verdades…

−Tú sólo piensas en perjudicarme…

−Te perjudicas tú solito, a mí ni me mires, con incluso sin mí siempre te las ingenias para arruinarlo todo…

−Robbie, ¿querrías callarte un poco? Ahora quiero hablar con Rex, así que no lo interrumpas, por favor –y a mis palabras siguieron una mueca de molestia por parte del muchacho y una carcajada del muñeco.

−¡Ves! ¡Todos se aburren contigo! ¡Deja que el maestro actúe!

−Ante todo, dime… ¿Te gusta vivir con Robbie?

−No es como que tenga demasiadas opciones, ¿o sí?

−Entonces… ¿Por qué no me hablas de lo bueno y lo malo que tiene el vivir con él?

−Lo bueno es que sin su mano no podría hablarle y creo que eso ya es demasiado…ah bueno, también cuenta que puedo dormir en una cama…y ocasionalmente me lleva a sus citas, ¿puede creerlo? Intenta impresionar a las chicas, pero son demasiado para él, usted me entiende, quién se fijaría en alguien como él en primer lugar…

−Hey, tranquilo, que eso a cualquiera nos pasa, ¿no?

−¿Bromea? ¿Tiene idea de cuánto tiempo ha estado persiguiendo a la misma chica sin que ella le haga el menor caso? –Qué cabrón, eso sí que era un golpe bajo, no pude culpar al muchacho por enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello–. Aunque…bueno, ella también tiene un tanto de culpa, ¿sabe? No es precisamente muy alumbrada y no sería de extrañar que, en vez de ignorarte, simplemente no se da cuenta de nada…aunque no creo que cambien mucho las cosas de darse ella cuenta, tal vez lo evite y empiece a verlo como un bicho…

−No tienes forma de saberlo si no se lo ha dicho abiertamente, ¿no te parece? Siquiera dale una oportunidad para defenderse y que se lo diga…

−¡La sola idea hace que se orine en sus pantalones! –Realmente…sí era un pinche cabrón… ¿Y en verdad lo llamaba mejor amigo? Ah, pero suele pasar, los mejores amigos tienen la confianza necesaria para insultarte sin temor a represalias, por algo son tus mejores amigos, la familia que escoges, los insultos que te enderezan–. Pero en serio compadre, no creo que lo logres, si ya te tiene por un gran amigo… ¿O crees que es posible escapar de la zona? ¡La zona de los amigos!

Ahí me quedé callado. Porque el puñetero títere siempre decía la verdad y ése era su principal defecto y mayor virtud, extraña dualidad que no sabía si agradecer o maldecir. Pero si ya estaba hablando de la zona de los amigos…pobrecito de él, porque debía de saber que para eso ya no existía retorno…es decir, era menor que él y ya tenía una familia enorme llena de hermanas, claro que sabía lo que se sentía, cuando una chica te deja ahí…querer salir es como buscar la verdadera resurrección más allá de cualquier dogma cristiano y sin temor de volver como un zombi caníbal. Y si el chico ya estaba metido hasta el cuello ahí… ¿Qué más se podría hacer por él? Otro problema para añadir a la lista…como si el jodido muñeco fuera poco…

−Bueno…a quién no le pasa –murmuré con cierto pesar que intenté disimular con enorme dificultad.

−Pues a éste le vive pasando –qué burla tan hiriente…pero podía ser certera según fuera el caso.

−Insisto, si nada le ha dicho a la chica, no tienes por qué dar por hecho…

−Es que usted no ha visto nada, por eso lo defiende…ah, pero si supiera algunas cosas, le aseguro que le rompería la jeta como amenazó cuando entramos –tamaña afirmación me descolocó…es decir, ¿por qué habría de romperle la jeta más allá de haberme dicho lo del pescado y haber entrado de esa manera? Porque dudaba que hubiera algo antes que justificara tal reacción.

−Creo que no te sigo, Rex.

−Vamos bobo, ¿por qué no confiesas que estabas furioso porque Cat se preocupó demasiado por él?

−¡Le rompió la nariz y le dieron convulsiones! ¿Te parece poco? Además… ¡Es una tontería! ¡Él es casado! –Demás está decir que el color de la cara del chico había cambiado velozmente, pasando del sonrojo a una palidez casi espectral, señal inequívoca del miedo mismo…la misma que sentía en mí ante la mención de las convulsiones y lo del matrimonio…no, eso último me provocó dolor, un enorme dolor…como si me hubiera rajado el alma…como si me hubiera recordado que solía vivir a medias…el asunto realmente se me estaba escapando de las manos.

−Y lo tenía en sus brazos…qué penita, ¿verdad? A un completo desconocido lo tenía tan cerca y de ti parece escapar siempre…

−Ciertamente te estás pasando, pendejo –dejé escapar, incapaz ya de dominar mi propia rabia ante lo que insinuaba…ya ni sabía cómo decirlo, pero sí tenía claro que una persona lo estaba diciendo y no me había ni la más mínima gracia, ni eso ni haber perdido el control de esa manera–. Puedes…puedes dejar a Rex, ya me están quedando claras algunas cosas, pero no te las diré si está él para arruinarlo todo –apenas lo dejó en el piso, lejos de su mano, me permití respirar profundo y recordar dónde estaba sentado–. Disculpa chico, yo…no suelo hablar de eso, es…

−Fue una tontería –reconoció él con voz queda, ayudándome su incomodidad a recuperar el dominio del todo.

−Claro que fue una tontería y eso era lo que buscaba –aunque lo cierto es que el diagnóstico inicial podía ser muy complejo–. Verás chico, de haber estado un novato en mi lugar, cualquiera habría diagnosticado en ti un…Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo o como dicen por ahí, personalidades múltiples.

−Y… ¿Eso es grave?

−Es lo que te habría diagnosticado un novato, pero no es el caso, porque si algo tiene de interesante ese trastorno es que ambas personalidades tienen que estar presentes en un mismo cuerpo y no veo que éste sea el caso, aquí la segunda identidad se manifiesta a través de otro cuerpo, artificial y unido a ti, es cierto, pero sigue siendo otro cuerpo, otra figura, un recurso que empleas para cubrirte, tu escudo y proyección…

−Disculpe, pero…creo que no lo entiendo.

−Tú mismo lo dijiste, yo no estoy diagnosticando nada, ese muñeco proyecta la personalidad que a ti te gustaría tener y que no reconocer abiertamente por temor a que te rechacen o humillen más de lo que ya hacen, ¿no es así? –Sonreí al ver cómo se removía incómodo en el diván–. En realidad…todo nace porque, en el fondo, te odias a ti mismo y necesitas un medio de autocrítica, aunque éste sea…un títere –tuve que mermar un poco la sonrisa, las palabras así lo pedían–. Detestas tu entorno, ¿no es así? El hecho de que nadie te tome en serio…ni siquiera tu círculo más cercano…y necesitas hacerlo saber de alguna manera, no dejar que las cosas se queden así, hacerlos pagar por la desconsideración de alguna manera, aunque sientan los ataques algo…indirectos, ¿no es así? –Vi que dudaba…vacilaba…como si tuviera en la mente las palabras, pero el pronunciarlas le pareciera un pecado imperdonable–. Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo por ti…y yo estoy aquí para escuchar, así que si realmente tienes algo que decir, no importa qué tan grueso sea el calibre de las oraciones…te sugiero que aproveches la ocasión, puede que sea la última vez que hagas algo así.

Solía funcionar. Si eso no lo impulsaba lo suficiente, entonces no sabía qué más. Porque Robbie no dejaba de ser un chico asustado de los instintos primarios que todos nosotros solemos albergar, ese instinto que es la base del auto respeto. Quizás con los años, otros lo habían convencido de que aquello no iba con él…o quizás las circunstancias lo llevaron a convencerse a sí mismo de tamaña sandez…o puede que ambos factores, ¿por qué no? Y eso podía ser devastador…eso podía llevarnos a tomar decisiones que otros podían considerar ridículas…claro, porque ellos no conocen esa clase de desesperación.

−Quisiera…tener más valor para decir que ya es suficiente…que conmigo no tiene por qué jugar nadie –y debo reconocer que, a pesar de lo trémula que se oía su voz, dejaba traslucir cierto grado de decisión–. Quisiera…que cuando hablen de hombres en el grupo, hablen de tres y no de dos…como si yo no existiera…y por sobretodo…quiero que dejen de tomarme por un idiota…pero no he tenido el valor para hacerlo de frente y por eso…por eso necesito de Rex cada día, porque…tengo demasiado miedo de…

−¿De ir de frente contra el mundo para pedirle un poco de respeto? –El muchacho asintió con rapidez, como si de esa respuesta dependiera una calificación–. Oye… ¿Y no deberías empezar por ti? Digo, es lo más lógico, ¿no?

−No sé…no sé cómo empezar…

−Queriéndote un poco –canijo, eso sonó tan cursi…pero pareció causarle cierto efecto, porque no desechó mis palabras de inmediato y eso debía significar algo–. Vamos chico, son pequeños detalles que para algunos pueden no tener importancia, pero… ¿Sería tan grave que aprendieras a decir que no de vez en cuando? ¿Sería demasiado grave que frenaras el avance de Jade si le da la gana intentar ahogarte en la sopa? –Aunque dudaba que algo así llegara a ocurrir…no, nunca descartar nada–. Todo parte de ti, tan simple como eso…y no te culparé si quieres seguir llevando contigo a Rex, estará bien, pero cuando pienses algo, dilo tú y si realmente quieres manifestar tu molestia…que venga de tu boca y no de una ajena que mueves con la mano, siempre escondida, ¿es mucho pedir? –Ya estaba de pie a su lado, mirándolo desde arriba y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse, ofrecimiento que no tardó en aceptar–. Pero…no lo dejes del todo…a Rex, me refiero, tienes un gran talento, ¿sabes? Aplauden tanto a idiotas sin gracia…imagina lo que puedes hacer tú como comediante…

−Pero… ¿Qué pasa con Cat? –Carajo, para mí sí quera un golpe bajo…y recordar a Tori y a Jade…ah no, no iba a pasar por lo mismo, no otra vez.

−Mira, experto no soy en estas cosas, con los años van cambiado demasiado, pero si algo te puedo decir es…que no lo sabrás nunca si no se lo dices…

−Pero…pero…

−Mira, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Que te diga que no, ¿y eso qué? Si vives sin decírselo, pasarás toda una vida pensando lo que podría haber pasado…claro si se lo dices y te dice que sí, ¿qué más puedes pedir? Ahora bien, si te llega a decir que no…no digo que no vaya a dolerte, porque claro que te dolerá, pero de amor ya no muere nadie, todos los dolores pasan y después te acuerdas de ellos con tranquilidad…es decir, mírate cabrón, no tienes ni veinte años, tienes tanto por vivir que quedarte estancado en un rechazo no vale la pena, ¿te das cuenta? –Le largué una palmada en el hombro, casi se desarma bajo el peso de mi mano–. Sólo…trata de no depender de Rex, no importa cuánta gracia causen, eso puede ahuyentar a las chicas.

−Ya me di cuenta –reconoció el chiquillo con una sonrisa azorada, al tiempo que tomaba al títere para que cobrara vida nuevamente…no podía pedir avances inmediatos, ya era bastante con que abriera los ojos.

−¿Qué pasó bobo? ¿Me perdí de mucho? –Y aunque quisiera negarlo, había extrañado esa voz tan desagradable.

−No demasiado –contestó su dueño con una sonrisa…canijo, se veía tan diferente cuando sonreía de esa forma, tan…relajado o tan…tan bien en realidad… ¿Por qué la sonrisa seguía adherida a mi memoria a corto plazo cuando él se retiró de la oficina? Quizás porque en el fondo, me hizo recordar que había estudiado Psicología no por el dinero que pudiera necesitar, por desgracia siempre lo necesitaría, pero eso no dejaba de ser un efecto colateral…pero claro, Robbie me había ayudado a aterrizar…

Era psicólogo porque realmente me gustaba escuchar. Porque aunque fuera una vez a las mil, no faltaba la persona que me hacía sentir que estaba en el lugar correcto.

Los otros novecientos noventa y nueve sólo se dedicaban a poner a prueba mi paciencia…y a veces llevaban las de ganar…

¿Cuántos llevaba? Tres personas… ¿Cuántos estudiantes tendría Hollywood Arts? ¿Sería mucho pedir que fueran dos mil personas?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−_Cuando hablas de ese chico…no parece que sea tan malo…excepto por lo que dijiste de las personalidades múltiples, cualquiera puede confundirse…aunque me sorprende que hayas perdido el control tan rápido…_

−_Te suena a poco tiempo porque no estuviste ahí, pero créeme mi niña, aguanté todo lo que pude, pero…ya sabes, no es muy agradable que mencionen algunas cosas delante de uno, ¿verdad?_

−_Gael…yo… −había cambiado al español…quería llegar un poco más pero no se lo permitiría._

−_Pero me vas a creer que el más loco de todos a simple vista…resultó ser el más tranquilo del grupo…_

−_Entonces ese lugar no es tan loco como parece…_

−_Está bien, nada es como parece, pero sabes también que una golondrina no hace verano, ¿verdad, mi niña?_

−_Me estás diciendo… ¿Ése no fue todo tu día?_

−_No esperaba correr el riesgo de lograr que te arrepintieras con un caso tan suave, ¿te creías que acababa aquí? –Sonreí con malicia, qué lástima que ella no pudiera ver mi expresión…y hablarle en griego sólo servía para reafirmar la seriedad de lo que le hablaba–. Y si antes creía que era un hermano mayor fastidioso…te daré un par de razones para que empieces a quererme como soy._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Y como dice la canción: No encuentro paz ni buscándola en Google.

Esa sensación que te queda después de los medicamentos para mantener el control de los ataques…de vez en cuando me aseguraba con las dosis y tomaba dos en lugar de una y carajo, se notaba más de la cuenta…es decir, sólo eso podía explicar que estuviera boca abajo al lado del diván, inhalando todo el polvo que tenía el piso y con tanto dolor…acaso… ¿Me había caído del pinche diván? Pero lo peor es que la cara también había sufrido el impacto, principalmente la nariz, la misma nariz quebrada que debía hacerme ver…la misma nariz quebrada que volvía a sangrar después de la caída…la misma que contenía a duras penas con pañuelos desechables que tenía en el bolsillo…la misma que me manchó la mano que usé para abrir la puerta…porque me había caído del diván por los golpes de la puerta y me dolía tanto la jodida nariz que no me salía el habla, apenas podía escuchar un pequeño tumulto del otro lado que me decía que el llamado no lo había soñado para mi desgracia…ojalá todo fuera tan fácil…

Pero al abrir, descubrí que era más fácil aceptar que me llamaban que ver quién o quiénes me llamaban, eso último podía encajar en una pesadilla.

−Lo siento chicas, pero en mi contrato no figura el hacer asesorías a parejas.

Cómo decirlo…estoy seguro…bueno, si la sangre no hubiese estado presente en mi cara, con toda certeza Jade me habría hecho una cara nueva, pero daba igual, porque tanto ella como Tori enrojecieron, aunque fue la primera la que intentó disimularlo sin perder la actitud desafiante…pero no sé si sirvió de mucho, porque al final ninguna de las dos llamó mi atención eficazmente con las palabras, porque en lugar de eso…

−Tori, ¿por qué me traes a ver a un desquiciado pirata? ¡Tú y Lane dijeron que era un psicólogo! ¡Y de todas maneras no me importa, no pienso ver a un psicólogo!

No había notado que a un par de metros de distancia se encontraba una muchacha, tuvo que emplear su voz enfadada para que reparara en ella al cabo de unos segundos. Pero en principio estaba de espalda, de manera que al voltear me quedó más claro el panorama. Una ojeada, limitada, está bien, pero bastaba con una miserable ojeada para hacerme una idea de la situación y de todos los puntos a la vez…

Era sorprendente el parecido que tenía con Tori…bueno, está bien, a grandes rasgos no es como que existiera un parecido descomunal. En realidad se limitaba a los ojos (misma tonalidad), el cabello (misma tonalidad) y la piel (misma tonalidad), lo cual ya era bastante para que los más exagerados las vieran en la calle y dijeran lo parecidas que eran ambas, pero seguramente las aludidas se habrían tomado dicha observación como una enorme ofensa, eso saltaba a la vista. También parecía ser un poco más baja si la comparaba con la misma chica Vega, incluso un poco más… ¿Rellenita? Es lo que decíamos en mi rancho, pero no, a ver, no es que fuera gorda (y algo me decía que si empleaba esa palabra lo lamentaría de mil maneras) si no que a su lado, Tori se veía flaca, mucho más flaca y eso ayudaba a aumentar la impresión de la altura, si bien al lado mío todas podían pasar por mis hermanas menores (considerando el metro noventa y cuatro… ¿Cómo chingados una chica más baja había logrado partirme en dos la nariz? ¿Acaso el imitar a un monje shaolin implicaba saltos?), y junto con quedar en desventaja por la altura, también se notaba un poco…mejor alimentada. Eso en lo físico general, porque en realidad me importaba la cara, el ceño fruncido, la boca formando una línea recta…la mirada desafiante que me dedicaba…no, no era tanto de desafiante, era que quería cualquier cosa menos mirarme la cara…bueno, no podía culparla considerando que el parche y la hemorragia no eran buena combinación.

Si sumaba voz (tonalidad altanera, presumida, fastidiosa), las palabras empleadas (la habían arrastrado hasta la puerta, con toda seguridad), la forma de vestir (¿quién chigados lleva Channel o equivalente como perfume y ropa a una institución educativa por mucho estuviéramos en Hollywood?) y algunos detalles que recordaba de la primera visita de la chica Vega (mentira, había leído su ficha hacía un par de horas sólo para retener las caras que quería evitar), ¿a quién tenía a un par de metros de distancia? A una Vega, seguramente la hermana mayor, la primogénita (qué gran orgullo para los padres), probablemente con deseos de estar en cualquier parte menos en mi oficina…y parecía ser urgente que la arrastraran hasta allí, digo, para que Jade decidiera acompañar a Tori…y me daba igual que se hubieran declarado, la gótica no parecía ser de las personas que deseara estar muy cerca de esa chica, por mucho que ella pudiera ser su cuñada…demonios, no estoy acostumbrado a las modernidades del siglo, por mucho que se hable de libertades y derechos en todas partes, no es que esté dispuesto a discriminar, no va con mis principios, es sólo…que la maldita escena del beso en mi oficina seguía incomodándome demasiado, por más que intentara olvidarla.

−Sé que le parece…sorpresivo –articuló la chica Vega…Tori, se entiende–, pero…bueno, parece ser que entre tantos problemas que hemos tenido… Lane me recordó que usted está para estas cosas…

−Estoy para hacer su trabajo sucio –gruñí enfadado, como si no tuviera suficiente trabajo yo solo como para que él me calzara más–, pero entonces…ella… ¿Quién es?

−¿Recuerda que le hablé en su momento de mi hermana mayor? –Asentí, por desgracia lo recordaba –Es ella, se llama Trina…

−¿Trina? ¿Y eso de dónde carajos viene?

−Katrina –se corrigió al instante, pero yo sabía que sólo podía ser la versión corta…claro, el fastidio…bueno, causa estragos en todos–, y la verdad es…que si alguien necesita poner los pies en la tierra, es ella.

−Ah, ¿o sea que tengo que hacer el trabajo que corresponde a tus padres? –Tarde me di cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta, pero a tiempo descubrí que me importaba un pimiento. Claro que Jade me lo hizo ver y no de la mejor manera.

−Usted no hable, doctor, no creo que se pueda hacer una idea de lo que representa el vivir con ella –guau, qué carácter, cómo se notaba que estaban juntas, aunque fuera en pequeños detalles, pero el defenderla no dejaba de ser algo significativo–. Vinimos a pedirle ayuda, Lane dijo que parecía ser una buena idea, tiene que ayudarla, ¿de acuerdo? Usted trabaja en eso, no es como que pueda hacerse a un lado cuando alguien le pide ayuda.

Había estudiado Psicología con la esperanza de obtener mi independencia…y aceptando la propuesta de Lane, había mandado todas esas aspiraciones al cuerno, tenía que recordarlo cada día y ahí estaban esas muchachas para hacer ese trabajo por mí cuando ya estaba demasiado cansado de recordar o simplemente prefería recordar años ya muertos, sinónimo de tiempos siempre mejores que los presentes…pero lo peor de todo seguía siendo que, a su manera y sin saberlo, tanto Tori como Jade me recordaban en silencio y con la sola presencia de ambas, daba igual si juntas o separadas, el hecho de que había vivido lo que recordaba y que a veces creía sólo haber soñado.

−No soy la solución definitiva, ¿saben? Con ustedes tuve suerte, pero creo que esperan demasiado de mí…o directamente no saben de quién esperar –ya ni siquiera me daba para mostrar molestia de la genuina, sólo cansancio, el mismo que me llevaba a querer rápidamente con todo eso, el mismo que me llevó a dirigirme a la supuesta primogénita de un clan–. Así que…te dicen Trina, ¿eh?

−Eso a usted no le incumbe, no estoy loca…

−¿Loca? No creo que lo estés –me bastó captar de reojo las expresiones divertidas de las otras dos chicas para comprender que habían adivinado mi mentira –tú no pareces saber a lo que me dedico…

−Como si me importara…

−Yo me dedico a escuchar –listo, tenía su atención, al menos parcial, al menos en esencia, seguía aparentando que no le interesaba en la realidad–. Todo lo que puedas querer decir…lo que amas u odias algo…lo que pueda atormentarte…cualquier problema, el que sea, hasta el más pequeño, me lo cuentan a mí y por mí no se entera nadie de nada, ni siquiera tu hermana o tus padres, nadie lo sabe.

Es la máxima tentación. Tener a tu disposición un agujero negro que se trague todas tus penas, lo más profundo de tu lado oscuro…es decir, había escuchado cada cosa en los últimos años que ya poco me sorprendía, pero todos tenemos secretos, todos tenemos algo que nos gustaría decir y callamos por temor a que, una vez dicho secreto adquiera la forma a través de las palabras, será muy difícil tener control sobre él y olvidarlo, suele pasar cuando no encuentras a la persona correcta para hablar de ello…a quién no le pasa que se arrepiente de hablar, que desea volver el tiempo atrás, que comprende más adelante y de la peor forma, una recriminación o un chantaje o una mancha en tus antecedentes, que a veces es mejor callar cuando no disponemos de la paciencia necesaria para elegir con cuidado, correctamente. Por eso no somos sólo personas que escuchan, somos psicólogos, lo ideal es que no se arrepientan de haber confiado mucho en nosotros sino lo contrario, que sientan que ha valido la pena, que con nosotros están a salvo aunque a nosotros mismos, en esencia, no nos tiene por qué importar lo que les pase una vez abandonan la oficina, porque lo demás es cosa de ellos…no así en tu territorio, tu barrio, tu rancho, como quieras llamarlo, porque ahí todo te concierne…ahí, lo sabes, todo depende de ti.

−Apuesto que tienes muchas cosas que contar…pero claro, tienes miedo de hacerlo, ¿no es así?

−¡Yo no tengo miedo! ¡No soy como mi hermana! –Claro, levantar su ego y al mismo tocar su orgullo, aunque no contaba con que rozaríamos a alguien de pasada.

−Ah, entonces no tendrás inconvenientes en demostrar que…

Como una ráfaga oscura, no tardó en sortear la distancia que la separaba de la puerta y entrar con rapidez, haciéndonos a un lado a las chicas y a mí. Sí que era orgullosa…o quizás vanidosa fuera la palabra que mejor se ajustaba al contexto, pero qué más daba, la había hecho entrar y ya podía cerrar la puerta tras de mí sin darle explicaciones a nadie, ellas ya lo entendían perfectamente. Todo cuanto quedaba era organizar el desastre y sólo lo lograría si apaciguaba un poco sus ánimos. Después de todo, seguía de pie en medio de la oficina, siempre mirándome desafiante.

−Para empezar, no llegaremos a ninguna parte si no te relajas, ¿de acuerdo? –Y sabía que iba a replicar algo, más motivos para apresurarme–. Sólo…recuéstate en el diván y respira profundo.

−Yo no necesito…

−Pero yo sí, así que por favor…haz lo que te pido.

Tuve suerte, mucha suerte. Al menos eso pensé cuando accedió después de largos segundos en los que se limitó a mirarme con desconfianza, como si intentara adivinar el truco tras mi petición, las hipotéticas formas que tendría de tenderle una trampa o directamente establecer satisfactorios puntos de ataque en caso de una emergencia inminente y ese aspecto corría con serias desventajas. Podía plantar un puñetazo en lo que quedaba de nariz y ya estaría fuera de combate…pero canijo, nunca le había pegado en mi vida a una vieja y dudaba mucho que ese día decidiera hacer una excepción, por muy insoportable que pudiera ser.

−Así que…te dicen Trina, ¿eh? –Para ganar tiempo, decir lo obvio, acomodar la silla y estancar la hemorragia con unos tapones –supongo que todo esto te parece estúpido.

−No creo que todo esto sea necesario…es decir, ¡míreme! ¡Cómo podría alguien creer que tengo un problema si soy perfecta! ¡Que otros tengan problemas conmigo no me hace responsable de ellos! –Y ya me estaba dando para pensar lo contrario…pero tenía un flanco para atacar.

−Los demás… ¿A quién deberíamos apuntar?

−Nadie valora lo que yo soy…no sé si todos están ciegos o qué –y el problema que estaba teniendo con esa chica era que no sabía si debía tomar en serio o no cualquier cosa que pudiera decir–. No sé qué me ven de gracioso que inspira risa o simplemente me evitan.

−¿Pasa con todo el mundo? –Asintió en silencio, quizás demasiado indignada con todo como para articular sonido coherente–. Ah vamos, chiquilla, no creo que pase con todo el mundo…y si en realidad pasa con todos como dices, debe hacer alguien cuya opinión te interesa más que la del resto.

Seguía callada, lo cual comenzaba a preocuparme. Es decir, cuando estaba afuera, siendo obligada por su hermana a entrar, parecía de las personas que hablan hasta el cansancio, de esas que finges escuchar. Pero en su lugar, tenía a una chica que se limitaba a fruncir el ceño una y otra vez, como diciendo con la mirada que todo aquello era ridículo…qué cómo era posible que la gran Trina Vega tuviera que ir a un psicólogo…pero lo más gracioso de todo es que había entrado por voluntad propia. Su hermana la había obligado a pararse a un par de metros de la puerta, yo sólo había lanzado una provocación verbal, pero ella…ella prácticamente pasó sobre cualquiera para entrar…ahí tenía otro flanco que podía atacar.

−No conozco a nadie que haya acudido a mí que lo hiciera con una pistola en la sien u obligado de otra manera –mis palabras parecieron despertar algo en la chica, lo sentía, me agradaba mucho–. Puedes decir muchas cosas a tu favor, pero estoy seguro de que cualquiera puede hacer cualquier cosa…menos obligarte a tomar una decisión y mucho menos tu hermana menor… ¿O acaso a la gran Trina Vega la controla su hermanita?

−¡A mí no me controla nadie, que le quede claro! –Quizás debía añadir a los apuntes que podía ser un poco voluble, sólo un poco.

−Pues que ella te haya arrastrado hasta aquí me dice lo contrario…

−Podría haberle dicho que no, siempre puedo negarme, pero esta vez…esta vez es diferente.

−No le veo mayor diferencia, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no intentas convencerme de lo contrario?

Otra forma de tocar su orgullo y definitivamente, la mejor de todas, porque eso te llama a hablar un poco más, a declarar de verdad cuál es el problema que puedes o no tener. Vamos, muchacha, juega, convénceme de que todo esto puede valer la pena. Convénceme de que hay algo que justifique tu presencia…convénceme de que realmente has decidido dar el paso porque así lo has querido y nada ni nadie tiene que ver… ¿Es tan difícil lo que te pido?

−Sé…que no siempre tendremos la atención de todos…pero…a veces…me pregunto qué tengo que hacer para…para que me respete…

−¿Respeto? ¿De quién?

−Usted…usted conoce a mi hermana Tori, ¿verdad? –Volvía a hacerme esa pinche pregunta y la respuesta sería más que lamentable–. Pues… ¿Sabe? No es como que tengamos mucho contacto con nuestros padres –eso me interesaba y mucho, porque en la sesión correspondiente, su hermanita no había dicho nada de eso–. Al final…bueno, se entiende que todos los padres tengan sus trabajos, pero…no negaré que me gustaría que estuvieran más presentes.

−Creo que te entiendo, sí, los padres pueden hacer falta, pero… ¿Eso que tiene que ver con tu hermana? Porque de alguna manera…ella siempre está ahí, ¿no?

−Dígame algo –ya la antesala a una pregunta y eso podía decir demasiado–, cómo… ¿Qué se hace cuando una hermana prefiere pasar más tiempo con sus amigos que con su hermana?

No era como llegar y responder. Después de todo, ¿cuánto hacía de la última vez que había visto a mi hermana? Y no era como tomar un avión y viajar a los Balcanes, no, ella sí que estaba lejos, así que…quizás no pudiera sentir lo mismo que Trina. No es lo mismo tener una hermana cruzando el charco que tenga sus amigos a tener a tu lado, contigo, en la misma casa, a la misma hermana y que ella decida pasar de largo, dejarte de lado. Una respuesta podía ser desatinada, dolorosa…lo mismo que la pregunta al ser pronunciada.

−Pues… ¿Por qué no me hablas de la relación que tienes con tu hermana? Digo…para hacerme una idea…

−Es absolutamente buena…en todo lo que hace –de acuerdo, esas palabras no podían hablar más de exageración–. En realidad…yo tuve que hacer una audición para entrar y ella…a ella le bastó sólo con cantar ante el público correcto y…reemplazándome a mí…

−Y… ¿Eso no cuenta como audición?

−Ella no lo pidió, no lo buscó, yo sí y me costó y a ella…todo se le ha dado más fácil, ¿sabe? Y desde que entró aquí…simplemente pasa más tiempo con sus amigos y yo…estoy obligada a hacer cosas para llamar su atención…como si fuera una más del resto de Hollywood Arts…es decir, soy su hermana mayor, se supone que…que si llega a tener un problema, yo sea la primera persona a la que acuda, pero siempre termina preguntándole todo a otra persona…

−Pero…tendrá sus razones…no creo que sea…

−Usted ya sabía lo de ella y Jade, ¿no es así? –Demonios…me lo estaba reprochando y lo peor de todo era que no podía decir que no− ¿Lo ve? Yo debería ser la persona más cercana a ella, su confidente…ella debió contármelo a mí y en lugar de eso…prefirió acudir a un desconocido con pinta de pirata golpeado…la última persona en la cual alguien podría confiar…

−Y la primera en la cual has decidido confiar tú –le recordé con algo de sorna, aunque no era mi intención herirla.

−Porque yo misma…me siento muy sola –canijo, no sabría explicar por qué esas palabras me partieron por dentro cuando las oí–. No soporto sentir que me ignoran…no soporto que me dejen de lado…que mi propia hermana prefiera estar con otros y no conmigo…que mis padres estén ausentes…y que en cierta forma, sólo llamo la atención cuando quedo en ridículo porque…todos se fijan más en lo que Tori tiene y yo no…

−Ay, pero…no exageres –todas las cosas se me estaban escapando de las manos…lo único que me faltaba, una chica destrozada junto a mí–, debe…debe haber algo, siempre hay algo…

−Me han dicho de muchas formas que no tengo talento…es decir, creen que no lo noto, que no me doy cuenta…pero ya bastante fue que me dejaran quedarme porque defendí a la directora de un supuesto asalto…pero si no es por eso…

−Un momento, ¿supuesto asalto? ¿Y la defendiste?

−Bueno…la directora convocó una reaudición y yo…quedé fuera, sí, pero…de no haber sido por un asalto fingido del que yo la defendí…

−Un montaje, ¿eh? ¿Y quién fue quien lo planificó? –Creía hacerme una idea de la respuesta y ella pareció comprender hacia dónde iba, lo cual me relajó un poco–. Apuesto el ojo que me queda a que tu hermana tuvo que ver, ¿no es así? –Qué expresión sorprendida adoptó su cara, memorable−. Apuesto que si te detienes a pensar con cuidado, encontrarás algunos detalles que puedan llevarte a lo mismo…

−Y… ¿Una canción para mi cumpleaños cuenta?

−¿En serio tengo que responder a eso? –Y qué bueno que vio mi expresión, porque realmente la respuesta que tenía en la punta de la lengua era de todo menos cordial y ella pareció notarlo–. No quiero cortarte la onda, chica, pero…de alguna manera, si quieres una buena relación con tu hermana, estás obligada a poner un poco de tu parte, ¿no te parece? Una hermana que realmente te deje de lado no haría esas cosas por ti, ¿no crees? –Qué bonito, se estaba sonrojando…qué maravillosa pérdida de tiempo–. Deberías pensar que también debería nacer de ti…quién sabe, uno que otro gesto que le dé a entender que tú también te preocupas por ella, algo que le diga que no tiene por qué suplir todas sus carencias con sus amigos…o un desconocido con cara de pirata golpeado…y créeme, no llamarás la atención de la muchacha actuando como actúas con el mundo, por algo es tu hermana y eso ya hace la diferencia, ¿no?

−Pues…con esa chica como novia…será muy difícil acercarse –ah, los conocidos celos de la hermandad…bastaba con ver con qué rabia hablaba de esa chica–. Primero fue novia del chico que me gustaba y ahora…ahora quiere alejar a mi hermana más de mí…

−Bueno…te contaré un secreto –y pareció sorprenderle mi tono confidente, de manera que más atención prestó–. Por lo general…siempre es mejor no llevarle la contra a tu hermana menor si está con alguien que no te gusta, porque de lo contrario, eso lo tomará como un desafío, las hermanas y hermanos menores siempre harán B si tú les dices A, así que…te recomiendo que no luches de frente, no funcionará –ella asintió como si tomara nota mental de todo cuanto le decía, lo cual me hizo recordar una cosa más–, y además…siempre he dicho que es mejor que tu hermana esté con un amigo o amiga tuya, así tendrás certeza de quién es y dónde vive para buscarlo en caso de…ya me entiendes.

−¿Y usted cómo sabe todo eso? –Vaya, ¿tan solitario me veía? Quizás debía afeitarme un poco o cortarme el cabello…quizás qué impresiones daba.

−Bueno…también tengo una hermana menor –confesé con una sonrisa, aunque no era algo estrictamente necesario–, y te aseguro que si quieres captar su atención para bien…lo ideal vendría a ser que no actúes ante ella como la gran Trina Vega, después de todo… ¿Qué más atención puedes pedir si son hermanas? Es algo que está en la sangre, pero intenta que la pena y los celos no te vuelvan insoportable…además, ¿dices que defendiste a la directora de un supuesto asalto? Entonces eres buena en ataques o cosas así, ¿verdad?

−En realidad…soy buena en artes marciales –qué raro me resultaba el sacarle a la fuerza aquello en lo que pudiera ser buena y que no lo dijera por iniciativa propia.

−Refuerza aquello para lo que eres realmente buena…es decir, ¿no tienes talento dicen? Todos tenemos un talento, pero no en todas partes sabrán valorarlo…quién sabe, no creo que llegues a ser la gran Trina Vega por nada, ¿o sí?

Es curioso cómo puedes sentir, en un mismo día, que estás en el lugar correcto y que tomaste la mejor decisión al estudiar lo que estudiaste. Es decir, no esperaba que se le quitara la vanidad ni nada de eso…o puede que sí, un poco y más adelante, pero como dicen por ahí, aunque sea inconscientemente, siempre presumes de lo que careces como un mecanismo de defensa para que no se aprovechen de ti o te bajen la autoestima más de lo que ya puede estar. Tal vez…tal vez todo eso era su forma de protegerse del mundo, ¿por qué no creerlo? No quería pecar de idealista, pero canijo, no podía descartar las opciones ni dar por hecho desde el principio que la chica en realidad si era una maldita engreída de las grandes y porque sí. Hasta el momento tenía una razón. Siempre tenemos una razón para ser quienes somos y tarde o temprano, se revela, quizás en privado, quizás para otros, pero una cosa es lo que construimos para afrontar y otra es la esencia misma que a veces tememos reconocer.

Obligados a sobrevivir, todo se limita a eso…

_Porque hoy no me quiero ver _

_buscando a todo un por qué_

_Dejando que suceda lo que vaya sucediendo_

_Y no dudar si dudar, _

_ni ser tan trascendental_

_No me interpreten mal, _

_sólo estoy sobreviviendo._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−_No parece tan mala, hermanito –comentó mi hermana y casi me la podía imaginar sonriendo con sorna._

−_Quizás todavía no pierdes la fe en la humanidad…_

−_Tú no la has perdido, sigues ahí, incluso le sacas provecho…_

−_¿Qué quieres decir?_

−_Vamos, Gael, has atendido a un grupo de muchachos tan particular…has tomado apuntes…incluso cuando hablas de ellos da la impresión de que estás escribiendo una novela…_

−_Dejé de escribir hace mucho, ¿recuerdas? Es tan simple como que se acabó, así que no insistas, ¿quieres?_

_No quería sonar tan duro, pero me estaba empujando a hacerlo. Después de todo, hacía años que había dejado de escribir, no tenía caso, no podía, ya no le veía la gracia. Además, que tomara apuntes sobre ellos no quería decir que realmente me entusiasmara la idea de plasmar nada relacionado con los cuatro o siquiera con dos…aunque las ideas estaban, para qué negarlo, pero ya no tenía caso, sólo era una pérdida de tiempo y mi hermana parecía incapaz de comprenderlo._

−_Una vez me preguntaste si creía que Angella estaría orgullosa de ti, ¿recuerdas? –Con esa pregunta bastó para cortarme el aliento hasta llegar a límites peligrosos–. La verdad, Gael…no sé qué sentido tiene que vivas si lo haces por inercia…porque no es eso lo que te pidió…ni es lo que yo quiero…es decir, no quiero que mi hermano se quede en un lugar así sólo para pagar mis estudios ni sienta rabia del mundo porque proyectas todo lo que fue tu vida en un par de chicas, ellas no tienen la culpa de lo que vives…_

−_Melina, ellas ni siquiera lo saben…_

−_Pero ves tu situación reflejada en ese caso que decías que había sido el más difícil de todos, ¿no es así? Tú las ayudaste porque creías que algo bueno había…y da igual que digas que el amor es imbecilidad transitoria, porque de ser así, no llevarías todavía esa alianza en la mano después de casi diez años –todo el tiempo hablando en griego, intentando así transmitir seriedad pero no su tristeza–. Me preguntaste si Angella estaría orgullosa de ti…me preguntaste una vez si yo estaba orgullosa de ti…pero ninguna podría enorgullecerse de ver cómo te condenas a la soledad porque eres incapaz de seguir adelante, Gael, pero…nunca olvides que ninguna de las dos dejará de amarte, ¿está bien?_

_Maldita sea…maldita sea…maldita sea…_

_¿Proyectar mi situación en Jade y Tori? Debía ser una broma de mal gusto. Quizás no debí contarle nada…no, uno no debería contar nunca nada, eso decía un libro que no recordaba. Pero ella estaba ahí, me tentaba a hablar y no podía evitarlo, llevaba demasiado tiempo en silencio…el mismo que ella…el mismo que llevaba sin escribir, lo mismo que me pedía…_

_Pero carajo, ¿podría ser? Quiero decir, supuestamente Jade y Tori estaban bien…el chico, Robbie, no parecía un caso demasiado complejo y Trina…bueno, esos dos últimos dependían del actuar del tiempo y no habían sido tan cabrones como las chicas, ellas eran caso aparte y de los malditos. Quizás Melina tenía razón, no debía perder la fe en el mundo, quizás no hubiera forma de que todo aquello pudiera empeorar…_

_No, qué tonterías decía…es decir, después de tiempo del ojo, la nariz quebrada…_

_¿Podía existir algo más cabrón que el karma? _

_Por supuesto, el azar. Y más si trabajas en Hollywood Arts, ahí está a otro nivel._


	6. Terapia de Parejas: West e Hija

**Saludos a todos los que hayan decidido pasar por aquí, amigos escritores y lectores.**

**Ya que estamos aquí, seré honesto con ustedes: Quizás el capítulo anterior no fue del agrado de todos, pero lo cierto es que no quería dejar de lado otras aristas de la historia (considerando que es Hollywood Arts, un universo como todas las escuelas hoy en día), pero de cualquier manera, no se preocupen, se llamaba Horas Extras porque pretendía ser una pausa antes de saltar al siguiente arco argumental, el mismo que dará comienzo ahora, porque al fin y al cabo, el hilo conductor de esta historia sigue siendo el mismo de los primeros capítulos, aunque es muy difícil de mantener considerando que todas las parejas tienen problemas, jejejejeje. A partir de ahora, sigamos con la pregunta ¿qué pasa después de una declaración? Considerando que era sólo el principio.**

**Antes de continuar quiero agradecer a Nara375, Minecrandres y Ali por sus amables comentarios. Muchas gracias, en verdad me ayudan a mejorar un poco más en beneficio de todos los lectores.**

**Sin nada más que añadir, los invito a pasar a todos. Sean bienvenidos.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A las doce de la noche despertar sobresaltado sobre la mesa de tu casa y con un montón de papeles cubriendo la mesa. No es el mejor despertar, pero ciertamente seguía siendo el único que tenía. La mayoría era apuntes de pacientes (horas extras que nadie me pagaría), otro tanto… ¿Qué hacían recortes de diario y mi laptop encendido? Ah claro, reproducción de vídeo…sí, sabía qué estaba viendo, sólo eso podía explicar las lágrimas secas en las mejillas y el sabor salado…no, metálico, seguía habiendo sangre, quizás debía de ir a un hospital…no, todavía no agonizaba. Además, alguien llamaba a la puerta y nada sacaba con fingir que no había oído. De alguna manera, tenía el sueño demasiado ligero, si bien me dormía en cualquier parte…cuando eres anfitrión, estás atento a todo, lo quieras o no. Mis visitas no solían durar más de cinco a diez minutos…bueno, unas cuantas horas, pero cuando las horas rebasaban el límite de lo convencional, pues…pues todo daba vueltas alrededor y mi espacio vital no lo sentía mío.

Quizás por eso me dormía en cualquier parte. Quizás por eso mismo, cualquier cosa me despertaba, acaso porque tenía miedo…acaso porque todo se me antojaba una particular pesadilla…acaso porque lo único que quería era despertar de verdad y sentía que podía hacer uso y dominio de todo cuanto me rodeaba y en lugar de eso…se habían tomado mi territorio, carajo, y más encima alguien golpeaba la puerta…con suerte tenía tiempo para llevarme una pastilla de menta a la boca antes de abrir, sentir el frescor de mi aliento y avanzar, intentar no parecer un pobre diablo apaleado en un rincón lejano de esta pinche ciudad plagada de estrellas en el suelo y en el cielo, siempre prefiero las del cielo, me gusta creer que hay alguien allí, esperándome, sin saber que he llorado hasta dormir.

Aunque en el fondo…estaba preparado para abrir la puerta. Esperaba algo así, no sabía cómo, no sabía cuándo, pero sabía que ocurriría más temprano que tarde, no quería que fuera tarde, estaba seguro de que lo lamentaría más, como si poco lamentara el hecho de tener el sueño ligero o directamente, padecer de insomnio, pero de ahí al autodiagnóstico…ya bastante tenía con saber que estaba trastornado y de mis problemas de control de ira.

Junto a la puerta, tres golpes más, eso bastaba para comprender la desesperación de quien llamaba. Podría haber sentido mi presencia del otro lado, pero estaba demasiado ocupado intentando llamar al propietario como para pensar que ya lo tenía por cansancio, todo con tal de acabar pronto con todo y así recuperar el justo dominio, la justa posesión, la verdadera justicia…aunque gracias a Dios, abogado no era ni lo sería ni tenía las intenciones.

Pero a veces pasa que estás preparado para todo y al abrir…sí está relacionado con lo que esperas lo que a ti te espera del otro lado, pero esa presencia, de golpe, también cambia todo, así como la situación previa. Y te preguntas cómo es que fuiste tanto que no sumaste dos y dos antes, porque es cuatro, pero si lo imaginas, podría ser veintidós, pero todo es cuestión de mirar e imaginar… ¿Y cómo podría haber imaginado toda esa situación? Quizás tomando en cuenta algunos puntos y considerando que las coincidencias siempre están a la orden del día…y que quizás Dios sí juega a los dados con nosotros, algún entretenimiento tenía que tener allá, en la eternidad.

−Santana –una voz profunda, casi de locutor de radio, de las mejores, no lo sabría yo que apenas veía televisión–, supongo que…le sorprende mi visita a estas horas.

Entonces todo hizo clic una vez más en mi memoria y me pregunté cómo había pasado por alto todos los detalles. Después de todo, existía un aire…un parecido, quizás no físico, pero sí perceptible, ése que te dice que has pasado por determinadas situaciones en el pasado y sabes que se repiten en el presente…ah claro, lo llaman déjà vu o paramnesia…con la diferencia que ninguno de esos acontecimientos los había soñado, los había vivido y había pasado por alto todos los malditos detalles, yo, que vivía de unir todos los puntos a la vez, que vivía de la imagen que me pudiera brindar el puzle completo con sus mil piezas, las mismas que me daba el azar, las mismas que traía consigo el karma, las mismas que también creaba en el pasado…las mismas que me miraban a la cara en el presente.

Porque no es como que todas las noches se presente ante tu puerta y a medianoche un hombre bien vestido…qué digo bien vestido, el pinche traje estaba hecho a la medida mientras que el mío me quedaba grande, holgado, había bajado de peso y ni siquiera podía llamarlo traje, apenas la vestimenta necesaria para salvar la ocasión, si bien seguía siendo el único en mi trabajo que usaba cuello y corbata. Pero al lado de él parecía un mendigo disfrazado, quizás porque él se preocupaba de su imagen personal y se sentía orgulloso de la imagen de pulcro hombre de negocios que proyectaba en primera instancia, sin ser capaz ninguno de imaginar lo que pudiera esconder ese semblante adusto que parecía ligeramente suavizado.

−Esperaba una visita –reconocí con cierta cautela, lo cual no me impidió sonreír ante la ironía de la situación, incapaz sin saber por qué de experimentar el miedo que parecía adecuarse a la situación–. En realidad…sí esperaba una visita, pero…no se me pasó por la mente que sería la de mi antiguo jefe, señor West.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_La tónica de cada día en esa oficina era que alguien me despertara y yo estuviera sobre el diván, el suelo o con la cabeza en el escritorio…pero no recordaba haber tirado la mitad de las cosas del mismo escritorio en el proceso que llevaba a terminar en el piso…supongo que el medicamento estaba perdiendo eficacia, tendría que pedir que me prescribieran otro más potente, porque los ataques se estaban volviendo más frecuentes y los lapsos de pérdida de memoria eran cada vez más largos…lo mejor sería ponerse de pie y ordenar la ropa lo mejor posible, levantar las cosas y que no se notara demasiado el desastre mientras intentaba recordar quién tenía asignada la hora sin recurrir a la agenda, quizás dónde la había lanzado al caer…pero estaba demasiado mareado como para mover el cuerpo con coordinación…_

−_Está…está abierto, sólo pase._

_Y apresurado me dejé caer sobre la primera silla y fingir que leía…en realidad necesitaba recuperar mi centro de gravedad, el cual se desestabilizó en cuanto sentí más de un par de pasos…está bien, no alcanzaba a ser una multitud, pero bastaba para desentonar con la idea que tenía de una consulta normal…como aquella vez que hice coincidir las horas para librarme de dos chicas a la vez, lo cual funcionó con eficacia…_

−_Doctor…_

_Me lleva la que me trajo… ¿Funcionar con eficacia dije? Con razón sentía que era más de un par de pies, incluso unos más pesados que los otros. Y casi podía imaginar la posición de ambas tras de mí, con la gótica rodeando la cintura de la chiquilla latina (bueno, latina a medias en honor a la verdad) con un brazo en además posesivo, como si detrás del escritorio saltara algo o alguien que pudiera quitarle a la chica…casi podía imaginarlo, apenas una imagen difusa que se vio confirmada cuando giré la cabeza, mirándolas por sobre el hombro._

−_No tenemos hora –atiné a decir, sintiendo que había quedado como un perfecto estúpido, porque ellas lo sabían, no podía ser más obvio._

−_¿Eso cambia la forma de pedir ayuda? –Gruñó la gótica con voz sombría, algo alejada de la frialdad usual._

−_No, canijo, no cambia nada, pero…ya qué, siéntense, si me van a contar algo, espero que lo hagan bien y sólo lo harán si están cómodas –miré de reojo un mueble y advertí–. Así que ni crean que les prestaré el diván, nada de eso en mi presencia._

−_Malpensando –fue el turno de Tori para gruñir, pero eso no quitó que me hicieran caso ni bien yo abandoné una de las sillas y pasé a mi trono._

_Del otro lado las cosas parecían tan distintas…es decir, no era la primera vez que las veía desde que acudieron a mi trampa, es cierto, pero aquella vez había sido sólo para traer a alguien más, así que no contaba en teoría si me detenía a pensar en el tiempo presente… ¿Qué podían querer? Es decir, no contaba con que, de la noche a la mañana, se convirtieran en la pareja perfecta, sabía que discutían antes de…bueno, de eso y dudaba mucho que dejaran de lado ese hábito. Es como lo que pasa en el matrimonio…y ni siquiera tienes que ir tan lejos, basta con pensar en una relación convencional como las hay tantas, porque antes de comenzar, todo detalles y todo idilio, pero cuando caes…no, no es que la persona cambie, es que se muestra tal cual es. Así que si discutían mucho antes, cabía esperar que dicha relación fuera de las de largo aliento, señal de autenticidad, señal de verdad, señal de la necesaria sinceridad…es decir, ¿cuántas veces había visto una ruptura en la misma pareja? Exactamente las mismas que volvían pidiéndose perdón y jurando el amor eterno del que no tardarían en renegar en una siguiente ruptura…que al final, aprendes a no tomarte en serio el llanto de quien te dice lo mucho que ama a alguien, es más auténtico el silencio, la frialdad…llorar tras una puerta y no hacer de ello un espectáculo._

_Es como decía Dumas en Montecristo, a través de la boca del desdichado Dantés: Para todos los males, dos soluciones, el tiempo y el silencio. Pero esas chicas no llevaban ni un mes de lo ocurrido y dudaba mucho que vinieran por un problema o porque una era así y la otra asá, así que no existía espacio ni para el tiempo ni el silencio, demasiado ocupadas debían estar disfrutando del tesoro recientemente descubierto._

−_Chicas, se los dije hace poco, ¿verdad? –Ellas mostraron cierto desconcierto que me vi obligado a despejar–. No hago asesorías, no es mi campo la terapia de parejas…y si siguen esperando que haga algo así, todo cuanto pueden esperar de mí es la más tosca de las improvisaciones._

−_Siempre tiene una excusa, ¿verdad? –Me reprochó Jade con el ceño fruncido, aunque había algo de desesperación en su voz que no pude pasar por alto aunque de haberlo hecho, se me habría simplificado todo._

−_¿Y acaso yo soy el único en el planeta al que pueden recurrir? No puede que no lo sepa nadie más que yo…sencillamente me niego a creerlo…_

−_Doctor…no es el problema cuántos lo sepan…sino quiénes. _

_Las palabras de Tori simularon una potente campanada en lo más profundo de mi cabeza resentida. Entonces…debía haber algo que no yo no sabía y que a ellas directamente se les había escapado de las manos…y tenían más de dieciséis, diecisiete en realidad, pero…demonios, se habían enterado recientemente de lo que sentían, todo era una novedad, desde el mismo sentimiento, la persona (¿cómo aceptas de la noche a la mañana que amas a la persona que odias o la que te ha hecho miserable?) y aunque sonara mal en primera instancia, la misma condición…es decir, por Dios, nadie se levanta en la mañana y decide que le empezarán a gustar los hombres o las mujeres o ambos, eso en qué maldita cabeza cabe…es decir, no llenamos la boca diciendo que merecen respeto, tolerancia, todo lo que quieran, pero a la hora de la verdad, cuando alguien de nuestro círculo nos sale con la novedad, ¿somos capaces de estar a la altura de nuestras propias palabras? _

−_Bueno…muchachas, si antes contaban con mi curiosidad, pues ahora tienen plena atención de mi parte –por alguna razón, las manos me temblaban…canijo, el último ataque había sido especialmente fuerte y se estaba notando demasiado, afortunado de mí que tenía un cubo rubik sin resolver que me permitiría mantener los dedos ocupados–. Supongo que…cuando pasó lo que pasó, no hicimos otra cosa que empezar, ¿no es así?_

_Que se quedaran calladas cuando eran ellas las que tenían el problema sólo me decía que algo de razón llevaba, si bien no había deducido nada extraordinario salvo que todo no había hecho más que comenzar, aunque era incapaz de hacerme una idea de hasta qué punto…en realidad, sin material era incapaz de pensar con claridad, seguía demasiado concentrado en detener el temblor que me afectaba centrando toda mi energía en la resolución de un acertijo que llevaba demasiado tiempo cambiado de cajón y siempre incompleto._

−_Cuando…cuando dijimos todo lo que…bueno, ya sabe, creíamos que…que todo lo demás sería sencillo, pero…_

−_Al parecer, nos centramos demasiado en nosotras mismas –reconoció Jade, ayudando a Tori a completar la idea que parecía tardar demasiado en ver la luz._

−_En realidad, así se comienzan todas estas cosas…o así deberían ser –comenté, ya prestando más atención a las chicas, sin dejar de mover caras–. Al fin y al cabo…sean honestas conmigo, ¿habían tenido previamente experiencias de este tipo? –Nuevamente el silencio bastó para brindarme una respuesta, aunque en este caso sabía que se trataba de una negativa –no se culpen por centrarse en ustedes mismas, tomen en cuenta que es algo demasiado intenso, enorme…y sigue siendo nuevo para ustedes, ¿no es así?_

−_En realidad…es como si hubiera estado esperando esto toda mi vida –no me habría sorprendido tanto de esas palabras de no haber salido de los labios de Jade, la cual evitó mi mirada al momento de hablar, como si hubiera gritado una blasfemia en medio de la oficina._

−_Pero ninguna se explica por qué todo esto resulta tan difícil, ¿verdad? –Sonreí sin quererlo, en el fondo me lo estaban planteando de una forma criminalmente sencilla a grandes rasgos–. Entonces… ¿Cuáles han sido las mayores dificultades que han tenido que enfrentar?_

−_El mundo en parte, pero sobre todo…la familia._

_Claro, Tori lo pronunciaba con dificultad, como incapaz de creer lo que decía…pero todo se debía a que representaba una novedad, quizás la más grande de sus vidas. Pero no se nace sabiendo, todo sería más sencillo y personas como yo no existirían. En realidad, debí esperarlo antes._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−Sigues siendo tan caótico como siempre, ¿verdad Santana?

−El caos es síntoma de libertad, señor West.

Con la seriedad que le caracterizaba, impertérrito, se limitó a entrar dando por sentado que contaba con mi autorización, analizando mi entorno vital con ojo crítico, si bien su expresión no variaba un ápice. Quizás por eso lo detestaba tanto…es decir, el tiempo que fue mi patrón nunca me dejó claro nada, ni siquiera uniendo todos los jodidos puntos a la vez porque o no dejaba puntos o los puntos que quedaban tras de sí no me decían absolutamente nada. No existía forma de que pudiera sacar en limpio nada de su expresión, sólo del impecable traje hecho a la medida, hablaba de dinero, mucho dinero, el mismo que puede comprar todo, desde la impresión inicial hasta las respuestas a dar, incluso si no ves ni un centavo al final.

−Supongo…que te preguntas qué hago aquí –omitía el detalle de cómo lo sabía…por supuesto, un hombre en su posición podía saberlo todo, encontraría el medio.

−Es inevitable, ha pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez que nos vimos…

−Y hasta el día de hoy, tú sigues siendo el mejor y más brillante psicólogo que he tenido en mis empresas –aquello era nuevo para mí, después de todo, hablábamos de un hombre parco y severo, como mucho podía esperarse de él un "Bien" y eso ya sería bastante, por lo que esas palabras, sin lugar a dudas, de haber venido de una mujer, las habría tomado como la más apasionada declaración de amor–, y quizás una de las mayores pérdidas de los últimos años…

−Señor West, si me permite un segundo, tenemos la confianza suficiente como para permitirme decir que todas esas palabras, ahora mismo, no significan nada –ni siquiera le inmutó mi interrupción, eso tampoco significaba nada–. Ahora mismo no importa lo que haya hecho o sido para usted en su firma, si pone un precio yo puedo mover la tierra, pero sólo si pone un precio, así que no espere de mí mayores favores, sin importar que emplee más saliva para pronunciar los halagos que nunca dijo cuando yo estaba presente, ahora mismo usted forma parte de mi pasado y tendría que pensar seriamente si acaso quiero volver a esa etapa que ya dejé atrás.

Extraño me resultó oír una pequeña, apenas perceptible risita irónica escapar de él, quizás un efecto del sueño acumulado, pero no, ya estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para tener cierta noción de la realidad, si bien la expresión rígida, fría, seguía ahí presente, siendo el mismo hombre que se había tomado la molestia de intentar convencerme apelando al ego que todo hombre posee, más si éste está relacionado con su área de especialización.

−No te busco por lo que fuiste bajo mis órdenes, Santana, sino porque lo que fuiste y sigues siendo –una mirada pétrea…no hacía falta ahondar demasiado en la memoria, sabía perfectamente a quién me recordaba, el parecido era innegable–. Conozco a cientos de psicólogos, no sólo en Los Ángeles, en todo el país, pero ninguno, a mi parecer, está a tu altura.

−¿Y prefirió decírmelo a medianoche y a riesgo de encontrarme dormido? –Es lo bueno de encontrarte con antiguos patrones, sabes que ya no los necesitas y te puedes permitir cualquier clase de mala conducta–. Sabe que no desdeño una cerveza fría, no existe mejor forma de convencer a alguien.

−Estoy aquí para pedir tus servicios…no como el jefe que fui sino como un paciente más.

Por supuesto. Medianoche, sin llamar siquiera, debía de ser deshonroso para un hombre de su status reconocer que necesitaba ayuda de un especialista. Y a esa hora… ¿Quién notaría que un hombre tan importante buscaba un psicólogo? Es más, ¿qué pinche psicólogo atiende hasta medianoche? Y antes de responder cualquier estupidez, me bastaba con ver mi reflejo. De no haber sido porque había experimentado algo similar hacía poco, quizás me habría ido de espaldas. Pero no, yo esperaba algo así, quizás no a ese hombre en particular, pero sí a alguien, quien fuera, aunque en mi ceguera debí de haber supuesto desde el principio que no dejaba de ser lo más factible. Al final, a pesar de lo disparatado, sabía que tenía lógica, la misma que le llevó a poner la grabadora sobre la mesa e invitarlo a tomar asiento en mi sillón favorito.

−Señor West…puede comenzar por donde quiera.

−¿Cuenta como inicio decir que esto es una locura?

−Si así quiere comenzar…

−Esto es una locura.

−Si es un buen comienzo para usted, me alegro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−_Me están diciendo que… ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo para decirles esto a sus padres el mismo día?_

_Sabía que asentían a destiempo, pero lo hacían, mientras mis dedos frenéticos le daban otra vuelta a una de las tantas caras cuadradas que tenía a mi disposición. ¿No podían hacerlo más difícil? Quise preguntarlo y en lugar de eso, no pude evitar imaginar un hongo nuclear cubriendo toda la zona que comprendía Hollywood y no sé por qué. Sinceramente…tanto tiempo tardando en ponerse de acuerdo… ¿Y no se les ocurría nada mejor que hacerlo en las decisiones más complicadas? _

−_Entonces…debo suponer que están aquí por las reacciones, más de la familia que la del mundo que todavía nos es desconocida, acaso porque esto no es algo que se vaya divulgado como si tal cosa, ¿no es así? –El silencio de ambas comenzaba a enervarme, no tenía la paciencia necesaria para adivinar nada sin con suerte sabía que giraba un cubo−. Pues… ¿Quién fue la primera?_

−_Fui yo –bien hecho Jadelyn, muy propio de ti –me adelanté a todo y…se lo dije a mi familia._

−_¿Y qué tal? _

−_Yo…le he dicho cómo es mi padre…_

−_Querida, con suerte recuerdo que almorcé cinco hamburguesas con queso el día de hoy, no me pidas más –en realidad lo recordaba porque tenía las cajas en el papelero y el sabor todavía rondaba–. Quiero saber todo, cuéntame, porque por algo están aquí, ¿no?_

−_Le mencioné alguna vez…que la relación con mi familia no ha sido fácil de sobrellevar…sobre todo lo referente a mi padre –me hice el desentendido cuando vi que una mano de Tori estrechaba la de Jade como quien brinda apoyo en silencio–. Le dije que él…siempre ha sido un obstáculo más que un apoyo porque…porque decidí seguir este camino…ya sabe, ser artista…_

−_Creo que algo recuerdo._

−_Él…es un hombre de negocios muy influyente…ya sabe, el tipo de persona que le gusta tener todo bajo control –por algo llegaban hasta donde estaban, no podía ser de otra manera–. Digamos que…en ese sentido nos parecemos mucho o al menos eso dicen, porque…él no quería dejarme entrar aquí y yo no iba a permitir que me impidiera realizar mi sueño._

−_Ah, la fuerza imparable contra el objeto inamovible, ¿qué pasa cuando se encuentran? Se rinden –pronuncié el acertijo sin tener conciencia de ello, sin dejar de darle las debidas vueltas al cubo–. Eso fue cuando quisiste entrar aquí, lo lograste al final, pero…hablamos de algo diferente ahora, ¿no es así?_

−_No es como que…esperara demasiadas muestras de apoyo de su parte, pero…no entiendo por qué no me deja de doler –qué extraño me resultaba el ver que se atrevía a revelar sus sentimientos con mayor facilidad…seguramente la chica que no soltaba su mano tenía algo que ver._

−_Debo suponer…que no reaccionó del todo bien, ¿verdad?_

−_Directamente no reaccionó bien, así de simple –gruñó la chica, recordándome su voz a lo que solía ser o yo creía conocer–, es decir…creía que era sencillo mantener esta frialdad con las personas del exterior…_

−_Ah, tarde o temprano las máscaras se caen para revelar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, pregúntaselo a Tori, no lo sabrá ella por ti –no quise prestar atención a sus expresiones, prefería escuchar, de eso se trataba más en ese segundo, su cara no me permitiría adivinar más de la cuenta si ya lo estaba diciendo todo–, pero muchacha…comprende que si existe un afecto que se da desde el principio es el de la familia, para bien o para mal, da igual si lo quieres negar…_

−_Pero…esto ha sido así siempre…quiero decir… ¡No puede esperar que haga lo que él quiere! Pero siempre…siempre… ¿Acaso nunca me dará la oportunidad de ser libre?_

−_¿Por qué no me explicas cómo fue para hacerme una idea global de la situación?_

−_Es tan simple…como que ayer en la tarde, aprovechando que la familia estaba reunida…mandé todo al diablo y les dije que tenía novia –tan sutil como ella sola, típico de Jade West._

−_¿No pensaste ser un poco más…suave a la hora de dar la noticia?_

−_Ninguno suele serlo, ¿sabe? Mi padre no dudó demasiado al decirme, en su momento, que estaba enviando mi futuro a la basura al entrar aquí…_

−_Y qué mejor que su princesa le pague con la misma moneda, ¿no es así? _

_Por un segundo, sentí que el ambiente se caldeaba… ¿O se enfriaba? Como fuera, algo me impulsó a levantar la vista del cubo rubik y ahí me encontré con la molestia reflejada en el rostro de Jade, pero eso no fue lo que me sobresaltó. En realidad me…canijo, sí, me asustó mucho sentir que de la menor de la familia Vega parecía manar una especie de frialdad al tiempo que me miraba como si quisiera arrancarme el solitario ojo de cuajo… ¿Por lo que acababa de decir? Y no sé por qué, por la Virgen lo juro que no sé por qué, pero el temblor de las manos que mantenía bajo control con el cubo volvió al instante cuando percibí esa mirada sobre mí._

−_Ni en mi presencia ni en mi ausencia…si le vuelve a decir "princesa", lo lamentará, ¿me oyó? _

_Y por primera vez en mi vida, supe que ser desafiante habría equivalido a un suicidio…es decir, Jade me había amenazado antes y empleando textualmente las palabras para describir lo que me haría en tal o cual caso, pero con Tori…con Tori experimenté el miedo que creía olvidado, ése que revivía la fe de mi infancia y casi me llevaba a levantar un crucifijo… ¡Atrás, demonio! Pero no lo podía gritar (aunque sentía que la orina amenazaba con escapar contra mi voluntad), apenas me limité a tragar saliva y asentir con enorme dificultad…porque ella no dudaría un segundo en hacerme puré, a diferencia de Jade, que se deleitaba con el miedo en la mirada y cuando éste se ausentaba, se veía en problemas…no, Vega sólo usaría la amenaza una vez, la advertencia, como una forma de recordarme que estaba vivo y que si empleaba las palabras incorrectas, no tendría tiempo ni de parpadear ni de lamentar ni de mucho menos encomendar mi alma al Creador…pero cómo era posible si cuando tuvo su primera sesión se mostró enfadada, descontrolada, pero bastó con que me refiriera a Jade para que ella pareciera poseída por Legión, Dios me libre, que era un jodido psicólogo, no un pinche sacerdote exorcista._

−_Supongo…que no te dio la oportunidad para medir tu reacción –me corregí de inmediato con el poco aliento que me quedaba._

−_Ojalá hubiese sido sólo eso, pero…usted sabe que las peleas se hacen de a dos –y a pesar de hablar de algo sumamente serio, pude notar en ella cierto atisbo de tranquilidad…claro, si es que cuando te sientes protegido por alguien de manera tan particular, lo único que te queda por sentir es algo de paz en el alma, ¿no?_

−_Será mejor que me pongas al tanto._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−Es mi única hija –dijo el señor West con voz fuerte y clara, aunque más daba la impresión de hablar de un negocio que de su propia familia…un tono demasiado impersonal –has…no, qué digo, no hay forma de que tú puedas entender lo que digo si tú no tienes hijos…

−Tengo una hermana menor, es lo más cercano a una hija que jamás tendré y créame que no por tener esa ausencia marcada significa que no lo entenderé –solté yo, quizás con excesiva frialdad, acaso porque su comentario me ofendió–, pero no es lo que nos interesa ahora, continúe.

−Es curioso, pero…a pesar de todo, creo que al final del día, me doy cuenta de que ella es la que más se parece a mí en todo sentido, pero…no ha sido más que una fuente de decepciones, una tras otra…

−Una forma muy cruda de referirse a su propia hija, ¿no le parece?

−Por eso yo decía que serías incapaz de entenderme –ah, qué buena onda, pues que explicara todos los pinches puntos a la vez antes de que decidiera mandar al carajo mi autocontrol–. Con los hermanos existe complicidad y…sí, puedes enderezar su camino, puedes regañarlos, pero de ti jamás emanará una autoridad porque en el fondo, ambos crecen en un plano de igualdad, sin importar la diferencia etaria…pero cuando eres padre, estás obligado a ser una figura fuerte, un pilar estable, una autoridad marcada que esté ahí para definir el camino que seguirá el hijo a futuro.

−Detecto un leve matiz de desencanto en su voz, señor West…por no decir una profunda rabia que parece usted intentar dominar a toda costa.

−He dedicado los mejores años de mi vida para darle todo lo necesario para crecer correctamente y…parece empeñada en contradecir todo cuanto le digo, las mismas decisiones que tomo y las órdenes que le pido que acate por su bien.

−No hablaría de esto con nadie si no fuera porque ha habido algo, una pequeña gota que ha rebalsado el vaso, ¿no es así?

No quería levantar sospechas, se suponía que yo no tenía idea de nada y al mismo tiempo, creía ver en las palabras de ese hombre más de lo que en realidad decía. Quizás sí adivinaba, quizás sólo era el conocimiento previo…quizás sólo era la rabia que me producía el oírlo un segundo más del deseado y todos los segundos, hasta ese momento, me parecían perdidos, innecesarios…o será que quería invertir todos esos segundos no escuchando sino hablando, diciéndole un par de cosas que tenía en mente y que en honor a la ética profesional (pendejo el que la inventó) tenía que mantenerme respetuosamente en la posición neutral.

−Quizás llevo demasiado tiempo guardando silencio, pero en el fondo todo esto surge porque estoy cansado de seguir luchando –no inventes, ¿acaso las palabras "luchar" y "familia" podían unirse en una misma oración que fuera pronunciada por ese ilustre caballero? Bueno, estaba claro que más jodido que el karma sólo podía ser el azar, nunca sabes lo que te espera.

−Puede que no le haya dado la debida importancia a ciertas cosas escudándose en una actitud trabajólica, ¿lo ha pensado tal vez?

−Pero qué cosas estás…

−Desde que me titulé hasta mi renuncia trabajé para su firma como uno de los encargados del área de bienestar, estoy seguro de que lo recuerda, al fin y al cabo, sólo a usted debía rendir cuentas –y antes de que le diera la gana interrumpir, debía dejar escapar todo para poner la balanza a mi favor, aunque fuera un mínimo grado–, y en todo ese tiempo, ¿qué fue lo que supe de usted? Apenas su nombre y ya debía considerarme afortunado…mientras usted manejaba cada detalle de sus empleados, incluyéndome –me acerqué a él y a pesar de permanecer impertérrito, sabía que le molestaba mi actitud desafiante…o no lo sabía, sólo no concebía la idea de que pudiera permanecer indiferente incluso ante ataques de esa naturaleza–. Sabía todo sobre sus empleados gracias a mí, señor West, podía ejercer control psicológico gracias a mi labor…pero dígame algo, ¿qué sabe usted de su hija? ¿Qué sabe su hija de usted, más allá de la figura de autoridad? Porque dudo que exista otro Santana que medie ese tipo de relación, ¿o sí?

Listo, lo dicho, ese trabajo por el cual me consideraba el mejor…convertirme en esa clase de sujeto que desnuda las carencias para después usarlas en su contra…no, no era ético y así, con todo, lo había hecho…y carajo, se sentía horrible, como un sicario, a veces los despidos dependían de mi juicio, cómo será tu rostro mañana, como actuarás al cabo de unas horas…todo eso lo determinaba yo desde el área de bienestar…y claro, así cualquiera sabe todo, así cualquiera decide…pero parecía ser que ese tipo, dentro de su fachada de hombre de negocios respetable y padre implacable se escondía un pobre tipo que en realidad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde chingados estaba parado.

−Ahorrándonos dramas internos, señor West, dígame qué fue lo que pasó que lo llevó a extrañarme tanto.

−Ya no sé qué hacer con mi hija –lisa y llanamente eso, así de claro, así de eficaz, con toda su crudeza, tan implacable como siempre–. Desde que entró en la adolescencia que no ha hecho otra cosa que causar problemas y cuando creo que ya ha alcanzado su límite, siempre encuentra algo más para torcer las cosas.

−Todos tenemos cierto afán de auto superación, pero le aseguro que éste está destinado para cualquier cosa menos para hacerle la vida miserable a nadie –dejé escapar un suspiro…la verdad, ni yo mismo me lo creía, ahí estaba la prueba del acoso escolar, eso nunca acaba, pero anda tú a saber cuáles son los ejemplos más eficaces–. Será mejor que me hable de su hija, a ver si consigo entender su punto de vista.

−Todo…comenzó a descalabrarse cuando ella se empeñó en entrar en esa escuela…Hollywood Arts, ¿la conoces? –Qué bueno que no me veía sonreír por dentro con sorna y qué bueno fue también que no requirió una respuesta de mi parte–. Porque simplemente le dio…por dedicar su vida al arte, al espectáculo… ¿En qué cabeza cabe si eso es un mero azar del cual nadie le asegura que salga bien parada?

−Tarde o temprano, todos tomamos decisiones que nos pueden llevar por caminos diferentes que otros simplemente no esperarían de nosotros –por no decir que el viejo no estaba obligado a entender nada, así serían las cosas por siempre en el mundo–, pero…dudo que eso haya pasado el día anterior o hace poco…es decir, debo suponer que su hija ya ha de tener sus años, ¿no es así?

−Ya lleva tiempo metida ahí –con eso evadía la respuesta de la edad…no parecía ser un padre capaz de reconocer que su hija adolescente le ocasionaba problemas, era demasiado orgulloso para eso –y pensé que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta de la magnitud de su error e intentara enmendarlo…

−Pero ya ha pasado algún tiempo y no parece que las cosas marchen como usted quisiera, ¿no es así?

−En realidad, considero que las cosas han empeorado –tan implacable en cada una de sus observaciones…tan frío que llegaba a elevar considerablemente mis índices de molestia de por sí altos–. Hace poco que nos ha hecho saber a todos en la familia que es lesbiana.

Por ahí iba la cosa…después de todo, la verdad varía según el punto de vista, basta con recordar la misma historia, la que escriben los vencedores, la que tergiversan los perdedores, la ausencia de neutralidad. La verdad no es más que la constante lucha de dos partes…todo desde el punto de vista que controla es un desastre que parece diseñado para desquiciarlo…

Como si fuera muy sencillo para el que está abajo moverse con cierta independencia y aparentar que nada ni nadie puede importarle demasiado…

Pero carajo, si el parecido era asombroso. Cómo no pensar en una discusión entre ellos como un duelo de titanes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−_Así que aprovechaste la cena familiar para dejar caer la bomba –repetí pensativo, intentando imaginar el cuadro mismo–. Supongo que fuiste directamente al grano._

−_Era más fácil, no veía la necesidad de complicar las cosas._

−_Pero por el solo hecho de decirlo parece que desataste un Armagedón, ¿no es así? _

−_Mi padre…no es un hombre que cause escándalos, simplemente fue implacable y con eso le ha bastado siempre._

−_¿Hablamos de un puritano?_

−_Hablamos de alguien que está acostumbrado a mantener el control sobre todo, por eso…por eso le molestó tanto cuando entré a Hollywood Arts –no entendía cómo es que le quedaba la energía necesaria a la chica para hablar de eso con relativa facilidad, incluso cierta cuota de frialdad…cierto, Tori a su lado, así cualquiera es valiente, fuerte y todo lo demás–, y por eso se molestó más cuando…cuando le hablé de esto y…de que Tori es mi novia._

−_Hasta a ti te cuesta creerlo, ¿eh? –Quizás dijeran que no estaba bien hablar de esa manera, pero si ellas había llegado bastante atribuladas, no iba a ser yo quien añadiera más peso a esa carga–. Pero bueno, chicas, es algo inusual, es cierto, la gente hablará, lo sabemos, pero… ¿Qué podría ser lo peor que pudiera pasar?_

−_Que me diera a elegir…o mi familia o Tori –agradecí no tener nada líquido en la boca para escupir ante esas palabras…es decir, ¿quería algo peor? Lo había pedido y ahí lo tenía, cielo santo–, porque en principio mi padre culpó a mis amigos…a Hollywood Arts…ya sabe, como si alguien tuviera responsabilidad en esto y en última instancia, qué mejor que culparla a ella por corromperme, como si yo no supiera cuidar de mí misma, qué ridículo…_

−_Es que siempre es más fácil mirar al lado y no asumir las propias culpas…_

−_No se trata de culpas, doctor, esto…simplemente se dio y ya…_

−_Lo sé, lo sé, pero siempre es más sencillo para alguien el asumir una noticia, por muy mala que ésta pueda ser, si posee una explicación lógica –nuevo giro del rubik, quizás dónde estaban los colores–. No quiero justificar a tu padre, Jade, pero…quizás el pobre tipo sólo necesitaba una explicación, aunque…en realidad eso no justifica tamaña estupidez, es decir…canijo –ya las palabras no venían a mí con la debida coherencia, me encontraba demasiado enfadado como para lograr algo así–. En serio…el que te haya preguntado eso…imagino que respondiste…_

−_Le dije que si creía que una familia como ésa, que se había encargado de poner un obstáculo tras otro, haciéndome luchar por alcanzar mis metas, sería mi prioridad al lado de la mujer que amo…es que debía de tener murciélagos en la cabeza._

_Por un fugaz segundo sentí un ardor en el ojo, en el otro apenas lo podía sentir por la presencia del parche, daba igual, después de todo, se vio confirmado cuando sentí que algo se deslizaba por mi mejilla. Acaso…no, no podía ser…sí, sí podía ser, claro que podía serlo si ambas chicas me miraban con asombro, casi con miedo…canijo, tenía que secar la lágrima antes de que procesaran que realmente me había conmovido hasta el alma las palabras de la gótica, lo cual era absurdo considerando el tono frío con el que las pronunció…pero qué puedo decir, realmente me imaginé toda la situación y todo eso tocó una fibra sensible que creía muerta de hacía tiempo…carajo, me estaba volviendo sentimental y encima lo descubrían ellas… ¿Acaso no podía ser peor?_

−_A muchos hombres les faltan los huevos…y qué irónico que seas tú la que demuestre tener más y bien puestos –mierda, voz ronca, casi quebrada, ¿tanto me había afectado la referencia a los murciélagos en la cabeza? O acaso… ¿Había sido la otra declaración? Como sea, me quedaba poco para perder definitivamente mi dignidad–. Pero la verdad…es que hasta el momento, más allá de los problemas comprensibles, no veo qué más podría complicar la situación…_

−_Que ahora mismo…no tengo adónde ir._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−Le dije claramente, o su familia o esa muchacha, ella no podía contar con que aprobaría semejante…ridiculez –y eso por ser sutil, considerando que el tipo no tenía problemas en decir lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza…como su pequeña, aunque seguro que a ella la ofendería semejante comparación–, y en realidad…ni siquiera estoy seguro si me sorprendió o no que eligiera estar con ella y darnos la espalda, a su familia y a su futuro.

−Pues…a su futuro no siento que le dé la espalda, señor West, considerando que hace mucho le dio la espalda a los planes que usted pudiera tener para ella –tanta frialdad en una mirada… ¿Se suponía que me congelaría? Siga creyéndose hombre de hielo, viejo, que hacía ya mucho que había aprendido a temer al verdadero peligro, sólo tenía que pronunciar una palabra.

−¿De qué lado está, Santana?

−Del mío, señor West, usted me buscó por ser el mejor en mi especialidad y esto es lo que soy, un hombre que llega a la conclusión de que usted le dio a elegir a su hija y ella ha sido consecuente, ha tomado una decisión, porque si usted le da a elegir y ella le da la espalda a su familia…

−¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? ¡A su familia! ¡A su apellido!

−Y desde luego, ese pinche apellido ha estado ahí cuando la chica necesitaba apoyo o un abrazo comprensivo, ¿no es así? –El viejo guardó silencio y estaba seguro de que me iba a responder de alguna manera, no le di tiempo ni espacio–. Como si fuera poco impacto para la muchacha el descubrir que es lesbiana…como si fuera poco descubrir, de la noche a la mañana, que le gustan las mujeres…como si fuera todo eso… ¿Y usted la obliga a negarse a sí misma después de encontrar a alguien que la acepta tal y como es? Es una chica solitaria por lo que he oído, no sólo por su condición, también por todo lo que le ha tocado vivir… ¿Y con todo la obliga a irse?

−Yo no la obligué, ella tomó su decisión…

−Presionada por usted, ¿o me va a decir que iba a aceptar en su casa a una artista lesbiana con pareja estable? ¿Acaso eso estaría a la altura del apellido West? –Ya no me controlaba, ni siquiera me importaba ser neutral, casi quería que el viejo se sintiera ofendido y me devolviera el ataque, así tendría argumentos para partirle la jeta, pero no todavía, sentía que tenía que decir y saber más cosas–. Usted vino aquí buscando aprobación a sus acciones…a que le dijera cómo chingados controlar al demonio de hija que tiene…pero parece olvidar, a pesar de emplearlo como burda adulación, que yo sí soy el mejor en lo que hago y por esas casualidades de la vida…no tengo hijos, como usted amablemente me ha recordado ni bien comenzamos –ya de pie y mirándolo desde arriba, sentí una indescriptible superioridad… ¿Sería la perspectiva o la ausencia de seguridad privada? –Dígame qué es lo que espera de mí, señor West…y eso sólo lo logrará diciéndome cuál es el verdadero problema…

−Creí que ya estaba claro.

−Hasta ahora me ha contado la historia, puedo deducir muchos problemas en base a eso, pero es usted el "afectado", ¿no es así? ¿O le faltan los tanates? No me decepcione, jefe, estoy seguro de que puede decir más que la historia que cualquiera se sabría.

Lo bueno de no esperar nada es que no alcanzas a decepcionarte…y lo bueno de conocer un extremo de la historia es que aprendes a hacerte una idea de todos los puntos seguidos…pero lo más gracioso de todo es que contaba con la ventaja de los años trabajados en su nombre y bajo sus órdenes, porque a pesar de conocerlo tan poco, de alguna manera sabía que de él no podía esperar demasiado, acaso porque hacía todo la imaginación por mí y todo lo demás lo había ido sabiendo por añadidura, porque los detalles así ayudaban a crecer todo. Y no es como que esperes demasiado de un viejo del que te haces la idea mental cuando nunca te permitió conocerlo de verdad, sabes que puede ser impredecible y por otros te haces la idea de que puede ser implacable.

−Ya no sé qué hacer –confesó el hombre sin tapujos, sin presentar mayores dificultades al momento de hablar–, es decir…he puesto todo de mi parte en darle lo mejor para que se convierta en alguien de bien…y resulta que de la noche a la mañana me sale con esto…

−Nada ocurre de la noche a la mañana, señor West, usted mejor que nadie debería saberlo, se aplica en todo, incluyendo los negocios –sabía de su tribulación a pesar de mantener el semblante inexpresivo…y no sé por qué me causaba deleite–, tal vez tantos años y horas invertidas en darle todo lo material a su hija le impidieron…quién sabe, volver a casa de vez en cuando y recordar que la muchacha crecía y se forjaba como podía a través de su propio camino, ¿no le parece?

−Pues optó por un mal camino –tan rotundo que no sabía si me sacaba de quicio o directamente me revolvía el estómago–. Esa muchacha…Vega dijo que se llamaba…sabía que en ese lugar sólo encontraría malas influencias…

Ahí ya no me pude contener. Ahí directamente la carcajada escapó y apenas fui capaz de contenerla…y qué puedo decir, supongo que era un rasgo común de los West el mantener a raya toda forma de emoción y mirar con malos ojos las expresiones de otros de esa naturaleza, de otra forma no habría sabido cómo explicar que la hija se pareciera tanto al padre y que incluso en los momentos más críticos fueran capaces de mantenerse estoicos, fríos, casi inexpresivos…a riesgo de que la rabia o el dolor acumulados les provocaran unas úlceras de campeonato.

−Si su hija es como usted, le aseguro que la puede culpar de cualquier cosa, absolutamente de cualquiera menos el ser influenciable –qué difícil era hablar entre risas y más con un hombre con expresión tan seria…o quizás eso no hacía otra cosa que incrementar lo humorístico del asunto–. Aquí no se trata de lo que haya hecho, decidido o sentido su hija, jefe, sino de que usted es incapaz de que directamente su hija ya eligió sus caminos hace ya mucho…y si no lo acepta de una vez, le aseguro que esa despedida y esa decisión que la obligó a tomar serán las últimas veces que usted podrá recordar como los días en que la vio.

−No me puedes pedir que acepte que mi hija ama a una mujer, es anormal…

−¿Sí? Pues más anormal me parece que un padre obligue a su propia hija…a su pinche sangre, cabrón, su sangre, a ir contra sí misma…cuando debería reconocerle el valor de decirle todo esto, aún con el riesgo que ello implicaba, el mismo riesgo que usted se ha encargado de dejar claro a lo largo de todos estos años.

−Tú no sabes cómo son las cosas, no eres…

−¿Padre? Pues si para entender la situación necesito ser un padre como usted…prefiero perder el ojo que me queda antes que ponerme en sus zapatos, no tengo tanto estómago.

Ya estábamos ambos de pie…y sí, el viejo era alto, pero nunca en la vida se me ocurrió pensar que yo podía ser más alto que él, si bien algo poseía que lo hacía lucir más imponente, más intimidante y a mí algo ridículo, como un guajolote escurrido con toda la ropa arrugada que llevaba encima. Fue entonces cuando lo vi tantear el bolsillo de su traje y supe qué se disponía a decir, incluso sin haber visto ese gesto en él, pareciéndome ridículamente adecuado dada la situación, dada la desesperación que él se empeñaba en ocultar tras la inexpresividad y cierto tono monocorde.

−Necesito encontrar a mi hija…y que ella vuelva de una vez –una vez más, esa mirada que parecía atravesar todo con una ojeada…quizás era la tonalidad de sus ojos, la misma que me parecía tan familiar–, y necesito que seas tú el que la encuentre y la convenza de volver, puedo darte las indicaciones…

−En primer lugar, soy psicólogo, no detective, y en segundo… −ya qué me podía importar mantener control sobre nada si ya la guerra estaba declarada− ¿Qué chingados le hace pensar que puede darme órdenes como antes?

−Estoy dispuesto a entregarte un cheque en blanco, tú decides los ceros a colocar, eso no será problema…mientras seas capaz de dar con ella y enderezarla…

−Quién se cree…

−¿Realmente vas a rechazarlo así como así, Santana? ¿Acaso tu actual empleo y tu idealismo te mantienen estable? –Por primera vez en toda la conversación, vi en él aflorar una sardónica sonrisa, un gesto, una variación en su máscara–. Realmente… ¿Realmente tu sueldo te permite costear los medicamentos que mantienen bajo control tus ataques? ¿Realmente ese trabajo te permite cuidar bien de tu hermana mientras luchas por sobrevivir a duras penas? Porque…ella no sabe que cada día, la epilepsia se sale de control y más difícil te resulta ocultarla, ¿no es así? Porque… ¿Quién le daría trabajo a alguien que se convulsiona cada cierto tiempo a vista y paciencia de los demás?

Toda la rabia que tenía se esfumó en un segundo…todo, absolutamente todo aquello que me hacía sentir seguro de mí mismo me abandonó en el instante en que procesé las palabras y lo que significaba que ese hombre en particular, ese tipo que sólo vivía en mis malos recuerdos, tuviera completo dominio de ellas…y que otro pronuncie en voz alta tus mayores dificultades no hace más que darle forma y tamaño, ayudándote así a hacerte una idea de la bestia con la que intentas lidiar cada día…la verdadera razón de todo ese cansancio que pareces acarrear…y él lo sabía…desde siempre lo había sabido, mis antecedentes médicos y familiares…pero no sabía de mi trabajo… ¿O sí lo sabía y por eso me hacía la oferta?

Porque necesitaba el dinero…canijo, necesitaba el dinero, pero…dejando de lado la ética, ¿qué debía hacer si todo lo que hacía, en el fondo, no era por mí? No, nada…y por una vez en la vida…por una maldita vez me daban a elegir y por un mísero instante tenía la opción de ser egoísta… ¿Hasta qué punto si seguía sin ser por mí? Después de todo… ¿Qué habría hecho de no haber estado mi hermana? Y mi hermana, en el fondo, no estaba presente, las únicas pruebas que tenía de su existencia eran las fotos y las llamadas, pero hacía ya mucho de la última vez que le diera un abrazo…y seguía haciendo todo por ella…

¿Realmente hacía todo por ella? ¿En verdad me mantenía sólo por ella? Al final del día… si ya era una chica independiente en todos los sentidos… ¿Por qué hacía lo que hacía?

Él creía que disponía de todas mis verdades en la palma de la mano. Creía que hablábamos de un objeto inamovible, pero todos nosotros, de alguna manera, somos fuerzas imparables comparados con la solidez de las supuestas razones tras nuestro actuar. Para todo hay una razón, el todo cambia y con él todo lo demás. La vida, como la verdad, sigue siendo una cosa un poco variable, cambiante si se quiere. Y mi verdad no era la misma de unos años atrás…ni siquiera la misma de horas pretéritas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x

−_Chicas…no tengo por qué saber todas estas cosas –articulé, sin dejar de girar el inquieto e incierto cubo–. Sigo pensando…es decir, vamos, no soy el único que hace estas cosas, Lane…Dios Santo, Lane lleva con ustedes más tiempo, tiene más experiencia…Cielo Santo, Lane incluso es mayor que yo, podría ser mi hermano con respetable diferencia…está bien, puede ser un cabrón, pero sigue siendo más sabio y yo…chicas, yo apenas si sé dónde carajos estoy parado antes de que un auto pueda atropellarme, tengo suerte de cuidar de mí mismo lo suficiente para no quedar ciego –y ellas seguían mirando el piso, me estaba angustiando la situación…el saber más de lo que realmente quería o lo estrictamente necesario, pues hacía mucho que había dejado de ser un mero psicólogo y rozaba peligrosamente el límite para convertirme en lo que Lane ya era, lo mismo que lo había empujado a recurrir a mí–. Acaso… demonios chicas, si fuera otro y tuviera la opción, no confiaría en alguien como yo._

−_No es como que nos queden demasiadas opciones, ¿verdad? Además, tú eres el único que conoce toda la historia desde el principio, empezar de nuevo con alguien más sería agotador…_

−_¡Jade! ¡Cómo dices esas cosas! –Aunque otro en mi lugar se habría sentido más que ofendido, lo cierto es que me confortó la situación, más que nada ver cómo Jade y Tori volvían a las personalidades que bien conocía de ambas…o creía conocer o había tenido más oportunidades de apreciar…quizás lo más cercano que tendría al ya lejano y casi olvidado comienzo, ése en el que apenas me atrevía a imaginar que las cosas podían salirse de control._

−_Qué, ¿acaso no es verdad? Por favor Tori, llegó hace poco, no es precisamente moderado…_

−_Claro, habló la que se deja llevar por los impulsos…_

−_¿Perdón? Dime una sola vez en los últimos días en que haya hecho algo así._

−_Casi le cortas la mano a André por ponerla sobre mi hombro…_

−_Pero no lo hice…_

−_Porque no tenías nada con qué hacerlo, pero sí te bastó para ladrarle…_

−_Estaba demasiado cerca…_

−_Por Dios, Jade, estás exagerando…_

−_¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste tú con Santana hace menos de cinco minutos? –Y por qué chingados tenía que salir mi nombre en una de sus discusiones…_

−_Yo no hice nada…_

−_Lo amenazaste sólo porque me dijo "princesa", ¿eso dónde encaja? _

−_Le dije que lo lamentaría, eso puede interpretarse de muchas maneras –desde tortura larga y dolorosa a una muerte igual de lenta y dolorosa, no había demasiadas interpretaciones._

−_¿Y así me reprochas que le diga que no tengo más remedio que confiar en él? ¿Qué es lo que haces tú ahora si no es lo mismo? _

_Fascinante observación de su parte, lo cual me ayudaba a recuperar gran parte del relajo. Porque aunque pueda parecer descabellado, siempre es mejor esperar a que desconfíen, te impiden así dormirte en los laureles, te obliga a hacer méritos y aunque parezca ridículo sobre la misma, también dota a la realidad de cierta lógica que te permite aprender de la persona que supuestamente te pide ayuda, no porque tengas méritos, no porque seas un gran tipo, simplemente porque ansía sobrevivir y ahí comprendes de lo que es capaz. Confían porque eres la última opción. Confían porque no tiene más alternativa…en última instancia, confían en ti porque no son capaces de confiar en nadie más…confían en ti porque has estado desde el principio sin quererlo ninguna de las dos partes, algo fortuito y en última instancia, lo último que puede quedarte y lo que llama a la pereza, lo mismo que te impide recorrer un camino demasiado largo, el del lazo tácito que se da cuando intercambias información…no, ni siquiera intercambio, simplemente depositarla en el tipo que se convertía en la perfecta caja fuerte por el solo hecho de ser un desconocido, garantía que pierdes irremediablemente con el paso del tiempo…la misma que mantenía sólo porque sabía guardar las distancias, porque de alguna manera, lo poco que pudieran creer de mí seguía siendo un error._

−_Ninguna confía en mí…y sin embargo, me piden ayuda porque sigo siendo el único que está técnicamente de su lado y que podría hacer algo…o eso es lo que creen, ¿es así o estoy haciendo el ridículo? –Sonreí, sintiendo el constante movimiento de mis manos en torno al cubo–. Entonces Jade…si no confías en mí… ¿Por qué carajos me cuentas que no tienes dónde ir? ¿Sabías que esa información, en malas manos, podría costarte caro?_

−_¿Y qué hará con ella? ¿Chantajearme? ¿Exigirme favores? –La última pregunta, por alguna razón, me revolvió el estómago, apenas logré disimularlo a tiempo._

−_En teoría, como psicólogo, no puedo hacer nada –divertido fue ver cómo se alteraba ligeramente la mirada de Jade mientras que Tori iba a abrir la boca para decir algo que interrumpí–, pero como Santana…ah, siempre puedo improvisar…siempre y cuando, querida Tori, me cuentes qué tal te fue a ti…porque claro, dudo que hayas decidido venir sólo por Jade si sabes que puede cuidarse sola, ¿verdad? –Qué gracioso, estáticas como estaban apenas procesaban mis palabras–. Vamos chicas, nos falta una pieza en el puzle, vinieron a entregármela y yo la estoy esperando._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−Usted conoció al psicólogo, señor West, pero no a Gael Santana –un paso hacia él y mi voz se asemejó más a la ira de mi viejo, ira contenida, ira fría–. Con la familia no se transa como en la bolsa, pero parece que usted nunca comprendió eso, así que si quiere algo de verdad, búsquelo, ensúciese, baje de su pinche pedestal y luche por lo que quiere como un hombre de verdad, porque el hombre no mira ni encarga, actúa…y más si se trata de los hijos, en vez de encargar su labor a un desconocido que no tiene idea de lo que es, alguien como yo.

−¿Es tu respuesta definitiva? –Inquirió el viejo desafiante, sin perder la sonrisa sardónica, si bien se percibía cierta decepción mezclada con rabia y frustración.

−No, ésta es mi respuesta definitiva –y tan cerca estaba ya de él que no sólo los ojos me parecieron familiares, incluso percibí el aroma del agua de colonia cara–. Lárguese de mi casa si no quiere que convierta a esa chica que tiene por hija en la actual propietaria de todo el patrimonio West…o le haga a usted una cirugía plástica gratuita a mano limpia.

Demás está decir que el viejo permaneció unos segundos más ahí, de pie, desafiante, como queriendo probar que él podía hacer lo que le venía en gana de cualquier manera, como llamando a mi puño para que se plantara en toda su jeta. Y ganas no me faltaban, pero de ahí a limpiar la sangre del piso…me faltaban las energías y quizás a él la paciencia o puede que sí me creía capaz de algo así, a veces la voz por sí sola dice más que las palabras pronunciadas…puede que no quisiera probar que de verdad tenía miedo de comprobar en carne propia de lo que era capaz…y dudaba que quisiera correr el riesgo de asistir a cualquier reunión con un diente menos o la nariz rota.

No fue sino hasta que él desapareció tras la puerta que me dejé caer sobre mi sillón favorito, sintiendo que la adrenalina del momento me abandonaba, dejándome debilitado y sintiéndome casi un idiota por haber rechazado tamaña oferta. Es decir…yo ponía los ceros, carajo, ¡yo! ¡Y había mandado al tipo a la chingada! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Tanto pesaban en mí los jodidos valores éticos de una profesión como ésa? Pero carajo…en verdad necesitaba ese dinero… ¿En qué chingados pensaba al decirle que no y de esa forma, sin dejar lugar a una posible negociación?

Ah, claro, ya me acordé. No pensaba. Sólo sentía.

−Vino hasta acá y… ¿Te pareció mejor ver que dejarte ver?

−Parecías tener controlada la situación, ¿no?

Qué extraño me resultaba ver a Jade West salir de mi habitación con ropa para dormir, quizás demasiado expuesta para mi gusto...es decir, bueno, la época del año parecía ameritarlo, no hacía frío precisamente y dormir con más ropa habría sido ridículo si se quería despertar a la mañana siguiente con las sábanas empapadas. Me hacía sentir demasiado…extraño, acaso porque cualquier otro en mi lugar habría sentido un fuego en el pecho y ahí abajo, saben a qué me refiero, pero en lugar de eso, todo cuanto sentía era frío, mucho frío…y sí, por Dios, la chica era atractiva y sin embargo, seguía siendo una chica y enamorada, eso último lo pensé con sorna mientras apenas la veía de reojo apoyada en el umbral del pasillo que daba a la habitación que le había proporcionado.

−Supongo que no es lo más terrible que me ha tocado enfrentar –y esperaba que con esa respuesta decidiera volver a la cama, pero en lugar de eso, seguía ahí presente, como esperando Dios sabe qué–. Si sigues ahí parada es porque algo esperas de mí, ¿no?

−¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que conocías a mi padre? –No había reproche en su voz, sólo curiosidad.

−No es el capítulo de mi vida del que me sienta más orgulloso…

−¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

−No le di importancia, seguía siendo y es hasta ahora un patrón como los tuve tantos en el pasado y si destacó, no fue precisamente por ser el mejor.

−¿Imaginabas que era su hija cuando nos conocimos? –Ahí no pude evitar sonreír con cierta ironía.

−Es gracioso, pero…debí darlo por hecho y sin embargo, tan poco importante ha sido él para mí que simplemente lo pasé por alto hasta esta misma noche…

−¿Y habría cambiado algo de haberlo sabido desde el principio?

−Por mucho que puedan parecerse, muchacha, tú sigues siendo tú y tu padre es un cuento aparte, creer que tu sangre o tu apellido pudiera incidir en tu actitud o en lo que eres es algo factible y la presencia de tu viejo me lo ha probado, pero…basar mis conclusiones en un detalle tan subjetivo habría sido una actitud muy poco profesional de mi parte, ¿no crees?

−Yo no sé nada de profesionalismos, sé que nunca antes había visto a alguien hablarle así a mi padre –apenas una ligera curva en los labios de la muchacha, sin siquiera mostrar una parte de sus dientes–. Debes odiarlo mucho.

−Es un padre que no actúa como tal, de otra forma, su hija no estaría viviendo de allegada en la casa del psicólogo de Hollywood Arts, creo que con eso basta para que cualquier ser humano pierda todo mi respeto si es que alguna vez lo tuvo de su parte –dejé escapar un suspiro lleno de cansancio…y con todo, seguía siendo incapaz de dormir–. Y… ¿Cómo está Vega?

−Duerme como un tronco, nadie diría que hoy…bueno, ya sabes…

−Ha de estar cansada, recuerda que no es tan resistente como tú.

−En el fondo quería creer que encontraría una respuesta diferente, supongo que la decepción es más difícil de sobrellevar que el rechazo.

−La decepción viene de la mano de expectativas altas que a veces, somos incapaces de controlar, así que se entiende el estado de ánimo de la chica y sí, costará que lo supere, pero…créeme que no es lo más difícil que les tocará enfrentar.

−Lo sé.

Creí que dejaría de hablar, sentía que así sería. Después de todo, no necesitaba ni saludar ni despedirse, con su silencio bastaba para cerrar cualquier forma de conversación. Y en lugar de eso, a pesar del tenso ambiente, se permitió sonreír burlona, casi con cierta cuota de sadismo que, en el fondo, no auguraba nada bueno. Sabía que no me haría daño físico y si ésas eran sus intenciones, difícilmente se la haría fácil. Pero no, no era de las que actuaban sabiendo que tenía las de perder. Por eso había entrenado su lengua, para volverla una atacante eficaz.

−Gael… ¿Y qué crees que habría dicho tu esposa de haber visto a dos mujeres dormir en tu cama? –Terminé por sorprenderme a mí mismo sonriendo con sarcasmo y cierta cuota de tristeza, pensando seriamente en una respuesta a la altura.

−Habría dicho algo, aunque no estoy seguro de qué, pero sí te puedo decir que a estas alturas, esa cama no sería mía…y habría sido un milagro que me dejara dormir en el sillón.

Dos mujeres en mi cama y yo en el sillón…Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

Ah, ya me acordé, hacerle caso a Lane.

Y lo más gracioso de todo es que esa noche estaba lejos de ser lo peor. Todavía tenía el día siguiente.

Después de todo, parejas y peleas se hacen de a dos, ¿no?


	7. Terapia de Parejas: Crianza según Vega

**Saludos a todos los que han decidido pasar por aquí, amigos lectores y escritores.**

**Este capítulo salió un poco más corto de lo esperado, pero la verdad es que sentí que no había demasiado, en realidad dudo que alguno esperara esta sesión en particular, pero ya que estamos en parejas, justo me pareció describir esta situación. Según mis cálculos, no quedan demasiados capítulos, si contamos por supuesto las demás sesiones y un capítulo que se llamaría también Horas Extras (el que planeo sea el más desquiciado de todos). De momento, todo cuanto puedo hacer es dejarlos con este nuevo episodio, sabrán que cualquier queja o sugerencia es justa, por supuesto, y muy agradecido estaré que me dejen su opinión, ya sea por este capítulo o por la historia en su conjunto, se los agradeceré de corazón.**

**Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer sinceramente a Eclair Rozen, Minecrandres, Nara375 y littlelealamb, en serio les agradezco las muestras de apoyo, sin ustedes, nada esto sería posible y pues…dejaría todo como está, pero dejo sangre en el papel para estar a la altura de sus expectativas y de todos los que han decidido darle una oportunidad a esta historia.**

**Y sin nada más que agregar (Victorious no me pertenece, nada más), los invito a pasar, sean bienvenidos.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Siempre me pregunté qué se sentiría estar en una celda.

No es que me ganara la curiosidad, simplemente la pregunta resurgió dadas las circunstancias…no podía evitar buscar en mí el miedo que debía generar…no, nada de eso. En realidad, me sentía tranquilo y por momentos, enfadado conmigo mismo por la soberana locura que había cometido. Es decir…más de una pastilla ya causaba demasiado efecto y sí, podía conducir bien la pinche moto, pero no faltaría el que dijera que no y pues…ya estaba pensando en todo lo que tenía pensar. Ya tenía en la cabeza la fórmula de Miranda, la misma que recitaron cuando me bajaron (tiene derecho a guardar silencio, etcétera, etcétera) e intentaba pensar cómo aprovecharía mi primera llamada cuando golpes en los barrotes me sobresaltaron.

−¿Sabías exactamente dónde te estabas metiendo? –Me preguntó el oficial del otro lado, a lo que no pude evitar sonreír con cierta ironía.

−La verdad…en todo juego necesitas movimientos suicidas si quieres ganar la partida.

−Calculando tus movimientos, ¿eh? ¿Y esto entraba en tus planes?

−¿Planes? ¿Parezco de los que planean algo? –Mi sonrisa parecía enervar al chico del otro lado, un novato con toda certeza o recién transferido, ve tú a saber–. Pero dudo que vinieras a preguntarme por qué estoy tan tranquilo.

−Los he visto antes, como tú…

−Ah, ¿has visto antes a alguien que no quiere regresar a casa?

−Yo mismo no quiero volver –confesó el chico con el ceño fruncido, actitud que me obligó a reprimir una carcajada–. Como sea, algo habrás hecho antes, de otra forma, no pediría algo así…

−¿De qué carajos hablas?

−¿Tú eres Gael Santana?

−No veo a otro por aquí.

−¿Y es cierto lo que dicen tus antecedentes? ¿Psicólogo de profesión?

−Ya me habrían detenido por falsificación de ser una mentira, ¿no crees?

−Pues alguien quiere hablar contigo.

Fantástico, paga favor con favor. Sólo por eso se habían asegurado de que era realmente quien decía ser. Probablemente me buscarían la debilidad…demonios, estaba detenido, qué más debilidad podían buscar de mí si tenía todas las de perder…pero claro, tenía que llamar la atención de la Policía y todo para encontrar a un único policía del que apenas tenía tristes señales ambiguas que había sacado con mucha dificultad…era una locura, sí, una maldita locura. Por un lado tenía que encontrarlo, llamaba la atención del cuerpo pleno de la fuerza policial y por otro…quería que me mantuvieran ahí, tras esos barrotes, por un largo tiempo. No quería volver, realmente no quería volver, no quería sentir que mi vida se iba por el drenaje porque había decidido ser un buen tipo por una miserable vez en mi vida…no, carajo, mi vida ya no era tal desde hacía mucho. Ambas en mi casa no hacían más que confirmarlo a diario…y ahí, encerrado, el tiempo parecía transcurrir de otra forma, más tranquilo, silencioso…acaso porque poco me importaba lo que pudiera pasar después…

−Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Gael.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta del segundo exacto en el que ingresó a mi pequeña celda, no había sentido el crujir de la puerta ni miraba hacia allá, sólo tenía el piso como punto de mayor interés. Pero lejos de molestarme el no haber notado eso, sentí cómo toda base de autocontrol se destruía en mi interior. Porque algo, muy en el fondo, me decía que había llegado a la persona correcta. La misma que, irónicamente, era la que más quería evitar. Porque en primera no relacionas los apellidos con nada, no te atreves a creer de inmediato en todas las coincidencias, qué culpa tiene la casuística, si el apellido es idéntico no necesariamente es lógico, no le creo demasiado a las estadísticas. Y sin embargo…debí siquiera considerar seriamente la posibilidad cuando se abrió la puerta en su momento, que estaba lejos de ser la repetición de un sueño en la realidad… o me había topado con un callejón sin salida de lo más negro de mi pasado…o simplemente era demasiado ciego o no quería ver…no, no quería ver, era demasiado doloroso, principalmente porque mi pasado tenía nombre de mujer.

Y por ella precisamente…por ella y todas las demás, tenía que levantar la vista y mirar a la cara a ese hombre por primera vez en años…y experimentar el mismo odio que había nacido en cuestión de segundos.

−David –sí, el mismo hombre, el mismo del que me limitaba a pronunciar sólo el nombre, acaso porque temía que toda la realidad se derrumbara de nuevo en cuanto él me hiciera ver que las cosas eran muy diferentes estando tras las rejas.

−Aquí soy el Oficial Vega, te agradecería que te refirieras a mí de esa manera –sí…sí era él…aunque no hacía demasiada falta que me recordara si su nombre estaba estampado en el pecho de su uniforme…tan cerca de él y tan lejos…

−Pero sin el rango o las armas no eres nada, ¿verdad? –Ya poco podía importarme la ferocidad o que mis palabras pudieran acarrearme un mal mayor, lo tenía enfrente y lo demás ya no me importaba…y así, con todo, David Vega no parecía dispuesto a mantener una discusión conmigo.

−Sé que…no soy quién para hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero…la verdad es que…estoy desesperado –en otras circunstancias habría sentido un atisbo de culpa…pero en ese segundo en particular, me agradaba oírlo tan angustiado.

−¿Y esperas que con eso crea que vale la pena estrechar tu mano? ¿Crees que con eso vas a borrar todos estos pinches años?

−Gael…no estás obligado a hacer nada, pero…en verdad no sé a quién más podría recurrir...es decir, sé que es ridículo, pero…supongo que tuvo que pasarme esto para poder entenderte…

−No, tú jamás entenderás, así que no intentes ganarme de esa manera, tú nunca entenderás, no importa lo que pase, porque a diferencia mía, tú tienes a favor la ley –al torcer mis labios para sonreír, sentí el dolor de los músculos, quizás años sin sonreír mientras experimentaba el veneno en las venas–, pero de todas maneras, tendré que hacerlo, ¿no es así? Porque de otro modo arriesgo una condena más grande si llego a juicio –me puse de pie, quería verlo a la cara cuando dijera lo que tuviera que decir–. Por mí te jodes, húndeme en prisión si eso quieres, pero de ninguna manera pienso echarte una mano si a eso viniste.

−Gael…sé que lo entenderás porque tú perdiste sin opción de recuperar y ahora mismo…no quiero pasar por eso…no quiero cometer el mismo error que cometí antes…

−¿Quieres redimirte a mi costa, pendejo?

−Quiero…como padre…no cometer los mismos errores que he cometido como Oficial.

Fue entonces cuando volví a la realidad.

Sabía por qué estaba tras esos barrotes. Sabía exactamente a quién buscaba y por qué. Una vez más, no se trataba de mí sino de alguien más, siempre sería así, incluso si me veía involucrado directa o indirectamente. Pero…quizás sí tenía forma de saber que era él la persona que buscaba y al mismo tiempo aquel al que más odiaba, pero… ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que de aceptar un trabajo en Hollywood Arts me iba a terminar topando conmigo mismo y todo aquello que me atormentaba desde hacía ya años? No, no tenía forma de saberlo, no tenía siquiera vía posible para imaginarlo y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Había buscado que me arrestaran, sí, quería paz, sí, buscaba a un oficial de policía, sí, quizás fuera la forma más sencilla sin burocracia, también…quizás había sido una completa estupidez, una locura…y locura era lo que vivía en tiempo presente, en la misma casa a la que no quería llegar…

Buscaba a un oficial, sí, ¿por qué simplemente no podía aceptar que buscaba a alguien a quien quería evitar? Quizás porque es un poco complicado relacionar algo o alguien que nos agrada o a quien tenemos cierta estima con algo o alguien que simplemente…no queremos ver, da igual si vivo o muerto, simplemente no lo queremos cerca…y yo lo había buscado sin él tener idea del verdadero motivo, el mismo que se disponía a revelar, el mismo que pretendía justificar su desesperación…el mismo que me había llevado hasta él sin saberlo él mismo.

−¿Y por qué me pides ayuda a mí si sabes que te golpearía hasta que me sangraran los nudillos si tuviera la oportunidad? –No lo haría, tenía claro que no podría hacerlo aunque tuviera latente el enorme deseo, porque para bien o para mal, antes de ser yo mismo, me había convertido en un jodido profesional.

−Porque has sabido…mantenerte de pie todo este tiempo…sin buscarme…sin hacer algo que pudiera merecer…manteniéndote firme y viviendo con el dolor –me miró a los ojos, al único que me quedaba en realidad, esbozando el asomo de una sonrisa triste–. Porque en el fondo…eres lo que a mí me gustaría ser por momentos.

−No sabes nada sobre mí…

−No me has golpeado, estamos solos y sabes que yo no diría nada, no hace falta que te lo diga, ¿por qué no has hecho nada si en el fondo mueres por hacerlo?

No podía decirle que no podía hacer nada, irónicamente, por ser quien era, no un oficial sino David Vega…ni siquiera David, sólo Vega, con todo lo que eso representaba…y si lo pensaba mejor, ni siquiera por ser él, con impulso y todo lo primero que habría hecho hubiese sido romperle la jeta, pero no, qué clase de imagen…no, ni siquiera eso, qué clase de ayuda habría sido ésa, por mucho que el tipo se lo mereciera. Pero con todo, una vez más debía recordarlo: Seguía siendo un profesional y como tal, era mi pinche deber escuchar las dos versiones, no dejarme llevar por las propias emociones y ser imparcial…

Pero en ese segundo…Dios mío, parecía tan, tan difícil lograr tamaña hazaña…

Pero una vez más, no se trataba de mí. Siempre serían otros la base de mi actuar. Y no, no lo hacía con afán de santidad. Simplemente…llega un punto en el que sientes ese deber, sabes que nadie más lo hará y si alguien más tiene el deseo de hacerlo…pues nadie lo hará tan bien como tú.

−Por eso querías saber si era psicólogo de verdad a través de ese novato, ¿verdad? ¿Qué más fácil que pedirle consejo gratuito a un preso? –Y para que se viera convincente, decidí emplear la situación a mi favor, para intentar disfrazar la curiosidad naciente–. Sólo te ayudaré si me dejas ir ahora.

−Sabes…sabes que eso no depende de mí –claro que sí, sólo creía que aún existía lugar para mantener una cuota inútil de orgullo, eso conmigo ya no funcionaría.

−Sabes que no soy estúpido, es lo único que pido a cambio y sabes que eres capaz de hacerlo, pero estás demasiado acostumbrado a ser ético –mi sonrisa adquirió la sorna necesaria para volverla insoportable–. Sácame de aquí, haz como que nada pasó…y te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites y que esté a mi alcance, tienes mi palabra.

−Nada me dice que deba confiar en ti –replicó él, intentando estúpidamente volver atrás.

−Y sin embargo, estás dispuesto a hacerlo, por eso me has buscado –volví a sentarme, ya aparentando el relajo del que carecía–. Soy yo el que no está obligado a ayudarte, tú mismo conoces de sobra las razones.

Sabía que caería en la trampa, sabía que no le quedaba otra alternativa que jugar bajo mis reglas, como todos hacían en el último tiempo. Pero él no sabía que, en realidad, sí era mi obligación "ayudarlo", no por ser él mismo sino por lo que representaba su presencia desde mucho antes…por ser lo que era para otros y no para mí, por ser lo que era para mí merecía…merecía cualquier cosa menos mi ayuda. Pero no estaba por mí, él me buscaba por lo que sabía hacer y por lo que podía saber en base a lo que él pudiera decir, como todos los demás.

Es más fácil fingir que no sabes nada cuando sabes todo…o al menos, una parte importante.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−_Has guardado silencio por mucho tiempo, ¿no crees, Tori? –Me había decidido esperar a que respondiera la pregunta que había formulado, no podría seguir si no lo hacía, pero parecía ser que había algo más difícil que articular las palabras–. Muchacha…no digo que sea lo más sencillo del mundo, pero si estás aquí…es decir, aquí nadie las juzgará, yo menos que nadie, por algo han venido, pero no puedo hacer nada si no me dices que pasó exactamente._

−_¿Tiene que presionarla de esa manera? –Y la mirada de Jade, demás está decir, intentaba hacerme retroceder, pero carajo, no es como que hubiera demasiado espacio para eso, yo sentado, ellas también, yo con una pared detrás…_

−_¿Presionar? Intento ser útil y estar a la altura de lo que esperan de mí, pero me resultará muy difícil si no me ponen al tanto, porque adivino no soy –pero sabía que no llegaría a ninguna parte si seguía empeñado en permanecer en la misma posición, tendría que cambiar de táctica y sonreír como si en verdad fuera un abuelo benévolo, lleno de confianza y sabiduría–. Muchacha…estamos claros en un punto, ni tú ni Jade la están pasando bien, pero esto no es culpa de nadie, ustedes lo saben –lamenté la presencia del escritorio entre nosotros, habría sido bueno poner una mano en su hombro–. Quizás no confíen en mí, pero confían en dar con una solución a todo esto…y eso sólo lo lograrán reconociendo la verdadera forma del mismo problema._

_Nuevamente el silencio. Y extraño me resultaba el ver cómo la gótica pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros. Acaso porque la misma escena me parecía familiar, más allá de las veces que pudiera haberla visto con ellas como protagonistas, traía a mi memoria maltrecha escenas similares con otras caras en los mismos roles. Al final…seguramente su situación no distaba demasiado de la de Jade, con la diferencia de carácter, pues la otra muchacha era capaz de resistir, más allá de cómo estuviera por dentro (seguramente que hecha pedazos, pero era muy orgullosa como para reconocerlo)._

−_Tori…si te hace sentir bien…puedes comenzar por donde quieras._

−_Puedo… ¿Puedo decir que esto me duele más de lo que en realidad quisiera? _

−_Es tu decisión._

_¿En qué momento me había convencido que, en el caso de ellas, después de la declaración todo habría acabado? Ah claro, el no ser terapeuta especializado en parejas, todo partía del desconocimiento de ambas partes. Quizás, de haber estado especializado, habría logrado mayores avances en el primer intento…no, era demasiado hermoso como para ser siquiera posible. Había probado anteriormente que era incapaz de mantener el control de una situación cuando ellas estaban implicadas. Y así, con todo, volvíamos a toparnos. Y lo cierto es que no esperaba mayor novedad del testimonio de la chica de ascendencia latina, más mirando su expresión deprimida, el apoyo de su novia (madre mía, qué extraño sonaba eso para mí)_

−_Yo… ¿Le hablé de mis padres alguna vez? −Hice memoria lo más rápido posible…un par de señas que me había brindado su hermana mayor y ella misma…_

−_En algún momento me dijiste que no tenías mayor queja, que ellos eran buenos contigo, ¿no es así?_

−_Quizás el recordar eso es lo que me hace sentir peor –demonios, que te haga mal un buen recuerdo sólo puede ser señal de lo lejos que están los buenos tiempos de volver a concretarse–. Quizás…por ser ellos…yo esperaba un poco más, ya sabe, las cosas que se pueden esperar de los padres cuando…haces algo que otros pueden ver como malo pero…que uno no siente así…_

−_Tori, por favor, el amor no es malo, malo puede ser el punto de vista desde el cual se contemple…y mayor error es intentar encontrarle una explicación, por lo que no importa por dónde se mire, el amor en sí mismo jamás será un error o algo malo –no entendía cómo es que seguía girando el rubik entre mis manos, pero daba igual, los colores no me preocupaban, me importaba que me brindara cierta estabilidad–, así que…sí le dijiste a tus padres el mismo día que Jade a su familia…_

−_No sé si…en el fondo, siempre supe esto, pero en realidad quería negarlo…es decir, ya sabe, enamorarse de la chica que te hizo miserable desde que entraste…_

−_¿Vas a seguir con eso?_

−_¿Qué quieres que le diga, Jade? No es como que al principio fuera todo color de rosas, ¿verdad?_

−_No, es cierto, pero sería un bonito gesto que dejaras de ver esos días como algo tan terrible…_

−_No es como que sepas de gestos bonitos, al menos en esos días…_

−_¿Vas a seguir con esos días? _

−_Lo que quiero decir es…_

−_Sigan discutiendo en mi presencia y palabra que de aquí las corro en menos de lo que tardan en decir "sexo", ¿he sido claro? –Sabía que esas solitarias sílabas en particular las incomodarían…es decir, quizás a Tori, parecía más inocente (y las más calladas suelen ser las más peligrosas) y no tanto a Jade (aunque cuando se lo proponía, lo único que podía saber de ella era que estaba molesta), pero sí tenía la certeza de que a una de las dos la incomodaría lo suficiente "sexo" como para guardar silencio e interrumpir la conversación que amenazaba con descontrolarse–. Tori…ya me quedó claro ese punto, limítate a continuar._

−_Bueno…ya de por sí era absurdo y…y más si hablamos de nunca antes había experimentado algo por ninguna chica, siendo Jade la primera –sorprendentemente, la mencionada gótica se mantuvo silente, pero fui capaz de percibir cierto brillo de satisfacción ante la certeza de ser, de alguna manera, el primer gran amor de esa muchacha–, y…cuando ves a tus padres…en sus actitudes…en sus enseñanzas…tiendes a creer que nada ni nadie podrá alterarlas, ni siquiera en ellos…pero no es como que esperara en ellos unas felicitaciones, es sólo que…_

−_No contabas con que se lo tomaran tan mal, ¿no es así?_

_Y con esas muchachas…con ellas había aprendido a interpretar los silencios y las mudas expresiones. A confiar en lo que me dictaba el instinto, acaso porque dichas situaciones se repetían, acaso porque los años de práctica me ayudaban de alguna manera…cualquier cosa, me daba igual, pero no quería aceptar que, en realidad, estaba cayendo en el mismo error que Lane había enfrentado en su momento, ése del que ya no tienes retorno porque es muy difícil volver a la ignorancia una vez la has dejado atrás. No existe el olvido, al menos no el absoluto y mi amnesia nunca ha sido capaz de llegar tan lejos._

_Estaba aprendiendo a conocerlas._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−Cuando tienes hijos…de inmediato cae sobre ti una realidad abrumadora, esa que te dice que jamás serás libre, pero ellos son tan importantes para ti que no te importa lo que dejes atrás mientras seas capaz…de hacerlos crecer como corresponde –y quizás más personas eran conscientes de ello y por la misma razón, la tasa de natalidad iba en picada en la mayoría de los países desarrollados–, y eso…sólo hablando de chicos, ya sabes, niños…es decir, yo soñaba al casarme con tener un hijo con el que hacer todo, pero…es normal que la vida nos tenga deparadas sorpresas, a veces incluso por partida doble.

−Depende de que quieras que esas sorpresas golpeen tu puerta –solté yo fingiendo indiferencia mientras le daba una mordida a la hamburguesa que había comprado para mí, permaneciendo intacta la suya–. Por partida doble, ¿eh? ¿Dos pedacitos de cielo llegaron a tu casa?

−Mis niñas, sí –y se suponía que debía enternecerme su tono, pero de él se desprendía cierto cansancio–, las mismas que…a una determinada edad amenazan con llevarte a extremos, a límites…porque nadie te prepara para ser padre, más de dos muchachas cuya diferencia de edad es mínima.

−Nadie te enseña, no naces sabiendo, pero estás obligado a improvisar, así que todos los errores que puedas cometer sobre la marcha tienen su explicación y es que aquí, Vega, todos venimos con lo que no tenemos y tenemos que crear nuestro propio conocimiento y posesión –una nueva mordida y ya me quedaba menos de la mitad–, pero esas muchachas…ya estarán crecidas, ¿no?

−Ya en la mayoría de edad…

−Entonces es un poco tarde para lamentarse si es que has hecho mal todo, ¿no? A estas alturas… ¿Realmente crees que tienes poder sobre ellas?

−En realidad…no notas que las cosas están mal hasta que…ellas te lo hacen saber a su manera, creyendo que…que tienes resistencia ante todo…

−Tienen un padre policía, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Acaso que te vieran como un debilucho y que tuvieran algo de piedad? Porque créeme, cuando eres padre, puede que tengas tiempo para algunas cosas y menos para otras, pero sí ten la certeza de que se te acaban los espacios para sentir compasión de ti mismo.

−No es autocompasión, es…es sólo que…no sé cómo estar a la altura…

−Nadie te enseña…

−¡Sé que nadie me enseña! –Una explosión, la buscaba, una reacción…y cuánto se parecían sus hijas a él en ese aspecto en particular–. Pero…demonios…yo…ya no sé qué es correcto y qué no lo es…

−Porque nada es blanco y negro –una mordida más y ya no quedaba nada de la hamburguesa, manteniéndome impertérrito ante una reacción que había llamado la atención de más de alguien en el interior de uno de esos pocos restaurantes que atienden las veinticuatro horas del día–. Es curioso, ¿no crees David? Cuando tenía cinco años, oía a la gente de mi entorno que decía que llorar no era de hombres sino de maricones, ¿y sabes qué me dijo él? Que la mayoría de esos pendejos no eran más que maricas encubiertos que habían llorado por menos de lo que lloraba a esa edad, por eso nunca le hagas caso a lo que digan alrededor de ti, sino que sigue la noción que tú tengas de lo que es correcto y de lo que no, porque a la hora de la verdad, es eso lo que le transmites a los hijos…o a tus hijas, dado el caso…

−Maldita sea, de eso se trata Gael, ése es el problema –como casi todo en el último tiempo, sabía de qué me hablaba, pero seguía siendo mejor esperar a ver cómo lo explicaba, la verdad no es la misma dependiendo del punto de vista, es una de las formas más fascinantes de la ambigüedad–, yo…siempre he intentado apoyar a mis hijas en todo, pero…ahora, con esto…ni siquiera sé cómo mirarlas a la cara…

−¿De qué chingados hablas?

−Hace poco…mi hija menor, Victoria…me confesó que es lesbiana –y yo detestaba el término "confesión", él no era ningún sacerdote ni mucho menos la chica había buscado consuelo en la voz de un sacerdote anónimo, sino en su padre, quizás la imagen de mayor seguridad que más cercana tendría.

−En pleno siglo veintiuno, no sé de qué carajos te sorprendes…

−Mi esposa y yo no la educamos para que terminara así, santo cielo, ¿todavía te lo preguntas? ¡Le inculcamos valores! ¡Nada de lo que hemos hecho en todos estos años ha servido de nada porque viene y sale con esto! –Desesperado, se llevó ambas manos a la cara, despejándola del cabello que entorpecía su visión…qué curioso, realmente el tipo se veía agotado y las palabras parecían incrementar el peso de por sí grande que llevaba de mucho antes.

Recordaba haber leído algo así antes… ¿Estaría cerca? No, estaba lejos de ser Pánico Moral, pero ni por asomo. No, simplemente se trataba de encontrar culpas ante algo que nos destroza, porque alguien tiene que ser responsable de todo esto, ¿no?

Yo prefiero creer que simplemente Einstein sí se equivocó en algo: Dios sí juega a los dados con el universo. Después de todo, la Eternidad no deja de ser aburrida si se ve desde aquí.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x

−_No esperas simplemente…que tu padre grite que no ha luchado durante tantos años…sólo para que su hija…se desvíe de esa manera y sin pensar en las consecuencias –a duras penas lograba mantener la firmeza de la voz, ni siquiera el apoyo de Jade parecía ser de mucha ayuda–. No es como que…esperes que tu padre te reproche de esa manera esto y…que tu madre simplemente se quede callada porque esto parece superarla…_

−_Tori…Tori, escucha –musité dejando a un lado el cubo, acercando un poco mi cabeza hacia donde estaba ella–, mira, sé que…sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil, tenlo en cuenta –y lo sabía mejor que nadie, si estaba presente desde el génesis de la relación en sí misma –pero por una vez…para que lo pienses con la cabeza fría…para que ambas lo piensen con la cabeza fría, póngase en esta situación –quizás mis palabras les cayeran como un montón de ladrillos, pero tendría que correr los riesgos necesarios–. Hablamos de hombres y mujeres que vienen del siglo pasado…está bien, no existe demasiada distancia entre un siglo y otro, ellos nacieron a finales…pero ustedes nacieron más cerca del final y al mismo tiempo, el inicio estaba a la vuelta de la esquina –qué ironía, cómo unos años, unos míseros años podían darle forma a tantas diferencias entre una generación y otra, siendo una la base de la siguiente…ni siquiera había una entre ambas que hiciera de puente, no, había una sucesión directa…y tantos, tantos vacíos y abismos que resultaban difíciles de enumerar –son puntos de vista diferentes en muchos aspectos, chicas, hablamos de una generación que creció con fantasmas…una generación que, por lo general…no entiende que el amor es eso, sólo amor y de ninguna forma discrimina porque está más allá de una frontera o barrera, es demasiado amplio como para encasillarlo o siquiera domarlo…_

−_¿Y usted? No parece ser de nuestra misma generación, ¿verdad? –La pregunta impertinente de Jade me descolocó, pero no tardé demasiado en responder en principio con una sonrisa irónica._

−_Mi trabajo me obliga a ver un poco más allá de mí mismo y de mis propios prejuicios, es lo que sacas de escuchar demasiado, los oídos tienden a resistir más que un papel que puede ser censurado…más si lo comparas con oídos que no se detienen nunca en su trabajo y la imperiosa necesidad de contar siempre algo, no importa qué –porque todos tenemos prejuicios, no importa el tipo ni el área, incluso ellas mismas, sin importar el siglo en el que les tocara vivir la mayor parte de sus vidas–. Yo no cuento principalmente por no ser de sus familias ni mucho menos haber participado en su crianza…no, no estuve ahí cuando nacieron o dieron sus pasos…todos los padres, incluso inconscientemente, tienen planes para sus hijos y no es ése mi caso, ustedes vinieron a mí ya después de todo eso y cuanto haya quedado atrás no me interesa en lo más mínimo…pero a sus padres sí, porque han estado desde el principio y son, de alguna manera, la última generación, el último suspiro de una determinada concepción de valores…_

−_Da igual lo que diga, no puede pretender que justifiquemos a nuestros padres…_

−_No he dicho que esto intente justificarlos, simplemente quiero que se pongan en el lugar…para que así logren entender un poco más ustedes mismas su propia situación, la misma de tantos otros –al final, una parte de tus valores viene de tus padres, la otra es la que llamas ética, la que tú mismo das forma–, pero de mí nunca oirán que justifico su actuar, no podría apoyar algo así, sólo…les estoy dando las razones que dan pie a esta clase de comportamiento…_

−_Pero…mis padres…siempre he intentado…hacer que se sientan orgullosos de mí en todo sentido –la eterna justificación, apoyarse en los esfuerzos pasados–, he intentado nunca…nunca darles un disgusto y ahora…después de esto…esperaba que fueran un poco más compresivos y no que…que se lamentaran por el hecho de tener una hija que fuera…fuera…_

−_¿Cómo fue exactamente? Siento mucho tener que preguntarte esto, pero necesito…_

−_No hay gran historia detrás de todo esto –me interrumpió la menor de la familia Vega, como si ya tuviera presente que mientras más rápido, mejor parada saldría de todo eso, al menos emocionalmente–, no es como que…mis padres pasen demasiado tiempo en casa, así que aproveché la primera ocasión para hablar con ellos…ya sabe, hablar seriamente, esas veces que ellos sienten que…se avecinan malas noticias…_

−_Quizás debiste dar a entender que era algo importante y no una mala noticia –observé un tanto pensativo._

−_Es que…no sabía cómo reaccionarían…o en realidad, esperaba que reaccionaran de mejor forma, no con orgullo, pero sí…un tanto más comprensivos y en lugar de eso…todo cuanto hizo mi padre fue un escándalo…_

−_Exactamente, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo? –Nuevamente había tocado un punto sensible, pues a pesar de tener la intención, le costaba pronunciar las palabras–. Tómate tu tiempo…_

−_Que…qué habían hecho mal para que saliera con algo así…como para decepcionarlos de esa forma –típico de un discurso paterno, en realidad no esperaba menos–, que…si acaso me había vuelto loca, porque no importaba por dónde se viera, seguía siendo una desviación como hay tantas y que…casi la compararon con una enfermedad –de acuerdo, ya se estaban pasando seriamente–, que algo así no se podía aceptar bajo un techo decente y…se preguntó incluso qué…qué había pasado con la hija que él creía conocer…_

_Estaba seguro de que había dicho cosas peores, pero no podía pedirle más considerando que ya bastante le dolía repetir la versión suavizada de los hechos. Dudaba mucho que hubiera dicho todo eso con tono de voz mesurado…dudaba siquiera que hubiera mantenido alguna forma de autocontrol, más allá de no lastimar directamente a su hija, eso habría sido cobarde y dudaba mucho que fuera capaz de caer tan bajo…no, nunca se sabe, nunca des nada por hecho, de ahí vienen todas las decepciones y me bastaba con verla…es decir, Jade no esperaba menos, por eso había logrado salir de esa instancia más o menos entera, a diferencia de la muchacha con la que hablaba, estaba destrozada moral y psicológicamente…y daba igual cuánto luchara por hacerles ver el todo de la situación, en el fondo ni yo mismo me creía lo que decía, intentaba entenderlos pero…carajo, me costaba mucho._

−_Estoy seguro de que estás omitiendo detalles importantes que quizás…quizás sea necesario que sepa, ¿no es así? –Y fue un fugaz segundo que me permitió pensar que probablemente había hablado demasiado…pero qué chingados, nunca se sabe, ¿verdad? Te arrepientes de mantener la boca cerrada, te arrepientes de lo contrario…siempre tendrás la ocasión de arrepentirte, mas nunca de mirar atrás en busca de soluciones, sólo de lamentos y de lo imborrable. _

−_No sé cómo…de un momento a otro…estábamos gritando –lo usual, no habría esperado menos de una muchacha con carácter nervioso, a ratos explosivo, a ratos conflictivo, ocultando con timidez una voz que, según se diera la ocasión, era capaz de luchar con uñas y dientes por lo que se proponía…siempre que contara con las dosis necesarias de adrenalina–, de hecho…nunca pensé que yo misma…le echaría en cara a mi padre su ausencia constante y que…eso no le daba derecho a sentirse una autoridad moral…_

−_Te atacó de forma vergonzosa, tú sólo te limitaste a responder el golpe…pero claro, el padre educa a su hijo o hija de tal forma que, en muchos casos, se siente culpable de devolver dichos ataques –sonreí para mis adentros, no era el caso de Jade, ella misma parecía haber notado la diferencia._

−_Pero todo eso…me ha dejado en esta posición –parecía ser que había cosas que ni la misma Jade sabía, lo cual me alarmó, porque no me atrevía a descartar ni considerar nada más allá de esperar a que pronunciara lo que tuviera en mente–, porque yo le dije que…que no podía estar en la misma casa con alguien que no me acepta como soy y él…él se limitó a decir que la puerta era ancha…y…_

_De ahí ya le costaba trabajo hablar. Y de ahí pues…ya me llevaba la chingada. Si resumía todos los pinches puntos a la vez, ambas estaban muy jodidas. Debía suponer que todo eso había pasado el día anterior, fijo que le habían pedido hospedaje temporal a algún amigo, cada una por su lado, pero sólo una noche y quizás no le habían dicho de las verdaderas circunstancias que las llevaban a pedir ayuda…claro, nadie tenía pleno conocimiento de la situación salvo yo mismo…y por algo ambas habían llegado a la oficina, olvidándose así del principio de confidencialidad…claro, ya no había secretos que guardar, ambas estaban igual de jodidas y se suponía que yo tenía que dar con una solución satisfactoria y en lugar de eso, volvía a girar el rubik pensando qué haría en esos casos…y daba igual que le preguntara a Dios qué había hecho para merecer eso porque no recordaba haber hecho nada demasiado malo._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−David… ¿Debo recordarte que tú no eres el más indicado para hablar de valores?

No me extrañó demasiado que pareciera aturdido ante mi declaración…y yo me volví a reprochar el caer en lo personal, no era la idea, no tenía por qué echar mano de mis propios problemas con ese tipo para hacerle ver el desastre que había causado…bueno, el desastre por sí solo valía más que cualquier otra cosa, no necesitaba echar mano de nada. Bastaba con recordar sus palabras, las palabras de su hija… ¿Por qué, sabiendo que eran padre e hija, me resultaba más sencillo encontrar entre ambos un parecido? O será sugestión…o será que un apellido puede hacer maravillas…o será que la tercera hamburguesa de la noche ya estaba causando estragos, pero qué le iba a hacer.

−Realmente…cabrón, ¿realmente echaste a tu hija de la casa?

−Yo…sólo le dije que no iba a aceptar algo así en mi casa…

−Ah claro, eso es una cordial bienvenida desde tu punto de vista, ¿no? ¿O qué? ¿Creías que con esas palabras ella intentaría cambiar lo que es? Porque si esa es tu respuesta…francamente me sentiría muy decepcionado…es decir, aceptarían a cualquier pendejo en la Policía que sepa manejar una pinche arma sin dispararse en la rodilla…

−Te estoy pidiendo ayuda, pero no para que me hagas sentir peor…

−Me pediste ayuda y por lo tanto, entiendo que pides de mí la verdad y es eso lo que te estoy dando, aunque de mí no merezcas nada, pero todos tienen derecho a ella, ¿no es verdad? Hasta donde yo sé, vivimos en un estado de derecho…

−Te estás alejando del problema…

−Estoy en el problema, cabrón, que tú no lo notes es cosa tuya, pero parece ser que quieres que te lo explique con manzanitas, ¿verdad? –Ahí era donde tenía que tragar lo que tuviera en la boca y mover las manos como si hablara con un chico de cinco o seis años–. Estamos hablando de tu hija, cabrón, no de una visita, ¡de tu hija! ¿En qué chingados estabas pensando cuando la echaste? No, ni siquiera eso, ¿en qué pensabas cuando la hiciste elegir entre esas opciones? ¿Te has detenido a pensar un segundo cómo se estará sintiendo ella en estos momentos? Y pobre de ti, pinche cabrón, pobre de ti si me dices que es su culpa porque aquí mismo te doy otra razón para arrestarme rompiéndote la jeta.

−Ponte en mi lugar, Gael, sólo eso te pido –que no le quedaran fuerzas para responder a mis amenazas, –la crié de una forma y…se desvió tanto del camino…

−David, sin mentirme… ¿Podrías haber dicho antes de esto que conocías bien a tu hija? ¿Podrías decirme que sabías exactamente con quién se relacionaba? –Porque si no recordaba a Jade él mismo…entonces ya tendría de dónde agarrarme…y parecía ser que la mirada culpable del tipo me daba una sola respuesta–. No es válido lo que tú creías saber o lo que otros pudieran decirte sino lo que tú sabías por ser el padre de esa muchacha… ¿Realmente la conocías? ¿Sabías antes quién era tu hija? –Bajó la cabeza, la jodida hamburguesa seguía intacta y sabía, una vez más, cuál era su respuesta–. Ni idea, ¿verdad?

−Sabes…sabes que este trabajo absorbe demasiado –excusas, nunca nos faltará una en los labios o en la mente.

−Todos los trabajos absorben demasiado, por algo son trabajos, el desafío está en saber encontrar vacíos en ellos que podamos usar a favor –ya me estaba hartando verlo así, tenía que ser un hombre–. Ya levanta la cabeza, ¿quieres, Vega? Que así no solucionarás nada…

−Gael…mi hija es lesbiana, se fue de la casa y tú…pareces tomártelo todo como un chiste…

−Porque lo es, David, uno muy malo por cierto –y finalmente había logrado que sintiera deseos de tirarme los dientes–. Si eres de los que piensa que el lesbianismo es una enfermedad que se puede curar…te diré que todavía vives en el siglo diecinueve, porque eso salió de los manuales de psicología hace mucho, pero si me dices que se fue de la casa… ¿Qué carajos te importa si tú tienes la culpa?

−No es…no es la mejor decisión que he tomado –reconoció finalmente, un enorme avance considerando lo mucho que estaba tardando–, es decir…es mi niña, pero…no soy capaz de aceptar esto, ¿entiendes? No…no sé cómo mirarla a la cara ahora si yo mismo…he tenido tantas dificultades para aceptarlo como realidad y ahora…ella misma me dice…esto…

Todo se reducía a una lucha consigo mismo…tan simple como eso, menos rotundo que el señor West, el mismo al que no le importaba rechazar a su hija por ser lo que era y sin miramientos. No, a este tipo tenía que reconocerle que tenía una feroz lucha con sus principios…y sobre todo, reconocer que sí tenía principios. Pero parecía ser que estos mismos estaban por sobre su verdadera labor…o lo confundían…o lo alteraban…o ve tú a saber, que parecía ser que en algo tenía razón West, muy a mi pesar.

Yo no era padre. Había cosas que no entendía…o que directamente no cuadraban.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Seguía pareciéndome, por lejos, la peor idea de todas._

_Miraba desde el umbral cómo ellas avanzaban por mi espacio vital, mi territorio, con las pocas pertenencias que llevaban consigo. Por supuesto, Jade tenía más confianza a la hora de avanzar, no era su primera vez ahí. Por otro lado, Tori…de no ser por la misma Jade, seguramente habría considerado opciones que no existían dado el caso. Pero ahí estaba ella para hacerle ver que si no tomaban lo que tenían al alcance, ¿qué más podrían hacer? Y sobre todo, si me pedían ayuda, ¿qué más podía hacer? Porque podía pensarlo mil veces, luego un millón…y sabía que la peor idea de todas seguía siendo la única, ni siquiera existía una opción de descarte, porque ellas pidiéndome ayuda en esas circunstancias me llevaban a esa decisión._

−_No es muy grande, pero es mi hogar, así que intenten no romper nada, ¿sí? –Articulé con miedo casi, sintiendo de pronto que la estupidez que estaba llevando a cabo me saldría cara._

−_No somos niñas, Santana, tenlo presente –precisamente por eso, Jade, no eran niñas, eran mujeres y enamoradas y en una casa…y me convertían en un malpensado, pero es que nunca tuve la necesidad de ponerme en tal caso–, pero…gracias por lo que haces por nosotras._

−_No me lo agradezcas, empezaré a arrepentirme después –gruñí en voz baja, sin mayor esperanza de que me oyeran ni mucho menos la intención–. La habitación grande…tiene una cama enorme, pueden usarla…_

−_Pero…doctor… ¿Dónde dormirá usted? –Y se permitía los buenos modales, la chiquilla Vega, como si hubiera ocasión para algo así…_

−_El sillón está bien, no te preocupes, no creo que sea demasiado tiempo –y más valía que así fuera, porque ya de tenerlas ahí, con su sola presencia y sin llevar ni una hora dentro ya me desesperaban._

−_No, no…no está bien, es decir…doctor, qué…qué dirá su esposa si nos llega a ver aquí._

_Me sorprendió notar que, a su manera, Jade sabía ser un poco más perceptiva que la otra muchacha, pues alcancé a notar los gestos que le hizo, como ordenándole que se callara porque acababa de hablar demás. Pero ya qué sacaba si la herida siempre estaba abierta y no es como que un par de palabras hicieran la diferencia entre un estado y otro, al final te limitas a aprender a vivir con el mismo dolor constante… ¿Quería acaso ahorrarles eso a ellas al impedir que las circunstancias las obligaran a elegir? ¿Acaso por eso las ayudaba? ¿Realmente proyectaba mi propia situación en ellas? _

−_Ahora son mis huéspedes, pero de ahí no pasan, ¿de acuerdo? –No quería sonar demasiado cortante, pero tampoco quería caer en el exceso de preguntas que no quería responder–. Tienen…tienen libertad aquí, pero sabrán hasta dónde llega y…por favor, les pido por favor que nadie se entere de esto y por nadie me estoy refiriendo a sus amigos, ¿de acuerdo? Podré meterme en muchos problemas, pero lo último que quiero es que esos problemas las involucren a ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?_

−_Ya te estás arriesgando demasiado al permitir que nos quedemos aquí –gracias Jade, no hacía falta que empeoraras más la concepción de las cosas–, entonces… ¿Por qué haces esto por nosotras si antes dijimos que no confiábamos en ti?_

−_Porque siguen siendo un par de pinches brujas que dieron vuelta todo en un segundo, un par de locas que me han llevado a tomar decisiones que a mí mismo me parecen descabelladas y hacen que no me pueda reconocer, pero así…con todo…supongo que…veo en ustedes más de lo que representan y eso no es bueno, ¿saben? Al fin y al cabo…no me habría perdonado el haberme quedado sentado viendo cómo sus familias les daban la espalda._

−_¿Y esperas que después de esto confiemos en ti? _

−_No Jade, espero ganar tiempo para encontrar una solución que me permita decir que todo esto tiene un punto final._

−_Son nuestros padres, Santana, ¿crees que habrá una solución tratándose de ellos?_

−_Oye, están juntas ahora y eso parecía imposible, después de eso, ¿cómo no creer en Dios o en los milagros? –No pude evitar sonreír, acaso porque todo cuanto quería era cubrir el nudo en la garganta que se me formaba cuando las veía unidas–. Ustedes son un pinche milagro que costó, chicas, depende de ustedes cuidarlo, no creo que sea demasiado lo que les pido, ¿o sí?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−Nadie te enseña cómo ser padre, ya lo tienes claro, pero sí debes de tener presente que los hijos están siempre por sobre uno mismo, con todo lo que eso significa…aunque es una pena que tengas que aprenderlo a la mala, ¿no? –Orgulloso el pinche cabrón se las ingeniaba para no dejar escapar ni una lágrima–. Así que David…

−Y el que…el que mi hija sea…

−¿Y a ti qué chingados te importa lo que haga tu hija con vida sexual mientras no dañe a terceros? ¿Qué chingados te puede importar lo que haga tu hija consigo misma si ha descubierto que es ése su camino? ¿Qué mierda te puede molestar tanto si deberías alegrarte de que la chiquilla haya encontrado a alguien que la quiere por ser como es? Luchará contra el mundo por eso, el mínimo apoyo que le queda por esperar es el de la familia, porque si no están en momentos como éste…pues no sirve de nada decir que tiene un padre o una madre, podrían todos irse al carajo y no tendría valor…

−Gael…

−Más que preocuparte por decisiones que, al final, sólo le conciernen a ella…deberías preocuparte más por su felicidad, lo demás carece de importancia, incluso tú mismo y todo aquello que puedas pensar –ya ni siquiera sentía ánimos de mirarlo enfurecido, estaba demasiado cansado como para fruncir el ceño–. Ningún padre tiene moral para reprocharle nada al hijo porque muchas veces…ha hecho cosas peores, por eso lo único que queda es tratar de que no cometa el mismo error…y si ahora mismo eres incapaz de encontrar a Victoria y pedirle perdón, entonces te aseguro que sí habrás fallado como padre y será lo más bajo que podrías caer como ser humano, ¿he sido claro?

Todo se reducía a eso. A ese hombre no me quedaba nada más que decir. Él sabría cómo encontrar a su hija, por ser policía debía de disponer de los recursos necesarios, pero yo no le daría nada en bandeja, seguía siendo su trabajo, su familia, su hija, su niña como él decía, así que no le haría daño un poco de trabajo y humillación, en realidad lamentaba no verlo pasar por eso, pero sabía que pasaría y era todo cuanto me importaba, lo suficiente como para ponerme de pie después de liquidar el agua mineral y caminar hacia la salida, porque ya era tan tarde que se podía decir que era temprano y hacía horas que moría por descansar de verdad…y para mejorar las cosas, me esperaba un nuevo día, estaba acostumbrado a que eso significara cualquier cosa menos un poco de paz.

−Gael, espera –nuevamente la voz de David, el mismo que parecía más tranquilo que al principio, señal de que había servido de algo decirle todo aquello, mas no por eso menos atribulado, aunque dicha tribulación parecía de otra naturaleza–, yo…nunca te he pedido perdón…por la muerte de Angella.

Mierda, ahí estaba de nuevo…toda mi rabia…toda la maldita rabia que le tenía con sólo verlo y todo cuanto me quedaba era tragarla…mas no por eso él tenía que saberlo. Porque al final, esa misma rabia me ayudaba a seguir de pie y mantenerme un poco frío…y me obligaba a pensar que al final del día, todo cuanto hacía era por Jade West y por Victoria Vega, más que nada por la última, pues de la última él era el padre y la muchacha no tenía la culpa de ser de la misma sangre que ese hijo de la chingada…no, ella era inocente y con mayor razón, tenía que ayudarla, aunque eso significara tenderle una mano a ese cabrón.

−¿Habrías sacado algo, Vega? Porque de todas maneras… ¿Crees que te habría perdonado?

−Creo que…habrías entendido…

−Eso es lo peor, Vega, que lo entiendo y sin embargo…no me parece que justifique nada.

−Sé que ella…no merecía lo que le pasó…

−Ni tu hija tampoco, Vega, nadie merece lo que nos pasa y según tú, no mereces esto y aquí estás, buscando una solución…porque al final, nadie está por sobre la ley y parece que tú mismo lo olvidas de vez en cuando.

Ya no recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba inmerso en esa situación…o cuánto tiempo llevaba compartiendo mi hogar, el mismo que hacía un tanto que había dejado de sentir como mío, un extranjero en su propia tierra y todo parecía estar ahí siempre, al acecho, dispuesto a confirmarlo todo, porque primero estaba el padre de una de esas muchachas y luego estaba yo, lejos de mi departamento…y luego estaba la llamada que me llegaba directo al móvil que mantenía en silencio, sorprendiéndome las diez llamadas perdidas que tenía, algo complejo dada la hora que era, no es como que recibiera llamadas con frecuencia porque nadie tenía mi número excepto…

−¿Señor Santana? –Del otro lado de la línea, la familiar voz del conserje de mi edificio.

−El mismo, ¿qué necesita?

−Señor, tiene que volver pronto, los vecinos se quejan de que en su departamento hay un escándalo, parece ser…parece ser que hay una discusión ahí dentro entre dos muchachas a juzgar por los gritos…

Me lleva la…

Estaba claro en una sola cosa. Tendría que esperar mucho antes de poder dormir como la gente, porque sabía exactamente qué había hecho para merecer eso:

Horas extras a espaldas de mis jefes que nadie me pagaría.


	8. Terapia de Parejas: Odiosas Comparativas

**Saludos a todos los que hayan decidido pasar por aquí, amigos lectores y escritores.**

**Hacía mucho que escribir una historia no suponía un desafío tan grande. En principio parecía simple, pero a medida que los capítulos avanzaban, me di cuenta de que esta idea ya era más grande que todo, siendo capítulo un desafío en sí mismo y siempre más grande que el anterior. Y por supuesto, nada de esto sería posible si ustedes, queridos amigos y amigas, no me hubieran dado la oportunidad de brindarles un poco de entretenimiento. Sabrán, por tanto, que cualquier crítica que le quieran hacer a este capítulo, amenazas, alcances, lo que deseen, siéntanse en plena confianza de hacerlo saber, porque todo eso me ayuda a seguir el camino que agrade más a los lectores.**

**Antes de dar comienzo, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a Minecrandres, Nara375, Eclair Rozen, JORI4EVER, robertdavidac y Más allá de la realidad, gracias de verdad, sus comentarios me instan a seguir con más ganas y dar la lucha por estar a la altura con cada nueva actualización. Espero haberlo logrado y si no…siéntase en confianza de hacérmelo saber de cualquier forma, las críticas las tendré merecidas.**

**Ahora, sin nada más que añadir (salvo que Victorious pertenece a Nickelodeon) los invito a pasar a todos, sean bienvenidos.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nunca me había detenido a pensar que la distancia que separaba mi departamento de mi trabajo sí era considerable. Podía usar la moto, es cierto, pero parecía ser que en mi trabajo querían conservar cierta reputación entre sus funcionarios, que ninguno estaba tan loco como aparentaba, de manera que me "sugerían" evitar su uso. En realidad, agradecía caminar un poco todas las mañanas y como no estaba obligado a llegar a una hora en particular, sabía tomarme mi tiempo cuando el ánimo me permitía tal lujo…y por supuesto, esa mañana el mismo ánimo brillaba por su ausencia…en realidad, no sabría decir si tenía que ver el ánimo con el hecho de no haber dormido en dos noches…canijo, contaba con recuperar la segunda, pero…claro, mi tiempo ya no era tal, no tenía propiedad, sólo el deseo vano que sabes que no cumplirá la siguiente estrella fugaz.

Quizás todos esos factores ayudaban a que el camino se viera más largo que de costumbre, más…más estirado…menos quieto, por algo se movía…por algo debía de moverse todo más de la cuenta, al punto de marearme, de revolverme el estómago de paso… ¿Cómo es que me comía esa hamburguesa a pesar de todo? ¿Y cuántas hamburguesas me había comido en esa semana? Ah claro, lo que es ponerse al día después de años sin comer una de esas…no recordaba el sabor…no, no lo recordaba, apenas era capaz de sentirlo a medida que caminaba con dificultad a través de una ciudad en constante movimiento que parecía decidida a hacerme caer… ¿O era el sueño?

Una bocina comenzó a resonar en la lejanía, como tantas otras, pero ésta parecía sobreponerse a todas y todos, incluyendo el sol allá en lo alto que no hacía otra cosa que aturdirme más. No entendía por qué me llamaba la atención ese sonido si ni siquiera veía la fuente…no sé por qué sentía que me llamaba, acaso en ese estado cualquier cosa bastaba para hacerme saltar lo suficiente como para estar a punto de soltar la comida…no importa, regla de los cinco segundos, podría recogerla antes de cumplido ese lapso y si lo pasaba…la recogería de todas formas, la comida no se desperdicia…

−¡Oiga!

Y un grito ya más real e incluso un tanto cercano. Pero seguía sin ver nada, no tenía por qué darme por aludido si al fin y al cabo no era el único que circulaba por el mismo sector. Quizás no era el que más rápido caminaba, pero marchaba de una u otra forma y me las ingeniaba para seguir de pie a pesar del cansancio…

−¡Doctor!

De acuerdo, nadie se daba por aludido ante el título, ya podía pensar en bajar la velocidad de mi caminata…pero también tenía presente que si se me ocurría frenar, no sería capaz de recuperar el ritmo pretérito. Probablemente ese alguien no se daba por aludido porque no había oído nada o quizás seguía el mismo criterio que a mí me regía…daba igual, seguía sin significar nada o quizás sí, pero en menor medida, no podía permitirme confiar de inmediato como si tal cosa, más considerando que en la tierra de las oportunidades debía de abundar los tipos que respondían a un Doctor…

−¡Doctor Santana! ¡Eh!

Bueno, ya difícilmente alguien respondería al apellido Santana, si bien en la tierra de las oportunidades no faltaban los habitantes de ascendencia latina, como una que conocía…pero no, en ese segundo, lo sabía, seguía siendo el único Santana sobre la acera, el mismo que era llamado por un muchacho que asomaba la cabeza a través de la ventanilla de un auto. Se había detenido a la orilla, molestia que se tomaba sólo para llamar mi atención, incluso parecía un tanto aliviado por el sólo hecho de haber reaccionado ante su grito, lo cual me extrañó un poco considerando que no recordaba haber visto su cara ni la de su acompañante en el asiento del copiloto…o puede que sí, pero ya hacía mucho que no confiaba en mi memoria lo suficiente como para dar algo por hecho.

−¿Sí? –Y mi propia voz me asustó, apenas un gruñido cascado…claro, estaba tragando un trozo de hamburguesa y tenía la boca manchada con salsa.

−Vamos en la misma dirección, ¿quiere un aventón? –Aunque no estaba seguro de que empleara la última palabra, era la que más se acercaba, pero en última instancia eso no era lo que me importaba.

−¿Y tú cómo carajos sabes adónde voy? –No tenía idea de cómo se tomaría mi ladrido, pero el sueño era lo bastante fuerte como para inhibir la voz de mi conciencia.

−Estudiamos en Hollywood Arts, ¿recuerda la clase de Teatro? Nuestra amiga le rompió la nariz –si quería despertar mi simpatía, no estaba siguiendo precisamente el camino correcto.

−Con mayor razón no recordaré a ninguno de los dos –y ya daba por hecho la presencia de un segundo joven que soltó una carcajada al oír mi respuesta, el mismo que se dirigió al conductor:

−Te dije que ese golpe fue tremendo, cualquiera olvidaría una cara después de eso –pero el muchacho, el dueño del vehículo, no tardó en restarle importancia al asunto.

−No tiene sentido que camine si se puede ahorrar unos minutos, ya suba.

Seguía siendo la mejor opción subir antes que decirle a ambos que mientras más tardara en llegar a ese absurdo trabajo, mejor para mí. Pero claro, ellos estudiaban, todavía no se veían inmersos en esa clase de locura…quizás nunca la conocieran o tal vez tuvieran acceso a otra faceta de ella, ve tú a saber, al fin y al cabo, por algo es trabajo, pocas veces traerá consigo cierta dosis de placer y si la trae…pues Dios te debe de amar mucho, ¿no? Pero a quién quería engañar…en realidad, ya había engañado a alguien diciendo que había tenido muchos patrones en el pasado cuando en realidad, con facilidad podía contarlos con los dedos de una mano…

−¿Se encuentra bien?

Tuve que parpadear para convencerme de que sí, sí estaba en el asiento trasero del vehículo y dos muchachos me miraban con algo que podía interpretarse como preocupación reflejada en las distintas miradas de ambos…como si ellos en sí mismos no fueran del todo diferentes. Partiendo por el muchacho que conducía, delgadísimo (o acaso el sueño estiraba todas las formas), de cabello largo que rozaba con facilidad los hombros y por qué no decirlo, muy atractivo desde un punto de vista objetivo (lo único que me faltaba, apreciar la belleza masculina), incluso me recordaba a algunos modelos…de acuerdo, me estaba desviando, el chico era guapo y con eso bastaba, no cabía duda que debía de ser todo un rompecorazones. Y el otro muchacho…claro, también, pero la impresión no era tan grande considerando que había sido el segundo en aparecer en mi campo visual. A diferencia de su amigo (tenía que serlo dada la confianza que se percibía entre ambos), este chico parecía un poco más preocupado del físico en el sentido de que lucía mucho más atlético, entiéndase fuerza en los brazos (dudaba que los músculos que alcanzaba a apreciar fueran meros adornos, aunque nunca se sabe), sin embargo, seguía siendo más grande la diferencia racial…en el buen sentido, carajo, no es lo mismo decir que uno tenía la piel oscura, pero tan oscura que ya directamente hablábamos de un chico "de color", porque sinceramente siempre detesté la palabra "negro" tanto como "beaner" o "frijolero", venía a ser lo mismo, daba igual el haber nacido en tierra de libertad, seguía siendo de afuera y para más de uno siempre fue mejor que me quedara en mi lado del maldito río, un lado que apenas si recordaba…hasta que aprendí a romperles la jeta a quienes hiciera falta…

Daba igual, que el chico era de color, de un peinado extraño, parecían trencitas, ve tú a saber, esas cosas se me escapaban. Pero en ambos se apreciaba la misma preocupación, la misma que me obligué a disipar lo más rápido posible:

−Todo lo bien que se puede estar con insomnio –mentira, sabía que había mucho más que insomnio en mis razones –así que pon en marcha esta pinche cafetera antes de que a alguien le empiece a molestar nuestra presencia en medio de la calle, nunca faltarán.

Y ya en movimiento, me permití un segundo de relajo, ya sentado en un vehículo extraño y con chicos que supuestamente me conocían, si bien no era capaz de recordar sus caras, aunque si me esforzaba a costar de la integridad de mi mente, algunos retazos de recuerdos maltrechos volvían a mí y me confirmaban que decían la verdad…como si no fuera suficiente que supieran mi apellido y ocupación…como si no fuera suficiente el saber que nos habíamos visto y qué opción me quedaba más allá de aceptar que algunas cosas difícilmente podría recordarlas…pero a esos muchachos probablemente los había visto de pasada, más considerando que parecían muy cuerdos, quizás los más cuerdos que había visto en los últimos días, un pequeño oasis de paz en medio de tanta trifulca…

−Oiga doc, ¿y usted vive cerca de aquí? –Claro que si el chico que iba de copiloto me hablaba, interrumpiendo así mi opción de dormir unos minutos y como si eso fuera poco, con tamaña confianza, sería muy difícil encontrar relajo, porque no tardaríamos en pasar de la casa al trabajo como tema de conversación y esperarían que me mostrara interesado en saber más de ellos, de sus estudios, de sus problemas, de sus preocupaciones…como si yo mismo no tuviera suficiente con las horas extras.

−A treinta minutos a pie…quizás más, no es como que me tome el tiempo cada mañana cuando voy allá –quizás había sonado demasiado cortante, mejor así, era mi intención.

−¿Y cómo fue que llegó? Es decir, no es como que se vean demasiados profesores nuevos en Hollywood Arts –alternaban el turno, le tocaba hablar al conductor, sin perder la vista del camino o quizás sí, observándome a través del espejo retrovisor.

−En primer lugar, te aseguro que puedo ser cualquier cosa menos profesor, a menos que hablemos de universidad, ahí la cosa cambia –como si realmente hubiera hecho clases en el pasado, a lo mucho estudio, pero de ahí a la práctica…eso ya era otra historia, supongo que paciencia me hacía falta–, y el cómo llegué…no es como que tenga demasiada importancia ahora mismo…pero ya que preguntas y sé que no estarás tranquilo hasta que te responda, Lane me recomendó, me hacía falta el empleo, él parecía sobrepasado con tantos alumnos por aconsejar, sin contar que él sigue siendo un profesor y pues…les hacía falta esta especialidad.

−¿Y qué le ha parecido trabajar en Hollywood Arts? –Nuevo turno, el chico de grandes músculos (no eran ni tan grandes, pero no podía negar que sí destacaban lo suyo en él) creía conveniente liquidar el silencio y con él, todas mis opciones, como si fuera necesario que incluso las palabras se mantuvieran en movimiento y no quietas en su garganta.

−Es un trabajo, no placer, supongo que eso debe responder a tu pregunta –y no lo hacía, lo supe por su expresión confundida del muchacho, la misma que pareció variar, al igual que la del conductor, aprovechando un semáforo en rojo, para seguir la trayectoria de su mirada, siendo ambas una verdadera incomodidad.

−Doctor… ¿No cree que necesite verse eso? –Fue el mismo dueño del vehículo el que giró la cabeza y formuló esa pregunta que en principio me desconcertó…hasta que desperté lo suficiente como para recordar el ardor constante que experimentaba en el pómulo derecho… ¿Realmente era tan evidente? Pero a quién quería engañar, había tardado más del tiempo que podía recordar estancando el hilillo de sangre que se escurría de ese corte, hilillo que por momentos pasaba a crecer más de la cuenta.

−Ya dejó de sangrar, no influye demasiado…

−Podría haber sido peor, es decir… ¿Cómo se hizo eso?

Me estaba pareciendo que el copiloto estaba hablando demasiado. ¿Y a él qué le podía importar cómo me había hecho un corte en la cara? Estaba seguro que de saber el verdadero origen, las verdaderas preguntas empezarían a caer con la velocidad de una tormenta, sin contar que algunas respuestas podrían hacerlos palidecer, enfadarse, ve tú a saber. Después de todo, seguían siendo de mi trabajo, no podía dar nada por hecho…pero qué iba a decir si seguía siendo una línea recta trazada con soltura sobre mi cara…

−Tuve un pequeño accidente casero, nada del otro mundo.

Por supuesto, mi versión no hizo más que desconcertarlos más. Después de todo, parecía cualquier cosa menos un accidente casero, demasiada precisión pensarían, se veía profundo, quizás no tanto, pero sí lo suficiente como para que la sangre no tardara demasiado en asomar. Quizás creían que les mentía, después de todo, debían de saber o estar versados sobre accidentes domésticos y por lo tanto, eran perfectamente capaces de diferenciar un corte normal de uno hecho con intención clara de dañar…claro, no es como que despiertas una mañana, quieres preparar el desayuno y te cortas la cara con un cuchillo, no es muy cotidiano…

Pero ahí es donde precisamente descansaba la ironía de todo. Porque si bien mentir nunca ha representado mayor dificultad para mí (algo que nadie tenía por qué saber) en ese momento en particular estaba diciendo la verdad, sí había sido un accidente casero…y está bien, nunca esperas tener un accidente, pero sí aprendes a aceptarlos según su naturaleza y a prevenirlos…

Supongo que fue una prueba para mi capacidad de asombro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−_¡Canijo!_

_Fue lo único que atiné a decir cuando entré a mi departamento y sentí la fría y fugaz ráfaga rozar mi cara y estrellarse contra la pared más cercana, sin atreverme siquiera a mirar la forma que ya imaginaba de unas brillantes tijeras incrustadas con fuerza ahí, al lado del umbral que ya cruzaba intentando disimular el temblor de mi cuerpo a medida que los sonidos volvían a mis oídos…a medida que el peso de la realidad me azotaba con más fuerza, recordándome por qué había corrido tanta distancia a toda velocidad, a punto estando de estrellarme en la moto…_

−_¡Te estás pasando con tus arranques de celos! ¡Nada te cuesta confiar un poquito más en mí! –Aunque no hacía demasiada falta que Tori me recordara de esa manera hasta qué punto podía llegar uno de sus ataques de histeria._

−_¡Pues estaría más tranquila si todos esos idiotas supieran de una buena vez que estás conmigo! ¡No me verías así si no te avergonzara la idea de decírselo a todos! –Y no es como que todas las noches…o madrugadas…ya daba igual, no es como que pudiera ver con frecuencia a la siempre controlada Jade perder los estribos de esa manera, permaneciendo ambas muchachas en el centro de la sala y gritándose una a la otra separadas por metro y medio de distancia._

−_¡Deja de cubrir tu violencia con esa excusa! ¡Sabes bien que estas cosas toman su tiempo!_

−_¡Qué más tiempo quieres Vega si hemos estado más de dos años persiguiéndonos la una a la otra! ¡Todos deben de haber notado esto, fuimos nosotras las que tardamos más de la cuenta!_

−_¡Te conozco Jade! ¡Lo suficiente como para saber que buscarías una excusa para cortarle un brazo a cualquiera que intente siquiera hablarme!_

−_¡Porque eres mía, Vega! ¡No permitiré que nadie intente arrebatarme lo que me pertenece!_

−_¡No soy tu trofeo West ni permitiré que me trates como una cosa!_

−_¡Sigues siendo mía!_

−_¡Yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera! ¡Métetelo en la cabeza!_

−_¡Eres tú la que…!_

_Por supuesto, tan concentradas como estaban en sus propios gritos, ni por asomo se les ocurrió pensar que la delgada sombra que estaba ahí presente caminaba hacia la cocina y volvía al cabo de unos minutos con dos jarros llenos de agua fría hasta el borde, los mismos que llevé preocupado de mantener el equilibrio y el contenido, los mismos que vacié sobre sus cabezas casi al mismo tiempo, hasta la última gota, generando un gracioso cambio en sus expresiones enfadadas. Quiero decir, el cambio de temperatura era bastante, pero ver cómo el cabello se les pegaba a la cara o cómo abrían la boca, conteniendo el aliento ante el impacto del líquido que parecía escurrirse a través de sus ropas, llegando más allá de lo permitido por la vista._

−_Ya estuvo, ¿no? –Gruñí en cuanto ellas atinaron a observarme con la sorpresa reflejada en sus expresiones–. No van a convertir mi casa en un campo de batalla, pinches locas, ¿he sido claro? Por eso lo diré una sola vez y espero que lo recuerden, van a parar este escándalo o yo mismo las meteré en la ducha con agua fría hasta que sientan cada uno de sus huesos._

_Y sabían que lo haría, claro que lo sabían, acababan de probar una muestra y más les valía creer en mis palabras sin necesidad de que mediara un juramento. La prueba estaba en que supieron guardar silencio y mantenerse en su posición, si bien no dejaban de lanzarse miradas llenas de rabia. Bien, un problema menos, los vecinos ya no tendrían que amenazar con llamar al novecientos once si es que ya no lo habían hecho, esperaba haber actuado a tiempo, no quería tener que repetir números que quería dejar atrás._

−_Van a actuar como gente cuerda, carajo –tenía que moderar mi propio volumen, si quería demostrar seguridad, lo ideal era no gritar ni un poco–, y antes de que pierdan el habla… ¿Alguna me va a explicar qué chingados pasó?_

−_Pues todo tiene su origen en que Vega es una cobarde…_

−_¿Perdón? Ahora todo es mi culpa, como si tu locura no tuviera nada que ver…_

−_Sólo reacciono cuando se pasan de la raya…_

−_Pues tienes límites muy estrechos, West._

−_Y los tuyos son increíblemente amplios, Vega._

−_¿Qué quieres decir?_

−_Ah, vamos, ¿vas a negar que no te fascina ser el centro de atención?_

−_¿Centro de atención? Claro, porque si por ti fuera, yo tendría que poner todos mis días a tu disposición._

−_¿Tanto te cuesta darme un justo lugar en tu vida?_

−_¡Te lo doy, pero tú quieres ocupar todos los lugares!_

−_¡Lo único que te pido…!_

−_¿Qué puñetera parte de gente cuerda no entendieron? ¿Les falta cordura o directamente no son gente? Avísenme, a ver si llamo a Control Animal._

_Finalmente lograba que se pusieran de acuerdo en algo, pues ambas no tardaron en girar sus cabezas y mirarme con la misma rabia que destinaban a la otra. Quizás fuera lo más cercano que tendría a armonía en lo poco que pudiera quedar de la noche, lo último que ya debía importarme si bien me importaba demasiado…aunque culpa tenía, había sido una estupidez quedarse la noche anterior escribiendo hasta el amanecer…pero después de tantos años, nada me costaba hacerle caso a mi hermana y recuperar la inspiración que parecía brotar en los últimos días… ¿Cómo iba a pensar que perdería la noche siguiente por el trabajo si ni en mis peores años me había visto obligado a tomar un turno nocturno?_

_Pero como dicen por ahí, nunca es tarde para una primera vez ni mucho menos para aprender. El que sabe, sabe, el que no, aprende…o improvisa…o directamente se convierte en el jefe de todo. O en mi caso, los tres puntos a la vez. Y lo peor de todo era encontrarme en mi territorio que ya poco tenía de mío, porque la consulta siempre traía consigo un poco más de control, acaso la formalidad que está presente en toda institución educativa, más si eres, de alguna manera, superior a los chicos en rango…o chicas, según sea el caso. Pero no lo era, llevaban algún tiempo viviendo en mi departamento, no demasiado, es cierto, no es como que compartiéramos el desayuno (no me apetecía verlas más de la cuenta) ni mucho menos cenábamos juntos (intentaba llegar cuando ellas estuvieran durmiendo, lo lograba la mitad de las veces) y todo cuanto pudiera hacer lo hacía de noche (y me dormía en la consulta después), pero así, con todo, seguían viviendo conmigo, había un grado de confianza, el que te permite desdeñar cualquier consejo porque el que los emite no tiene ni pinche idea de nada…o si la tiene, pero la rabia te impide recordarlo._

−_¿Quieren hablar? Pues hablarán, pero sólo lo harán cuando yo se los permita…_

−_No hay nada que hablar, Santana, las cosas son simples, a Vega le avergüenza reconocer ante el mundo lo nuestro –dicho todo sin dejar de mirar a la chica Vega…ya había aprendido a esas alturas que cuando se enfadaba, West se refería a otros por su apellido._

−_Sabes que no es vergüenza…_

−_Pues mucho se le parece…_

−_Chicas, por favor…_

−_Nunca aceptas mi punto de vista, ¿verdad? Además, tú tampoco pones mucho de tu parte queriendo matar a todo el que se me acerca…_

−_¡Eres tú la que no puede vivir sin la atención de los demás!_

−_¡Pues eres tú la que no puede confiar ni un poco en mí siempre tratándome como una cosa! ¡Simplemente es imposible estar con una maniática posesiva como tú!_

_Fueron golpes tan fieros…y el silencio que le siguió fue tan frío y denso que por mucho que intentaba buscar las palabras necesarias para quebrarlo, me resultaba imposible. Y es que no era la primera vez que no deseaba estar en un lugar, pero nunca imaginé en la vida que lamentar no sólo mi presencia por su inutilidad, también por el miedo mismo que acarreaba lo sucedido…el miedo a unas consecuencias que, de alguna manera, no me afectaban y sin embargo…las imaginaba y no quería estar ahí para presenciarlas, más porque cuando la gótica habló, incluso antes de pronunciar las palabras sabía qué diría:_

−_Si eso es lo que piensas, pues esto se queda hasta aquí, se acabó._

−_¡Bien, me alegro!_

_Necesité dos portazos para despertar…dos potentes golpes que se confirmaron cuando las chicas se dieron la espalda y se dirigieron en direcciones contrarias, Jade a la salida (agarrando de paso las tijeras incrustadas al lado del umbral) y Tori al dormitorio…lo cual resultaba irónico, dicho sea de paso, considerando que no estaban de acuerdo en muchas cosas, pero sí a la hora de actuar con el cuerpo o con los gestos, la dinámica constante de una discusión… ¿Sería la única forma de armonía que realmente conocían? ¿Al punto de no sorprenderme tanto algo tan abrupto considerando que no llevaban demasiado tiempo si bien no era capaz de recordarlo?_

_Y lo más absurdo de todo era el no ser capaz de hacer algo…no, en realidad sí, saberte capaz, pero no tener idea de si es necesario o no, porque al final, no te lo pide nadie, ¿verdad? Y es que no sacaba nada con negarlo, llevaba mucho esperando el momento en que ya no fuera necesaria mi intervención o directamente nadie me llamara a hacer nada y cuando al fin me veía enfrentado a mi deseo…quedarme quieto y ajeno a todo parecía ser lo más difícil de todo… ¿Sería la conciencia? ¿O sería que llevaba tantos años haciendo lo mismo que ya formaba parte de mis reflejos?¿O acaso todo cuanto decía mi hermana sobre la proyección de mi situación pasada en ellas era cierto? Pero claro, cualquier respuesta me parecía más satisfactoria que reconocer abiertamente, incluso dentro de mí, que en realidad había trabajado mucho para llegar a esa instancia y no estaba dispuesto a ver cómo tamaño logro se destruía por una estupidez…o quizás fuera mejor esa respuesta, sí, el afecto a la labor realizada por sobre al paciente mismo…_

_Sí, al final un poco tenía de amor propio. Después de todo, siempre tendría respuesta a la misma pregunta:_

_¿De qué lado estás?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−Gael.

Un llamado seco, a diferencia de los muchachos que me habían llevado al trabajo. No, Beck y André resultaron ser unos muchachos muy agradables (a pesar de no dejarme dormir), bastante equilibrados emocionalmente…es decir, parecía ser que André era el de la sonrisa fácil, el de los chistes en la punta de la lengua, el que parecía dispuesto a animar el ambiente aunque no tuviera retorno y su interlocutor no fuera de lo más agradable, mientras que Beck parecía ser más…no sabría decir si centrado, quizás era frío, pero no el mal sentido, porque sabía ser muy simpático, pero no de la clase de persona que se toma demasiado en serio algo, sólo eso podía explicar que se mostrara tan tranquilo hablando de la relación que había sostenido con Jade y que había terminado después de dos años… ¿O eran tres? Si con suerte recordaba mis dos noches sin dormir e iba a recordar números ajenos. Quizás sí estaba triste, no habría sido de extrañar, pero parecía ser que algo le decía que podría morir de cualquier cosa, menos de amor…quizás sí la había amado, quizás todo lo que quedaba de esa relación era la costumbre…quizás desde el principio había sentido que esa relación en particular no sería eterna…a grandes rasgos podía ser cualquier motivo, pero eso no impedía que me resultara un tanto incómodo estar en el mismo vehículo con él (ni que fuera el responsable de una ruptura…quizás sí lo había sido a mi manera y todo lo demás me lo tenía merecido).

Pero no, no era ninguno de esos muchachos (difícilmente lo serían estando ambos en clases) sino el responsable de todo lo demás. Aunque debo reconocer que me resultó extraño ver a Lane acercarse a mí cuando yo estaba a punto de entrar a mi oficina. Quizás porque apenas lo veía lo justo y lo necesario…quizás porque en el fondo, hacía tanto que deseaba verlo para decirle un par de cosas…que él decidiera buscarme por iniciativa propia no dejaba de parecer extraño o quizás sorpresivo, sí, ésa era la mejor palabra. Y más extraño resultaba todavía que su expresión, lejos del relajo o del velado fastidio que parecía cubrirla siempre, se mostrara rígida, severa…incluso fría, pero de la frialdad en el mal sentido, aquella que siempre te prepara para lo peor.

−Lane –respondí yo, esperando que no me preguntara, como los otros dos, por el corte que a duras penas lograba disimular con una actitud indiferente.

−Me gustaría pedirte un favor –ya me chingué, quizás qué me pediría.

−Tú dirás –pero es muy difícil decirle que no a alguien cuando te sientes en deuda…aunque esa deuda en sí misma te haya traído más quebraderos de cabeza.

−Mi hermano acaba de llegar del extranjero, han pasado algunos años y pues…no es como se elijan mejor los días y tengo que ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto…

−¿Y a mí qué con eso?

−¿Sería mucho pedirte que me cubrieras por hoy? Ya sabes, tomar las horas que tenía asignadas como consejero…no creo que se te dé muy difícil, ¿verdad?

−Eso depende, por algo me trajiste aquí, para repartirnos el trabajo, así que dime cuántos chicos tenías que ver hoy y…

−Sólo es una persona, por eso quería verte ahora –dicho esto, me tendió la ficha que traía consigo y que no noté hasta que la tuve en la nariz–. Si eres tan amable de avisarle que no podré ayudarla hoy y que tú te harás cargo en mi reemplazo…

−Si es sólo una persona, no hay bronca, campeón, yo me hago cargo –no parecía demasiado favor después de todo, de manera que no tuve problemas en agarrar la ficha y estar a punto de volver a lo mío y en lugar de eso, sentí que mi amigo (más allá de mis dudas) me agarraba del brazo para retenerme un poco más–. Qué, ¿no era eso lo que querías?

−Hay una cosa de la que quiero hablar contigo –y finalmente su actitud se justificaba y actuaba acorde a sus palabras, conteniéndome de tragar saliva con nerviosismo y aparentar indiferencia.

−Tú dirás.

−Sé que nunca las respetas, pero…tú conoces las reglas de este lugar, ¿verdad?

El tono gélido con el formuló la pregunta me descolocó por completo. De no haber sido porque lo tenía frente a mí, habría dudado seriamente que fuera el mismo Lane el que me hablaba de esa manera. Pero no hacía falta más duda ni pellizco para despertar, sabía que era él, el mismo de siempre, el que había abandonado su natural estado de relajo para saltar como un…un profesional que parecía dispuesto estrellarme la cabeza contra la pared más cercana si no le daba una buena respuesta…como si hubiera entendido la pregunta en sí misma…

−Disculpa, compadre, pero creo que no te sigo.

−Yo creo que me sigues muy bien, pero ahora mismo te falta el valor para reconocerlo –sí, estaba bastante molesto, de otra forma, no estaría mostrando esa actitud ni haría el intento de reprocharme nada a sabiendas de que nunca le hacía caso…aunque en realidad, sin quererlo, ambos estábamos haciendo excepciones a nuestras reglas.

−A ver cuate, mejora el tono y explica todo, porque no te estoy siguiendo…

−¿No me sigues? ¿Tendré que refrescarte la memoria? –Qué gracioso, eso era exactamente lo que le pedía–. Durante todo el día de ayer te llamé para pedirte este mismo favor, pero me extrañó que no contestaras tu móvil…

−Estaba ocupado…

−Pero qué crees, qué mejor idea que llamarte directamente al teléfono de tu departamento y si te soy honesto, no recuerdo cuántas veces lo hice…

−Te vuelvo a decir que estaba…

−El problema no es que estuvieras ahí para contestar, Gael, sino quién o quiénes me contestaron en dos ocasiones distintas –y no hacía falta que dijera más, ya veía venir lo siguiente, pero parecía ser que Lane estaba dispuesto a cerrar las cosas–, nunca nadie te visita, ni siquiera yo, así que debería haber una explicación para que muchachas como Tori Vega o Jade West estuvieran presentes en tu departamento en momentos diferentes del día, incluyendo la noche, ¿no es así?

−Pues horas extras…

−Escucha Gael, yo sé…sé que odias tu trabajo, pero también sé que todo lo que haces lo haces bien porque esperas estar a la altura de lo que ella te hizo prometer –por qué, Lane…por qué tenías que meterla a ella en esto–. Tú y yo sabemos que anulaste tu propia conciencia y que ahora es ella la que tomó ese lugar…y que si fuera por tu propia voluntad, no harías nada de lo que haces, lo tengo presente, pero…

−Lane, sé más claro por favor.

−Yo sé que serías incapaz…de tener una aventura con nadie, pero no por tus principios, los tienes sí, sino porque…ahora mismo tú no quieres estar aquí y nada sacas con negarlo, pero eso no es algo que sepa alguien más y difícilmente puedan creerlo –la expresión gélida de su rostro pareció suavizarse, al punto de mostrar algo muy parecido a…mierda, parecido a la compasión–, y ahora mismo, amigo…ahora mismo estás corriendo demasiados riesgos si realmente estás haciendo horas extras…

−Riesgos, sí, lo tengo presente, pero…sabes que eso nunca me ha detenido…

−No Gael, no es que te detenga o no, es sólo que…ahora mismo sientes que no tienes nada que perder y no te importa, pero… ¿Acaso olvidas que tienes una hermana que depende de ti? Si pierdes este trabajo por esto…difícilmente puedas tener otro, quedarás marcado y no serás capaz de cumplir como hermano que eres…

−Y además de ti…nadie más lo sabe, ¿verdad?

−Sabes que no haría nada que te perjudique, aunque…yo mismo estoy corriendo un riesgo.

−¿Y luego? ¿Te aplaudo o qué chingados? –Pareció desconcertarle mi respuesta, pero no tardó en comprender el sentido cuando me vio sonreír con algo de cansancio–. Lo sé, Lane, lo sé…supongo que a veces…la verdad no nos salva de ninguna manera…

−Porque son pocos los que conocen tu verdad o que te conocen como yo –y no lo decía con afán de presumir, lo decía sabiendo que no existía margen de error posible–, y quizás por eso me sorprende esto…es decir…intentas hacer que ella se sienta orgullosa, pero…Gael, no tienes que llegar a estos extremos, ¿sabes?

−Tú lo entiendes Lane, pero nunca has llegado a los extremos, quizás por esa razón, esto mismo te parezca demasiado –debía tener cuidado de las palabras que emplearía, más considerando que no me correspondía darle información al consejero, por mucho que las conociera antes de aparecer yo mismo…por mucho que él fuera mi amigo–. Mi hermana, Lane…a ella le queda poco tiempo para salir de la universidad y hasta entonces, estará asegurada de una u otra forma y cuando ya esté fuera… ¿Realmente crees que necesitará de mí? Ahora mismo, compadre…ahora mismo siento que todo lo que pudiera haber pasado antes…toda la mierda que he tenido que cargar o afrontar…toda la porquería…toda la soledad o toda la ausencia…podría valer la pena si soy capaz de llevar a buen puerto este caso, sin importar las consecuencias…si puedo hacer que esto se cierre como debe ser…sentiré por una vez en la vida que he tomado la decisión correcta al optar por hacer esto…

−¿Y qué es "esto" para ti, Gael?

−Escuchar, amigo mío, escuchar –miré el reloj rápidamente, quizás cuántos minutos se nos habían ido en la charla–. Yo te haré un favor ahora, te cubriré con la condición de que te mantengas así como estás y verás que cuando de ellas dependa…te enterarás de todo de golpe e incluso te acordarás de mí.

−¿Y es algo demasiado grave? Porque si necesitas ayuda, tú sabes que cuentas…

−Lo sé, Lane, lo sé, pero aunque sea demasiado grave, recuerda que no es mi problema sino de ellas y por lo tanto, son las chicas las que deciden a quién o quiénes necesitan.

Ya sin más que añadir, ambos retomamos nuestros caminos…bueno, él retomó el suyo y yo tendría que empezar uno nuevo. Al fin y al cabo, planes no tenía…o tal vez sí, pero si quería dedicarme plenamente al problema en particular, tendría que deshacerme rápidamente del encargo de Lane, se lo debía, aunque en realidad…sabía que lo retenía más la lealtad, una de las pocas cosas que se atrevía a manifestar, quizás una forma de ocultar su propia preocupación para con las chicas…sonreí, al fin y al cabo, sí le importaban demasiado, por eso me había recomendado, porque en él se vería involucrado el factor emocional y en mí… ¿A quién quería engañar? En el fondo, también me movía lo mismo, sólo que sabía enfocarlo de otra forma, como algo directamente personal, un pequeño triunfo particular que pretendía escudar el reflejo de una mujer ausente de mi vida y que me hacía falta…una mujer que recordaba cada segundo y que veía en todas las caras y las palabras.

Miré el horario, la persona a la que debía dar aviso se encontraba en la clase de teatro de Erwin Sikowitz…qué buena onda, pensé con una sonrisa cansada. Coincidentemente, allí tenía pensado ir mucho antes de que Lane apareciera con el mismo encargo.

Allí era adonde tenía que ir si quería cerrar la terapia de parejas que cargaba desde la noche anterior.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Cara o Cruz. Cara, Tori. Cruz, Jade. Un lanzamiento, apenas uno y ya estaba tocando la puerta de mi habitación, la que había sido, a la espera de recibir una respuesta que nunca llegó, de manera que todo cuanto me quedaba era entrar como si nada, podía permitírmelo después de todo, había dejado pasar un tiempo prudente, sabía que la otra chica se cuidaría sola y no estaba tan loca como para ir más allá de los límites que demarcaba el edificio, de lo cual me había asegurado echando una ojeada por la ventana, reconociendo una delgada silueta oscura en la lejanía._

−_¿Tori? _

_Acostada en la cama y abrazando la almohada a la altura del pecho, una imagen clásica. Después de todo, siempre nos cuesta aparentar fortaleza delante de otros, pero cuando los mismos otros ya no están, ahí aprovechamos para derrumbarnos. Más allá de sentarme al borde del colchón no me quedaba otra opción, sabía que no lloraba, que luchaba por contenerse, que quizás todavía procesaba que realmente se había acabado todo…igual que yo, claro que no me veía directamente involucrado en la relación._

−_Muchacha…_

−_No…no se supone que las cosas sean así –articuló la muchacha con voz trémula._

−_Muchas cosas no deberían ser como son…_

−_Doctor… ¿Realmente se acabó?_

−_Eso depende de ti…_

−_Yo…yo no quiero que esto acabe –gradualmente su voz iba perdiendo fuerzas, obligándome a prestar más atención–, pero…es que ella…_

−_Tori, no vamos a hablar mal de nadie, sólo responde lo más sinceramente posible a una pregunta –no miraba, sabía que era más sencillo enfocarse en el techo, pero sí estaba escuchando, era lo que contaba–. Nadie dice nada porque sí, ¿había algo de verdad en las palabras de Jade? ¿Tiene motivos para sentir celos?_

−_Ella…si por ella fuera, nadie podría acercárseme, pero…_

−_¿Pero?_

−_No es tan fácil como ella cree…el decirle a todos que estamos juntas si…si nuestras propias familias nos dieron la espalda por esto…_

−_¿Y por eso finges que te halaga la presencia de otros alrededor? ¿Por eso permites la misma presencia de otros que podría incordiar a Jade? ¿No quieres levantar sospechas?_

−_Doctor…yo no sé cómo llevar esto –claro que le resultaría difícil si estaba mentalmente frágil después de esos golpes emocionales…demasiadas cosas buenas, malas y enormes a la vez–, he…he estado antes con otras personas, pero es la primera vez que me enamoro y siento que…siento que si todos de verdad nos dan la espalda…nos resultará muy complicado tener un futuro juntas porque siempre habrá algo, siempre habrá un problema…siempre nos juzgarán…_

−_Y tú estás muy acostumbrada a causar una buena impresión –solté yo con ironía, lo cual podía molestarle, pero tenía que hacerlo ver de alguna manera–, creo haberte dicho en algún momento que no importa lo que hagas o cuánto luches, siempre habrá alguien que esté en desacuerdo con lo que quieras o hagas…_

−_Pero tampoco…puedo negar que Jade…a su manera…sí, sé que me quiere, pero…por momentos no me deja respirar –estaban viviendo en el mismo sitio, ambas golpeadas por la vida…de alguna manera tenía que estallar la válvula que contenía tamaña cantidad de presión acumulada._

−_Entonces los celos, algunas veces y según tu punto de vista…no se justifican, ¿verdad?_

−_No confía en mí, ¿se da cuenta? Cuando ve que André se me acerca…cuando cualquiera me saluda o intenta acercarse un poco más…da igual quién sea, da igual si nos conoce a ambas, ella…a ella le falta poco para ponerme una soga en el cuello para mantenerme cerca._

−_Nunca justificaré los celos de nadie, pero… ¿No has pensado que quizás esa desconfianza no es más que la inseguridad que surge al ser incapaz de decir que estás con ella porque tú tienes miedo?_

_Todo tiene su origen, su base, su historia, una decisión, un pensamiento, un camino, una verdad y la vida, como la verdad, es variable, depende de cómo y desde dónde la mires. ¿Por qué no pensar que los celos tienen su base? Los celos de verdad, no el patológico. Saber que podría ser miedo a perder a alguien, saber que podría ser la desconfianza que ese alguien tiende a inspirarnos…y por naturaleza, si me detenía a pensar, claro que a la chica gótica le aterraría perderla, aunque en ese segundo en particular…mierda, ella había cortado la relación…fantástico, volvía a estar como al principio…sí, no sabía un carajo y todo cuanto pudiera saber no era más que una vaga impresión anterior que había cambiado producto del giro…no, del quiebre de la realidad que creía conocer._

−_No le ha tomado el peso a lo que estamos viviendo –articuló la muchacha, sin soltar mi querida almohada…cómo sería intentar usarla después–, no importa cuánto haya cambiado el mundo…seguimos siendo dos chicas enamoradas y eso…eso sigue siendo mal visto, ¿no lo entiende acaso?_

−_Y precisamente por eso…por eso es probable que ella quiera que lo reconozcan ante el mundo –me resultó extraño moverme al punto de sentarme directamente a su lado, la posición me hacía sentir viejo–, vamos Tori, piénsalo así, sus familias les dieron la espalda…_

−_Y es por eso…_

−_¿Por eso qué? ¿Has pensado qué habría sido de ustedes si yo hubiera decidido que no podía hacer nada? ¿Has pensado qué habría pasado si hubiese antepuesto supuestos valores a su bienestar? ¿Has pensado cómo hubieran sido las cosas si las hubiese mandado a la chingada porque no estaba dispuesto a aceptar algo así? ¿Te has puesto en esos casos? –Claro que no, de otra forma no habría palidecido de esa forma ante la mera insinuación de una posibilidad jamás concretada–. No hay familia ahora…y yo no estaré aquí por siempre si es que eso las hacía sentir seguras… ¿Qué harían? ¿Qué harías tú, Vega? ¿Permitir que el miedo se anteponga a ese amor que supuestamente le tienes? ¿Permitir que el miedo te arrebate lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida?_

−_Ya…ya la perdí, ¿no? –Ah, chingón, ya volvía a llorar la chica ante la perspectiva de la discusión…qué rápido perdía los…no, en realidad no era demasiado rápido, ambas habían sido más que rotundas con sus argumentos…_

_Pero a veces…sólo a veces…es mejor un simple gesto, un consuelo como puede ser darle un abrazo…o permitir que te abrace como si tú fueras lo único sólido en el planeta que impida una hipotética caída. Aunque la desesperación con la que me estrujaba (sin contar las lágrimas que sentía humedecer mi camisa) bastaba para molerme las costillas, logrando a duras penas acariciar su cabeza mientras daba las gracias por la certeza de que la otra muchacha se encontraba afuera, a unos respetables metros de distancia._

−_Ya duérmete, chiquilla, mañana veremos qué pasa…_

−_Doctor…sin ella… yo me muero…_

−_Empieza por ti misma, ¿no? Cambia algunas cosas…y lo demás se dará por añadidura._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−¡Ejercicio sorpresa de actuación! ¡Todos son jugadores de fútbol americano en la gran final del Súper Tazón! ¡Ahora!

Y de pronto, del otro lado de la puerta, todos parecían correr de un lado a otro, incluso creí oír voces de mando (¡Diecinueve, veintidós, treinta y siete, cincuenta y cinco, hut, hut!). Ya qué sacaba, no era demasiado aficionado a ese deporte (el llamado soccer allá no era tan popular, pero me llamaba más), pero estaba seguro de que se taclearían entre ellos y correrían por el salón, de manera que sólo era cuestión de conocer la trayectoria de cada uno. Aunque claro, golpeé la puerta (buena educación nunca ausente del todo) y entre semejante griterío con facilidad terminaría por perderse mi llamado, no sería de extrañar, de manera que si la puerta estaba abierta y me había hecho una idea de la situación, tendría que estar en mejor posición.

Por eso, abrí la puerta de a poco y ya cuando me hice una idea del caos con una mirada superficial, me adentré con más confianza.

−Disculp…

Sé que fue lo último que alcancé a decir antes de que el dolor físico más grande de mi vida hiciera su aparición.

Primero fue el impacto contundente que desató en mis entrañas la explosión de mil jodidas bombas, nueve mil en la escala de dolor del uno al diez…un recordatorio más que contundente de por qué los hombres, con toda nuestra supuesta fuerza física, estamos de un momento a otro tan vulnerables ante un certero ataque que nos puede dejar de rodillas ante el enemigo y con lágrimas en los ojos…bueno, en mi caso, en el ojo, a medida que cualquier grito se ahogaba en mi garganta, apenas pudiendo emitir un débil graznido antes de soltar la ficha y caer…claro, primero de rodillas y luego al piso entero, pudiendo apenas ver la insinuación de la figura de la responsable de aquel suplicio…como si me arrancaran las entrañas a través del pinche ombligo…

−¡Oh no! ¡Señor pirata! –Una voz familiar…pero yo no estaba en condiciones de responder, apenas pudiendo oír un quejido de dolor proveniente de algunos hombres presentes.

−¡Santo cielo, Cat! ¡Qué interpretación! ¡Con esa patada aseguras un gol de campo! –Soltó una voz rasposa, mezclando entusiasmo y algo muy parecido al… ¿Nerviosismo?

−¡En las baterías, Sikowitz! ¡Ese gol mata a cualquiera! –La voz de André se me hizo reconocible, las horas jugaban a favor desde la mañana− ¡Robbie, ayúdame!

No comprendí la naturaleza de la petición hasta que sentí que unos brazos, por ambos lados, me ayudaban a incorporar, lo cual era difícil considerando el temblor de mis piernas y dolor que por momentos crecía, nublando mi juicio, impidiéndome pensar con claridad…ni siquiera recordaba por qué había ido a parar allá…ni siquiera era capaz de notar que me colocaban en una silla, yo era peso muerto, todo dolor que me mareaba y angustiaba, porque parecía que no se iría nunca…

−Doctor…Doctor… ¿Se encuentra bien? –Inesperadamente, Beck había aparecido en mi campo visual…claro, todos los hombres habían saltado en mi ayuda, si no sabían lo que se sentía, debían de imaginarlo, una especie de empatía natural, camaradería acaso.

−Aléjense…todos…con un demonio –articulé con la poca voz que me quedaba, apenas pudiendo respirar, cada bocanada de aire hacía más intenso el dolor en sí…me habían pateado las "baterías" y lo más horrible de todo es que la fuente del dolor parecía ser mucho más grande…y todos rodeándome me mareaban, me ahogaban…me hacían sentir más humillado que el hecho de que fuera una chiquilla la que me dejara en esa situación, un manchón rojo y una vocecita muy familiar.

−Respira profundo –me soltó una voz fría cerca de mí, siendo apenas capaz de levantar la vista para ver a la gótica a mi lado con la ficha que había dejado caer–. Sé de lo que hablo, se lo he hecho antes a más de alguien, debería pasar más rápido –y sin esperar mayor respuesta de mí, me acercó aquello que llevaba conmigo–. Se te cayó esto.

La ficha y Jade…y Tori más atrás con una mueca de dolor…y ambas con los ojos enrojecidos…ambas ojerosas, aunque Jade lo disimulaba un poco mejor (primera vez que el ser gótica le servía de algo) y yo conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas…claro, ya recordaba por qué había ido, pero como siempre, tardaría un poco más de la cuenta en saber si tendría algún sentido intentar algo así…

Sikowitz… ¿Sacabas algo con volver tus clases un peligro potencial? Aunque en el fondo, estaba bien…sí, ganaría algo más de tiempo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Cara o Cruz. Cara, Tori. Cruz, Jade. La Cruz no la había visto en el primer lanzamiento, por eso caminaba al exterior como segunda opción, viendo a la chica cerca de la calle, contemplándola a sabiendas de que pocos autos circularían a través de ella. Me esperaba, estaba claro. De no haber sido así, no habría permanecido cerca del edificio, facilitando así su alcance, sin apenas inmutarse ante mi presencia, ubicándome silenciosamente a su lado. Porque con ella el silencio poseía un significado más allá de una espera…porque la espera, en una conversación, no significaba nada, ambos teníamos claro qué íbamos a decir porque ya lo pensábamos, ya lo visualizábamos y eso tendía a facilitar el proceso. Con ella, el silencio debía considerarse como parte misma de la conversación que poseía mayor valor que cualquier sabia sentencia._

−_No es el mejor lugar para pensar, ¿sabes? –Comenté de pronto, sabiendo que la noche podía ser de todo menos joven–. Por lo general, yo me quedo en la azotea cuando necesito aclarar mis ideas._

−_No es como que todas las discusiones se den en una azotea –replicó la muchacha, obligándome a replantear mis palabras._

−_Ciertamente no, pero siempre es bueno visualizarla, así mantienes la cabeza fría hasta cierto punto –la sonrisa era inevitable, era cómico después de todo, nunca imaginé que estaría hablando de mesura con alguien como ella–, por lo general… ¿Siempre actúas de esa manera?_

−_¿De qué manera según tú? –Solía tutearme a solas, quizás todo lo vivido en tiempos pretéritos…o quizás el haber estado relacionado con su familia indirectamente o puede que de forma directa, depende de cómo se mire, pero eso podía también afianzar la supuesta confianza que dominaba una conversación en la que ambos participábamos._

−_Supongo que siempre actúas así, no existe otra explicación –ni siquiera me molesté en responder de inmediato, lo que ella esperaba no tardaría en brotar–, después de todo…esa fijación que tienes…tijeras, cortes, rotundos, aplicable perfectamente a cualquier situación, incluyendo discusiones de pareja._

−_Las tijeras no tienen nada que ver –contradijo la muchacha sin alterar demasiado su semblante estoico, burdo disfraz de una muchacha derrumbada emocionalmente._

−_¿Y cuántas veces terminaste con Beck para luego querer volver? –No quería establecer comparativas, pero estaba seguro de que sólo notando las diferencias y semejanzas se daría cuenta de lo que vivía y cómo tendría que afrontarlo…y claro, apenas una pequeña alteración en su rostro me dio a entender que comprendía mi punto._

−_Era diferente –todo es diferente, todos nosotros somos diferentes y sin embargo, si nos detenemos a observar, analizar, comprender y ensamblar cada una de las piezas somos capaces de encontrar esos exactos puntos en común que nos unen, siempre inmersos en condiciones similares, idénticos escenarios, guiados por ambiciones semejantes, nos llevan a reducir las diferencias, convertirlas en semejanzas y de esa manera, acercarnos._

_Precisamente por eso, Jade y Tori tenían más en común de lo que parecía, de lo que cualquiera pudiera desear o ellas siquiera imaginar. Y lo más gracioso de todo es que no se daban cuenta, sin importar cuántas pruebas blandiera en sus narices, las muy cabronas, como si uno fuera inmortal o inagotable…como si no tuviera su límite de paciencia._

−_¿Qué lo vuelve diferente, muchacha?_

−_Hay…algo que vuelve a Tori diferente de Beck –más allá de ser de sexos opuestos con todo lo que ello implicaba–. Beck…siempre se tomó las cosas con demasiada calma, incluso cuando terminamos, pero Tori…Tori me obliga a estar más atenta porque si algo le desagrada, no tardará demasiado en hacérmelo saber a su manera…_

−_Estabas acostumbrada a la impunidad, ¿eh? –Finalmente se decidía a mostrar un poco de molestia, pero qué puedo decir, cuando conoces una parte de la familia, sin querer los conoces a todos y de esa manera, sigues un patrón de conducta eficaz a la hora de enfrentar a todos los que porten el mismo apellido, por muchas diferencias que entre todos puedan existir._

−_Estaba acostumbrada…a sentir que, de alguna manera, fuera Beck quien tuviera el control de todo –la verdad revelada me cayó como un zapato en la cara, al fin y al cabo, no es como que des por hecho que una chica como ella sea de las que acepten así como así el dominio de un tercero._

−_¿Tu ex novio? ¿Control? ¿Hablas en serio?_

−_Él no tenía miedo…de hecho, siempre ha sido uno de los pocos dentro de Hollywood Arts que jamás pareció temerme –o estaba loco de atar, de amor (imbecilidad transitoria, tendencia suicida), incapaz de determinar la verdadera naturaleza de un enamoramiento juvenil (sustancial, insignificante, hipócrita, pero más intenso que cualquier fuera en el pinche planeta, por eso siempre resultaría ser un potencial peligro)–, y a su manera…él, sin saberlo, tenía el control de la situación y yo…al terminar, siempre terminaba queriendo volver con él._

−_Eso lograba Beck, ¿eh? –Todo un loquillo diría más de alguien…o quizás en él jamás estuvo presente la intención, quizás simplemente…se limitaba a vivir el momento sin tomarle el verdadero peso a una relación sentimental…y admitámoslo, es lo más sano a esa edad, cuando no se piensa en el matrimonio ni existe ni debería existir proyección, porque al final, sin quererlo, te esfuerzas el doble por alcanzar un futuro que, en la mayoría de las veces, se ve estancado a mitad de camino–. Y ahora mismo…con Tori…_

−_Ella…a diferencia de él…sí tenía miedo, pero sabía vencerlo y…quizás por eso mismo…nunca…nunca me había sentido así –ah, ni que lo digas, bastaba con ver hasta dónde las había llevado algo que cualquier otro psicólogo con dos dedos de frente habría considerado una aventura propia de la curiosidad que mueve a los jóvenes en esta etapa, ya saben, la sexualidad, el cuerpo, las emociones…nosotros mismos somos niños con juguete nuevo experimentando cosas tan inusuales como el placer emocional y carnal que puede traer consigo una pasión que puede ir más allá de una subida de temperatura corporal, inundando el raciocinio y por qué no decirlo, influyendo notablemente en el latir del corazón. _

−_Esa afirmación puede abarcar demasiadas aristas._

−_A veces siento…que las cosas se me escapan de las manos y…me aterra que así sea, que en verdad…ella se pueda alejar de mí –y todavía se atrevía a decir algo así después de tan simpática discusión–. Recuerdo que antes…las cosas con Beck eran más estables precisamente porque…no esperaba demasiado de él ni él de mí, pero ahora mismo…Tori…_

−_No es como que parezca ser una muchacha muy exigente._

−_No es eso, es sólo que…demonios –pocas veces la había visto tan frustrada…en realidad, era la primera vez que la veía así–. Dije en algún momento que era demasiado todo esto, pero…nunca me detuve a considerar que son demasiadas cosas a la vez…el haberla odiado durante tanto tiempo por no poder estar cerca de ella como quería…ahora mismo, el tener que ocultar esto al mundo como…como si fuera algo vergonzoso…tener que guardarme esto cuando siento que me está matando, porque le he dado la espalda a todo por ella y parece tener dudas cuando…cuando no tiene por qué…_

−_¿De ahí vienen esos celos? ¿Del miedo que te provoca su misma inseguridad? _

−_Es del hecho de ser quien es…de atraer tantas miradas, tantas atenciones…y no poder gritarles a todos ellos que no se acerquen porque es mía…_

−_Y Tori misma te ha dicho que la tratas como una cosa al sentir que te pertenece…_

−_Demonios…es tan difícil…manejar la misma relación –eso quería oír, una forma de confirmar mi hipótesis–, no es de las que…de las que se deja controlar y sin embargo…de alguna manera debo ser yo la que muestre fortaleza porque…sigue siendo un poco más frágil emocionalmente…_

−_Ser tú la dura, la agresiva…y en el fondo, estar aguantando la angustia que implica el vivir esta situación…y tener que cuidar de ella, ¿es o no es así?_

_Sabía que asentía incluso sin mirarla directamente. Al final, todo se trataba de una cuestión práctica. Es decir, nunca he sido un experto en mujeres ni existe hombre que pueda ostentar dicho título. A medida que pasan los años, vas teniendo parejas, encuentros casuales y sigues un patrón de conducta ante ellas, cada día, descubres que no importa cuánto luches por informarte o aprender, siempre quedará algo en el tintero que de lo que te enterarás más tarde, algo oculto que te deja como un ignorante en constante labor de improvisación, de imaginación, porque una mujer siempre será más distinta y no importa lo que digan de que la mujer no es el sexo frágil…en realidad no lo es como se entiende, pero sí esconde una fragilidad que el hombre mismo tiende a negar y a proteger a punta de fuerza bruta mientras la mujer se vale de otros recursos. Por naturaleza, se sabe, la mujer es más emocional en muchos aspectos, lo sé porque yo mismo he sido un hijo de puta en el pasado y he dejado llorando a más de una discusión, siempre tuve enemigas y nunca supe por qué…y quizás por esa misma razón, la relación entre ambas chicas era un punto altamente complejo a tocar, porque si unía todos los puntos a la vez…_

_Dos muchachas emocionales a su manera. Una no se privaba de mostrarse tal cual, mientras la otra llevaba la máscara que había terminado por fundirse con su propia identidad, quizás el miedo mismo a que nadie la tomara en serio. Dos chicas con miedos a la sociedad, pero una quería afrontarlos de una vez, la otra simplemente quería ocultarse de ellos. Dos muchachas que habían abandonado sus familias creyendo en el mandato del corazón, una insensatez desde muchos puntos de vista…dos actrices, sobre todo, dos artistas, las personas que más cercanas están al propio mundo de las emociones, siempre cambiantes, como la vida, como la verdad, siempre en conflicto consigo mismas…siempre al borde del abismo, obligadas a ser quienes no son y tener problemas para demostrar quiénes son en realidad._

−_Pero ahora…lo arruiné todo –oírla romper el silencio fue un espectáculo único, principalmente porque me encontraba tan inmerso en mis cavilaciones que casi me da un infarto._

−_Vaya, ¿tan segura estás de eso? –Demás está decir que no tardó en mirarme como si estuviera tratando con un estúpido._

−_Acabo de decirle que todo acabó…_

−_¿Y cuántas veces dijiste lo mismo en el pasado y terminaste volviendo?_

−_Esta vez es…es diferente…porque ella siempre me ayudaba a volver, pero ahora mismo…ahora mismo es a ella a quien alejé…y sé que…es decir… ¿Cómo vuelves sobre tus pasos después de cometer una estupidez? _

−_Lo interesante es que no puedes…_

−_¡Estoy hablando en serio Gael! –Finalmente la paciencia se le había acabado, una forma de aterrizar –Yo…yo…_

−_Tú antes dependías de un tercero para corregir tus errores, pero las cosas cambian cuando cometes el error con el tercero que antes te ayudaba y ahora mismo tiene un rol diferente en tu vida –no sé por qué lo hice, realmente no sé por qué, pero sólo fui consciente de ello cuando mi mano tanteó su hombro un par de veces, casi parecía que intentaba animarla a dar un último golpe–, pero ahora mismo…las cosas cambian porque aunque digan que ambas tienen roles compartidos en la relación…eres tú la que carga con el rol dominante, sin importar por dónde lo mires…y es la primera vez que te pasa algo así, ¿verdad? Saber que posees una forma de control diferente…que el rol que alguna vez ocupaste, pero a tu manera por supuesto, ahora lo ocupa otra chica, la misma a la que cuidas…y que podrías alejar si no eres capaz de superar el miedo que tienes de perderla._

_Pero estaba claro, a quién quería engañar. Por ellas mismas no lograrían nada en lo absoluto, tendría que amenazarlas con una pistola en la sien y aun así, habría carecido de méritos. Bastaba con ver la expresión de Jade, sabía que no tenía caso cuanto pudiera decir porque ellas mismas no sabrían qué carajos hacer. Ambas ya la habían regado a su manera y a su manera también esperarían una señal de la otra que le diera a entender que sí había tiempo para pedir perdón…pero ninguna daría esa señal tan necesaria…_

−_Gael… ¿Me puedes ayudar una última vez?_

_No esperé esas palabras de ella. Esperaba sí la mirada vidriosa, la angustia contenida…pero no que me preguntara si acaso podría, porque de poder…era otro cuento, más bien debía preguntar si acaso quería, pero quizás daba por hecho que captaría mi atención empleando la palabra clave, la que servía para hacer clic dentro de mí…la que incluso servía para seducirme, para empujarme a tomar las riendas de la situación…una forma acaso de verle el lado humorístico a todo, al hecho mismo de que hacía mucho que había caído en el mismo error que Lane…no, no sólo conocerlas…_

_Estaba permitiendo que me conocieran._

−_Todas las veces anteriores han sido las últimas para mí y aquí estamos, así que el que lo digas no significa nada, Jade, esto es cuestión de si vale o no la pena intentarlo._

_Y la expresión de Jade daba a entender que sí comprendía mis palabras, pero que le dolían por el significado que éstas encerraban si se limitaba a analizarlas superficialmente. Porque nunca dices del todo lo que te gustaría decir, en el fondo todo es figurado, acaso una simulación, una mentira…no, no una mentira, un disfraz que esconde tu autenticidad, la misma que te puede perjudicar._

_Porque claro, todas las veces, para mí, habían sido las últimas…y todas, por tanto, buscaba terminar con la esperanza de terminar de una vez._

_Un último intento, ¿acaso podía empeorar más?_


	9. Terapia Múltiple: De Gatos y Límites

**Saludos a todos los que hayan decidido pasar por aquí, amigos lectores y escritores.**

**Antes de comenzar, debo pedirles disculpas. Supongo que he tardado más de la cuenta en comparación a otras actualizaciones, pero qué puedo decir, la universidad ha estado pesada en los últimos días, además de que este capítulo en particular ha representado un desafío más difícil de lo que jamás imaginé. La verdad es que lo he revisado más de una vez y ya no sé qué pensar ni qué más hacer. Ya no podía posponerlo un mes ni estancarme tanto, de manera que todo cuanto me queda es esperar el veredicto del juez en el que más confío, ustedes, los mismos que me han dado una oportunidad, pues sin ustedes esta historia habría acabado en el quinto o cuarto capítulo. Por lo tanto, cualquier opinión, crítica constructiva o destructiva será bien recibida, ayudará a ese autor a mejorar el siguiente capítulo, sus errores en pos de brindarles un buen rato siempre.**

**Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a Minecrandres, Nara375, LeeGilliesD y a Más allá de la realidad por sus amables comentarios, un incentivo importante a la hora de sentarse frente al teclado y escribir. Gracias queridos amigos, espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas con este capítulo.**

**Y sin nada más que añadir, los invito a pasar. Sean bienvenidos.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−Señor Pirata… ¿Está molesto?

−Por última vez…si me vas a decir de alguna manera y no vas a decirme doctor…dime Santana, ¿quieres?

−¿Pero está molesto?

−Cuando preguntas me molesto más, ¿es suficiente respuesta?

No quería ceder…no quería caer en el juego…pero demonios, ya había caído en demasiados juegos a lo largo del día, el dolor seguía latiendo… ¿Quedaba algo por perder?

Partiendo de la base, me encontraba tendido en el piso, por alguna razón, la mirada la tenía fija en el techo y no era capaz de salir de ese estado de sopor…claro, una manifestación más de los ataques, pero ocasionalmente experimentaba algo así, mejor para mí, todo seguía en orden de alguna manera…hasta que los golpes de la puerta me sobresaltaron, golpes rápidos, sin pausa, como si estuviera la persona desesperada por entrar…claro que tardé un poco en reaccionar, incorporarme y descubrir que efectivamente, me llamaban… ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que abandonara la sala de teatro? No demasiado, el recuerdo del dolor seguía fresco, latiendo en mi cabeza y…ahí abajo, por supuesto, de manera que todos los puntos a la vez servían para dificultar la labor de recuperar la posición, caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla…

Y ya ni siquiera preguntarle a Dios qué carajos he hecho para merecer nada, porque ya ni siquiera sentía deseos de hacer preguntas, el último ataque me había dejado exhausto, mas no lo suficiente para dejar de sentir que todo mi cuerpo perdía por completo la temperatura.

−Holis –dijo una voz que yo conocía bien…no demasiado, pero sí como para tomarla muy en serio a la hora de percibirla.

−Tú… tú eres…−Hice memoria lo más rápido que pude, apareciendo el nombre en mi cabeza, el nombre de la ficha que me habían entregado antes de entrar a la oficina por primera vez en el día–, eres… ¿Caterine Valentine?

−Mis amigos me dicen Cat…ya sabe, como el gato –juego de palabras que sólo se podía entender en inglés, lo dejé pasar, acaso porque estaba demasiado concentrado reuniendo todos los puntos a la vez…

Lo primero que llamaba la atención era su cabello rojo, evidentemente artificial. No es como que nunca hubiera visto los efectos de las tinturas, pero jamás se me pasó por la mente que éstas pudieran ser tan llamativas…además de eso… ¿Qué más podía haber además de eso que no hubiera visto antes? Ah, claro, ojos oscuros, expresión que podía pasar por la de una chica que no estaba realmente segura de lo que hacía…por supuesto, estaba golpeando la puerta de mi oficina, eso ya era bastante. La ropa no me decía nada en lo absoluto, aunque…bueno, no es como que todos los días vieras por la calle a una muchacha que usara un vestido verde hasta las rodillas, ¿no? Me recordaba a una pintura antigua…aunque sabía que debía de bordear la mayoría de edad, se veía increíblemente menor con esa ropa, ese cabello y esa expresión de niña buena que nunca en su pinche vida ha roto un jodido plato, más allá de un par de huesos y otras cosas, pero ésas no cuentan, ¿verdad? Fueron sin intención, sólo dejaban el dolor tras de sí.

−Entonces… ¿Tú eres la que quería hablar con Lane?

−En realidad…Lane cree necesaria una charla cada cierto tiempo.

Pinche cabrón de los grandes…pinche el cabrón de los grandes… ¿Qué carajos se suponía que tenía que hacer? Él sabía todo sobre ella, no yo, ¿cómo iba a suplirlo si en principio no tenía problema base sobre el cual trabajar? En lugar de eso, tenía a una muchacha con la que charlaba y que en las condiciones propicias, podía convertirse en una amenaza mortífera para la integridad de cualquier incauto que atravesara una puerta pensando que los golpes ya no servían de nada.

Al final, ¿qué otra opción me quedaba más allá de permitirle pasar con un simple gesto mientras volvía por la ficha? No es como que mi viejo amigo dejara constancia de la chica, a lo mucho unas cuantas palabras sueltas que podían ser interpretadas como señales que sólo él podía entender, asociaciones de idea y quizás patrones de comportamiento…a quién quería engañar, seguramente eran garabatos que había hecho porque le aburría compartir demasiado tiempo con la chica, por lo que volvía a estar como al principio, en pañales y con mucha suerte podía considerar la presencia de los pañales.

−Este lugar está un poco oscuro –observó la muchacha, manteniendo un inusual volumen bajo de voz.

−No es como que me agrade demasiado la luz…pero créeme que eso no importa, ¿dices que sueles conversar con Lane de vez en cuando? –La chica asintió, pero no le bastó con esa respuesta.

−Mis amigos dicen que es necesario que alguien tome el relevo cuando se les acaba la paciencia –fantástico, qué comienzo, y el mismo Lane parecía necesitar un relevo de vez en cuando.

−¿Y sobre qué cosas hablan? –Si iba a tomar un rol que desconocía, mejor hacerme una vaga idea de él, sin importar cuán errada pudiera estar.

−Por lo general…comenzamos hablando sobre el día…y siempre me hace preguntas sobre cómo me va en mis clases, mi familias, mis amigos…si sigo soñando las mismas cosas…si quiero seguir haciendo las mismas cosas…problemas que he tenido…

−Ya veo, qué interesante –no había gran ciencia, eso comenzaba a tranquilizarme –Bien, supongo que podemos comenzar con…

−Señor pirata, ¿usted es amigo de Lane? –No es como que me molestara demasiado la interrupción, no alcanzaba para hacerme sentir nada, pero sí me sentía ridículo al notar la forma que ella empleaba para dirigirse a mí.

−De alguna manera…sí, es mi amigo, pero eso no viene a…

−¿Y también es amigo de Tori y Jade?

A la pregunta se unieron una serie de factores que volvían más desconcertante la situación. Partiendo por la sonrisa soñadora con la que preguntaba, no parecía encajar con nada. Después estaba la pregunta en sí. ¿Amigo de esas muchachas? Bueno, cualquiera que supiera todo lo que había hecho y seguía haciendo…sí, quizás habría formulado la misma pregunta, pero esa muchacha la había soltado sin tener una base previa…o quizás sí la tenía y no la imaginaba…o quizás seguía creyendo ingenuamente que las muchachas no le habían dicho a nadie sobre su nueva residencia (temporal, dicho sea de paso), pero… ¿Es demasiado creer aunque sea una vez en el mundo? Porque por sí sola esa chica no podía saber nada, de otra forma, ¿por qué habría hecho esa pregunta? Después de todo, nadie tenía por qué saber lo que había sucedido en mi oficina (que de algo sirviera la pinche confidencialidad).

−Además de Lane, no tengo amigos –y no me importó sonar demasiado seco ni mucho menos que la expresión iluminada de la joven se ensombreciera gradualmente al dejar caer mi respuesta–, no creo que les haga falta, tienen muchos amigos y yo no estoy aquí para ganarme la amistad de nadie…

−No creo que eso sea bueno –y a ella qué chingados le importaba, se estaba escapando de lo importante.

−Bueno…Caterine…

−Me dicen Cat…

−Tus amigos –le recordé, aunque no quise sonar más seco que antes, aunque esto parecía inevitable–. Como debes saber, Lane tenía asuntos que tratar y por eso…

−Señor Pirata –otra vez me interrumpía la muy…pero me lleva la…no, no hablaría, no diría nada hasta que ella dijera lo que tuviera que decir–, es sólo que…su intervención de hoy fantástica.

−Me limité a explicar un aburrido proyecto y pedir voluntarios, chiquilla, no tiene mayor mérito…

−Pero a mí me gustó mucho, en verdad creo…que…nunca vimos algo así.

En realidad, no estaba seguro de la calidad misma del discursito, pero no podía negar que, a su manera, estaba satisfecho con lo conseguido por éste. Al fin y al cabo, todo había sido una improvisación desde el principio, contando la entrada, la caída, la petición, la aceptación…el todo no había sido más que una farsa dentro de la farsa y así, con todo y los riesgos y el haber sido capaz de llevarlo hasta el final, no estaba seguro de su calidad teatral.

Pero no podía negar que, a su manera, había sido muy útil… ¿Sólo útil? Qué chingados decía…toda esa satisfacción no podía ser sólo lo útil, no…

No, la utilidad no te deja un sabor a gloria en la boca.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−_Señor Pirata…en verdad lo siento –la voz me sobresaltó, arrancándome de la inmensidad de un dolor que comenzaba a decaer. Con todo, prefería mantener los ojos cerrados, no quería sentir más presencias que pudieran marearme._

−_Si en verdad lo sientes…déjame, ¿sí? –Y mi voz, por desgracia, seguía sonando más parecida a un quejido, como si botara todo el pinche sufrimiento por la boca, a través del habla._

−_Pero…se está muriendo…_

−_No exageres, ¿quieres? –Lo único que faltaba, que empezara a ver una agonía donde…bueno, sí había agonía, pero de la infinita, la que no termina con la muerte sino con la vida y el recuerdo del mismo daño…y el miedo de volver a experimentarlo._

−_¡Cat, ya vuelve a tu lugar! ¡Un hombre de verdad aprende a lidiar solo con los dolores más grandes de la vida! –Ya estuvo Sikowitz, tampoco hagas de todo una jodida obra de teatro, las cosas pasan y ya− ¡Para que vean chicas que los hombres también lloran!_

−_Siga…siga hablando de esto…y haré que las mismas chicas vean…dos hombres llorando._

_Escuché algunas risitas a medida que el excéntrico profesor se acercaba a mí con semblante nervioso, quizás me había pasado con la amenaza, pero ya la acumulación de estímulos me estaba pasando la cuenta, con suerte era capaz de mantener cierta estabilidad…quizás los medicamentos me anestesiaban a su manera…quizás mantenían los impulsos eléctricos bajo cierta estabilidad…o quizás me había excedido con la dosis…qué más podía hacer si cada día sentía que el riesgo aumentaba y lo último que quería era dar un espectáculo público. Ya bastante tenía con la fama de pirata y pescado como para darles más razones._

−_Siento mucho este percance –oí decir al profesor, ya frente a mí, tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a dejar el asiento ya un poco más…más aliviado–. En verdad…no esperé que la chica resultara ser tan buena actriz…_

−_Pues debería creer un poco más en sus estudiantes, ¿no le parece? –Respiré profundo…en verdad el consejo servía…o era quizás más mérito del tiempo–. Y hablando de actuación…supongo que se imagina a qué he venido._

−_¿Tiene relación con su proyecto? –Qué bueno que había creado una tapadera con fecha de caducidad tan lejana, por lo menos mientras nadie sospechara, tendría la posibilidad de usarla más de una vez…qué bueno que fuera así, tan sólida y capaz de despertar el entusiasmo en otros (como Sikowitz) después de pasados algunos días._

−_En efecto, profesor, claro que me habría gustado creer que ingresar a su clase no acarrearía ningún riesgo –lo dije con fingido reproche, afortunado de mí que no notó lo fingido, una forma de revertir la situación, de no parecer tanto una visita inoportuna sino un visitante con la opción clara de obtener cierto grado de control._

−_Créame que ha sido una excepción…_

−_¿Excepción? ¿Llamaría usted excepción que una misma persona reciba una patada en sus partes privadas unos días después de haberle un estudiante quebrado la nariz? ¿Es ésa su idea de excepción? –No pude evitar deleitarme con la expresión nerviosa y desconcertada del profesor, el cual parecía buscar desesperadamente una explicación para lo que acababa de ocurrir…qué curioso que, sin quererlo, ambos incidentes me ayudaran de esa manera._

−_Ciertamente…no sé qué fue lo que pasó…le juro que no era la intención…_

−_Porque si todas las clases de teatro son así, mucho me temo que mi proyecto sería considerado como una idea ridícula, por decir lo menos, pasando por algo derechamente suicida y dudo que alguien se muestre interesado en aceptar algo como esto…_

−_Por favor, doctor, le aseguro que esto sólo se ha dado…bueno, con usted –y para mi sorpresa, parecía esforzarse en contener la risa…claro, visto desde afuera, claro que era gracioso…porque estaba seguro de que era la misma chica de la primera vez, entonces…claro que podía ser cómico para cualquiera, pero para mí no, de ninguna manera, por lo que sí, podía entender que le causara gracia, pero eso no significaba que le aguantaría una carcajada frente a mí._

−_Sí, supongo que fue culpa mía el aceptar este empleo –gruñí por lo bajo, no estaba seguro de que ese tipo pudiera oírlo–, pero le aseguro que no soy el único al que le pasan estas cosas, hay por lo menos uno en cada lugar y le aseguro que nadie querría cargar con los gastos de un herido…por una clase que podría acarrear este tipo de dificultades…_

−_El teatro es riesgo, mi joven amigo, tomar decisiones que podrían ir contra todo lo establecido, lo que se cree… ¡Lo que puede ser el mundo! –Y para qué negarlo, a su manera era capaz de contagiarme su entusiasmo…y por lo mismo, tuve que morder mi lengua, porque en el fondo, por esas mismas razones estaba…sobre todo por eso que iba sobre decisiones que pueden ir contra todo lo establecido, el mundo mismo…_

_Qué bueno que toca ese tema, Sikowitz._

−_Lo tengo presente, profesor, ¿por qué cree que he venido? –Que no me dijera que para ser apaleado, porque no me contendría de preguntarle en términos prácticos qué chingados se sentía que le partieran los huesos de la cara o el punto débil bajo._

−_Por supuesto, por supuesto, no he perdido de vista tan significativo detalle –en serio, ¿era necesario ser tan teatral en absolutamente todo?–, aunque mucha curiosidad me causa el saber qué tiene en mente ahora…_

−_¿Puedo contar con su ayuda? Ya sabe…para tratar con sus estudiantes…_

−_Amigo mío, eso siempre se soluciona subiendo al escenario, nadie pasará por alto ni uno solo de sus movimientos._

_Chingón, ¿por qué tenía que buscar una solución improvisada cada vez que tenía un problema? ¿Y por qué los últimos problemas que tenían relación con dos nombres, tres si empezaba buscar un poco más? ¿Y por qué cada vez que buscaba una solución, ésta terminaba convirtiéndose en un pinche espectáculo? Ahí estaba de nuevo, sintiendo el rezongo del dolor, obligado a subir otra vez al escenario como si fuera presentar un monólogo…como si realmente me apeteciera actuar…y en el fondo, eso hacía y de alguna manera tenía que pagar por el control que había buscado y que ya tenía en mis manos…sí, de alguna manera, todo era una mentira y como tal, implicaba una cuota más que razonable de actuación…y en realidad, ¿de qué chingados me quejaba si tenía experiencia en la mentira? Decía ser psicólogo, tenía un título que me avalaba…y solía ser escritor._

_Aunque desde arriba todo se veía diferente…como si no tuviera suficiente con tener que agacharme de vez en cuando, al menos cuando una puerta me quedaba ajustada. Y en parte creí captar algunas miradas de admiración por parte de los muchachos, como Beck, Robbie o André, incluso Sikowitz…claro, había demorado menos de cinco minutos en ponerme de pie después de semejante patada…debía de quedar, si no como héroe, al menos como un hombre muy hombre…pero eso no me salvaría del problema de las chicas, las mismas que se sentaban en lados opuestos, las mismas que ni se miraban ni me miraban, como si yo representara el problema mismo…era gracioso, nadie percibía la tensión existente entre ellas excepto yo…o quizás sí la percibían, pero se acercaba demasiado a la tensión de días pretéritos, cuando supuestamente se odiaban y no existía opción negociable._

_Es el problema de ver más de lo que aparenta. Te sientes en medio de un silencioso campo de batalla, estás solo y no tienes forma de pedir ayuda, porque aunque el problema te afecte a ti a su manera, no es tuyo y no tienes derecho sobre él. La única forma de escapar es pelear…o en última instancia, no confiar en el tiempo y el silencio, más en el actuar._

_Y quizás me ayudó en parte el respeto…o la compasión que podían tenerme después de algo así, pero daba igual, había silencio, contaba con la curiosidad, pero yo quería más, la atención._

−_Cuando era pequeño, quería ser actor, ¿saben? –Sonreí, no podía creer que empezara de esa manera, era estúpido–. Más que nada por la idea de darle forma a un personaje…pero al final, terminé siendo psicólogo y escritor en mis ratos libres, pero no porque no me atreviera a soñar, simplemente porque…siempre me ha gustado más crear y observar que hacer…mas no por eso dejé de admirara los actores, en particular porque es esa pasión la que los convierte en hombres y mujeres capaces de ir contra todos los moldes y contra sí mismos para darle forma a una obra de arte, siendo así como se rompen todos los esquemas…y en el fondo, esta fase de mi proyecto quiere averiguar hasta qué punto son capaces de creer que pueden romper con todo…hasta dónde son capaces de llegar por amor a este arte en particular…_

_Y yo me preguntaba de dónde carajos salía todo eso…qué más daba, ahí estaban todos, a la espera de lo que pudiera salir de todo eso…incluso me parecía que Sikowitz tenía lágrimas en los ojos… ¿No estaría exagerando?_

−_La vida, muchachos, como la verdad, es una cosa variable, cambiante, y la actuación es el mismo reflejo de la vida, la que nos permite encontrar esos puntos débiles que pueden darle un giro a todo…incluyendo a ustedes mismos, a sus límites, porque el mayor error que pueden ustedes cometer es creer que tienen límites cuando en realidad, y esto siempre recuérdenlo, son infinitos –agradecí que hubiera una silla ahí a la mano, porque en ella me sentía como en la oficina, como el territorio que mejor conocía–, aunque claro está, esto la gente tarda en comprenderlo y por eso mismo, la lucha contra los prejuicios será constante…es decir, yo mismo los tenía –un segundo, un segundo y capté las miradas de las muchachas…claro, prejuicios era una palabra que les llegaba, no lo sabrían ellas mejor que nadie, sutil alarma que les diera a entender que sí hablaba con sus caras en mente–. Cuando era niño, mi viejo me hacía ver con él los clásicos westerns de Clint Eastwood, es decir…por él quería ser actor, incluso podía imitarlo, pero sobre todo…si supieran cuánto me gustaba ver esas películas…amaba esos personajes, me parecían extraordinarios –extraño debió parecerles que dejara escapar una risa irónica–. No creo que puedan hacerse una idea de lo impactante que fue ver en el cine una película como Secreto en la Montaña…pero canijo, qué mejor prueba que las cosas se tuercen cuando menos lo esperamos y todo cuanto nos queda es estar preparados para que no nos tome por sorpresa…o ser nosotros mismos quienes tomemos por sorpresa al mundo._

_Claro que parecían contener la risa, no los culpaba. No pude evitar la mueca de decepción al recordar aquella nefasta visita al cine…pero en el fondo, la agradecía. Porque era la base de toda la idea, la base de una apuesta casi suicida porque para no levantar sospechas acerca de mi verdadero objetivo, tendría que poner a prueba a los personajes que formaban parte del entorno en el que me hallaba inmerso. Pero claro, no pude evitar dirigir una significativa mirada a las muchachas cuando dejé escapar las palabras que ponían fin a la introducción._

−_¿Se han preguntado acaso hasta donde son capaces de llegar por esta pasión?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−Me gustan muchos los pastelitos de terciopelo rojo, ¿sabe? Por eso mismo me teñí el cabello rojo, para recordarlos…y porque me gustan mucho, ¿ya lo mencioné?

−Creo que nos alejamos un poco del tema, Caterine…

−¿Por qué? Me está mostrando…

−Te pregunté qué veías en la lámina, pero no te pedí hasta qué punto…ya olvídalo.

Y eso que era la primera lámina…maldita sea, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando decidí aplicarle el Test de Rorschach? Pero por algún lado tenía que comenzar y qué mejor que ver lo que le decía la mente, la percepción. Y a la pregunta de qué veía en la primera ficha, la respuesta fue "Pastelitos de terciopelo rojo" y con ello, la historia que giraba en torno a lo mucho que le gustaban, no sé qué carajos tenía que ver su hermano con problemas especiales y el por qué se teñía el cabello rojo (¿Qué importancia tenía?), para luego obligarme a intervenir.

−Bien, muchacha, pasaremos a la siguiente ficha…

−Señor Pirata, ¿por qué tengo que ver todas esas fichas?

−Te lo dije al principio, Caterine, sirve para conocerte mejor, es mi forma de conversar…es decir, Lane tiene sus métodos y yo los míos, así que…

−De acuerdo –mostró algo de seriedad, parecía impropio en ella–, pero mis amigos me dicen Cat…

−Y a mí nadie me dice Señor Pirata –gruñí, intentando no arrugar las fichas que tenía en las manos.

−Pero a todos nos dicen de alguna manera, es decir…hasta donde yo recuerdo, Tori no se llama Tori sino Victoria y Jade…Jade se llama Jadelyn y Robbie se llama Robert…aunque con André y Beck no pasa lo mismo, pero sus nombres son cortos, así que con ellos no hay problema, pero con los demás…bueno, los demás tienen nombres muy largos o muy…no sé, sólo me da la impresión que usarlos es como decir que estás enfadado con ellos y yo no estoy enfadada, al menos ninguno me ha hecho algo malo…excepto Jade, porque Jade parece que ha estado enfadado por algún motivo y Tori…Tori parecía triste…al menos la última vez que la vi, porque ahora…

−Caterine…

−¿Qué?

−¿Podrías limitarte a mirar la ficha y decirme qué ves? –Sentí un increíble dolor de cabeza…o no se callaba o yo me estaba conteniendo más de lo humanamente posible y recomendable si se quería evitar una úlcera.

−Señor Pirata… ¿Está molesto?

−Por última vez…si me vas a decir de alguna manera y no vas a decirme doctor…dime Santana, ¿quieres?

−¿Pero está molesto?

−Cuando preguntas me molesto más, ¿es suficiente respuesta? Ahora…dime qué ves…

−Un coco…un coco con una pajilla –y para mi sorpresa, dejó escapar una risa que empezaba con suavidad para luego alcanzar mayor intensidad–. Qué gracioso, a veces parece un coco, pero si lo miro de lado, se parece a la cara de Sikowitz… ¡Los puedo ver a ambos!

−Bien, pasemos a la siguiente…

−¡Qué gracioso! ¡Porque a Sikowitz le encanta el agua de coco! –No otra vez, Dios mío…no por favor…

−Me ha quedado claro, pero pasemos a la siguiente –parecía incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su cara…como si en mi expresión viera algo igual de gracioso–. Bien, dime qué ves…

−¡Perritos usando anteojos! –No hacía falta que lo gritara, le encantaba, muchos menos era necesario que volviera a reír, estaba claro que le causaba muchísima gracia y mucho me costaría a mí detener esa risa, si bien parecía ser una situación más estable, de manera que más me valía esperar hasta que la risa se apagara, lo cual ocurrió para mi suerte, sin perder ella el brillo en los ojos o la curva de los labios–. Qué bien… ¡Esto me gusta! ¡Es muy divertido!

Debo reconocerlo. Estaba cansado y molesto, todo aquello parecía un mal chiste y así, con todo…aquello había sido el halago más agradable que había escuchado desde que saliera de la universidad…aunque no estaba muy seguro de tomármelo demasiado en serio…quizás porque la chica no me veía como un especialista que trataba un hipotético trastorno y de hecho, antes de conocerla no tenía idea de qué carajos esperar…y ya teniéndola frente a mí, no tenía idea de qué pensar.

−Creo…que será mejor que continuemos…

−¿Me mostrará más fichas?

−No creo que sea necesario –como esperaba, la decepción se hizo presente en su cara…un problema, su cara no me ayudaría a encontrar la concentración–, así que…será mejor que te recuestes en el diván…

−Pero aquí estoy cómoda…

−Te aseguro que ahí estarás más cómoda –pensé en sonreír, pero me dolía demasiado la cara como para siquiera intentarlo.

−Pero no sería una conversación, no podría verlo de frente…

−Una conversación, chiquilla, se dará mientras se escuche y se responda, así que…sólo tiéndete, ¿quieres?

Para qué chingados preguntaba tanto si al final, terminó por saltar del asiento y tenderse sobre el mismo diván con el mismo entusiasmo con el que había ingresado. En realidad, me aterraba un poco verla tan inquieta, su sola presencia me llenaba de inseguridad…es decir, podía tener lagunas mentales, pero de ahí a olvidar tan grandes fuentes de dolor y que ella era la responsable…en realidad, bien podía considerar que el peligro era ese tipo, Sikowitz, porque al fin y al cabo, la chica sólo seguía instrucciones, ¿verdad? Llevaba más de cinco minutos a solas con ella en la misma oficina y no había pasado nada malo…no tenía por qué creer que tendría haber una tercera vez…aunque la creencia seguía ahí, seguía el miedo, la tensión…y mi paciencia al filo del abismo…porque daba igual lo que pudiera decir, cualquier palabra podía llevarme a perder el control de la situación.

Primer paso, olvidar que era un encargo de Lane y asumir la situación como un caso más, enfrentándolo como los demás.

−Dices que…sueles conversas con Lane cada semana –la muchacha asintió, no era una pregunta que requiriera respuesta, era obvia…de hecho, ni siquiera era una pregunta en sí misma–. Dime… ¿Existe alguna razón para hacer algo así? Después de todo, están tus amigos, ¿por qué tienes que hablar con él?

−Él dice…que le interesa saber qué hago cada semana –una explicación demasiado básica, no me convencería de ninguna manera.

−Es lo que dice él, pero tú…tú podrías dejar de hablar con él si quisieras, ¿no?

−Me gusta…me gusta hablar con Lane, cuando estoy con él, siento…siento que nada de lo que digo le molesta –no quería aceptarlo, pero esas palabras bastaron para captar un mayor grado de atención.

−Muchacha… ¿Cómo te llevas con tus amigos?

−Bueno…a todos los quiero mucho, pero…a veces siento que se molestan conmigo…muy rápido…o no toman en serio nada de lo que digo –qué extraño me resultaba percibir cómo el volumen de su voz se iba apagando a medida que hablaba de ellos…anteriormente había sido toda energías y entusiasmo… ¿Y se estaba entristeciendo?

−Anteriormente mencionaste algunos nombres…como Tori… Jade… André… Beck…Robbie… ¿Todos ellos son tus amigos? –Sabía que asentía incluso sin verla, acaso porque percibía la alteración del aire alrededor de su cabeza…o porque no concebía otra respuesta después de haber captado nombres que para mí ya eran familiares, preguntándome cómo era posible que los conservara en mi memoria–. Podrías comenzar por donde quieras, pero ya que estamos… ¿Cómo te llevas con las chicas?

−Las dos…son muy diferentes –no inventes, ¿y te diste cuenta tú solita?–. Primero…primero conocí a Jade y ella…ella es mi mejor amiga –sí, algo recordaba de eso, la misma Jade me lo había dicho y me pregunté si acaso se trataba de una broma macabra de su parte, que una persona así tuviera…ya me entienden–, al menos…al menos eso me ha dado a entender, pero…

−¿Pero? –No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero disfrutaba de ese momento en particular, cuando el pero hace su aparición, cuando tienes un extremo de la cuerda y todo cuanto te queda por hacer es tirar de ella para llegar al final de su extensión.

−Nadie…nadie me ha dicho cómo debe ser una amiga…ni mucho menos una mejor amiga, pero…siento que más allá de algunos detalles…Jade nunca me ha tratado diferente de los demás…

−Bueno…no deja de ser un caso especial –pobre chica…con una amiga como ella, era fácil perder la noción de la realidad–, pero quizás…mira, yo no quiero defenderla, pero debes tener en cuenta que…tal vez a su manera sí muestra algo de aprecio…

−Quiso matarme cuando le depilé sin querer las cejas…y al final, me cortó todo el cabello cuando me quedé dormida –para qué negarlo, el cuadro de la gótica sin cejas y la chiquilla calva me superó en cuestión de segundos, teniendo que morder mi lengua hasta casi sangrar para impedir que la carcajada llenara la oficina–, además…además… ¿No se supone que los amigos tienen que tratarse bien?

−Cuando existe la confianza de los mejores amigos, los insultos están a la orden del día, tanto en hombre como en mujeres…

−No, no es sólo por los insultos, es que…o no le importa lo que digo o…simplemente me ignora…y Tori también hace lo mismo –canijo, eso dolía, dicho así dolía…está bien, la muchacha podía ser irritante, es cierto (yo mismo fantaseaba con la idea de dejar mi cuerpo inerte mientras mi alma se apartaba del sonido de su voz cuando algo le parecía gracioso o bonito y no dejaba de hablar de eso), si unía todos los cabos, los puntos a la vez, me quedaba con una chiquilla muy habladora, que a veces decía cosas fuera de contexto (a mí no me importaba que se tiñera el cabello ni mucho menos sus razones), que parecía venir de una familia un poco curiosa (ese hermano con problemas especiales me llamaba particularmente la atención), que incluso parecía un poco infantil (reírse de perritos usando anteojos…), pero seguía siendo una primera impresión…aunque si era así con todo el mundo, bien podía pensar que los demás podían tender a ignorarla–. Se supone…se supone que Tori es un poco…más amable que Jade, pero nada le ha costado ignorarme o regañarme…y ahora mismo…parece que las dos se han unido más y me han dejado de lado…

−Eh… ¿Qué te hace pensar algo así? –No quería reconocerlo, pero aquella queja de su parte (si es que dicha palabra calzaba con lo que ella pensaba) alcanzó a helarme la sangre debido a la precisión de la que parecía cargada…no, no es que la precisión, la exactitud de la observación (ya podía considerarla como tal, ella no sabía qué tan cerca estaba de la realidad, simplemente le parecía, pero yo tenía una cabal idea de la ya mencionada exactitud) me sorprendiera, sino el hecho mismo de que una chica como ella fuera capaz de emitir tal juicio.

−Creen que ignorándome…yo no veo nada, pero siempre veo, siempre las estoy mirando…en realidad, siempre estoy mirando todo –porque el silencio es la ventaja, ser subestimado es poder, es control silente que nadie percibe y si esa chica realmente era ignorada de una manera u otra por su círculo más cercano…sin duda que debía de saber más de lo que ella misma se imaginaba o atrevía a reconocer–, y ahora mismo…puede parecerle tonto, pero…cuando están contentas, lo están al mismo tiempo y cuando están tristes…también y hoy…usted vio la escena…

−Fue una escena, muchacha, eso no tiene que significar…

−Usted no las conoce, antes hicieron cosas así…pero les costaba trabajo, pero hoy…no fue así…y no entiendo por qué tendría que ser…que siempre quise que ellas se llevaran un poco mejor y ahora que eso pasa… ¿Por qué me tienen que dejar a un lado?

No me atreví a decir nada, temía que mi propia boca me traicionara. Porque hasta ese segundo, para ella, no eran más que especulaciones, por eso las planteaba como un problema…sí, lo percibía, lo deducía, casi le aterraba la idea de insinuar algo así…quizás creía que la pena de sentirse dejada de lado la hacía ver cosas donde no existían, ¿a quién no le ha pasado? ¿Quién no ha cerrado los ojos con la esperanza de despertar en su cama y convencerse así de que todo ha sido un mal sueño? ¿O de que llegue aquella persona que es objeto de nuestras especulaciones para hacernos salir de nuestro error con todas las pruebas que puedan ser necesarias? ¿Cuántas veces, a pesar de nosotros mismos, desearíamos simplemente estar equivocados?

Pero la chica lo sabía sin ella saberlo. Y yo sabía mucho más sin desearlo, sin quererlo, sin siquiera poseer el mismo derecho que a ella le correspondía por tener la ventaja del tiempo que a mí me faltaba.

Otros podían llamarlo improvisación. Pero nosotros, de distinto modo, sabíamos que lo que habíamos visto era una realidad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Sinceramente…estaba cansado._

_Esperaba ver muchas cosas en ese lugar, me había preparado psicológicamente para ello desde que viera los casilleros decorados y me imaginara el de la puerta transparente abarrotado de pornografía en todas sus formas…ese día me quedó claro que estaba perturbado y que nada debía sorprenderme, pero cuando puse a prueba los límites de los chicos…no contaba con enfrentarme a una gama de absurdos descabellada ni mucho menos que usaría la grabadora para dejar constancia que sí estaba recopilando material para un trabajo que quizás terminaría por hacer, pero para advertir de los riesgos de una clase de teatro. Claro que les había costado muchísimo tomar confianza, eso saltaba a la vista. Pero de ahí a que lo hicieran tan convencidos de sí mismos en algunos casos…_

_Primero en pasar, Robbie. Por supuesto que lo habían lanzado como voluntario y no hacía falta preguntar la razón, que se pusiera los pantalones de una vez…pero canijo, no es como que al dejar el poder en manos de los chicos dé como resultado algo tan estrafalario._

_Será mejor que me explique. Supuestamente, ellos se conocían mejor que nadie, de manera que la clase debía designar un papel para cada uno que fuera contra todo lo que se pudiera esperar de la misma persona que pasaba al frente. Por eso, las sugerencias no se hacían esperar y no tardaban demasiado en llegar a un consenso, siempre contando con la autorización del profesor a la hora de aplicar la que se podía considerar la idea más… ¿Ridícula? ¿Delirante? ¿Transgresora? ¿Descabellada? ¿O todas juntas?_

_Porque a nadie se le ocurriría ver al tímido muchacho convertido en un sádico torturador conmigo en el papel de torturado, porque de alguna manera tenía que ayudarlo a dar forma a ese papel, pero…hijo de la chingada, ¿era necesario golpearme de esa manera? De acuerdo, tenía que pasar sus límites, pero no los míos, qué cabrón, pero ahí estaba yo, como amarrado a la silla y resistiendo los embates y gritos, los golpes y las humillaciones de un muchacho que no se parecía en nada al que había visitado la oficina no hacía mucho. A alguien se le había ocurrido cerrar las ventanas, bajar las persianas y apagar todas las luces y en un segundo, ya estaba sintiendo la presión de un interrogatorio, diciendo que no tenía ni idea de dónde se escondían los rebeldes, que tuviera piedad, por Dios, que no sabía nada, pero al desgraciado no le importaba y otro golpe y otro y finalmente tuvo que ser el profesor el que detuviera aquella locura porque apenas si podía mover la boca y el chico había cruzado del todo sus propios límites, despertando del sueño y viendo lo que había dejado tras de sí…y lo peor es que parecía haberlo disfrutado sobremanera._

−_A eso me refería –gruñí cuando el muchacho bajó, sintiendo el ya familiar sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca–, ya saben, cruzar los límites, una vez estás del otro lado de la frontera, dar un paso entre un lado y otro es increíblemente sencillo, porque lo difícil es derribar las prohibiciones que tú mismo o tú misma te has impuesto… ¿Alguien más quiere intentarlo?_

_Parecía ser que la opción de contar con cierto grado de colaboración de mi parte los animaba, porque al final, nadie quiere saltar solo al abismo, si bien en esencia, todo cuanto somos o hacemos se concreta en la soledad de nuestro fuero interno._

_El siguiente en intentarlo fue André… ¿Acaso era una moda comportarse como bestias conmigo? Primero un torturador, luego un asaltante que no dudó en agarrarme del cuello para obligarme a dar todo cuanto pudiera cargar en los bolsillos, el mismo asaltante que rompió en llanto cuando habló de las dificultades que lo obligaban a tomar decisiones mientras me apaleaba a su modo y me pedía disculpas… ¿Por qué a los muchachos no les costaba nada darme una paliza o hacerme quedar como un desgraciado desafortunado? Que al final, sentía que me arrepentiría de un voluntario más, pero me quedaba tiempo y todavía no se veían ni luces de lo que realmente esperaba…ni modo, no podía empeorar._

_El siguiente fue contra todo lo que podía imaginar. Porque suponer que un muchacho como Beck se tomaría tan en serio mi comentario anterior interpretando a un homosexual recientemente asumido…recurriendo a mí para aceptarse a sí mismo…todos debían dar por hecho que el chico era todo lo contrario, quizás un rompecorazones, qué mejor forma de ir contra lo establecido que…bueno, esa forma y no dejaba de ser desconcertante, pero en el fondo, debía dar por hecho que alguien intentaría romper sus límites tomando esa base antes mencionadas…y vaya que le costaba, bastaba con verlo en su expresión, como si empleara el tormento que implicaba ir contra sí mismo para darle forma al dolor de un personaje que descubría de la peor forma quién era en realidad, obligándome a mí a reprimir la sonrisa que me inspiraba la ironía de la situación…y para qué negarlo, estaba claro que el chico era un actor soberbio._

_Lástima que las cosas no acabaran ahí. Después de todo, no podía quedarme con una muestra, tenía que ser el grupo completo._

_Escuché algunas risitas cuando vi que subía el manchón rojizo responsable de mi dolor más reciente… ¿Por qué tenía que ser la violencia el punto de partida de todas las pinches ideas de todos los presentes? Porque para todos, la mejor forma de ir contra sí misma era interpretar a una drogadicta con un descontrolado síndrome de abstinencia que parecía dispuesta a cortarme en pedazos si no le daba lo necesario para una siguiente dosis… ¿Por qué tenía que terminar en el suelo con un brazo torcido contra la espalda?_

_Al final, todo cuanto quedaba de mí era un amasijo de huesos apaleados, el corte en mi cara que volvía a sangrar después de los golpes, tanto dolor como al principio, siendo apenas capaz de volver a mi asiento y comprobando que poco quedaba de la clase y todavía no llegaba a lo que buscaba…no, canijo, tanto dolor no iba a ser desperdiciado…_

−_¿Por qué ustedes tienen que ser las últimas, eh? ¡De las mejores y pareciera que tienen miedo de salir! –Soltó de pronto el profesor, arrebatándome las palabras de la boca._

−_No es asunto tuyo, Sikowitz –ah, la voz de la gótica, cómo extrañaba esa frialdad._

−_No es como que estemos obligadas a salir cada clase –acotó a su vez Vega…que en algo estuvieran de acuerdo…_

−_Déjelas profesor, es natural –y dicho esto, miré directamente a mi paisana…por decir algo, si consideramos que son tantos los latinos o descendientes de latinos que viven en este enorme país–, por qué condenar el miedo en las chicas, es normal…_

−_¡Quién dice que tengo miedo!_

_Creo que nadie se habría sorprendido de haber oído esas palabras con tanta potencia de haber sido otra la boca que las pronunciara. Pero en lugar de eso, era la misma chica, la menor de la familia Vega, la que se había puesto de pie y me miraba desafiante, respondiendo así a la que había sido una evidente provocación de mi parte. Incluso Jade se mostraba sorprendida ante la reacción, si bien era evidente el constante esfuerzo que hacía por ignorarla, a pesar de la relativa cercanía. Y yo…yo ya no tenía miedo, tan golpeado como estaba no existía lugar en mí para algo tan tonto._

−_Yo no he dicho que tú tengas miedo, sólo he dicho que sería natural tenerlo –me permití una mueca desdeñosa, quizás demasiado burlona–, lo triste sería que no aprendieras a superarlo, eso es hasta gracioso…_

−_Pues para su información, soy capaz de superar cualquier cosa –tan presumida ella, ignorando a todos alrededor quienes la miraban con bastante temor._

−_Bah, todos presumimos de lo que carecemos, no serías ni la primera ni mucho menos la última en hacerlo, así no tendría mayor mérito que hables un poco más fuerte que en anteriores ocasiones –y allá a lo lejos, pude percibir la ira de la chica gótica…claro, nadie se podía meter con la niña de sus ojos, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, parecía ser que yo mismo estaba cruzando ciertos límites._

−_Qué se cree… −y claro, ya de pie, ya enfadada ante mis provocaciones, no tardó en caminar hacia el escenario con una energía que casi intimidaba–, aquí estoy, para que no se diga después que le tengo miedo a algo._

−_No es a mí a quien tienes que probarle algo, ¿lo sabías? Me da igual si tienes miedo o no, aunque…no deja de ser una ocasión extraordinaria, ¿no te parece?_

_Por supuesto que lo entendió de inmediato. Se trataba de una maniobra kamikaze, siempre aprovechándome de la desesperación que había mostrado la noche anterior. En base a una improvisación tenía que ser capaz de demostrar un par de cosas…y hacerlas llegar de la forma más convincente posible, transmitir esa emoción y remecer a todos los presentes, que no se quedaran con la idea de que presenciaban una simple actuación…porque carajo, la pinche actuación seguía siendo un reflejo de la vida y la vida, como la verdad, es una cosa un poco variable, un poco cambiante…y debían percibir esos cambios en la realidad._

−_Papá, ¿podemos hablar? –Un tono desafiante, inquietante, mientras me miraba con una expresión rebelde que no le iba, sin esperar de nadie la sugerencia de un papel, todos ya estaban a la espera._

−_Qué chingados quieres ahora, mocosa, ¿es éste otro intento tuyo para colmarme la paciencia? Como si no tuviera suficiente con todos los problemas que me das –mi voz más se acercaba al ladrido de un perro viejo, mientras dejaba caer la cabeza, sintiendo el peso de todos los años no vividos._

−_No es mi culpa que mis sueños no sean los mismos que tú no cumpliste y que te gustaría ver reflejados en otros –sí, ni cinco segundos de previa preparación y ya estaba muy metida en el papel recientemente creado._

−_Todo cuanto he hecho ha sido para procurarte cierto bienestar, pero claro, no es como que tú valores lo que otros puedan hacer por ti, ¿verdad? _

−_Pues siempre hablas y hablas de ti, pero nunca te has detenido a escuchar por un segundo lo que yo quiero, pero eso se acabó, ahora mismo quiero que me escuches y no me iré hasta que sepas lo que tengo que decirte –no sabía si se había dado cuenta ella o alguien más…pero el papel que estaba interpretando la muchacha se parecía a una persona en particular…en demasiados sentidos…como si yo no supiera en quién chingados me estaba inspirando a la hora de hablar._

−_No es como que me queden demasiadas opciones –solté yo, odiándome por el solo hecho de fingir ser esa clase de hombre–, así que…si vas a hablar, hazlo de una vez antes de que me arrepienta de escucharte._

−_Pues bien…papá, estoy enamorada –ante esa afirmación, manifesté supuesto desconcierto que mutaba en indiferencia._

−_¿Y por qué habría de darle importancia a algo así? Sigues siendo una mocosa, ¿por qué habría de tomar eso en serio?_

−_Porque tú nunca has tomado nada en serio viniendo de mí, pero ahora quiero que sepas que más allá de lo que puedas decir o hacer…estoy muy segura de esto, lo suficiente como para que tu opinión o la del resto me pueda importar._

−_Es sólo un romance de juventud, no te des demasiada importancia…_

−_Pues no me importa si es algo sólo de juventud, te puedo asegurar que ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y sin importar qué, voy a luchar para estar con ella, para hacerla feliz, porque ella es mi felicidad –y acorde a todas las expresiones de sorpresa presentes, yo intenté seguir el ejemplo de todos._

−_¿Qué carajos acabas de decir?_

−_Que ahora mismo te la presentaré._

−_Te has atrevido a traer…_

_Guardé silencio al ver cómo ella hacía un gesto a alguien en particular, pero no hacía falta mirar mucho más, porque sabía de quién se trataba y estaba claro que todo aquello estaba causando desconcierto en todos. ¿Querían ver cómo las chicas se atrevían a ir más allá de sus propios límites? Pues ahí lo tenían…pues ahí yo mismo tenía a mi hija y al segundo, a su lado, a una chica gótica, la mujer a la que decía amar._

−_Te atreviste…_

−_Sí, ¿vas a hacer algo al respecto? –Inquirió la muchacha Vega, inmersa absolutamente en su personaje y sin hacer mayores esfuerzos, aferrando con fuerza la mano de la recién llegada._

−_¡Yo no te eduqué para que te desvíes del camino de esa manera! –Rugí, poniéndome de pie– ¡Ni mucho menos estoy dispuesto a aceptar algo tan aberrante en mi casa!_

−_Pues alégrese, no tiene que aceptar nada –y claro, Jade no tardó en seguir rápidamente el juego que de juego mucho no tenía–. Yo puedo cuidar de ella mejor de lo que usted ha hecho en los últimos años…_

−_Me da igual si siguen aquí o no, no estoy dispuesto a permitir algo así ni mucho menos viniendo de mi propia sangre._

−_Creo que no lo estás entendiendo, papá, no se trata de si lo permites o no, simplemente te lo estoy informando –y como para reforzar el peso de sus palabras, una mano rodeó la oscura cintura de la recién llegada–, lo quieras o no…diga lo que diga nadie…ella es la mujer a la que amo y daré mi vida por ella._

_Con eso me bastaba…sí, bastaba con ver la expresión de todos los presentes, desde Sikowitz en adelante, para comprobar que ninguna acababa de digerir lo que acababa de ocurrir, acaso porque había sido demasiado intenso como para tratarse de una simple improvisación con cierto matiz psicológico de por medio, el mismo que se vio confirmado cuando apagué la grabadora y la guardé en el bolsillo más cercano, todo antes de dirigirme a los estudiantes, comprobando que las chicas, para mi tranquilidad, no variaban ni un ápice la posición en la que habían quedado._

−_De eso se trata romper sus propios límites, ¿se dan cuenta? De parpadear un par de veces sin dejar de preguntarse si lo que acaban de ver o vivir es real o es sólo una ficción…y es el teatro el que les da las bases, no sólo para crear una bonita mentira, también para darle forma a duraderas verdades que pueden cambiar todo lo que ustedes conocen –dicho esto, volvía a mirar a las chicas, ya más cómodo, ya más como mí mismo−, ahora…hagan que todo esto dure, ¿quieren? Porque estoy muerto de sueño._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−De cualquier manera, muchacha…recuerdo que los nombres de las chicas no eran los únicos de tu lista… ¿O acaso no mencionaste antes a Beck o Robbie o André?

−No es como que ellos se porten mejor conmigo –oh por favor, no podía ser para tanto, acaso… ¿Acaso no era Robbie el chico que iba tras ella? Tenía que serlo, no podía ser que mi memoria me traicionara tanto–. Es decir…a veces hacen lo mismo que las chicas…excepto Robbie, claro, él a veces se porta raro conmigo y si bien lo quiero mucho, a veces me pone nerviosa cómo me mira, cómo me habla…las cosas que hace cuando está cerca de mí…me asusta un poco…

−A veces nos basta con mirar un poco más allá –interrumpí con cierto pesar…pobre chico, parecía ser que todo lo que hacía le salía al revés…o ella no se daba cuenta…o no quería darse cuenta, con ella ya no sabía qué pensar, porque podía mostrarse muy despierta para algunas cosas, pero para otras…yo mismo no sabía si creer que todo aquello no era más que un mal chiste o iba en serio–, pero si tu temor es que te dejen de lado, chiquilla…principalmente por la rabia que te puede producir que no te dijeran nada…debes saber que a veces se teme al rechazo…

−Pero yo no las rechazaría, son mis amigas, lo único que me importa es que ellas sean felices –con un contraargumento tan básico, tan infantil, ¿para qué chingados ahondar en temas como los prejuicios del mundo? Quizás ella ni siquiera sabía qué significaba la palabra "prejuicio", no me habría extrañado en lo más mínimo a esas alturas.

−Por una parte, es bueno que estés ahí para ellas siempre que te necesiten, pero por otro…debes recordar que mereces un poco de respeto, en toda relación es necesario cierto grado de reciprocidad…quiero decir, que ellas sepan devolverte la mano cuando las necesites –sin importar lo chiflada que puedas estar…y ella parecía no conocer límites en ese sentido…

−Señor Pirata…

−Caterine, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no me digas así?

−Es sólo que…he hablado todo este tiempo de mí… ¿Por qué no me habla de usted?

−¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

−Es una conversación, en las conversaciones las personas se cuentan cosas de su vida…pero sólo he hablado yo…usted sólo parece querer saber lo que pienso, lo que siento…pero no me dice nada sobre usted…

−Porque no es necesario, muchacha, esto se trata…

−¿Es porque no le he hecho preguntas? ¿Es eso? Porque si quiere, puedo hacerle preguntas…

−No Caterine, no quiero que me hagas preguntas y si me las haces, no las responderé, no me interesa hablar de mí…

−Pero…señor Pirata…

−¡Que no me llames así, carajo! ¡No me hagas repetirlo!

Había perdido los nervios en un segundo…no pretendía justificar mi mala actitud, pero estaba demasiado agotado, llevaba cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir, lo que comenzaba a afectar mi coordinación en todo sentido, sin contar que no había sido el día más apacible de todos, el poder contar cada uno de mis huesos era la señal inequívoca de mi decadente estado…pero la muchacha no tenía que pagar por todos los malos ratos acumulados, por muy responsable que fuera de algunos de ellos, decía que no existía intención en ellos…quizás todo eso habría importado poco si no hubiese sido porque seguía siendo una estudiante de mi trabajo, un encargo de un amigo y una paciente…quizás todo eso ayudó que el cuadro de ella llorando fuera más doloroso que dos patadas simultáneas en mi punto débil básico…y lo peor es que su llanto en verdad me afectaba…porque era una estudiante, una paciente y todo lo demás, carajo, sin contar que mi actitud había sido poco ética…que ya la había regado, con eso bastaba y a pesar de ser un intento absurdo, no se me ocurrió decir nada mejor que:

−No me…no me gusta que me digan señor…para los amigos es Pirata.

Y afortunado de mí, el pinche llanto se extinguió casi al instante, volviendo a aparecer tras las manos que cubrían su cara un semblante tan radiante como el del principio…un cambio repentino, brusco… ¿Bipolaridad? Lo único que podría faltarme para completar la fiesta del día, pero tenía fuertes motivos para considerarlo muy seriamente…pero una sesión…no, no era una sesión, sólo una conversación, pero daba igual, no bastaba para emitir un juicio respecto a…a lo que fuera que pudiera tener. Me había bastado con seguirle la corriente en un pequeño punto, obligándome a tragar el disgusto que significaba que me hicieran notar la ausencia de un ojo…como si no tuviera suficiente con ver mi jodido reflejo cada mañana.

−No me gusta…no me gusta hablar de mí, Caterine, ¿para qué? Te aburrirías mucho.

−Lane siempre me cuenta sobre su día…a decir verdad, es un poco aburrido –y tú sola bastas para ser el alma de cualquier fiesta–, en realidad, siempre es bueno conversar con gente nueva, aunque usted ya no sea tan nuevo, lo he visto muchas veces aunque no me saluda y yo no puedo saludarlo porque no tarda mucho en meterse en su oficina, pero a veces no es bueno, una vez me encerraron en una pieza acolchada por contarle a una enfermera que habíamos llevado a un títere al hospital…y me pusieron unas cosas en las manos que no me dejaban rascarme la nariz…

−Es…es lamentable –así que no era el único al que se le había pasado por la cabeza hacer algo así…me sentía un poco más comprendido.

−No podía usar mis manos, ¿se da cuenta? Es decir, era divertido tener esos enormes guantes cuadrados rojos en las manos, pero no podía hacer nada y yo con mis manos hago mucho, claro que podría actuar sin las manos, he actuado amarrada y cantando sólo necesito sostener el micrófono, pero necesito de las dos manos para poder hacer más cosas, como comer…o diseñar ropa, ¡me encanta diseñar ropa! ¡Todo lo que llevo lo diseño yo misma! ¡Por eso me gusta tanto este nuevo vestido! ¿A usted le gusta? –Y en un segundo, ya estaba de pie, a un par de pasos del diván y girando sobre sí misma para mostrarme el mismo vestido que ya había visto desde el principio, pero ella parecía dar por hecho que para mí era la primera vez.

−Es inusual, los vestidos casi no se usan –solté con indiferencia, en un vano intento de recuperar el control de la charla, pues ella no tardó demasiado en perder la chispa de la mirada ante mis palabras…claro, enormes dificultades a la hora de asimilar una crítica que, en el menor de los casos, podía ser neutra–. No deberías darle tanta importancia, muchacha, siento tan…artística como dices ser, te aseguro que muchos emplearán palabras peores para referirse a tu trabajo.

−Pero…esperaba que a usted le gustara –aquella réplica me tomó por sorpresa y no tardé en hacerle ver mi desconcierto.

−¿Por qué esperabas algo así de mí, muchacha? Además…sólo soy una persona, mi opinión no cambiará nada, deberías tenerlo en cuenta –seguía con semblante decaído, incluso me daba la impresión de que se deprimía más a medida que hablaba–. No todas…no todas las cosas salen como uno quisiera, eso deberías saberlo.

−Y… ¿Hay algo que realmente le guste, señor Pirata? –Ya qué caso tenía decirle que la cortara con lo de señor, si parecía ser que para ella no existiría otra forma de hablarme.

A decir verdad, no sabía qué pensar de esa pregunta ni mucho menos de ella. Después de todo, algunos podían creer que era tonta por el solo hecho de hablar, hablar no saber cuándo callar, algo fundamental en esta vida si queremos ahorrarnos problemas. Pero sólo hablaba, ella sabía darse cuenta de detalles que otros pasaban por alto, sabía ver un poco más allá, pero era subestimada, por eso la ignoraban creyendo que eso no le afectaría cuando ahí estaba, probándome lo contrario, probando ser una chica que buscaba llamar la atención, la aprobación de los demás, acaso porque era una forma de manifestar la carencia de afecto…acaso porque en el fondo, sabía que la misma forma de ser que la llevaba a ser ignorada, la llevaba también a ser tomada en cuenta, a llamar la atención, aunque no fuera de la mejor forma…pero no, canijo, de ninguna manera era tonta, aunque esa impresión dejaba en principio y toda primera impresión marca nuestro actuar posterior, porque a pesar de las dificultades que le acarreaba el ser de esa manera, seguía siendo igual a pesar de todo…a pesar de que quien la acompañara en la misma oficina tuviera mala cara, ella parecía optimista, parecía incapaz de pensar lo peor de cada uno, al punto de verle el lado divertido a algo tan estúpido como identificar la subjetiva forma que podía esconderse tras una mancha negra.

No, la chica no era tonta. Quizás voluble a su manera, quizás un tanto bipolar…quizás con enormes dificultades para aceptar una crítica…pero no era tonta. Quizás…sólo quizás…quizás fuera la chica más alegre y amigable que jamás había conocido. Y lo tuve en permanente consideración, más lo pensaba a medida que liquidaba todas las actividades de ese día y me disponía a regresar a mi departamento. Por supuesto que prefería quedarme en la oficina unas horas más, no quería volver al campo de batalla ni mucho menos recordar por qué me desagradaba tanto, de un momento a otro, la sola idea de estar en un territorio que ya no me pertenecía, acaso porque se veía impregnado de una felicidad que me resultaba ajena, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo…la felicidad que me parecía tan conocida y al mismo tiempo, una enorme mentira o una broma de mal gusto, acaso porque la había conocido, la había experimentado en cada sentido y de pronto…me quedaba el eco que hablaba de su pretérita presencia, la misma que ya no volvería, la misma que luchaba por encontrar en pequeños detalles.

Para qué hablarle a Caterine de lo que extrañaba…para qué hablarle a ella de aquella ausencia en torno a la cual giraba mi día a día, cumpliendo una promesa que me parecía excesiva…para qué hablarle de algo si no había nada de lo que valiera la pena, acaso porque cuando hablas, te basas en el recuerdo y a veces, no vale la pena recordar más de lo que recuerdas cada día ni mucho menos que alguien más sepa que tú prefieres el mismo recuerdo a la realidad que te ha dejado la presencia que sólo habita en tu memoria.

Pero no podía dejar su pregunta sin responder, ¿verdad? Y en realidad, sí había algo que me gustaba imaginar por un segundo ni bien ella abandonara esa oficina:

−En realidad me gustaría…que ninguna tontería como esta o cualquier otra te borre la sonrisa con la que entraste, porque nada vale tanto –no supe de dónde salió eso…quizás por eso Lane hablaba con ella cada semana, independiente de la curiosidad profesional que la chica pudiera despertar en sí misma, porque en el fondo, ayudaba con su presencia a no pensar demasiado en algunas cosas o en las cosas en general–,y así…quién sabe, las próximas conversaciones que puedas tener con Lane sean cada vez más divertidas, ¿no lo crees?

−¿Y usted estará muy ocupado la siguiente semana? Es que a veces…hacer lo mismo nos puede cansar, ¿no es verdad?

No quise responderle en el momento, simplemente le dije que a veces eso no era así, aunque no lo dije muy convencido. Primero, porque no quería sentir otra responsabilidad en la enorme pila que ya se acumulaba en mi escritorio, ya tenía bastante con el trabajo en sí mismo como para que una sorpresa más apareciera en mi quehacer. Y segundo…porque la misma respuesta que le di no me convenció en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, yo mismo estaba cansado de no saber qué esperar al momento de llegar a mi casa y pues…llega un punto en que tener la razón, lejos de traer consigo una satisfacción, te molesta sobremanera.

Por eso no quería llegar temprano al departamento. El buen presentimiento que tenía se mezclaba con uno nefasto. Aunque en principio, no supe qué pensar cuando vi las luces apagadas, todo silencioso y un agradable aroma que me golpeó con fuerza ni bien crucé el umbral, seduciéndome al punto de seguirlo y llevarme a la mesa principal, allá donde me esperaba una enorme y delgada caja que contenía la pizza más grande que se podía comprar, manteniendo la temperatura ideal…y claro, yo con hambre y una pizza dispuesta ahí, como si supiera alguien en las condiciones en las que llegaría… ¿Para qué tomarse la molestia de buscar explicaciones?

Pues porque no había pedido ninguna pizza. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad o, en última instancia, para ser una presencia gratuita, lo cual confirmé en cuanto levanté la tapa y encontré a ella una nota adherida. Inconfundible letra de mujer, aunque su autora no estuviera clara al principio, pero sí al final:

_Pirata:_

_Gracias por el impulso de hoy y no te preocupes, haremos que todo dure después de esto, puedes estar tranquilo. Nosotras saldremos, así que puedes dormir todo lo que te haga falta y si tienes hambre, la pizza entera es para ti solo. Gracias por todo._

_Jade_

_Posdata: Por si no encuentras las llaves…tomamos prestada tu moto._

Pero qué carajos…con qué chingada…mira si serán las muy… ¡La pinche moto! ¡Y creían que con ese regalito dejaría pasar cualquier cosa, las muy…!

Ya daba igual. Debí de pensar cosas peores a medida que la pizza iba desapareciendo de la caja y terminaba en lo más profundo de mi tracto digestivo, una rebanada tras otra, rumiando posibles respuestas y sintiendo la sangre hervir. Cómo debían de estar riéndose a mis costillas…creyendo que yo dejaría pasar el hecho de que se llevaran mi moto a mis espaldas y que creyeran que con comida me olvidaría de algo así… ¡Mi pinche moto costaba más que la pizza más grande de cualquier local! Pero ya qué, no iba a rechazarla con hambre y rabia, una rebanada tras otra hasta dejar limpio el cartón y seguir recordando por qué carajos estaba tan enfadado a medida que pasaban las horas, a medida que me iba calmando…que me iba apaciguando…que ya directamente qué caso tenía seguir enfadado si al final, las chicas volvían a estar en paz, que era lo importante, ¿no? Que al final…qué más daba que se llevaran la moto si al fin contaba con un poco de paz y silencio…si al fin tenía la opción de dormir a mis anchas sin el temor de que me vieran en mis horas más bajas, sabiendo que las pastillas no estaban surtiendo del todo el efecto deseado, obligándome a ir un poco más allá…a comprender que, en cualquier momento, podía caer una vez más producto de lo incontrolable, lo inevitable, lo violento…

Los sobresaltos…como el del móvil que mantenía encendido a sabiendas de que nadie me llamaba, excepto en esos casos, cuando su sonido me arrancaba de mis cavilaciones…

−¿Bueno?

−Buenas noches, ¿hablo con el señor Santana? ¿Gael Santana? –Del otro lado de la línea, una voz en extremo calmada y profesional me quitó a mí la misma tranquilidad que apenas si comenzaba a apreciar.

−Sí señor, ¿qué necesita?

−Usted habla con el oficial Art Jackson de la Policía de Los Ángeles –la presentación no era necesario, como si ya no tuviera suficiente hielo en la sangre–. Señor Santana, ¿está usted familiarizado con una moto marca Honda modelo CBR 1000 RR?

Era como la mención de un miembro de mi familia…canijo, la moto…mi moto…la moto por la que tanto había insultado al mundo y en particular a…

Más que tragar saliva, sólo tragué una enorme piedra que me hizo daño.

−Qué… ¿Qué pasó? –Como si en verdad estuviera preocupado por la moto en ese preciso segundo…pero eso pareció entender el oficial y lo peor de todo es que la respuesta calzaba bien con ambas preguntas.

−Me temo, señor, que no tengo buenas noticias…

Chicas…Jade, Tori…no, no, no…


	10. Terapia Familiar: Fe en el Caos

**Saludos a todos los que hayan decidido pasar por aquí, amigos escritores y lectores.**

**En primer lugar, es mi deber pedirles disculpas. Sé que he tardado mucho desde la última actualización (y muchos deben de odiarme más por el hecho de haber terminado ese capítulo de tal forma), pero la universidad y los exámenes para finalizar el semestre me han consumido y así, entre deber y deber, me he escapado unos minutos algunos días para darle forma a este capítulo en particular, el cual, debo reconocer, ha sido un desafío astronómico. No sé cómo lo recibirán (me queda una sensación extraña después de repasarlo, quizás sea el capítulo más personal de todos), pero sí les puedo decir que he dado todo lo humanamente posible y que cualquier crítica que quieran hacer, la recibiré con gusto, será una formidable ayuda para no defraudarlos en la siguiente entrega, de las cuales, dicho sea de paso, ya pocas nos quedan.**

**Antes de continuar, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a Minecrandres, Nara375, xv10, Más alla de la realidad (no creo que hayas hecho algo malo, simplemente yo he sido un cabrón, merezco todo el odio) y a SakuraSaya1602. Gracias a todos ustedes y a todos aquellos que han decidido darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Cualquier sugerencia, reclamo o crítica, siéntanse en confianza de hacérmelo saber, porque yo, como escritor, me siento en deuda con todos los lectores que me dan una oportunidad.**

**Ahora, sin nada más que añadir, los invito a pasar, sean todos bienvenidos.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x

Desperté sobresaltado, acción que, en sí misma, bastaba para sobresaltarme, porque ni siquiera recordaba haber cerrado los ojos.

Lo más extraño fue encontrarme a mí mismo en una habitación, tendido sobre una de las familiares y duras camillas que suelen tener a disposición de quien la necesite. Se habían tomado la molestia de quitarme la ropa, la cual permanecía doblada sobre una silla. Debía de estar por amanecer, al menos eso indicaban los débiles destellos que se insinuaban a través de la única ventana…sí, recordaba haber…recordaba haber salido precipitadamente del departamento, pero… ¿Cómo chingados había derivado todo en eso? Quizás tenía relación con el horrible dolor de cabeza que sentía…canijo, sí, dolía, como no recordaba, aunque las migrañas no me resultaban desconocidas, pero de ahí a sentir que el mismo cráneo había sido rearmado a la fuerza después de desarmarlo a martillazos… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué hacía ahí en primer lugar?

−¿Señor Santana? Por favor, tranquilícese.

No podía pedirme algo así si la misma voz bastaba para aumentar mi desconcierto, acompañada de la enorme presencia de delantal blanco…canijo, no, no era enorme, estatura promedio gracias al cielo, pero desde mi posición todo se veía demasiado grande, sin contar que la percepción distorsionada no ayudaba demasiado. Pero todo cuanto le ayudaba era su especialidad, el hecho de verlo desde abajo…y mi nerviosismo, el desconcierto, la incertidumbre de intentar dar con una explicación razonable para todo y no encontrarla.

−Qué…qué carajos…

−Tranquilícese, le aseguro que no le ayudará en su estado actual…

−Quién…quién y qué…

−Soy el doctor Francis Miller del Hospital General de Los Ángeles y en estos momentos se encuentra en observación –no era necesario que empleara la maldita luz para verificar la reacción de mi pupila, eso sólo incrementaba el dolor–. Dígame, ¿recuerda lo acontecido las últimas doce horas?

−No funciono midiendo margen horario –ladré con molestia, intentando apartar la pinche linterna.

−¿Siquiera recuerda qué fue lo que lo trajo aquí?

La pregunta del millón, la que bastaba para que todo hiciera clic…bueno, no del todo, al menos gradualmente y con los recuerdos, también las emociones experimentadas…al menos podía dar respuesta a la primera pregunta de la que, con toda certeza, serían muchas. Es curioso cómo una palabra puede bastar para iluminar e incluso para traernos la calma de saber que sí teníamos un motivo para ser o estar, incluso si los motivos de fondo bastan para que el sudor frío no tarde en hacer acto de presencia, como en ese segundo en particular, el mismo que no parecía cuadrar con mi presente, acaso porque sabía que tenía mayor importancia.

−Sí…sí…sí recuerdo –y con las palabras, el inevitable deseo de querer saltar de la maldita cama–. Canijo…sé por qué vine…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_No hacía falta que me dijeran dónde estaban. Lo sabía sin explicación lógica mediante. Acaso porque no me cabía en la cabeza que fuera de otra forma. Acaso porque no concebía la imagen de esos pasillos sin ese cuadro en particular o uno que pudiera asemejársele. Uno que transmitiera la misma emoción que brotaba en mí a medida que caminaba repitiendo en mi mente el mensaje, la información que me habían dado…canijo, había jurado nunca más pisar ese lugar, ni en sueños ni en realidad, aunque los motivos fueran poderosos…no, aquí ya no existían motivos, existía más bien un deber, una obligación ajena a cualquier anhelo que pudiera albergar de vivir en relativa calma sin riesgos de sentir cómo se abrían las heridas…como si éstas no me atormentaran a diario…no, no necesitaba pisar ese lugar para sentir el dolor del alma, aunque sí se acentuaba por el recuerdo y lo que vivía…mi presente, uno que no me pertenecía desde el momento en que acepté que tenía que apersonarme allí…uno que, a decir verdad, hacía ya mucho que me resultaba ajeno._

_Porque la certeza parecía un imán. A medida que avanzaba, comprendí que me acercaba a mi destino. El personal parecía más frenético, el movimiento se incrementaba, se aceleraba acaso, obligándome ocasionalmente a esquivar uno que otro médico o enfermero o enfermera o ve tú a saber si acaso el cabrón era del personal de aseo o mantenimiento, ya carecía de importancia. Más me interesaba tener claridad en algunos puntos. Porque esperaba encontrarme con algunas caras conocidas, no podía ser de otra forma. Sin embargo, la desagradable sensación inicial pareció mezclarse con desconcierto en cuanto las preguntas fueron aflorando._

_Estaba bien ver a un par, tres o cuatro quizás…pero todos ellos… ¿Cómo chingados le habían hecho para enterarse tan rápido? Ah claro, a mí me habían avisado por la moto y quizás habían tardado un poco más en comprobar su modelo, quizás en qué estado había terminado…no, tal vez la moto sí había resultado dañada, pero no tanto como para que se volviera irreconocible. No, todo era cuestión de prioridades. Primero las vidas, después de las cosas y era comprensible. Debían de dar por hecho los oficiales que estaba ahí para exigir una explicación por lo que le había ocurrido a mi único medio de transporte. Los demás…los demás, los reconocibles, ni siquiera se habían percatado de mi presencia, acaso porque me encontraba lejos y nadie me esperaba…acaso porque no había abierto la boca ni tenía la intención de hacerlo mientras no fuera necesario…y el segundo comenzaba a acercarse a medida que comprendía que no sacaría nada permaneciendo quieto y las palabras llegaban hasta mí con claridad:_

−_Dicen que es muy difícil que despierten pronto…pero gracias al cielo, están fuera de peligro…por el momento._

−_Pero si las dos iban con casco…_

−_Es relativo, el daño se reparte cuando chocas en moto…_

−_¿Pero de dónde la sacaron?_

−_¿Y dónde están ahora? _

−_Cuidados Intermedios…_

−_¿No podemos verlas? _

−_Eso es…eso es un poco complicado…_

−_¿Pueden recibir visitas? ¿Sí o no?_

_Era de esperarse, mi voz, mi pregunta en realidad, sobresaltó a más de uno. Porque no tenía nada que hacer allí en primer lugar…al menos desde su punto de vista. En ese sentido, las chicas habían cumplido con creces. Nadie me relacionaba con nada, no podía resultar más ajeno a todo, al menos desde su punto de vista, de manera que sus expresiones eran comprensibles. Que primero permanecieran quietos y boquiabiertos, alelados, mientras hacía un evidente esfuerzo por encontrar las palabras precisas. Todos los nombres que recordaba y que estaban relacionados con ellas se encontraban ahí en su forma física: André, Robbie, Beck, Cat…incluso Trina y hasta donde yo sabía, ella no formaba parte del grupo…pero lo extraordinario de la situación bastaba para justificar cualquier excepción…exceptuando la mía, claro, porque no tenía forma de saberlo, eso decía cada expresión._

−_Doctor…_

−_Oyeron mi pregunta, muchachos, ¿pueden recibir visitas?_

−_¿Qué hace aquí en primer lugar? –Bendita la hora en que a Trina le dio por mostrar preocupación por su familia, aunque no sabía de qué tanto estaba enterada ni hasta qué punto podía influir en ella dicho conocimiento._

−_No me corresponde a mí decir nada…_

−_¡Estamos hablando de la vida de mi hermana! –No inventes, ¿en serio? Ya bastante tenía con la certeza de que ella me hubiera dado un golpe de no haber sido porque Beck la frenó a tiempo…claro, ella sabía cómo golpear, de manera que habría salido de cualquier manera, menos bien parado de un hipotético ataque–. Nadie lo llamó… ¡Cómo supo entonces! ¡Usted sabe algo que nosotros no!_

−_Ni siquiera sé qué podrían saber ustedes, así que… ¿Por qué no me pones al tanto antes de intentar rajarme la cara? –No quería sonar demasiado sarcástico, pero sabía que seguía siendo la mejor alternativa, cualquier cosa antes que revelar que por dentro sentía que algo se congelaba gradualmente._

−_¿Qué más podría no saber? Jade y Tori chocaron, iban en una moto que no era de ninguna, ambas salieron heridas, bastante diría yo, se salvaron de milagro…y por si eso fuera poco, todo parece indicar que las acusarán de robo…por la moto y los daños que causaron…es decir, ¿ya se hace una maldita idea del problema? –Extraño me resultó oír a André hablarme en ese tono, pero bastaba para hacerme una idea general de todo y sí, bastaba para que todos estuvieran al borde del colapso. Porque como si no fuera suficiente el choque y el daño…fantástico…_

−_Pero André, no pueden acusarlas de robo…Tori nunca lo haría y Jade…Jade es mala, pero nunca robaría, no es así –de haber aceptado la policía la explicación de Cat, habría bastado para comprender que vivíamos en un pinche cuento de hadas y todo habría sido mucho más dulzón y sencillo._

−_Entonces… ¿Cómo explicas que la moto en la que iban no le perteneciera a ninguna?_

−_¿Qué estás insinuando, Beck? _

−_No insinúo nada, Robbie, pero no puedes negar que resulta…un poco sospechoso para cualquiera, por lo que da igual que nosotros creamos en ellas, lo tienen todo en contra…es decir, ¿por qué crees que ahora mismos la policía está aquí hablando con ellos?_

−_¿Y dónde están? –Era mi turno de preguntar, la discusión hacía mucho que estaba lejos de mi alcance y necesitaba información rápida si quería vislumbrar una solución por muy imposible que ésta pudiera parecer. Sin embargo, que todos me miraran con sospecha no parecía ayudar demasiado a volver más expedito el camino._

−_¿Y por qué a usted le interesa tanto saberlo? –Finalmente la frialdad de Beck servía de algo, porque bastaba con esa pregunta y el tono adecuado para que todos lo miraran con precaución–. No estaría aquí si no supiera algo que tenga relación con esto…no, usted sabe algo, ¿no es así? _

−_Si puedo garantizar que esto se puede solucionar de alguna manera…o que pondré de mi parte con tal de que esto no empeore más, ¿tendría importancia lo que pueda saber?_

−_¿Empeorar más? ¿Qué podría hacer usted al respecto en primer lugar? –Debía de tener claro que las sonrisas estaban fuera de lugar, más si ésta tenía una brizna de burla…más si al sonreír, quien me hablaba, el mismo chico, lejos de parecer desconcertado, se mostró un poco molesto._

−_Hablan de supuesto robo, una acusación…un término un poco jurídico, ¿no crees? Eso significa que hay custodia policial aquí…y si hay custodia policial y Trina está aquí, ¿quién más podría venir con la tropa? Más allá de la policía que no parece ser un problema en sí misma, ¿quién más podría impedir que ustedes vean a sus amigas? Descartemos policías, médicos… ¿Quién nos queda? –Miré a todos, la naturaleza de su desconcierto era diferente del inicial, lo sabía, lo sentía…sí tenía razón–. Así que… ¿Quieres saber qué chingados puedo hacer al respecto? ¿Quieren saber qué carajos puedo hacer? Pues díganme hacia dónde tengo que ir y acompáñenme, porque de otra forma no se enterarán ni nada, será la última vez que hable de esto._

−_¿Y por qué habríamos de confiar en usted? –Sí, me había dicho que no era una buena idea sonreír, pero la pregunta de André sólo incrementaba la ironía de la que estaba impregnada toda la situación._

−_¿Les queda otra opción? ¿Acaso tienen una mejor idea? –Si respondían a esas preguntas, me confirmarían que estaba ante un hatajo de pendejos, pero no, sí les quedaba la frialdad, o al menos el sano juicio, para guardar silencio o al menos aceptar que yo tenía razón sin emplear sílabas–. En realidad sí la tienen, porque pueden confiar en mí lo suficiente como para esperar aquí, quietecitos y calladitos…o pueden no confiar y seguirme el paso, a ver si no la friego más, pero con o sin su colaboración, voy a ir, así que son ustedes los que deciden._

_Pero claro, qué pendejadas pedía, ¿no? Es decir… ¿Confiar en un tipo que había llegado hacía tan poco a Hollywood Arts y que parecía saber mucho más de lo legítimamente posible? Claro que no podía interpretar de la misma manera que Trina decidiera seguirme, porque seguía siendo cuestión de familia, era comprensible. En cuanto a los otros…bueno, dicen por ahí que los amigos representan la familia que eliges a lo largo de la vida, ¿no? Así que seguía siendo la misma razón a fin de cuentas._

_Ya podía dar igual si confiaban o no en mí. Me seguirían al fin del mundo si les decía que allí estaban las muchachas…y en cuanto a mí… qué no habría dado yo por tomar la dirección contraria._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−Qué bueno que, al menos, sepa por qué vino aquí –comentó el médico con cierto alivio que su actitud profesional no podía disimular–. Ciertamente, una lesión de esas características habría bastado para…

−Ahórrese el discurso, ¿quiere? Porque si no pasó a mayores, mucho le agradecería que me dejara salir de aquí…

−Me temo, señor Santana, que las cosas no son tan sencillas –siempre habría una dificultad de por medio, lo cual me enervaba en exceso–. Parece no comprender que…

−¿Qué? ¿El tener epilepsia es el problema? Porque es algo genético, doctor, vengo lidiando con ella hará ya varios años y…

−Con toda certeza, los medicamentos que ingiere para mantener bajo control los ataques no han surtido el efecto deseado…al menos en las últimas semanas, ¿no es así?

No es como que diera demasiadas señales sobre la impresión que me causaron esas últimas palabras, estaba demasiado ocupado rememorando cada uno de los acontecimientos que me habían llevado a esa camilla en particular, luchando contra un facultativo que parecía incapaz de dejarme ir así como así. Y si bien aparenté lo contrario, no podía negarlo, tamaña observación, una que calzaba con exactitud con mi realidad… ¿Cómo no iba a captar mi atención con algo así? En parte sirvió para calmar mis ánimos, ayudándome a aterrizar.

−La epilepsia puede variar…es decir, si no hubiese sido por el golpe que me di hoy, dudo que tuviera…

−Parece que usted no comprende a cabalidad la situación, señor Santana –la seriedad con la que me miraba el especialista bastaba para anular cualquier intención de interrumpirlo–. La epilepsia puede ser una enfermedad propiamente tal, como usted la conoce…o una alarma de algo que pueda estar gestándose… ¿O me va a decir que realmente consideraba normal que los ataques se presentaran a pesar de tomar la dosis prescrita?

No iba a reconocerlo abiertamente, pero tenía razón. Sabía que no podía ser normal, no iba a saberlo si desde que era pequeño había lidiado con semejantes crisis de las que despertaba sin recordar demasiado…y se suponía que tenía que mantenerlas bajo control con esas pastillas, las mismas que nunca me faltaban…y no hacía unas pocas semanas que venía pensando en que todo aquello se me escapaba de las manos, volviendo a experimentar el miedo de antaño de que alguien me viera caer en semejante estado de ridícula debilidad…sí, como aquella lejana jornada en la que una muchacha de pelo rojizo me quebrara la nariz…no, sólo el golpe no podía detonar semejante crisis, pero me había servido para cubrir la verdad y mi propio temor.

De haber sido otras las circunstancias, habría dicho que cualquier cosa…no, no sólo habría dicho cualquier cosa, habría mostrado genuino interés, el mismo que se encontraba relegado en un rincón de mi cabeza, la misma que estaba demasiado ocupada intentando recordar todo lo vivido, no porque tuviera importancia tener entre manos la verdadera razón que pudiera explicar mi presencia en esa camilla, siendo un paciente más. Ya podía tomárselo cualquiera como quisiera, pero en realidad más me interesaba saber si había hecho bien mi trabajo.

Sin contar que me sentía demasiado cansado para seguir hablando o mostrar siquiera una pizca de curiosidad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_A unos metros de distancia, por supuesto, la presencia de unos cuantos agentes, nada espectacular, nada sorprendente si considerábamos la situación. Por supuesto que lo verdaderamente importante estaba justo frente a la fuerza pública y se dejaba oír a pesar de las reiteradas e infructuosas peticiones del personal del hospital y de sus respectivas esposas (las veía por primera vez, gran novedad), pues ambos hombres parecían haber perdido la noción del espacio, olvidando dónde se encontraban y empleando el mayor volumen que les permitía la voz sin caer en los gritos y tantos movimientos de brazos como les permitía el cuerpo y la ira sin caer en los golpes._

−_¡Cómo explicas que mi hija estuviera con la tuya en una moto que no le pertenecía!_

−_¡Qué sabes tú si acaso tu hija no la robó antes!_

−_Ah, por favor, como si esa gótica que tienes por hija fuera una santa…_

−_¡Repite eso y…!_

−_¡Qué! ¿Qué vas a hacer, West? ¿Pagarle a una tropa de matones para golpearme!_

−_¡No necesito pagarle a nadie para romperte los huesos, yo mismo me puedo hacer cargo! ¡Pero claro, tú necesitas de tu placa para hacer saber que puedes con todo!_

−_¿Le temes a la placa, imbécil? Yo mismo te puedo romper la cara sin necesidad de nada…_

−_Te faltan las agallas…_

−_Disculpen, ¿quién es el encargado de todo esto? Recibí una llamada de un tal Art Jackson y me gustaría hablar con él…_

_A pesar de lo sombrío de la situación, no podía negar que algo tenía de simpático. Para empezar, jamás imaginé que esos dos hombres por sobre cualquier otro que pudiera conocer, algún día terminarían por perder los estribos ante tantas personas…se entendía, estaba más que claro. Por supuesto que tampoco hacía falta voltear para saber que los muchachos tras de mí parecían entre asustados y desconcertados, misma reacción que pareció dispararse cuando yo interrumpí la discusión en voz alta soltando tan absurda petición, la misma que captó la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo los dos tipos que parecían a punto de irse a las manos como tanto amenazaban (hablaban demasiado, en mi rancho nos rajábamos la cara sin mediar tanto blablá y ya), quienes parecieron olvidar por un segundo por qué ladraban tanto._

−_Santana…_

−_Gael…_

−_Señor –de entre los agentes apareció un tipo que parecía tener mayor rango, quizás el de mayor rango ahí presente–, yo soy Art Jackson, usted debe ser…_

−_Gael Santana._

−_¿Usted es el dueño de la moto en la que iban las muchachas?_

−_Yo soy._

_Por supuesto que eso pareció desarmar todo el caos anterior y volverlo aún peor. Seguía sin necesidad de mirar demasiado, pero sabía que toda la familia reaccionaba a su manera. El silencio se percibía demasiado tenso, demasiado caldeado como para ser un simple silencio, de esos que te hablan de tormentas, de esos que te hablan de catástrofes que ves, que se avecinan, que todavía no llegan pero sabes que tendrás que afrontarlas, brindándote apenas el tiempo necesario para prepararte mentalmente para lo peor, para visualizar que harás para salir relativamente entero de todo el desastre…luchando contra la tentación de dilatar esa paz artificial por cobardía o por el comprensible temor de no saber qué chingados hacer ni bien el primer retazo, la ventisca que te habla de tornados, se empiece a deslizar sobre los campos que te brindan esa falsa tranquilidad que, sabes, hace ya mucho que perdiste, quedándote la frialdad que te confiere la certeza de saber que, si tu problema tiene solución, no sacas nada preocupándote, y si no tiene solución…tampoco._

−_Por supuesto, si está dispuesto a levantar cargos contra las muchachas…_

−_Estoy aquí para decirle que no levantaré ningún cargo, ellas usaban esa moto con mi consentimiento y todo esto…es un lamentable accidente, ¿no es así? –Claro, el tipo estaba preparado para otra reacción de mi parte y ver lo contrario parecía descolocarlo…sí, debía de haber pasado más o menos por lo mismo que pasaba yo en ese segundo en particular, sintiéndome seguro a su lado y si no seguro, al menos más tranquilo, sabiendo que ni bien diera un par de pasos para perderse tras una esquina, estaría solo contra el mundo y una situación que no me había buscado, pero que sin duda dejaría caer todo el peso de una ira implacable sobre mí, sabiendo que no me daban las fuerzas para resistir tanto, no por fragilidad, más bien por agotamiento._

−_¿Puede decirme, señor, cuál es su parentesco con las muchachas? –Daba igual la situación en sí, algo sabía de procedimientos policiales y esa pregunta parecía no encajar con la situación…pero claro, bien podían pensar que yo las cubría a mi manera, después de todo, se habían visto involucradas más personas en el accidente o choque o ve tú a saber qué pinche término empleaban para referirse a lo acontecido, de manera que si no levantaba yo los cargos, otros bien podían hacerlo de comprobarse las responsabilidades y repartirlas con justicia, lo cual no quería decir que existiría un componente equitativo._

−_Debiera de bastarle con que le diga que soy psicólogo y ambas son mis pacientes, lo demás es confidencial…ya sabe, normas de ética –y por su cara comprendí que había elegido bien mis palabras y debía darle las gracias a aquello que tantos problemas me había causado en el pasado, pues había logrado ser de verdadera utilidad…porque en realidad, tanto si la ignoraba como si la acataba, sabía hacerme la vida de cuadritos, por lo que no estaba seguro de si valía la pena agradecer o no algo que bien podía considerarse como un pequeño y merecido beneficio–. Además…no es como que yo pueda hacer mucho, más allá de no interponer cargos…porque mi moto…_

−_Los daños son irreparables, señor Santana, el vehículo sufrió un fuerte impacto –por supuesto que me habría importado de no haber sentido una presión de diferente naturaleza a la altura del pecho, pero en el fondo me sentía agradecido, acaso porque el caballo de metal y gasolina se había llevado la peor parte y las chicas…sí, sabía que todavía no despertaban y que dentro de la gravedad, se encontraban estables…pero cabrón, eso podía variar–. Si no es mucho pedirle que me acompañe para tomar su declaración…_

−_¿Puede usted esperarme unos minutos? Me gustaría tener una charla con los padres de las muchachas, ya más tarde…_

−_Ciertamente, puede hacerlo, lo estaré esperando…_

_No seguí escuchando, sabía que ya se estaba alejando, permitiéndome a mí abandonar ese tono educado, flemático, afectado…un auténtico caballero, un perfecto profesional, una absurda, pero necesaria, estupidez de mi parte si quería no levantar sospechas. Porque se suponía que…no se suponía nada, a ese tipo en particular no le importaba nada más allá de aclarar el extremo de la historia que estaba relacionado conmigo. Sin embargo, sin su presencia ni la de los agentes (seguramente estarían esperando en otro sitio cercano, pero lejos de la vista de todos) aumentaba el riesgo y la incertidumbre. Estaba claro que saldría parado, pero no tenía idea del costo._

_Tres…dos…uno…_

−_¿Cómo es eso que la moto era tuya? –Primer asalto, señor West, más agresivo que nunca, menos frío, menos cabal…mucho más fiero…y en el fondo, lo sabía, me agradaba mucho esa actitud de su parte._

−_¿Su psicólogo? ¿Eso dijiste? –Segundo asalto, Vega, la única muestra del brazo armado de la ley que quedaba en ese sitio en particular._

−_¿Por qué no nos lo dijo? –Tercer asalto, parecía ser André en la lejanía…cierto, también estaban presentes los chicos…y claro, la andanada de preguntas que parecían ser sinónimos de las primeras, pero por una vez en la vida, a pesar de ir contra lo que decía, era mi pinche trabajo, ignoré a los muchachos y centré mi atención en la familia, el parentesco por cognación me importaba más y eran los que podían tomar acciones en mi contra si no los frenaba como era debido._

−_Sí cabrones, era mi moto y sí, soy el psicólogo de esas chicas…y también de la tropa que está aquí atrás, así que no existe mayor mérito en lo segundo –dicho esto, señalé a los muchachos a los que les daba la espalda de alguna manera, y si se ofendieron o no con mi gesto y referencia ni me di por enterado, porque lo que ellos pudieran pensar ya no venía al caso, por mucho que a ellos les pesara. Si les había dicho que me siguieran había sido para que se enteraran de todo de cualquier manera menos por una confesión de mi parte._

−_Las puso en peligro, ¿se da cuenta? –Sorpresa, hablaba la señora Vega… ¿Cómo chingados se llamaba? Ah sí, Holly, lo había oído alguna vez–. Cómo… ¿Cómo se le ocurrió prestarles la moto con lo peligrosas que son? _

_Hubiera dicho que yo no les había prestado un carajo, que bien podría haber levantado cargos, pero seguía siendo una gran mentira (no es que yo no mintiera, es que sabía cuándo hacerlo). En realidad, habría respondido de cualquier manera, pero lo cierto es que fui incapaz, porque la carcajada fue más fuerte que yo, resultando imposible la labor de contenerla, una metedura de pata más en el amplio historial que venía nutriendo desde que pisara el hospital. Por supuesto que todos estaban ofendidos con mi reacción, la cual carecía de ironía…bueno, la carcajada sí era irónica, pero brotaba de mí con sinceridad…o quizás más incredulidad…o quizás era una forma de mantener apartada temporalmente la indignación que amenazaba con hacerme perder el escaso control que tenía de mis acciones._

−_Por supuesto, de aquí a algún tiempo atrás, el bienestar de ambas es mi pinche responsabilidad, ¿es eso? –Y estaba claro que percibían mi rabia, mi voz se asemejaba más a un ladrido seco que a otra cosa._

−_¿Cómo es que les prestaste la moto en primer lugar? –Y ahí estaba West, creyendo que por haber sido mi jefe, seguía teniendo algún peso sobre mí su tono autoritario, misma línea que no tardó en seguir Vega con una pregunta tanto o más estúpida:_

−_Todo este tiempo…yo te pedí ayuda, demonios, ¿y tú sabías dónde estaba? –Claro, eso le cayó con fuerza al otro tipo y a todos los presentes, porque parecía ser que esos chicos (con la excepción de Trina y por obvias razones) no tenían idea de las dificultades que atravesaban sus amigas, para lo cual tenía dos explicaciones: O ellos no eran tan buenos amigos o ellas eran insuperables actuando._

−_¿Se tomaron la molestia de buscarlas como era debido? Tenían los medios, pendejos, ¿las buscaron de verdad? –No iban a responder, sabían que sus respuestas los dejarían peor que nada–. O qué… ¿se conformaban con que sobrevivieran a duras penas en los bajos fondos? ¿Se conformaban con que no apareciera en el noticiario un informe sobre la muerte de dos chicas? ¿Se conformaban con que no llegara un informe policial sobre la aparición de dos cadáveres? –Miré a David, ya bastante atención había centrado en mi antiguo patrón–. Claro…no es muy profesional ni muy ético involucrar sentimientos en tu labor policial, ¿verdad, Vega? ¿O por una vez en tu pinche vida te resultaba más cómodo ser ético?_

_Sabía que podía pagar de cualquier manera mis palabras, pero un puñetazo por parte de David…simplemente no lo vi venir, no de él. Lo esperaba más de Beck, de André, del señor West…incluso de Robbie, pero esas palabras iban dirigidas a Vega y no esperaba que le quedara tan poca decencia como para atreverse a responder a mi pregunta de esa manera, partiéndome la jeta y mandándome al piso, porque no estaba preparado, porque no podía imaginar…o no quería imaginar, para el caso daba igual, las consecuencias venían a ser las mismas, conmigo en el piso, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre y escuchando las exclamaciones de todos los presentes, incluso rechazando ayuda que me ofrecían los muchachos para ponerme de pie, no me había golpeado la cabeza, no hacía falta llegar a los extremos._

−_Cómo te atreves… −escupió el oficial Vega, siendo contenido a duras penas por su esposa y observado con incredulidad por la otra pareja–. Estamos… ¡Estamos hablando de mi hija, imbécil!_

−_Precisamente por eso es que me atrevo, pendejo –ya con el dolor físico resultaba más sencillo dejar escapar el que me acompañaba desde hacía años, desde la maldita noche en la que el camino de un hijo de la chingada llamado David Vega se cruzó con el mío…o quizás mucho antes, desde la perra hora en que decidiera que hacía bien aceptando el empleo que me ofrecía un ser maquiavélico como West…no, no es lo mismo el odio que la rabia–. Precisamente porque es tu hija…porque nadie les ha enseñado a ustedes, cabrones, a ser padres…y porque no parecen dispuestos a aprender…_

−_Tú qué sabes… -Bendita la hora en que decía hablar la señora West, porque en eso se parecía mucho a su marido, en el creer que yo no tenía idea de nada._

−_Necesitaron que las chicas tuvieran un accidente que las tuviera al borde de la muerte para buscarlas…sin contar que las echaron de la casa… ¿Lo han pensado alguna vez? ¿Se han detenido a analizar la decisión que tomaron? Echarlas… ¿Por ser como son? ¿Y así, cabrones, se hacen llamar padres?_

−_Tú…tú no sabes nada, Gael –tenía la cara para hablarme, el cabrón de Vega…tenía la cara para enfrentarme después de todo…no sabía si le sobraban huevos o le faltaban sesos…o ambas, perfectamente posible –porque si supieras lo que se siente, nos habrías dicho bien te enteraste, no las hubieras escondido…ni te hubieras inmiscuido en este jueguito…_

−_Por el mismo jueguito la echaste, Vega, y será mejor que tú no me hables, no eres el más indicado para darme ninguna lección…_

−_Quién te crees…_

−_Tu esposa y tu hija mayor están presentes, ¿realmente quieres que abra la boca estando ellas presentes? Porque…dudo que necesites un ayuda memoria, ¿verdad? Dudo siquiera…que ellas sepan cuánto te conozco o cuánto nos une –Por supuesto que verlo palidecer era toda la respuesta que necesitaba, mientras la otra pareja nos miraba con extrañeza y la familia del tipo le pedía explicaciones con la mirada–. Yo podría…yo podría interponer cargos, ¿sabes? Podría dejar que le caiga a la niña de tus ojos todas las pinches penas del infierno porque en el fondo, creo que mereces eso y mucho más…no, no a ti sino a los tuyos, para que así sepas…sepas qué carajos se siente morir día a día sin tener la oportunidad de cerrar los ojos y no volver a despertar –sabía que me golpearía otra vez, tenía la intención, pero también me entendía y eso parecía frenarlo–, pero… ¿Qué culpa tienen esas muchachas de tener unos padres como ustedes? Ya bastante han tenido con que le den los suyos la espalda como para que ahora…les toque un premio mayor…porque no sacaría nada, ni ellas merecen lo que les pasa ni su reacción…ni nada saco en limpio con verte a ti, Vega, hecho pedazos, si nada de lo que digas o hagas me devolverá lo que me arrebataste…_

−_Gael…_

−_Mírame al ojo, Vega, por una vez en tu vida…sé un hombre y mírame al ojo –y lo hizo, no sin dificultad, lo sabía, no esperaba más ni menos, tan solo un segundo solitario en el que todo alrededor desapareciera y sólo estuviéramos nosotros dos, frente a frente, sin barrotes ni una mesa de por medio, en la situación que tantas veces me planteé en el pasado, preguntándome qué sería capaz de hacer tener al alcance al hombre que más odiaba…si realmente sería capaz de ayudarlo, no por mí sino por la muchacha que no tenía la culpa de tener su sangre o apellido–. Así es el rostro de quien ha perdido lo que más ama y ha sido incapaz de impedirlo, así que…si no quieres verme cada vez que te plantes frente a un espejo o te veas en los ojos de tu familia, sabrás exactamente qué hacer._

_Por otro lado, estaba West, un viejo con el que las cosas se daban de forma distinta. West, incapaz de manifestar mayor expresión, recurriendo a la mirada para mostrar su interior. West, incapaz de articular palabra, sabiendo que no tardaría en dirigirme a él. West, el primero en pedirme ayuda, el primero dispuesto a comprar la ayuda creyendo que ésta debe ser un servicio…y así, con todo, se parecía tanto a su hija…una máscara que parecían llevar en la sangre y que podía derrumbarse según fuera el caso._

−_Yo no sé cómo ser un padre, ¿recuerda? –Ni siquiera se inmutó, pero sabía que su interior, al igual que el de la apenas perceptible figura de su esposa, apenas podía controlar la tormenta–. Es un West, pinche cabrón, ¿permitirá que un antiguo empleado suyo haga el trabajo que usted debería saber hacer? Porque de ser así…ya le llevo mucha ventaja, ¿no le parece? –Apenas logró fruncir su rígido ceño, lo cual ya podía ser considerado como un logro importante dada la situación–. No creo que sea de los que acostumbran perder…ni mucho menos permite que alguien más haga su trabajo sabiendo que nadie puede hacerlo mejor que usted, ¿o sí?_

_Con eso debía bastar para aclarar la situación. Debían de haberse enterado de todo lo necesario, que les bastara todo lo visto y oído y si no, pues me valía madres, porque seguramente me esperaban para tomar mi declaración y aunque no me esperara nadie, no estaba dispuesto a pasar ahí ni un minuto más. Sabía que harían lo que tenían que hacer, habría sido el colmo que dejaran pasar esa oportunidad, si es que podía considerarse como tal un cruce de caminos, un mero azar o la combinación exacta de los dados…ya daba igual, era demasiado, porque para librarme de un problema colosal me había visto obligado a pagar un costo altísimo._

_Había revelado demasiado de mi propia alma. Lo sabía porque esas lágrimas trazaban su camino a través de mi cara, preguntándome por qué Dios, si es que me oía o es que si acaso se encontraba por ahí, me convertía en el guía del hombre responsable de mi muerte en vida…_

_Por qué Dios les concedía una oportunidad a ellos, los que me destruyeron por completo…y a mí me destruía cada maldito día un poco más._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x

Cuando había dicho las últimas doce horas, no me había atrevido a considerar que había empleado ese margen con algo de generosidad de su parte, acaso porque quería ahorrarme trabajo…acaso porque no quería asustarme más considerando la noticia que me tenía…sí, tenía razón, cualquiera habría recibido de peor manera el golpe…cualquiera menos yo, acaso porque todavía no era capaz de asimilarlo…acaso porque creerlo me parecía imposible…ni siquiera era capaz de procesar la idea de que debía manifestar algo, alguna reacción más allá de la inicial, uniendo las circunstancias que me habían llevado al hospital, cómo es que me había hecho ese daño…y quién había sido la persona que me había ayudado, la misma a la que no quería encontrar…como si hubiese sido sencillo antes el solo hecho de enfrentarlo…y qué bueno que, más allá de encajar las noticias recientes relacionadas conmigo mismo, no tuviera más nada que hacer allí salvo la razón inicial.

Sentía los efectos de los medicamentos que me habían suministrado, el dolor seguía presente como un fantasma, su frío, el miedo sordo, acaso la sensación de que estás bien y eso será pasajero, si es que alguna vez estuviste bien. Mas eso no me impedía caminar por el mismo pasillo de la noche anterior…quizás hacía más, no me habían querido decir cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente, como si algo más pudiera afectarme más allá de…qué más podía importar, el mismo lugar se encontraba libre de la presencia de los agentes, de manera que lo único que retenía a las chicas al lugar seguía siendo ellas mismas, con todas sus contusiones…pensar que le había tenido que pedir al médico que me diera las señales para encontrarlas, ese dato se había esfumado de mi mente…conveniente golpe, tal vez debí dejar las cosas así, pero claro, había olvidado vagas señales, mas no sus nombres o presencias.

Afortunado de mí que sólo tenía que buscar una habitación, afortunado de mí que en ese hospital cabían dos pacientes en una habitación, no solía haber demasiados de esos o quizás sí, pero no figuraba dentro de mis pasatiempos el visitar hospitales y mucho menos ése en particular. Sin importar cuánta tranquilidad pudiera albergar en pleno día, aunque eso no era del todo exacto, a lo lejos se oía el eco del movimiento de Urgencias…no, no sólo el eco de las emergencias, también algunas risas a medida que me acercaba a mi destino…sí, risas, risas como hacía mucho que no oía, la misma carcajada que podía interpretarse como una manifestación tanto de alegría como de alivio…las mismas que aumentaban en número e intensidad a medida que la puerta se volvía más definida ante mis ojos, así como las voces que dejaban escapar las risas… ¿Por qué unas carcajadas me parecían anacrónicas? ¿Sería por el lugar o porque realmente me había afectado la reciente noticia aunque no quisiera reconocerlo abiertamente? Sería… ¿Sería porque ya no me sentía capaz de reír? ¿Acaso todo lo vivido y oído me había llevado a ese extremo en particular?

−En serio, no es como que le veamos la gracia, nos preocuparon mucho –André con su sano juicio…agradecía desde lo más profundo de mi alma no haberlo tenido como paciente.

−Ahora es más sencillo verle algo de gracia, al menos sabiendo que ya pasó el peligro –Ahí estaba una de las voces conocidas…mi paisana en cierto sentido, disminuyendo el nivel de humor de su voz a medida que pronunciaba las sílabas, dándome a entender que tanto ella como la gótica sabían actuar acorde a la situación que vivían y la vivida…acaso porque cuando sientes que ya has pasado por lo peor, te puedes permitir algo de relajo, aunque las consecuencias de ese mismo algo peor se dejen ver en tu carne al poco tiempo –quiero decir…

−Sí, sí, sabemos a lo que te refieres, están más tranquilas –extraño me resultaba oír hablar al chico de acento diferente…Beck, canijo, ése era el nombre–, después de todo…ya hablaron con sus padres, ¿no es así? –No hubo una respuesta vocalizada, de manera que debía deducir que habían empleado algún gesto de cabeza para confirmar o negar–. Y… ¿Qué fue lo pasó? ¿De qué hablaron?

−No es de tu incumbencia, Beck –la gótica…cabrón, se oía agotada y con todo, era capaz de mantener la compostura y la frialdad, mismos factores que me resultaban tan familiares.

−Pero sí hablaron con ellos, ¿verdad? –Extraño me resultaba percibir seriedad en alguien como Cat…a pesar de oírla hablar, imposible era para mí imaginar su semblante en ese momento en particular.

−Digamos…que ya podremos dejar en paz a más de alguien después de hoy –la respuesta de la pálida hija del diablo podía interpretarse de mil y un maneras…

−¿Entonces dejarán de vivir con el doctor Santana? –Qué oportuna la pregunta de Robbie, estaba claro que nadie se esperaba algo así, porque el silencio que siguió fue de todo menos cómodo y eso que yo me encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, llegando hasta mí el frío que parecía traer consigo esa clase de interrogantes.

−Cómo… ¿Quién les dijo eso? –Articuló la menor del clan Vega con un hilo de voz.

−Bueno…tú misma nos lo acabas de confirmar –nuevamente André, esta vez sí hablaba con algo de sorna, perfectamente justificable debido a que esa mocosa había sido incapaz de mantener la calma ante un embate.

−Bien hecho, Vega.

−¿Ahora todo es mi culpa? Bien que te asustaste cuando Robbie hizo esa pregunta…

−Pero no fui yo quien respondió como una boba…

−Ah, ¿y creías que serviría de algo mantener la boca cerrada por siempre?

−Se trata de saber cómo hablar y cuándo, pero claro, es mucho pedirte, ¿no?

−No es como que tú seas…

−¿Ya quieren dejarlo de una vez? –Beck, sin duda, desconcertado y un tanto incómodo por el rumbo que había tomado todo–. Es tan simple como responder si vivían con él y si así era, si ya dejará de ser.

−Pues…así parece, ¿no? –Parecía ser que Vega buscaba la aprobación de su compañera de habitación, la cual pareció conseguir–. Hablamos con ellos y…supongo que siempre es necesario un riesgo para abrir los ojos o al menos…para tener una oportunidad para conversar las cosas, ¿no es así? –Una nueva pausa, como si esperara que los chicos tomaran la palabra de alguna manera, lo cual no sucedió finalmente–. Pero…sigo creyendo que alguien se los dijo…a mí no me engañas, Robbie, no puede ser que se te haya ocurrido a ti solito…

−Tori, la moto en la que chocaron era de él, incluso vino a prestar declaración, por no decir que…parecía conocer bastante bien a los padres de las dos –maldita la boca de Beck, quién le estaba apretando el pinche cuello para escupir todo eso…

−A mi padre lo conoce porque fue su jefe hace algún tiempo –parecía ser que las palabras de la gótica habían causado cierta impresión en todos los presentes, la cual no tardó en desviar hábilmente–, pero… ¿Al padre de Tori?

−De seguro…tuvo algún problema que obligó a papá…

−Yo creo que se trata de algo mucho más grande, Tori –mierda, André, cierta el pico, cabrón, que nadie te está obligando–, habló de cosas que los unen e incluso…insinuó que no revelaba nada por respeto a tu familia…

−Chicos, creo que exageran –pero ni la misma Vega parecía convencida de sus palabras, lo sabía por el temblor de su voz–. Quizás…quizás en el arresto o en el procedimiento…quizás…no digo que sea un mal hombre, pero tal vez el doctor Santana se vio involucrado en algo turbio, ¿no?

−"Nada saco en limpio con verte a ti, Vega, hecho pedazos, si nada de lo que digas o hagas me devolverá lo que me arrebataste" –Sentí un estremecimiento recorrer mi médula al oír esas palabras escapar de la boca de Beck, imprimiendo una frialdad y una rabia tan grande en cada sílaba…una pronunciación calcada que hablaba del actor que llevaba en lo más profundo de su alma…dándole forma al reflejo de la mía propia–. Eso dijo el doctor, Tori, ¿realmente crees que todo esto nace de un malentendido?

Consigo aquellas palabras llevaban más silencio, el cual no tardó en manifestar su presencia con excesiva solidez, dejándome a mí con la boca abierta. ¿Realmente había dicho eso? Seguramente, pero… ¿Sonaba así? Sí…claro que sonaba así, a quién quería engañar, no es como que me sorprendiera demasiado, más allá de la capacidad del muchacho para imitarme (sorprendente, dicho sea de paso). Sí…claro que sonaba así, claro que me sentía así…claro que pensaba así, cada maldito día que pasaba y cada hora que recordaba haber compartido con ese tipo en particular, quizás no demasiadas, pero sí bastaban para destruir la poca calma que pudiera albergar en lo más profundo de mí, esa supuesta frialdad, esa supuesta templanza no era más que un burdo disfraz, las cadenas necesarias para no causar estragos, porque a diferencia de ellas…es decir, Jade sabía qué clase de tipo era su padre y no es que fuera del todo perverso, simplemente cometía el error (el gran error) de creer que todo podía regirse bajos las reglas del libre mercado y la competencia, pero ellas… las chicas no tenían la culpa de llevar el apellido Vega, dudaba que Holly hubiera imaginado con qué clase de hombre se casaba…y yo mismo…yo mismo había sido incapaz de imaginar que me vería en una situación así por su culpa…por culpa de todas ellas, porque no habría sabido nada de Victoria Vega si Jadelyn West no hubiese sido tan densa y absurdamente agresiva a la hora de enamorarse de una persona de su mismo sexo…tal vez todo habría ido mejor si Beck hubiese sabido mantener a la gótica a su lado…o tal vez nada de esto habría pasado si no hubiese sido porque Trina se enfermó un día y su hermana Tori la reemplazó cantando la canción que le daría el boleto de entrada para Hollywood Arts…quizás nada de esto habría pasado si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido o si a mí simplemente se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que no tenía que hacer caso a la recomendación de Lane de trabajar con él, eso habría sido más sencillo…o haber seguido trabajando para la firma de West a pesar del asco…o no haberme casado nunca…no haberme enamorado, pero cómo iba a saber que a mi lado ella estaba en peligro inminente…cómo iba a imaginar que la perdería no por mi culpa, sino porque otro se cruzaría en nuestros caminos…Vega…ahí volvías a aparecer tú, grandísimo hijo de la chingada…

Pero claro, nada sacaba en limpio con verlo hecho pedazos, si nada de lo que dijera o hiciera me devolvería lo que me arrebató…no, no era él, no era Victoria, no era Jade, no era Beck, no era Lane, no era West ni mucho menos era Angella…no, era yo. Porque podía odiarlo mucho, seguía odiándolo, pero… ¿Acaso lo odiaba más que a mí mismo?

El destello dorado que se apreciaba en mi anular…la alianza en la mano izquierda, la misma que usaba para golpear la puerta y encauzar el silencio, ahí descansaban todas las respuestas, como una cruz…como los pecados…llamando a una puerta, sintiendo que todos del otro lado se sobresaltaban y escuchando varias voces que no se ponían de acuerdo en el orden o en la presencia, pero sí en una sola palabra:

−Adelante.

No imaginé que me costaría avanzar con normalidad ni mucho menos que la luz de la que parecía estar dotada la habitación me molestaría tanto…o sería acaso la certeza de que había más de alguien esperando por mí del otro lado, lo cual me incomodaba, pues sabía que habían estado hablando de mí, quizás brevemente, pero tener esa certeza te desconcierta en principio, te dota de cierto grado de inseguridad, te obligas a actuar, a aparentar que nada pasa, que nada te incomoda o molesta y que puedes pasar por alto el hecho de que tu sola presencia, al menos en ellos si son incapaces de actuar contigo enfrente, parece llamar la culpa que no tarda en reflejarse en sus expresiones, porque temen que sepas lo que ellos hacían y tú, por cierto sentido del decoro, te obligas a fingir que nada sabes y si llegas a saberlo, no le das importancia, porque si se la dieras, significa que algo tienes que ocultar, les darías la razón y por lo tanto, los instarías a formular preguntas incómodas que te resultarían difíciles de evadir.

Porque era demasiada coincidencia, ¿verdad? Ninguno terminaría de creerse que me habían invocado con sus palabras y si creían en el azar, en el destino o en Dios…cualquiera de los tres habría sido demasiado cabrón con ellos, los mismos dispuestos de una forma que había imaginado previamente en base al carácter, la supuesta importancia, la hipotética jerarquía que suele darse incluso entre las amistades o relaciones interpersonales, por pequeñas o insignificantes que nos puedan parecer éstas en última instancia.

Primero, las muchachas, quienes más me interesaban, cada una en su correspondiente cama y con sus respectivos daños. Ambas tenían vendas en la cabeza, algunos raspones en la cara…lo extraño era la naturaleza de las fracturas, porque la gótica tenía el brazo derecho fijado contra el tronco y estaba demasiado recta para tratarse de una herida sobre una camilla, por lo que debía de tratarse, con toda certeza, de una compleja fractura de clavícula que había sido tratada oportunamente. Y mi paisana (por así llamarla, sabía que mis raíces ella no podía tener más allá de la naturaleza latina, tan amplia ésta última) tampoco la había sacado precisamente barata. Desde mi ubicación se apreciaba un ojo en tinta, algunos raspones equiparables a los de la otra chica y el brazo izquierdo sujeto gracias a un cabestrillo, fractura del brazo o de la mano o de la muñeca o ve tú a saber, pero estaba claro que era menos compleja que la de su novia (canijo, qué extraño se sentía decirlo o pensarlo). De manera que había sido algo serio y si habían salido enteras, realmente se trataba de un milagro.

Luego estaban los muchachos…sí, tal y como los había dejado hacía ya unas horas, hasta donde era capaz de recordar… ¿Cuánto hacía de la última vez que los había visto? El médico había hablado de doce horas como margen, pero sólo por poner establecer límites o un marco de acción, porque bien podían haber sido más y no era capaz de recordar del todo mis acciones a través de la bruma. Pero los chicos tenían toda la pinta de haber pasado ahí una noche entera o más de una, vuelvo a repetir, ve tú a saber. Finalmente recordaba las ropas o quizás eran otras, no tenía forma de…ya daba igual, porque lo que realmente me enervaba era otras cosas, no estaba para preocuparme del hecho de que Beck se veía cómico con el cabello revuelto y esas enormes ojeras, sin contar que sus prendas lucían desteñidas, al igual que André o Robbie, sólo que ninguno se veía tan gracioso como el chico, pudiéndose deber a…quizás a que había sido el primero que había visto al entrar. Quizás la ropa no estaba así al principio, pero sus estados me decían que se habían quedado dormidos en cualquier parte y de cualquier manera, a diferencia de Cat (como el gato en el idioma local) que, a pesar de las condiciones desastrosas (ella no se salvaba, claro que no) sabía mantenerse en relativo orden, aunque no podía evitar preguntarme por qué chingados usaba un short tan corto, más ridículo si pensaba que de la cintura hasta el cuello lucía perfectamente cubierta.

Ahí estaban los seis (numerosos, primera vez que me percataba también de la ausencia de Trina, debía de estar con sus padres), quienes no tardaron en cambiar sus expresiones al verme cruzar el umbral. Pero lo más gracioso de todo es que eran incapaces, tal vez debido a la sorpresa, de aparentar que nada había sucedido que pudiera concernirme. En vez de eso, me miraban con expresión fúnebre, como si supieran de mí que…no, no tenían forma de saberlo, el médico sólo me lo había dicho a mí y… ¿A cuántos más se los habría dicho? Dudaba…sí, dudaba que cualquiera de ellos pudiera estar enterado…no, no podía dar nada por hecho, pero tampoco tenía que venir algo de mí. En realidad, no debería uno contar nada a nadie…pero de lo contrario yo vivía, no podía quejarme.

−Entonces…salieron enteras, ¿no es así? –Excesiva potencia en mi voz, debía recordar que estaba en un hospital.

−D…Doctor –finalmente hablaba alguien, la menor de la familia Vega, apenas siendo capaz de articular debido al nerviosismo–, lo…sobre su moto…

−Ah sí, ¿les parece que una pinche pizza cuesta lo mismo que una moto? Porque de otra forma…canijo, ¿me estafaron en la concesionaria? –La chica Vega, como era de esperarse, enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello mientras que la gótica adoptó una expresión rígida que hablaba del mal disimulado nerviosismo que la consumía–. O es eso o la pizza tenía oro entre el queso y el tomate…

−No…no era nuestra intención…que esto pasara –articuló Jade en voz baja, incapaz de traer consigo siquiera el fantasma de esa personalidad que tanto atemorizaba.

−Por supuesto que no era su intención, podrán ser muchas cosas, pero dudo que en esa lista encaje algo relacionado con tendencias suicidas…bueno, me lo pensaría si hablamos de ti, Jade…

−Doctor…creo que no es lo mismo un impulso suicida que tendencias sadomasoquistas.

Estoy seguro de que todos los presentes nos vimos obligados a contener la risa ante las palabras de André…a excepción de Jade, que parecía lamentar su deplorable estado, el mismo que le impedía darle una lección al muchacho que había cometido el error de pronunciar tales palabras…sí, se las haría pagar más adelante, no había duda de ello, pero se veía muy difícil que pudiera lograrlo herida y sólo con el brazo izquierdo. Por mi parte, reprimí la carcajada y me obligué a recuperar el semblante inicial.

−Lo tendré en cuenta –no quería perder el hilo de mis palabras, mucho menos debido a un arranque humorístico de alguno de los presentes–. De cualquier manera, dudo que fuera su intención triturarse los huesos y de paso mi único medio de transporte, pero eso no quita que haya sido una estupidez descomunal…es decir, han tenido a todo el mundo de cabeza…

−Ya tuvimos suficiente con el regaño de nuestros padres, muchas gracias –me gruñó la gótica con la mirada fija en la mía, aunque la sola acción parecía incomodarla, al igual que a todos…como si miraran un bicho raro por primera vez en su vida, actitud que comenzaba a incomodarme.

−Ah, que de algo sirviera todo este desastre, una reunión familiar –solté con algo de guasa, aunque en realidad me alegraba que ellas lo confirmaran–. Y bueno, ¿algo que merezca la pena saber? ¿Se quedó sólo en un regaño o hay mayores novedades?

−Que…nuestros padres…irán a buscar nuestras cosas a su departamento –a pesar del significado positivo que encerraban tales palabras, no fui capaz de percibirlo de inmediato, sólo me preocupaba de la cruz presente en la moneda–, así que…no creo que…

−No es necesario…no es necesario que vaya nadie, sólo necesito que me den sus direcciones y yo enviaré todo lo que pueda pertenecerles, no es demasiado…para… –y al segundo me arrepentí del tono atropellado que empleé y al mismo tiempo, rígido, no era propio de mí y tarde me había dado cuenta de ello…claro, había sido después, mucho después de haberme percatado de la presencia de algo que los otros parecieron no notar, pero yo sí, acaso porque la había visto en tantas ocasiones en un sitio en particular que…no, ¿qué carajos hacía ahí?

Porque por un instante, todo desapareció alrededor, los chicos, las chicas, incluso yo mismo…todo con tal de acercarme a las sillas sobre las que descansaban las prendas de las muchachas, algunas más maltratadas que otras, pero milagrosamente enteras para tratarse de tela que había sobrevivido a un choque…en particular una que descansaba en el respaldo, estirada y con algunas señales de daño, pero reconocible a pesar de todo… ¿Qué chingados hacía ahí?

−¿Quién les dio permiso de meterse en sus cosas? –Articulé con la poca voz que podía utilizar a causa de la cólera que me invadía, sin pedirle permiso a nadie, no venía al caso, sólo yo podía…no, sólo yo debía tener en mis manos esa gabardina negra, la misma que llevaba colgada en el clóset desde que tenía memoria, la misma que cuidaba con esmero…la misma que recordaba, aunque más recordaba a su dueña…y no tenía por qué estar en ese lugar ni haber pasado por algo así…

−Doctor…

−Les hice una pregunta, carajo, ¿quién les dio permiso de meterse en sus cosas?

Ciertamente, ninguno de los muchachos debía de entender a qué me estaba refiriendo, excepto claro las mismas chicas, las cuales, por vez primera, estaban de acuerdo en la expresión que debían adoptar. Y a juzgar por el hecho de que bajaba la cabeza…sí, había sido Vega quien había metido sus garras en el fondo del pinche armario, pero fue Jade la que intentó dar una explicación:

−Santana, yo…yo le dije que la tomara –pues con eso no arreglaba nada, pero no parecía dispuesta a callar–. Queríamos salir rápido y…y estaba ahí y…

−¿Y les pareció buena idea tomarla así como así? ¿Es eso? –No me di cuenta del segundo exacto en el que Beck me sostuvo, impidiendo que me acercara más a ellas, comprendiendo mejor que yo que estaba por perder el control y que poco me importaba el daño o las expresiones culpables de las chicas…bueno, más la de Tori que la de Jade, pues ella no tardó en abrir la boca para defenderse:

−No sé qué es lo que te molesta tanto, Santana –con tamaño grado de cinismo estaba a punto de volver al ataque, pero ella se me adelantó–. no importa cuánto veas los mismos vídeos o cuántas de sus pertenencias conserves…o si llevas o no esa alianza, ¿cuándo vas a aceptar que ella está muerta y no volverá?

Incluso sin saber a ciencia cierta a qué se refería, todos dejaron escapar exclamaciones de asombro, incluso creí oír el reproche de Tori ante esas palabras, pero no me importó, porque repentinamente ya no era necesario que nadie me sostuviera, había perdido demasiadas fuerzas como para ser una amenaza e incluso la misma gótica pareció darse cuenta del alcance de su pregunta, abriendo los ojos al máximo e incluso llevándose una mano a la boca… ¿Qué caso tenía hacer todo ese espectáculo si ya había dejado en el aire la huella de lo que pensaba? Porque en el fondo…porque muy en el fondo, a pesar de toda mi rabia…ella se había limitado a enrostrarme una verdad que yo sabía…demonios, claro que sabía, claro que lo sabía, pero… ¿Acaso creía que eran tan fácil de aceptar? Además… ¿Por qué chingados tenía que ventilar ese dato de mi vida ante los demás?

−Cuando te lo propones…puedes parecerte mucho a tu padre –gruñí, sabiendo que podía tomárselo como una ofensa…sabiendo que en ese segundo en particular, eso poco me importaba–, pero…es fácil hablar…cuando no has perdido nada, ¿verdad? Cuando…cuando no perdiste nada, simplemente…un cabrón se encargó de arrebatártelo… ¿Dirías que es lo mismo, eh? –La miré un segundo a los ojos, apenas un segundo, sintiendo que entre nosotros existía una conexión más grande de la que podíamos imaginar–. No eres quién para decirme nada…principalmente porque no sabes lo que se siente despertar cada día y mirar ese vacío y esperar estúpidamente…que todo haya sido un mal sueño –intenté sonreír ante mis propias palabras, pero sabía que ya era imposible–. A decir verdad, Jade…me habría gustado mucho que ella me dijera algo porque dos mujeres dormían en mi cama, ¿sabes?…así habría tenido la certeza de que… ella sí estaba ahí.

Tenía en mente más cosas de las que acababa de decir, pero sabía que no valía la pena pronunciar ni la mitad, principalmente porque nadie me pedía una explicación ni yo estaba dispuesto a darla. Debía de haber quedado claro para todos con ayuda de la gótica. Sí, no estaba casado, era viudo, el matrimonio es hasta que la muerte los separe y en mi caso, ésta ya se había hecho presente hacía ya tanto…y seguía pareciendo como si hubiese sido el día anterior…claro, seguía pareciéndolo porque trabajaba en el mismo sitio donde estudiaba la hija del hijo de la chingada…y vivía en la misma casa de la hija del hijo de la chingada…y estaba en ese hospital por la hija de ese hijo de la chingada…y todo de ella, desde el apellido hasta los rasgos…todo me recordaba al grandísimo hijo de la chingada…y seguía siendo sólo eso, la hija del hijo de la chingada, no podía culparla y sin embargo…con ella lo recordaba a él y él me recordaba el porqué de mi rabia y junto con la rabia, el porqué de mi llanto…el porqué de mi pena.

−Doctor –antes de que pudiera escapar de esa habitación, la voz de la hija del cabrón más grande de mi vida rompió el pinche silencio–. Mi padre… ¿Mi padre tuvo que ver en eso?

No tardarías demasiado en sumar dos y dos, ¿verdad Tori? Después de todo, Beck había reproducido mis palabras y yo había hablado demasiado…sí, comprensible que lo preguntara. Comprensible que, sin quererlo, me diera la oportunidad de soltarlo todo, de decirle a la cara la clase de idiota que era su padre, la clase de cabrón, pero…no, todavía me quedaba una pizca de decencia… ¿Por qué tenía que aprovechar esa instancia el maldito de Vega para hacer algo que me hiciera sentir en deuda con él? No, no tenía por qué sentirme en deuda si no le había pedido ningún favor, se había limitado a actuar acorde a su código ético y en última instancia, si eso no lo movía, bien podía ser el hecho de querer ahuyentar su propia culpa…o simplemente él se sentía en deuda conmigo por haber hablado con aquellos con los que habían chocado las muchachas, impidiendo así que interpusieran acciones en su contra…o peor, todos los pinches puntos a la vez… ¿Con qué cara podría hablarle mal a la hija del padre si podía presentar mi versión pero seguía siendo su hija y en parte, su verdad?

−Chiquilla…antes de preguntarme a mí, ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu padre? Después de todo…a la familia no se le niega nada.

−Sabe todo de nosotros, pero nosotros no sabemos nada de usted, ¿no cree que tenemos derecho a saber su verdad?

Exageraba por supuesto. No sabía demasiado de André o de Beck, quienes con el resto de los amigos, aguardaban en silencio. Pero más allá de ese detalle, lo que me llamó la atención fue el hecho de esa misma pregunta me permitiera esbozar la tan esquiva sonrisa, más por la ironía que por la presencia de cierto detalle que pudiera considerarse cómico…o tal vez sí, sí podía parecer cómico el hecho de creer que tenía siquiera algún derecho sobre mí…como si alguna vez hubiese dejado de ser aquello por lo que recurrieron a mí.

−Yo no les pedí que me hablaran de ustedes, me buscaron porque mi trabajo es escuchar y orientar de algún modo –girando el pomo de la puerta me quedaba tiempo para añadir algo más–. El haber hecho bien mi trabajo no les da derecho sobre mí, ¿o me van a decir que los he buscado para hablar? Tú no pareces entenderlo, Tori, y parece ser que ninguno de ustedes lo entiende, así que se los diré una sola vez con la esperanza de que lo recuerden por siempre: Es mi trabajo que otros confíen en mí, pero eso no me obliga a confiar en ustedes, ¿quedó claro? No buscaron a un amigo para hablar de sus problemas, me buscaron a mí y créanme, no estudié todos esos años en la universidad para aprender a ser el amigo de nadie…o qué, ¿creen que la gente da por hecho que vale la pena confiar en mí? Me pagan para tener la certeza de que ha valido la pena, así que el único derecho que tienen sobre mí, Tori, es el de exigir mi silencio y he cumplido muy bien todos estos años, ¿sabes por qué? –En ese segundo miré a Jade, acaso porque sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir, lo había oído hacía ya varias noches–. Porque soy el mejor en lo que hago, tu padre y tu suegro pueden dar fe de ello.

Con esas palabras y abandonando la habitación estaba firmando mi propia sentencia. Después de ese día, ¿por qué habría de confiar en mí o creerme un estudiante de Hollywood Arts? ¿Por qué habrían de creerme ellos por sobre ninguno? Con mayor razón querrían alejarse de mí…con mayor razón no querrían preguntar nada más y en el fondo, estaba bien, sería lo mejor. No es como que tuviera demasiadas expectativas o planes para el futuro más allá de tener la certeza de haber acabado finalmente con todo ese asunto. Tori y Jade se habían salvado de morir, se habían reconciliado con sus respectivas familias, nadie levantaría cargos en su contra, sus amigos sabían la verdad y no les habían dado la espalda, todo era miel sobre hojuelas para las chicas…y yo mismo, lejos de sentir la satisfacción de un trabajo bien realizado, me retiraba con la amarga sensación de ser quien cargaba con la derrota, con la peor parte de un hermoso cuento de hadas…y el vano consuelo que oía en una grabación del otro lado de la línea cuando marcaba un número en particular…

−_Hola, soy Angella, si estás escuchando esto, definitivamente es porque me has atrapado en un mal momento y no te puedo contestar, así que si es muy urgente, te sugiero que dejes tu mensaje después de la señal…y si eres tú, Gael…_

−_No sé qué es lo que te molesta tanto, Santana…no importa cuánto veas los mismos vídeos o cuántas de sus pertenencias conserves…o si llevas o no esa alianza, ¿cuándo vas a aceptar que ella está muerta y no volverá?_

−Hola…hola bonita, soy yo otra vez –articulé con voz trémula, intentando bajar el volumen, seguía siendo un momento privado–. Sé que…sé que te llamé hace poco, pero…creí que quizás…quizás querrías saberlo…es decir, las chicas…ya sabes a quiénes me refiero, tuvieron un problema y… ¿Adivinas con quiénes chocaron? –Sonreí a pesar del ardor que experimentaba en el único ojo útil–. Supongo que…no importa cuánto tiempo pase, nunca…le caeré bien a tus padres, pero…pero ya se terminó, bonita, las chicas…las chicas ya están bien, creo que finalmente…cerré el caso y podrán…podrán estar en paz y sin causar mayores problemas –sabía que algo se me olvidaba…ah claro, por qué había terminado en una camilla de hospital, la verdadera explicación… la reciente noticia del médico, aquella que me concernía directamente–. Así que…yo creo que no llamaré muchas veces más, Angie, porque…no habrá necesidad, ¿sabes? Básicamente, bonita, me acaban de informar que…nos veremos muy pronto.


	11. Más te amo cuando me faltas

**Saludos a todos los que hayan decidido pasar por aquí, amigos escritores y lectores.**

**Desde aquí, amigos míos, la senda se vuelve más tortuosa y es que cada vez queda menos para el final. Según mis cálculos, faltarían aproximadamente unas dos o tres actualizaciones, no creo que más, pero eso todavía está por verse. De momento, todo cuanto puedo decirles acerca de este capítulo es que, de aquí en adelante, busco responder a algunas preguntas planteadas en instancias anteriores, así como dejar unas pocas que no tardarán en ser respondidas. También debo reconocer que este capítulo es, por lejos, una de las cosas más personales que jamás he escrito, de manera que es muy probable que a muchos no les agrade, pueden encontrarlo demasiado enredado o incluso, demasiado lento por no avanzar demasiado (ya me entenderán cuando lo lean), pero de cualquier manera, como siempre, todas, absolutamente todas sus opiniones son bien recibidas. Si quieren criticar, con confianza. Amenazar…con idéntica confianza, todo es bien recibido.**

**Antes de dar comienzo, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a Nara375, Minecrandres, LeeGillesD, Qua3183, Mas alla de la realidad y Chaarlii3, gracias a todos por sus muestras de apoyo, espero sinceramente estar a la altura de sus expectativas con este capítulo y si no…ya saben, cualquier amenaza será merecida y bien recibida, incluso agradecida.**

**Ahora, sin nada más que añadir, los invito a pasar, sean todos bienvenidos.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x

Dios mío… ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?

Ah, ya me acordé.

No es lo que he hecho, es lo que he omitido. Lo que he callado y que otros han dicho por mí, acaso porque me faltaba el valor, acaso porque la verdad parecía gritarla todo mi ser sin darme yo cuenta…acaso porque nuestros silencios, para bien o para mal, tendrán incidencia en el actuar de otros…acaso porque nuestro silencio nos recuerda que no estamos solos a través del actuar de otros, aquellos a quienes les molesta nuestro mutismo, aquellos que se ven afectados indirectamente por nuestro actuar. Porque pensamos que determinadas noticias nos pueden poner en vergüenza o perjudicar ante el mundo, pero no pensamos que el mundo no necesariamente nos quiere ver hechos pedazos, tal vez se trata de cierto sentido de la autodestrucción…tal vez nosotros, a diferencia del resto, sentimos que no vale la pena darle mayor importancia a algo en particular.

No le damos importancia a nada…o yo, al menos, decidí no darle importancia a nada o al algo que me afectaba…hasta que, claro, un verdadero desfile me obligó a replantearme la situación…no, no es que todos ellos me obligaran a torcer mi punto de vista. A decir verdad, no podía afirmar que careciera de preocupación. Después de todo, daba igual lo que sintiera, no estaba solo literalmente, sólo tenía a mi gente lejos…exactamente, "tenía". Pero si al menos hubiese sido mi gente la razón de mi presencia en esa habitación…

No había demasiada luz, pero sí podía verla dormir…sí, sí podía verla ajena al mundo real, sumida en su paraíso onírico (a veces infierno, quién no ha tenido pesadillas), aunque…el término de paraíso es tan variable para cada uno…bastaba para mí el tener la certeza de que estaba tranquila, a diferencia de minutos pretéritos…si me hubiera dicho alguien que la vería así alguna vez…y que indirectamente tendría la culpa…no, indirectamente no, a propósito había omitido la información y no tenía por qué enterarse, pero claro, se había hecho con tales datos…y aunque tuviera conocimiento, ¿cómo chingados se me iba a pasar por la cabeza que tendría tal impacto? Además…no es que me sorprendiera la certeza de que ocupaba mi cama, más bien…más bien las circunstancias, sí, porque todo depende de eso, del lienzo sobre el que se desarrolla nuestro actuar, porque éste último, al fin y al cabo, no es más que una consecuencia de los estímulos a los que nos vemos enfrentados, a veces reflejos, a veces acciones calculadas…pero esto no tenía nada de reflejo ni de calculado, a menos que entrara en reflejos la improvisación, sobre eso estaba versado.

Pero todo eso lo complicaba más…no tenía que estar ahí y sin embargo, le había permitido el paso (no es como que esperara demasiado ni bien cruzó el umbral) con la esperanza de salir rápidamente del atolladero (había estudiado para dilatar y contraer según la conveniencia y la naturaleza de cada caso), mas había olvidado que no estaba enfrentando un caso (si bien podía relacionar su nombre con algún caso del pasado) y que la independencia de cualquier ficha con antecedentes o de cualquier consulta o de cualquier lugar de trabajo nos convertía a ambos en dos adultos sosteniendo una conversación convencional (adulto es una palabra subjetiva, no puedes determinarla psicológicamente sólo porque has llegado a la mayoría de edad, ésta sólo sirve para fines legales y yo no tenía intenciones de estudiar Derecho o Leyes como lo llamaran en cualquier país), de manera que cualquier argumento profesional venía a ser perfectamente inválido (según las circunstancias, cualquier argumento puede carecer de validez y la racionalidad convertirse en una magna estupidez) y en lugar de dar con una solución, me encontraba ahí, viéndola dormir tranquilamente, percatándome de que era la primera vez en muchos años que veía a alguien dormir en mi cama, sintiendo la creciente necesidad de escribir algo relacionado con ello, preguntándome en qué momento exactamente se había escapado la situación de mi control…cayendo en la cuenta de que por su presencia, todo giraba una vez más ante mis ojos y se tornaba más turbio, más complejo…

−¿Qué carajos voy a hacer contigo? –Dejé escapar en un murmullo que no alcanzó a alterar su pacífico sueño, el cual, sin embargo, no borraba las emociones que se habían hecho presentes en su rostro, huellas visibles o perceptibles o quizás puestas allí por mi mente que había presenciado su auge y caída…en semejante entorno, silencioso…sabiendo que el silencio te puede confundir más que el sonido…sabiendo que su respiración no bastaba para tener certeza de mi posición en el lienzo… ¿Por qué no creer que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, sabiendo que el tiempo encontraba su relatividad en el subconsciente? ¿Por qué no creer que todo cuanto necesitaba era una pequeña dosis de dolor para despertar? Ah, por supuesto…ya tenía una dosis constante de dolor que bastaba para mantenerme alerta, porque más allá de la cabeza…demonios, las vendas que cubrían mi mano derecha no estaban lo suficientemente firmes, sólo eso podía explicar que un hilillo de sangre se escapara de ellas y bastara para mancharme la camisa…no, todo era real, yo era real, porque incluso si dudaba de la presencia de la sangre, su olor bastaba para hacerme sentir sólido, tangible…por un largo "por ahora".

−¿Hermano? –La voz a mi espalda me sobresaltó, mas no di señales de ello. En su lugar, volteé hacia la puerta (de allí provenía la voz) y le hice señales a quien me hablaba de que volviera, añadiendo con los gestos la advertencia clara, podía despertar y eso era lo último que quería o necesitaba, ambos verbos venían a poseer el mismo valor. Por eso, mejor ponerse de pie, asegurarme de que ese hombro no estuviera descubierto (arropar más la que era una silueta bastante definida) y salir silencioso de la habitación para encontrarme con quien me había hablado allí, junto a la mesa, mirándome con preocupación (como si ésta no hubiese estado presente las horas previas)–. Hermano…quién…

−Ahora no tiene importancia, Melina, sólo…

−Claro, tiene tan poca importancia que duerme en tu cama y la ves dormir –soltó con sorna, aunque en las sílabas se apreciaba la mezcla de la primera con algo de molestia, curiosidad…la preocupación ya la había mencionado antes y ésta no se iría, estaba más que claro.

−No sabía dónde más estar…ya sabes, es…es como estar en el hospital…

−Tú deberías ser el que esté en un hospital ahora y aquí estás, así que si tiene tantos problemas, pues que se vaya a un hospital, ¿no? Ya bastantes tienes tú como para meterte en más líos ajenos y no me vengas con que forma parte de tu trabajo, porque eso no te lo crees ni tú…

−Melina, por favor, sí tiene que ver con el trabajo…o al menos…al menos sí tenía que ver al principio, porque ahora…ahora no sé qué chingados pensar…

−Ni que te pagaran por ser el hotel de quienes huyen de casa…

−No hermanita, no, no huyó, simplemente…vino por el mismo motivo que tú e incluso…sé que incluso recuerdas su nombre…

−No me importa su nombre, Gael, no me importa si vino acá o no por el mismo motivo porque aquí tu hermana…tu única familia soy yo y no tengo por qué tolerar que venga alguien más a pedirte que les soluciones la vida…

−No vino por eso, carajo…si al menos así fuera… ¿Crees que habría llegado a esta instancia?

No quería reconocerlo, mas ante mi niña no tenía secretos, si bien ella nunca me había visto llorar o aceptar que algo me sobrepasaba (qué clase de ejemplo le habría dado como hermano mayor), pero…claro, no podía decirle que ella misma hacía que no pudiese estar tranquilo y que por primera vez me atreviera a considerar seriamente una propuesta que habría rechazado de haber sido otra persona, de no haber tenido a nadie realmente…pero no, la tenía a ella, estaba orgulloso de ser su hermano…y tenía un lodazal de problemas que me llegaban al cuello…o quizás sólo uno, pero lo suficientemente grande como para crear un pinche pantano cuya perspectiva me llevaba a dejarme caer sobre el sillón más cercano (siempre mi favorito) sintiendo por vez primera en largo tiempo que el parche que cubría el ojo izquierdo me estorbaba…porque sentía que podía llorar en cualquier momento y mi niña así lo percibía…

−Melina –articulé, sintiendo cómo ella se acercaba a mí, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de mi rostro–, yo… ¿Qué chingados se supone que haga ahora?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x

_Dios mío… ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?_

_Porque…algo debí haber hecho más allá de decir "Hay que hablar con los que chocaron con las chicas". Tal vez no había hecho nada efectivo o quizás sí, pero eso ya estaba lejos de mi alcance y del de cualquier reloj que sólo sabe del efímero presente y de la eterna promesa de un futuro que vivimos al tiempo que lo soñamos sin percatarnos de que es nuestro actuar el que le da forma a las acciones que soñamos o visualizamos. Pero claro, teníamos que ir todos, ¿no es así? Los padres de las chicas y yo como propietario de la motocicleta e indirecto responsable porque conmigo vivían, de mí habían obtenido el permiso (mentira, yo no les habría prestado nunca mi moto, pero de ahí a decirlo…nunca tan cabrón dada la situación) y todo con la esperanza de lograr un acuerdo, porque estaba claro que la culpa parecía ser más de ellas que de ellos (una luz roja, un disco Pare o Stop o Alto, como se viera o bien podía ser el exceso de velocidad, cualquiera que fuera la razón sólo servía para añadir más leña al fuego) y que con justa razón, podrían intentar llegar a las últimas consecuencias (después de todo, por efectos del mismo choque, ellos habían perdido el control y se habían estampado con una pared cercana) y si bien estaban fuera de peligro, estaba claro (por testimonio de la policía) enfadados parecía ser uno de los tantos sinónimos que en ellos encajaban a la perfección._

_Claro que no tenía claro qué hacía allí si al cabo de unos minutos había llegado a la conclusión de que era una estupidez creer que mi presencia serviría de algo, porque daba igual que la moto fuera mía o no, yo no la manejaba y responsabilizarme de algo habría sido tan estúpido como buscarle el dolo al lanzamiento ciego de una piedra en un campo abierto…ah, pero claro, necesitaban de alguien para disminuir las responsabilidades y por eso, qué mejor que presentarme con David y West (el misterio detrás del primer nombre del segundo lograba distraerme por momentos de la situación en la que me veía inmerso, cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo siendo mi jefe, jamás me tomara la molestia de conocer tan básico detalle) en esa habitación, tras la puerta, manteniéndome lo más lejos posible de ellos, preguntándome cuándo acabaría todo…cuánto más haría por esas muchachas…hasta qué punto podía impulsarme la ya repetida hasta la saciedad ética o simplemente la preocupación que procuraba disimular lo mejor posible tras la expresión neutra que me acompañaba allá donde fuera._

−_Esto ya es demasiado –gruñí sin mirarlos, pero ambos sabiendo que me dirigía a ellos, no había nadie más._

−_Fuiste tú el que…_

−_No siga, ¿quiere, West? Que la moto era mía y recuerdo el costo, sé por qué chingados estoy aquí, no es necesario que me lo recuerde…_

−_Si quisieras, podrías no estar aquí –soltó Vega, teniendo la cara dura de hablarme con molestia, como si tuviera por asomo el pinche derecho…_

−_¿Crees que lo hago por alguno de ustedes? Piénselo dos veces antes de decir una estupidez como ésa otra vez –dicho esto, me adelanté a ambos y toqué la puerta, un par de golpes, luego otro par y un segundo, luego dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…y luego seis…y ninguna respuesta, pero se oía movimiento, incluso las voces amortiguadas de algunas personas…dos debían ser, no concebía más, de manera que fue esa misma evidencia de actividad la que me dio el valor necesario para abrir ligeramente y asomarme sin alejarme demasiado del umbral, sabiendo que dos figuras más me seguían de cerca−. ¿Señores? Buenas noches, venimos por…por…_

_Me hubiera gustado decir, afirmar que en ese instante habría sido capaz de pronunciar un discurso convincente que reforzara la entrada innecesariamente dramática o que le restara importancia, pero claro, no tardé en descubrir que, en sí misma, la acción poseía más importancia de la que hubiera deseado o siquiera imaginado. Acaso porque apenas me oyeron hablar, los presentes, una pareja, voltearon a verme, la mujer sobre una camilla con algunas contusiones y el hombre de pie junto a ella, con algunos daños, pero menores, carecía de importancia…o al menos ellos parecieron dejarlo todo de lado en cuanto nos vieron pasar…no, vieron, como si se enfocaran en la manada cuando sabía que sus ojos estaban sobre mí, toda la presión de éstos, todos los sentimientos que éstos acarreaban…acaso un vago reflejo de los míos propios…acaso un largo silencio que descolocó a los pendejos que las chicas tenían por padres, sabiendo que algo no marchaba bien dentro de la destroza que era la situación mucho antes de toparnos con ellos, siendo el hombre, de pie, el que se decidió a escupir, devolviéndome al pasado…_

−_**Tú, grandísimo… ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_No eran demasiadas palabras, sí se apreciaba la ira en ellas, pero más allá de ese pequeño detalle, más los desconcertó el que fuera un idioma que ninguno conocía, aunque no sé qué les sorprendía tanto si las facciones hablaban de otro continente, los ojos rasgados, la estatura, la complexión, la forma misma de la cara…y no habían considerado que de sus bocas pudiera escapar semejante parrafada de algo que para ellos bien podía ser galimatías…ni mucho menos que un sonido similar podía escapar de mis propios labios…_

−_**De todas las personas con las que podían chocar… ¿Tenían que ser ustedes?**_

−_Santana –chistó la voz de West en mi oído, claramente molesto por verse inmerso en una situación en la que él era incapaz de manifestar cierto dominio–, se puede saber… ¿Qué están diciendo?_

−_Es coreano y no se preocupe, me está saludando a mí –expliqué sin despegar la mirada de la pareja que parecía aguardar por mí._

−_¿Coreano? ¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo es que tú sabes coreano y yo no tenía idea de ello? −Por supuesto, había perdido demasiado tiempo en silencio y sin control, de manera que mi antiguo jefe parecía incapaz de mantener el hocico cerrado mientras que Vega parecía comprender a cabalidad la razón que se escondía detrás del conocimiento que poseía de un idioma tan poco hablado a nivel global._

−_Ellos son mis suegros, West, Samuel y Grace Park–ni siquiera se dieron por aludidos cuando pronuncié los nombres que adoptaron ni bien pisaron la tierra de la libertad hacía ya tanto tiempo –Pero también parecen ser…un problema para ustedes._

−_¿Quiénes son ellos, Gael? –Habló la señora Park desde la cama, hablando en la lengua que el par de pendejos pudiera comprender, sorprendiéndome en parte la cuota de amabilidad para dirigirse a mí, a diferencia de su marido…intentando yo mismo no mirar demasiado a ninguno de ellos, porque sabía que si me detenía un segundo, me encontraría en ella los mismos ojos y en él facciones similares…la aterradora forma física de los recuerdos que nada tenían que hacer aquí._

−_Los señores West y Vega –noté la tensión de éste último…claro que sí, comprensible al fin y al cabo, ¿acaso creía que yo era la única forma física de su responsabilidad pasada? Por supuesto que no, pero él parecía tener mejor memoria para recordar mi nombre, mis palabras…los gritos de esa noche…y el hecho de ser uno de los más cercanos a la niña de sus ojos…pero… ¿Qué sacaba si una parte del sentido común me decía que, de saber ellos el motivo adicional de la tensión del hombre, todo aquello por lo que había luchado hasta esa perra noche se habría ido a la mismísima chingada? Y una vez más, todo giraba en torno a ellas…y ninguna de ellas tenía la culpa del pasado que pudiéramos compartir sus padres y yo… _

_("Por mucho que puedan parecerse, muchacha, tú sigues siendo tú y tu padre es un cuento aparte, creer que tu sangre o tu apellido pudiera incidir en tu actitud o en lo que eres es algo factible y la presencia de tu viejo me lo ha probado, pero…basar mis conclusiones en un detalle tan subjetivo habría sido una actitud muy poco profesional de mi parte, ¿no crees?")._

_Yo estaba obligado a ser consecuente con mis palabras. Porque no se trataba ni de ellos ni de mí ni de nadie que no fuera ellas en particular, ajenas a todo, el punto de partida que separaba el pasado del presente y al mismo tiempo, me llevaban a maravillarme y aterrarme por el solo hecho de que ambas caras de una misma moneda compartieran tantos detalles que lograran que confundiera el tiempo y el espacio, lo vivido de lo que vivía en presente supuesto, creación del futuro, fantasmagoría presente ya en el recuerdo sin siquiera darme la ocasión de asumirlo, de comprender su principio y fin…no, podía responsabilizarlas de todo y sin embargo, quizás todo habría sido diferente de no haber dejado las llaves de la moto en el departamento…de no haber jugado una última carta para que volvieran, creyendo así que lograría algo de paz…de no haberles permitido la entrada a mi casa…de no haberlas echado sus padres por afirmar que amaban a otra mujer…de no haberse amado nunca…si el pasado que no me concernía hubiese sido otro…si nada desde el principio hubiese desembocado en esa línea en particular, con ellos enfrentándome y el recordatorio de que eran ellas las que necesitaban una mano…un recordatorio genético de pie a mi espalda._

−_Los señores West y Vega son los padres de las muchachas que manejaban mi moto…la misma que chocó con ustedes y que…causó todo este desastre –impertérritos, los señores Park me escuchaban dar una explicación que parecía no tener que ver conmigo, más allá de la mencionada moto…como si el legado de sus antepasados decidiera hacer acto de presencia a través de esa tranquilidad con la que recibían las noticias._

−_Sentimos mucho todo lo ocurrido, han de saber que…todo esto no ha sido más que un lamentable accidente –obviamente West, no hacía falta que emplearas toda esa diplomacia que has ganado con la experiencia en negocios riesgosos para referirte a algo que saltaba a la vista, que no se ponía en duda–, y si…ustedes están dispuestos a no levantar cargos contra nuestras hijas…tienen mi palabra de que correré con los gastos médicos, así como también…los compensaré por todos los daños materiales –sólo él podía permitirse ese ofrecimiento, quién mejor que él sabía que lo mejor siempre sería llegar a un acuerdo extrajudicial con las partes, no mancha antecedentes y si de nada se han enterado los medios de comunicación, nadie cuestionará en el futuro el intachable carácter de un empresario de su nivel o su familia…y a decir verdad, ¿qué más habrían ganado con una demanda? ¿Los ayudaría en algo enviar a las chicas a prisión? No, visto desde cualquier punto de vista…todo cuanto hacía West era adelantarse a la consecuencia lógica del embrollo, esforzándose así por borrar toda la evidencia._

−_Se trata, ciertamente, de un acuerdo aceptable, señor West –afirmó el señor Park, recordándome así que ambos se entendían, más allá del idioma, gracias al campo de acción que los definía como hombres acaudalados–, en vista de que esto no ha pasado a mayores…somos plenamente conscientes, mi esposa y yo, que todo esto ha sido un accidente que bien podría deberse a…los comprensibles impulsos de las muchachas, sus hijas, de manera que si usted cumple con dicho compromiso, y estoy seguro de que así será, podrá usted estar tranquilo, tiene usted mi palabra de que no levantaremos cargos de ninguna naturaleza._

_Y como para reafirmar la improvisada relación jurídica, ambos sellaron el compromiso con un apretón de manos, ritual al que ya me había acostumbrado hacía ya tanto…sin embargo, hacía mucho que no veía algo así tan de cerca…la manifestación de un lenguaje que yo apenas comprendía y que los había unido a ellos, a pesar del desastre, a pesar de las calamidades, en cuestión de minutos, sabiendo que, mediando una curiosa forma de estipulación, ambos hombres revivían el espíritu romano que valoraba la palabra empeñada, confiriendo al contrato verbal el mismo valor que al escrito…empeñando el mismo honor, probando, de alguna manera, que entre semejantes se podía o se obligaban a creer, acaso porque el mismo incumplimiento podía derrumbar la frágil estabilidad que habían alcanzado de una forma casi milagrosa._

−_En vista, señores, de que hemos llegado a un acuerdo satisfactorio con relativa facilidad… ¿Sería mucho pedirles que abandonaran la habitación? Me interesa mucho hablar a solas con…el dueño de la moto._

_No podía ser de otra manera…no, no podía ser tan sencillo, ¿lo había dudado alguna vez? Si no les tocaba a ellos directamente, me tendría que llevar yo la peor parte, mas no por eso las palabras educadas del señor Park dejaron de sorprenderme. Después de todo, ¿para qué carajos querrían hablar ellos conmigo si parecía ser que todo había sido dicho y dejado en claro hacía ya bastante? Porque de alguna manera, me estaban permitiendo estar a solas con ellos y mi rabia, la misma que podía dejar escapar, ¿para qué negarlo si la tentación seguía siendo grande, incontrolable por momentos, seductora como cualquier tentación? Y así pareció percibirlo Vega al verse obligado a hacer abandono de la habitación en compañía de su consuegro (la palabra no debía de agradarle demasiado a ninguno de los dos), permaneciendo allí, plantado en medio de esas cuatro paredes, preguntándome por qué algo que no me concernía directamente terminaba por devolverme al punto de tormentos, el más grande de mi maltrecha memoria._

−_**Las cosas son por algo, ¿no crees, Gael? **__–Ya a solas, el viejo se permitía volver a la lengua materna, la que le acomodaba a él y a su esposa, obligándome a mí a hacer uso de ella a pesar del dolor que acarreaba._

−_**Desde hace mucho que no sé en qué creer, señor **__–ambos fruncieron el ceño al oírme hablar, actitud que no me sorprendió demasiado._

−_**Sigues teniendo un acento horrible, muchacho **__–me reprochó la señora Park, siempre un poco más amable, menos adusta que su marido._

−_**Créame, no importa el idioma que emplee, todos me dicen lo mismo.**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x

−Hermano…qué… ¿Qué me quieres decir? –Estaba confundida mi pequeña, no podía ser de otra manera si yo mismo me atragantaba con las palabras…yo mismo sentía que al hablar, no expresaba la totalidad del tormento que parecía arrasar lo más profundo de mis creencias y certezas, acaso la destrucción de la base de toda mi supuesta seguridad.

−Nada…nada de esto debió de ser así, Melina, nada…y de pronto siento que…que todo cuanto he hecho desde que salí de la universidad se me viene encima en la recta final, cuando…cuando ya no puedo hacer nada salvo…permitir que todo esto me ahogue…

−Espera…todo esto…todo esto es…es por… -Parecía incapaz de completar la idea que tenía en la punta de la lengua, de manera que se limitó a desviar la mirada en dirección a mi habitación, la misma de la que acababa de salir.

−Melina… ¿Nunca te has detenido un segundo a pensar qué habría sido de tu vida actualmente si no hubieras tomado una decisión en particular? Una, un solo…un solo momento de tu vida que parece determinar el inicio de algo, el punto final de un pasado…un punto de quiebre que, sabes, tendrá incidencia en todo lo que hagas después…pero no es como que…en el momento pienses que…por una acción…por una decisión que tomas porque…porque es tu responsabilidad o es lo correcto, pienses…pienses que la vida dará tal giro que lamentarás todo lo que pudieras haber hecho que…que te ha llevado hasta ese punto…

−Hermano, tú…sencillamente no tenías forma de saberlo –si bien ella misma parecía incapaz de creer que algo así pudiera mantenerme al borde del colapso…no estaba dispuesto a decirle que con su presencia, con el recordatorio de que tenía una familia, me era imposible mantener la calma, más preguntándome qué pasaría después…qué haría después, sabiendo que por mi culpa…

−No tenía forma de saberlo ni mucho menos…mucho menos tenía por qué ser así, ¿no lo entiendes? Hacía ya años que no veía a ninguno de ellos…hace años que tomo todas las decisiones pensando…pensando que si he estudiado esto…si soy lo que soy es porque de alguna manera, para bien o para mal…estoy ayudando a los demás, ¿no es así? Durante años, hermanita…durante todos estos pinches años…he intentado ser de utilidad para mi entorno…ser un buen elemento, pero…dime por qué…por qué ahora… ¿Por qué chingados ahora, cuando quiero tomar una decisión en lo tocante a mí, debo sentirme culpable? ¿Por qué ahora debo permitir que otros decidan por mí si en el fondo todo esto podría ser un alivio?

−Gael… ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? Tienes…tienes una familia –hacía mucho que no la oía hablar con tamaña cuota de miedo en la voz, con ese nivel de angustia –Es importante, Gael…todos están aquí y…yo estoy aquí, ¿no lo entiendes?

−Melina…tú ahora estás aquí… ¡Ahora! ¡Pero demonios! ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente estar aquí o en cualquier parte y al mismo tiempo desear no estar? Ahora mismo tú me preguntas…no, me dices…me dices que todos están aquí, pero…has pensado… ¿Has pensado quiénes son esos todos de los que me hablas? ¿Qué representa para mí ese todo? ¿Has pensado qué sabe de mí ese todo? O siquiera…siquiera, hermana… ¿Sabes tú lo que se siente vivir así o lo que he sentido todos estos pinches años?

No quería permanecer sentado más tiempo del necesario, débil y expuesto ante la niña que seguía viendo, la muchacha que debía saber de mí por la fuerza que podía brindarle y que pudiera hacerle falta…no, a quién quería engañar si mi hermana ya hacía mucho que había crecido, no faltaba mucho para que saliera de la universidad…y desde mucho antes que vivía ya lejos de mí, lejos de todo, acaso porque nuestros padres ya no estaban y ella tenía que extender sus propias alas…y desde mucho antes que había dejado de tener el significativo peso de un hermano mayor, ¿qué más podía esperar si, al fin y al cabo, ella era mayor de edad y vivía del otro lado del océano? Quizás cuántos amigos habría hecho, cuántas penas, alegrías o rabias había vivido…cuántos hombres habían pasado por su vida, cuántas veces se había ilusionado o decepcionado…cuánto sabía de sus triunfos y fracasos…y yo no había estado ahí… ¿Qué caso tenía estar para ella si hacía ya mucho que no me necesitaba? ¿Y qué sacaba con engañarse si sabía que su presencia no cambiaría nada, ni la suya ni la de nadie, más allá del miedo que me producía el recordarme que no estaba solo y eso sólo me ataba a las decisiones que no quería tomar?

−¿Te parece justo, hermana, que tenga que tomar una decisión obligado por todos ellos? ¿Sabes acaso que son todos ellos para mí? Todo…todo lo que he hecho o pudiera hacer de aquí a un tiempo ha sido por ti…y todo cuanto te pido ahora, mi niña, todo cuanto te pido ahora…es que me entiendas tú a mí –tuve que voltear, dejar atrás la ventana y mirarla a los ojos…se suponía que se parecía a nuestros padres, se suponía que debía existir algún parecido incluso conmigo mismo y sin embargo…seguía siendo muy diferente en muchos sentidos–. Yo…ya estoy cansado, hermana… ¿Por qué nadie es capaz de comprenderlo? ¿Acaso es mucho pedirle a cualquiera que me deje en paz por una vez? Que si tanta gratitud sienten…entonces… ¿Por qué chingados no me dejan optar a mí en lugar de creer que necesito que elijan por mí?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−_**De modo que…la moto era tuya, muchacho **__–detestaba que empleara esa última palabra, como si yo siguiera siendo el pobre iluso que habían conocido, por lo que no me extrañó que interpretara mi silencio como evidente molestia–. __**Deberías cobrársela a West, ¿no crees? Después de todo, ha sido su hija la que la chocó.**_

−_**La moto es lo de menos y lo sabe, no es como que le dé mucha importancia, pero si estoy aquí es porque, de alguna manera, algo de responsabilidad tenía por haber dado yo el permiso **__–dejé escapar una sonrisa que algo debía tener de ironía, puesto que a ellos pareció molestarles–, __**y ustedes ya lo tenían presente, ¿no? Por lo que…no tiene sentido el que hablemos a solas, ¿no les parece?**_

−_**Que tuviéramos una conversación pendiente… ¿Te parece motivo suficiente para pedirles que nos dejaran solos?**_

_Por supuesto, pendientes… ¿Qué pendientes tendríamos si habíamos perdido el contacto hacía ya años? Ya de por sí era un milagro que mantuviera el conocimiento del coreano que había aprendido a pulso, con tanta dificultad...y sólo me había servido en su momento por ser ellos mi familia política. ¿Qué nos quedaba de esos días salvo la certeza de que así había sido y no volvería a ser? Pendiente decía la señora Park, pendiente parecía confirmar su marido… ¿Qué podía quedar entre nosotros si estaba claro que a ambos, más a él que a ella, les molestaba mi presencia o el saber que me había visto involucrado en una nueva desgracia que los afectaba, tal vez menor, pero desgracia al fin y al cabo?_

−_¿Qué más tendríamos que hablar, señores Park? –Quizás se debiera a la rabia, quizás al dolor de tenerlos frente a mí habiendo huido desde hacía ya tanto…qué más daba si ya había vuelto a la segunda lengua de la que poseía dominio–. Sé que nunca estuvieron de acuerdo que me casara con su hija, mucho menos siendo tan jóvenes…sé que por mi culpa…si no hubiese estado conmigo, ella no estaría…no estaría…nada de esto habría pasado, demonios, lo sé, así como también sé que…no importa cuántas veces se los diga, ya no tiene caso pedirles perdón por nada, pero aunque sea por una vez…si creen que tenemos algún pendiente o yo tengo que pagar, al menos déjenme decir esto –respiré profundo, intentando contener el nudo en la garganta, pero también sabía que si me permitía un segundo más de pausa, no sería capaz de decirlo–. Su hija…Angie es…es lo mejor que jamás me ha pasado en la vida y si tuviese la oportunidad de pedir un deseo…quizás fuera que ella encontrara a alguien mejor o…o menos peligroso que yo, porque…aunque no se lo diga a nadie, sigo esperando el día en que ella cruce la puerta y me diga que todo ha sido un mal sueño…pero de momento me basta…me basta con seguir vivo porque…porque ella así me lo pidió, aunque…no entiendo por qué me hizo prometer algo así –no me atrevía a mirarlos, temía quebrarme más si apenas me quedaban las fuerzas para hablar–, así que…si creen que tenemos algo pendiente…pues hagan lo que quieran, no soy quién para oponerme, pero sí les pediré… sólo recuerden que…a su hija nadie la amará tanto como yo, sea en esta vida o en la otra._

_Apenas fui capaz de decir todo cuando sentí súbitamente la presencia de ese hombre junto a mí, dejando caer con algo de dificultad su mano en mi hombro, un gesto casi amistoso que me desconcertó precisamente por su naturaleza inesperada, porque no parecía encajar en un hombre que hacía tan poco me había recibido con muestras claras de hostilidad…y en lugar de un golpe, en lugar de una muestra de cólera o rencor…en lugar incluso del comprensible desdén…tenía a ese hombre al que tanto había temido en el pasado dejando caer su palma en mi hombro mientras con la otra me sujetaba la mano izquierda, mirándome como si recién cayera en la cuenta de que había estado ahí desde mucho antes de cruzar la puerta._

−_Nunca…nunca te quise para mi hija, es cierto –no hacía falta que lo dijera, vivía con el recuerdo de esos días e incluso sabiendo que habían acarreado tantas dificultades, yo los extrañaba –y a decir verdad…no estoy seguro de permitirlo si tuviera la oportunidad de volver, sé que lo entiendes –podía tomarse como una ofensa, pero en verdad lo entendía, me había puesto en la situación innumerables veces–, sin embargo…me queda claro que en todo lo que acabas de decir…ha habido verdad, lo pude sentir y ahora lo puedo ver y comprobar y quizás…quizás fuera el único pendiente que nos quedaba –dicho esto, pude notar que miraba con ojos brillantes la alianza que portaba en el anular–, porque incluso siendo nosotros sus padres…no hemos sido nunca capaces de hablar de ella como lo has hecho tú…siempre en presente…como si temieras olvidarla…como si te culparas ahora mismo de vivir cuando sería algo comprensible._

−_Ella…ella era mi vida, señor, ¿no lo ve? Ahora mismo…yo…yo…Dios mío –qué horror…no sabía si era la falta del sueño o acaso la presencia de ambos, pero qué más podía dar si estaba a punto de desmoronarme ante ellos y eso…eso habría sido imperdonable…_

−_Nosotros la extrañamos tanto como tú, Gael –era el turno de Grace de hablar, la misma que me llamaba con la mirada, la misma a la que no me habría acercado de no ser porque el mismo Samuel parecía tirar de mí–, y es cierto que…en algún momento te culpamos de todo esto, pero…ella no lo hubiera querido así, porque…de tantas y tantas opciones que tenía…por algo debió escogerte y aunque nunca fue de nuestro agrado…hasta el día de hoy, respetamos su decisión y ahora más que nunca ya que sabemos que tú…hasta el día de hoy vives por y para ella…_

−_**Perdónenme **__–no supe a ciencia cierta de dónde carajos había salido eso…quizás porque me había atrevido finalmente a mirarlos a los ojos, comprobando en un segundo que mis temores eran ciertos…sí, cada noche de los últimos años…cada noche, al irme a dormir, la veía junto a mí, mirándome con esa sonrisa que tanto me había fascinado…cada noche y cada día al levantarme, la veía y siempre, siempre le pedía perdón…siempre las palabras escapaban de mi boca en su lengua…y en ellos podía verla también, porque gracias a ellos, tenía la certeza de que ella había pisado el mundo alguna vez–. __**Nada…nada habría pasado si…si…**_

−_Pero pasó, Gael, y tienes que aprender a aceptarlo –aunque a juzgar por su tono de voz, a Grace parecía costarle tanto como a mí, al igual que su marido…comprensible, puesto que de todas las cosas que podrías esperar o para las que podrías estar preparado, la última de ellas es la pérdida de un hijo o hija o en mi caso…perderla a ella…en la misma ciudad…ante el mismo hombre al que ayudaba y del cual no había hablado…en ese mismo hospital…_

_Sí, el mismo hospital…el mismo lugar que tanto evitaba…el mismo que me había llevado a enfrentar más demonios de los esperados o imaginados…el mismo que bastaba para hacerme recordar o sentir el dolor de la herida que parecía incapaz de cerrar…el mismo lugar que me veía llegar buscando no enfrentarlo, más bien escapar de todo, de todos, de ellos, de mí, del reflejo que me recibía en las ventanas, de las chicas que habían desatado el funcionamiento complejo y siniestro de la máquina que parece regir nuestras vidas más allá de la voluntad del Todopoderoso, gigantescos dados o una rueda irregular llamada Azar…el mismo que las había llevado a ellas allí…su azar, mi condena…la obligación de aceptar ser recibido por esos hombres que esperaban frente a la puerta, apoyados contra la pared, recibiéndome en silencio, pareciendo incapaces de hablar o siquiera enfrentarme, siendo David el primero en dirigirme la palabra:_

−_Gael…yo…_

−_No dije nada, David, si es lo que te preocupa –y no necesitaba decirlo por segunda vez, la idea me provocaba náuseas, más de las que ya tenía…como si no fuera carga suficiente el mantener la calma cuando sentía que las paredes comenzaban a cerrarse en torno a mí._

−_¿De qué hablaron exactamente?_

−_Carajo, West, ¿por qué te interesa saberlo? ¿Crees que intenté convencerlos de que reconsideren la posibilidad de interponer cargos? ¿Tan mezquino me crees? –Y que agradeciera que sólo había respondido con palabras, porque necesitaba estar solo, que no vieran el rastro de lágrimas…que si decían las palabras incorrectas alguno iba a salir con la jeta rota._

_Por supuesto, después de eso no supieron que más decir y yo…yo no sabía por qué me quedaba quieto si no esperaba nada de ellos. Finalmente todo había acabado… ¿Cuántas pinches veces me había dicho lo mismo? Pero recapitulando…ellas parecían estar fuera de peligro a pesar de todo…no levantarían cargos los señores Park…supuestamente, los padres se habían tomado en serio mis palabras relacionadas con hacer las paces con sus respectivas hijas… ¿Qué más querían de mí, hijos de la chingada? Quería gritarlo, necesitaba decirlo, que me dejaran en paz…y sin embargo, era incapaz de hablar, de voltear…de hacer siquiera algo, apenas mantenerme en pie con una mano en la pared, incapaz de contener la súbita angustia que me invadía, el terror…la certeza de que las paredes caerían sobre mí, arrebatándome el aire…como si el aire mismo fuera incapaz ya de llegar a mis pulmones, demasiado denso…demasiado esquivo…_

−_¿Estás bien? –La maldita voz del hijo de la chingada… ¿Qué carajos podía importarle a él lo que a mí me pudiera pasar?_

−_No es de tu incumbencia, Vega –por qué no le había dicho directamente que sí…ah, estaba demasiado ocupado caminando hacia las escaleras, el ascensor podía tardar y no estaba dispuesto a esperar con ellos a mi lado._

−_Santana, estás…estás pálido y sudas…_

−_¡Por última vez, ya…!_

_Estaba en los primeros escalones…últimos…a una altura media…menos…en las escaleras todas las alturas son considerables, todas las precauciones se justifican, además…la distorsión me impedía percibir las cosas, porque a ratos parecía más, parecía menos…parecía el piso…el cielo…el aire o la tierra…pero no importaba…no me podía importar si la ya familiar rigidez, los músculos sintiendo la repentina descarga que se desataba…cómo si las pastillas…las había ingerido…cómo…cómo se desataba el fuerte impulso…cómo en ese lugar, haciéndome perder el equilibrio…rebotando…apenas pudiendo reaccionar al dolor…a pesar del golpe final, en la cabeza…el dolor me mantenía en un rincón de mi mente azotada por la súbita tormenta mientras las enormes sombras se cernían sobre mí…y los gritos…era mi nombre…pero no respondía, no podía responder…porque de a poco yo mismo me sentía desaparecer…mientras me llamaban a gritos…parecían pedir ayuda, pero… ¿Importaba algo en medio de la tormenta de un cuerpo que me traicionaba?_

_Ya había caído en la realidad…y en mi mente también caía…caía…caía…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−No hables de todos como si ellos tuvieran algún valor, sabes que aquí…la única persona que podría importarme…eres tú…la única a la que podría importarle realmente todo esto…

−¿Y cómo explicas que le hayas cedido tu cama? Nadie es tan importante…a nadie más podría importarle… ¿Y qué prueba eso entonces? –Estaba furiosa, pero procuraba mantener bajo control su volumen de voz –Si no vas a escuchar a los que te acompañan a diario, aunque sea como parte de tu trabajo…escúchame a mí, Gael, no puedes…sencillamente no puedes…

−No habrías venido si ellos no te hubieran llamado…

−Ni tú me hubieras dicho que iba a perderte, te conozco –resultó inesperado sentir el tacto de sus fríos dedos sobre mis mejillas, obligándome a mirarla a los ojos–, no me habrías hecho un favor y lo sabes, en realidad…te habría odiado por no permitirme estar contigo…canijo, Gael, soy tu hermana…se supone que somos una familia…se supone… ¡Se suponía que tú siempre me cuidarías!

−¿Lo he hecho estos años, mi niña? ¿Podría hacerlo en el futuro? Además…tú ya eres una mujer… ¿Me harías caso en algo?

−Siempre has estado en todo… ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¡Estudio Psicología porque quiero ser como tú! Demonios, hermano…siempre te he necesitado…sabes que no soy la única que te necesita…

−¿Lo dices por…? –Claro, miraba la puerta de mi habitación…no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa irónica ante el burdo argumento del cual se valía mi hermana sin siquiera ella misma saberlo–. Ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere, en realidad…todo ha sido un maldito error.

−Es que… ¿Es que acaso tienes una excusa para todo?

−Tengo la misma excusa para todo, simplemente estoy cansado…

−No, tú no estás cansado, simplemente quieres volver a verla –una vez más…una vez más demostrando que la distancia no bastaba para acallar la voz de la sangre–. Estás desesperado porque sientes que su ausencia te está enloqueciendo y todo lo que quieres es alcanzarla…

−¿Y qué si así fuera? ¿Qué tendría de malo…?

−¿Crees acaso que estaría muy contenta de ver que ya no queda ni la sombra del hombre del que se enamoró? –Cómo era posible que todo aquello que tuviera su nombre bastara para generarme más dolor…para hacerme sentir peor–. Ella amó a un hombre que se aferraba a la vida a pesar de todo…un hombre que le prometió que viviría por ella, estuviera o no…se lo prometiste, Gael…se lo prometiste…se lo prometes cada maldito día que la llamas y te contesta su grabadora… ¿Es que acaso no lo recuerdas? ¿Acaso te has cerrado tanto en tu dolor que no piensas que ella llora cada día viendo cómo eres incapaz de seguir adelante?

Cada día…cada llamada… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan fácil no llegar hasta el final?

−_Hola, soy Angella, si estás escuchando esto, definitivamente es porque me has atrapado en un mal momento y no te puedo contestar, así que si es muy urgente, te sugiero que dejes tu mensaje después de la señal…y si eres tú, Gael…sonríe por mí, amor, ¿quieres? Sé feliz y vive siempre, así como me haces feliz y sentir viva a mí…sí, amor, gracias por un día más que me das, por eso no te rindas…y recuérdalo, te amo muchísimo._

−Como…como si hubiese sabido siempre…que ella se iría antes que yo –articulé con dificultad, sintiendo su voz no desde el otro lado de la línea, sino su eco resonar en mi mente…en cada fibra de mi ser–. Por qué… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil ahora?

−Tal vez…sea su forma de pedirte…a través de otros…que todavía no es la hora, ¿lo has pensado alguna vez?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x

−_Los medicamentos ya no son efectivos, señor Santana, porque las convulsiones tienen otro origen, más allá de padecer usted la condición por predisposición genética, lo cual no suele verse con frecuencia…me temo que tengo malas noticias._

−_Doctor, sea cual sea la noticia, le pediré por favor que hable en cristiano, que no tengo paciencia para metáforas médicas._

−_Los análisis indican que el aumento de los episodios de crisis se debe a la presencia de un…de un tumor cancerígeno que tiene alojado en el cerebro._

_No debería uno estar acostumbrado a no esperar nunca nada. Al final, cuando debes recibir el impacto, no tienes idea de qué chingados hacer, decir o cómo reaccionar…al final, sientes que el tiempo se detiene y las palabras parecen adquirir mayor extensión en sílabas empleadas y segundos necesarios para darles la forma, para pronunciarlas…para poder tú mismo procesarlas y aceptar que sí, te hablan a ti, intentan darte…no, te han dado una mala noticia, te concierne directamente, no es menor, es grave…algo tienes que decir, algo tienes que manifestar…sabes que te tiene que importar, ya es un milagro que la lógica acuda a ti cuando la impresión debería bastar para nublar tu juicio, para ser incapaz de coordinar el pensamiento con el habla, porque tienes una masa descontrolada alojada en los sesos…_

−_No es… ¿No es un poco apresurado afirmar que es cancerígeno? –Incluso en esa situación, parecía imposible que hiciera una pregunta de tal nivel técnico._

−_Me temo, señor, que…el alcance del tumor nos permite decir que…usted se encuentra entre la Etapa III y IV, no es posible determinarlo con certeza, pero sí…sí se puede decir que…su extensión…su crecimiento…_

−_Se ha descontrolado –completé yo, ganándome un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza del facultativo._

_Lo peor de todo quizás fuera el verle el lado lógico. Después de todo, eso no sólo explicaba el descontrol, también algunas migrañas…sí, el dolor estaba presente y también…no, no podía recordar con claridad, ¿sería otro síntoma que había pasado por alto?¿Cambiaría algo el saberlo? Una prueba más de que parecía no darle la debida importancia al asunto…o tal vez sí se la daba en la medida en que me afectara o impactara la noticia… ¿Realmente me importaba mi propia reacción? ¿O acaso me encontraba demasiado aturdido como para actuar acorde a la situación? _

−_He informado a…a quienes lo trajeron aquí –no es como que esperara la noticia anterior, pero la segunda frase sí logró arrancar algo de naturalidad de mi parte._

−_¿Traerme? ¿Quiénes?_

_Que alguien lo supiera me desagradaba, pero que fueran además West y Vega, los cuales cruzaron la puerta que amablemente les abrió el doctor…sí, aquello no tardó en revolverme el estómago a causa de la rabia…que ellos tuvieran conocimiento de un detalle que sólo me concernía a mí…algo que dependía de mí que se supiera o no (y tenía claro que no quería que se enterara nadie) y en un segundo, las personas que más lejos quería de mí tenían dominio pleno de mi vida en base a ese detalle… ¿Dónde quedaba mi capacidad de decisión o siquiera un atisbo de mi libertad de acción? Y lo peor de todo era que…parecía ser que el médico creía que quería estar solo con ellos… ¿Acaso parecíamos amigos o algo así? Esa última idea bastó para acentuar el mareo que me acompañaba desde que despertara…incluso para sentar las bases del incómodo silencio que parecía dominar el encuentro, percibir incluso la lástima con la que ese par de pendejos me miraba, lo cual me encabronaba más…_

_Dios mío… ¿Qué chingados he hecho para merecer esto?_

−_Gael…yo…_

−_Ya que pareces enterado David, y usted también, señor West… ¿Sería mucho pedirles que mantuvieran cerrada la boca y no permitan que nadie se entere de esto? _

−_Se trata de algo serio…_

−_Que no le concierne a nadie, mucho menos a usted, jefe, de manera que si van a manifestar su gratitud por lo que hecho por ustedes en las últimas horas, sabrán mantener la boca cerrada y dejarme en paz…_

−_¿Dejarte en paz? –Hacía mucho que no escuchaba algo de autoridad en la voz de David, la cual no tardó en alzarse ante mi petición–. Qué, ¿acaso te volviste loco? Estás enfermo de gravedad, te vimos caer de las escaleras producto de las convulsiones… ¿Y esperas que lo olvidemos y te dejemos así como así?_

_-Se han inmiscuido en mi vida más de lo necesario y de hecho, si por mí hubiese sido, ni siquiera se hubieran enterado…_

−_Pero ya lo sabemos, así que es un poco tarde para especular qué habrías hecho de haber estado en la vereda contraria –tan frío y sereno como siempre, West también parecía dispuesto a manifestar su innecesario interés por el asunto._

−_Pues qué bien, ya saben, ¿y qué con eso? No es como que puedan hacer uso de dicha información, ni siquiera tienen para sacar algún beneficio…_

−_¿Tan mal concepto tienes de nosotros, Santana? –La pregunta de West no dejaba de causarme cierta gracia mezclada con molestia, acaso porque sentía que una pregunta de esa naturaleza sobraba._

−_Pues…más allá del pasado que nos pueda unir…en el presente no han demostrado ser las personas más decentes…a menos, claro, que dentro de su concepto de "decencia" calce el echar a sus hijas por su condición sexual –ninguno pareció inmutarse mayormente ante la mención de dicho acontecimiento, lo cual no ayudaba precisamente a mejorar la impresión que en mí habían dejado–. Sinceramente, señores… ¿Qué chingados les puede importar a ustedes lo que tenga o deje de tener?_

−_Eres el psicólogo de nuestras hijas, ¿lo olvidaste?_

−_No hay mayor mérito en ello, Vega._

−_Hiciste el trabajo que nosotros no hicimos en su momento…o quizás sí te lo pedí yo en su momento y supiste cumplir, por eso quiero pagarte…_

−_¿Pagarme, West? Si no hubiese sido por el pinche accidente, probablemente ni se habrían dado por enterados del estilo de vida que llevaban sus hijas…además, ¿por qué carajos cree que necesito que me paguen por algo así? ¿Acaso cree alguno que cuando hacía todo eso pensaba en hacerles alguna clase de favor? ¿Tanto les cuesta aceptar que todo eso que ustedes ven como favores en realidad nacieron de la necesidad de esas muchachas? –Sonreí con desagrado, incapaz de aceptar todas esas decisiones ya lejanas, ya enterradas, asimiladas como recuerdos, que me habían llevado a esa instancia–. Ustedes las dejaron solas, yo no las iba a dejar atrás, pero de haber sabido que ustedes eran sus padres desde el principio…les habría cerrado la puerta en la cara mucho antes de siquiera considerar si debía ayudarlas o no, por lo que antes de considerar el hecho de que soy el psicólogo de esas chicas, recuerden primero que son las hijas de los cabrones a quienes más odio en esta vida y si soy capaz de alejarlas de mi vista, tanto mejor._

_Tal vez toda esa rabia viniera de antes o puede que también tuviera su origen en lo que acababa de suceder. Acaso…acaso la idea de que ellos, precisamente ellos, me vieran en un momento de debilidad me molestaba tanto o más que haber salido del departamento a hacer el trabajo que a ellos les correspondía. Dios bendito, ¿cuidar del bienestar de dos muchachas que llevaban los apellidos Vega y West? ¿En qué pinche cabeza podía caber? West, el que me había convertido en un cerdo arruinando las vidas de quienes más necesitaban una oportunidad…y Vega…no, no hacía falta recordar más, pensaba en él cada día, cada noche, más desde que su hija compartía mi cama con la gótica, la digna heredera del apellido que portaba muy a su pesar…pinches brujas…pinches cabrones…_

−_No les dijiste nada a los señores Park, ¿no es así, Gael? –Inesperadamente, la voz de David me arrancó de mis furiosas elucubraciones–. Todos los profesionales tenemos nuestra propia ética y la tuya siempre ha sido…no decir nada de nadie, aunque eso pueda beneficiarte…_

−_No le veía ningún beneficio a abrir la boca, Vega…_

−_Podrías hundirme con todo lo que eso significa…_

−_Ya te dije que nada sacaría con hacer algo así…_

−_Sacarías, claro que sacarías, porque en el fondo, sé que ansías más que ninguna otra cosa el verme caer…o al menos, lo ansiabas –con el único ojo útil me bastaba para ver su expresión desolada, pudiendo, a pesar de ésta última, esbozar una sonrisa cansada, trémula–. Tienes… ¿Tienes idea de lo que ha sido para mí el vivir todos estos años con esta culpa? Por lo general…he visto tu mirada en otros hombres y mujeres…en el pasado y sé que también en el futuro, pero…todas las he aprendido a soportar porque todos ellos…todas ellas…todos han hecho algo que ha merecido su caída o captura…dejar un rastro de dolor tras de sí…es decir, por eso me hice policía, ¿sabes? Porque desde siempre he…he creído en la justicia, en que alguien debe hacerse cargo de impartirla, de hacerla llegar allá donde la necesitan…de tender una mano a las víctimas capturando y haciendo pagar a los responsables de su dolor…al menos…así lo veía y lo sigo viendo, porque el mismo pensamiento me ha ayudado a encontrar consuelo cada vez…cada vez que todos ellos me ven y veo el odio en sus miradas…no sé si sea lo correcto, pero casi siempre merecen lo que les pasa y eso me tranquiliza –no sabía qué podía esperar de mí con esas palabras más allá de un profundo desagrado, mas no sabía qué decir o de qué manera impedir que mantuviera esa cháchara–. Pero…si digo casi es…es porque en tu caso, Gael…esa mirada de odio…y todo lo que pasó…no justifica ni justificará nunca lo que ocurrió…_

−_¿Qué chingados sacas con decirme algo que ya sé?_

−_Sé que no me creerás si te digo que…no pasa un solo día sin que recuerde…la noche en que murió Angella…y no sienta la necesidad de volver a ese instante…y haber hecho las cosas un poco mejor –por qué…por qué tenía que hacerme recordar esa noche…por qué tenía que siquiera mencionarla el muy cabrón–, por eso…por eso recuerdo también…tu mirada, Gael…tu mirada y más tu silencio que tus palabras porque éstas, al parecer, nunca bastarán para describir tu dolor y…lo entiendo, es…es comprensible, no puede ser de otra manera, ¿qué más podría esperar del hombre al que le arrebaté lo que más amaba en esta vida? Y a pesar de todo, Gael…a pesar de todo…has ayudado a mi hija…incluso después de saber que yo soy su padre…incluso después de todo…has venido aquí a prestar tu ayuda sin siquiera mencionarles a los señores Park que yo…yo fui el responsable de ese accidente –por qué lo decía, si a medida que transcurrían los minutos recordando eso, más me arrepentía de haber cerrado la boca…como si hubiese conseguido algo diciendo algo así–, da igual lo que digas sobre ser profesional o que formaba parte de tu trabajo, ¿o me vas a decir que te pagan por permitir que dos muchachas se queden en tu departamento? ¿Acaso forma parte de tu rol como psicólogo el ir más allá de una oficina? –Bastaba con que lo dijera de esa forma para hacerme sentir un perfecto estúpido, acaso porque lo peor que podía pasarme era el darle la razón, incluso en mi fuero interno, mi orgullo me impedía siquiera considerar la posibilidad de asentir con la cabeza–. No importa lo que digas, Gael, si nos odias…ambos lo entenderemos, pero…no puedes negar…que desde hace mucho tiempo, todo este asunto…ha pasado a ser algo personal para ti…_

−_Por lo que no nos puedes culpar si decidimos que, a partir de ahora, tu bienestar pasará a ser nuestra responsabilidad –la profunda voz de West interrumpió a Vega, completando a la perfección la idea de éste último–, da igual si no quieres una muestra de gratitud, es una decisión que nos concierne a nosotros y no es como que tú tengas cabida en ella, tu respuesta ya la teníamos presente desde mucho antes…_

−_¿Cuál es ese pinche afán de meterse en mi vida, cabrones? ¿Es que acaso no les basta con todo lo que han hecho que ahora se dan el lujo de humillarme de esta manera? −Cualquier muestra de ira parecía flaquear ante la aparente tranquilidad que manifestaban ambos hombres, de pie junto a mi cama._

−_No, Santana, nos limitamos a actuar en consecuencia –y estaba claro que West había captado mi falta de comprensión ante esa respuesta, la cual parecía causarle cierta gracia, se notaba en la ligera curva de sus labios–. Hace mucho que tú llegaste a nuestras vidas y no hemos sabido devolverte la mano, así que si tanto te molesta que hagamos esto por ti…al menos intenta consolarte con el pensamiento de que quizás…quizás no lo hacemos por ti sino por nuestras hijas, porque has sabido estar ahí para ellas…porque quizás no les haga mucha gracia que su psicólogo las deje así como así…y por nosotros mismos como una forma de expiar nuestras propias culpas._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−Si te preguntas la razón…creo que por eso West decidió llamarte, cuando pareció descubrir que…estaba perdiendo el control sobre mí.

−Todos parecen dar por hecho…que tengo algún poder sobre ti –murmuró mi niña con tristeza, como si ni ella misma se creyera sus palabras.

−No es como que existan demasiadas personas que puedan afirmarlo, ¿acaso lo has dudado alguna vez? –Logré que tomara asiento sobre mi sillón favorito, cansándome ya el hablar en voz baja con tal de evitar que despertara–. Sólo por ti…yo podría considerar una propuesta que no me agrade…o trabajar donde no quisiera…a decir verdad, mi niña, tu vienes siendo la única motivación que me queda, aunque…estando lejos…no sé qué tanta validez tenga pensarlo si…ya sabes, tú…tú ya has crecido y aunque…aunque digas lo contrario…sabes que no me necesitas tanto como dices…

−No intentes ponerlo de excusa, sabes que…que no volveré a ese país hasta tener la seguridad de que tendré a mi hermano el tiempo que haga falta –estaba a punto de decirle que aquella era la decisión más estúpida que podría tomar, pero no parecía dispuesta a perder el control de la conversación, más bien tenía clara la intención de convertirla en una declaración de valores o en un reproche del todo–, porque ahora mismo…ahora mismo siento que hay demasiadas cosas que no están claras en ti y tú pareces dispuesto a guardarte todo porque crees que sigo siendo la niña pequeña que has protegido del dolor y las malas noticias desde el principio…

−Melina, yo…todo esto…lo he hecho para no hacerte daño…

−Hace ya años que dejé de ser una niña, Gael, así como hace ya años…no, ni siquiera estoy segura de haber creído alguna vez en los cuentos de hadas o que el mundo en el que vivimos es perfecto, porque desde el momento en que nacemos, estamos expuestos a la mentira, a la verdad y al dolor que ambas pueden acarrear –furiosa, parecía realmente la mujer que me negaba a aceptar en lugar de la niña que habitaba los más gentiles de todos mis recuerdos, una niñita de cabello rizado, ojos oscuros y mirada alegre, la misma que había sido dejada atrás en favor de una muchacha alta, del mismo cabello rizado y ojos oscuros, reemplazando la alegría por la desesperación–. Eres tú el que se ha quedado atrapado en el pasado por Angella y por mí y a ninguna de las dos…nos gusta ver cómo te mantienes ahí porque te resulta más sencillo…es decir… ¿De qué me sirve ser tu hermana o estar aquí si eres incapaz de notar que hace mucho dejé de ser la niña que protegías hasta el aire? ¿De qué mierda nos sirve decir que somos una familia si tú eres incapaz de confiarme tu dolor?

Confiarle mi dolor… ¿Cómo podía pedirme algo así con tanta seguridad? ¿Sabía acaso de la naturaleza de mi cruz? No…no podía cargarla ya más, sobre todo sabiendo lo que sabía. No podía atormentarla más, porque a veces la confianza que otros depositan en nosotros se vuelve un suplicio, la certeza que nos llega el día en que descubrimos que deseamos desesperadamente olvidar una noticia, una palabra, una información, por la implicancia, el verdadero valor que otros le dan a dicha noticia, la influencia que posee en nosotros mismos, llevándonos a extrañar la ignorancia previa al llamado de nuestra curiosidad que nos llevó en su momento a pedir insensatamente por aquello que otros nos ocultaban, no porque le confirieran un excesivo valor sino porque sabían exactamente de ese mismo valor y por eso nos querían salvar del rol de obligados custodios de aquellos secretos que nos atormentan en silencio, el mismo que puede dañar más cualquier sonido…pero no, excesiva me parecía la palabra "secreto" si en esencia, no existía demasiado que ocultar, todo estaba al alcance, todo llamaba la atención, pero Melina era incapaz de unir las piezas, tenía las pistas, las señales, pero no sabía cómo interpretarlas, cómo leer o entender una historia de la que me adivinaba protagonista cuando en realidad, no lo era, seguía siendo un recién llegado, seguía sintiendo que nada tenía que hacer ahí…seguía sintiendo que mi presencia no era más que el capricho de un creador desesperado por unir cabos sueltos en su propia imaginación valiéndose de un universo ajeno a él y ajeno a mí…seguía sintiéndolo, seguía apreciando su constante girar…y sin embargo, ya no podía escapar…

−No sé…no sé cuánto tiempo nos queda para compartir, hermanito, pero sin importar cuánto éste pueda ser… ¿Podrías, aunque sea por una vez, permitirme actuar como una hermana para ti?

−_Chiquilla…antes de preguntarme a mí, ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu padre? Después de todo…a la familia no se le niega nada._

Tal vez debía de pensar mejor mis palabras antes de dejarlas escapar, nunca supe cómo hacían para volver a mí cuando me encontraba en una situación determinada, como si éstas se sintieran llamadas por el instante y se encargaran de recordarme que, en algún momento, había trazado verbalmente mi camino a seguir, acaso mi propio destino sin siquiera saberlo…o sería que yo buscaba inconscientemente mi propio camino entre las palabras que ya había pronunciado y que, por tanto, creía abandonadas, mas no por eso, volvía a descubrirlo, olvidadas. Quizás la conciencia no es otra cosa que el rastro de nuestros pasos ya abandonados, los mismos que vuelven a recriminarnos o revivir para nuestra supuesta conveniencia una palabra, una acción, el rastro de un pensamiento que bien podría encajar en la acción que enfrentamos en tiempo presente, siendo su reproche el resultado de ignorar su voz que, al final, termina siendo nuestra propia voz que nos grita desde innumerables ayeres para mantener, así, viva nuestra identidad, el ser, el hacer, un solo verbo en inglés…uno solo, es lo que somos.

−Renuncié a Hollywood Arts –dejé escapar, rompiendo las pausas que había dejado mi hermana en espera de una respuesta de mi parte, pudiéndolo interpretar como una afirmación, una nueva rendición–, hace poco…dejé ese trabajo, sé…sé que lo recuerdas, te hablé de él en más de una ocasión.

−No parecías estar muy cómodo allí… ¿O acaso le tomaste cariño?

−Pensé que…si debía pasar el tiempo de alguna manera, prefería que fuera manteniéndome alejado de…de todo aquello que me causaba malos ratos…

−Hermano…todo trabajo trae malos ratos y…mira, no es que cuestione esa decisión en particular, pero…creo que…de todos los lugares…

−Melina, en sí el sitio traía algunos malos ratos, pero…estaba tan ligado a mi ser…en el sentido de que…a la vuelta de la esquina aparecía algo que tenía relación con mi pasado…sin contar que…era necesario…porque si bien le había dicho a West que me permitiera pensarlo…ya tenía claro que había aceptado su propuesta mucho antes de que me diera la opción de aceptar o rechazar…

−Tú… ¿Aceptaste la propuesta de West? –Aquello parecía desarmarla por completo. Sabía ella lo que pensaba de ese hombre, de manera que mi decisión parecía contradecir mis más arraigados principios.

−Me parecía…sensato si…después de todo…hay muchas cosas que no tendré la certeza de que se vean cumplidas –por no decirle que aquella decisión in extremis la había tomado precisamente pensando en ella, en asegurar su porvenir…en asegurarme de que no le faltaría nada en caso más que probable de que llegara a estar ausente permanentemente.

−Y… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con la chica de tu habitación? –Parecía incapaz de sacarse el tema de la cabeza…sí, curiosa por naturaleza, aunque siempre había sabido disimular esa parte de su personalidad.

−Yo dejé, un poco antes de renunciar, la certeza en los muchachos de que…todo cuanto hacía lo hacía por ser un profesional y no por ser un amigo de alguien –era verdad…una verdad tan grande que casi me parecía grotesca en retrospectiva –una forma de…establecer distancias después del accidente y del…de la presencia de una pareja en esta casa…

−Sigo sin entenderte.

−Nadie tenía que enterarse de nada, había creado una burbuja que me aislaba de ese mundo, por lo que…ellos no tenían por qué saber si renunciaba o no más allá de mi ausencia o siquiera…siquiera darle demasiada importancia, pero tampoco contaba con que…no se puede contar nunca nada, ni el apoyo ni las palabras ni mucho menos la confidencialidad de nada ni nadie…

−En cristiano, Gael, porque ahora no estás escribiendo.

−La chica que duerme en mi habitación, Melina…se enteró de todo y no sólo vino a exigirme una explicación sino que…lo ha complicado todo mucho más.

−¿Explicaciones? ¿A ti? ¿Una paciente? Pero…si era confidencial…si supuestamente esos tipos…te dieron su palabra de no decirle nada a nadie, más allá de mí misma… ¿Por qué tendrías que explicarle tus decisiones? ¿Cómo le hizo para enterarse en primer lugar? −Seguramente no era el mejor momento para sonreír…pero a veces, el gesto puede manifestar más cansancio que dicha…o más tribulaciones que certezas…y ella parecía especialista en romper supuestas estabilidades y sumir en la incertidumbre.

−¿Cómo le hizo? Es bastante sencillo, hermanita, cuando piensas que la chica tiene el apellido West.


	12. Principio y Final: Semper Fidelis

**Saludos a todos los que hayan decidido pasar por aquí, amigos lectores y escritores.**

**Debo haber tardado mucho en comparación a la última actualización, les pido disculpas por ello, pero también existe una explicación para eso: Necesitaba esmerarme porque éste es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, muy ligado al final. De hecho, llegué a creer que no existiría este capítulo o uno final, pero me equivoqué, así que la próxima vez que actualice, será para ponerle fin a esta historia como debe ser, esperando estar a la altura del trabajo hecho en estos meses. Pero de momento, queridos amigos, sólo decir que este capítulo en particular ha sido el más complicado. La versión original era ridículamente larga y después de editarlo, me sigue pareciendo demasiado. Espero, pues, saber su opinión, crítica, amenaza, palabrota, lo que sea, porque ahora más que nunca será bien recibida.**

**Antes de dar comienzo, quiero agradecer de corazón a Nara375, Mas alla de la realidad, Forty three, Larisa-ts y Shaviguma. Gracias de todo corazón por sus muestras de apoyo, me han animado a continuar a pesar de que el camino, ahora, se pone complicado cuesta arriba.**

**Ahora, sin nada más que añadir, los invito a pasar. Sean todos bienvenidos.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−Nadie tenía que enterarse de nada, había creado una burbuja que me aislaba de ese mundo, por lo que…ellos no tenían por qué saber si renunciaba o no más allá de mi ausencia o siquiera…siquiera darle demasiada importancia, pero tampoco contaba con que…no se puede contar nunca nada, ni el apoyo ni las palabras ni mucho menos la confidencialidad de nada ni nadie…

_Se trataba de una propuesta muy sencilla en el papel y estaba dispuesto a aceptarla. Habría sido más sensato contratar un seguro de vida, mas nunca me vi en la situación…o cómo decirlo…nunca esperé que todo pudiera acabar así. Guardaba un revólver en el armario, junto a sus cosas, mas nunca tuve el valor…es decir, me vi tantas veces a mí mismo con él en una mano mientras con la otra…con la otra manejaba mi laptop, transmitiendo sus imágenes una y otra vez…con el cañón en la sien, sabiendo por una parte que ella me daba las fuerzas necesarias para jalar el gatillo…y me detenía…y sabía que, tarde o temprano, terminaría haciéndolo, por lo que daba igual cuánto pudiera beneficiar, hacerlo habría anulado cualquier seguro._

_Quizás por eso, la noticia representó un alivio en cierta medida, aunque lamenté no haberme enterado un poco antes o al menos haber considerado la posibilidad…ya daba igual, que de algo sirviera la presencia del viejo con una propuesta que, ambos sabíamos, sin importar cuánto me hiciera de rogar por mero orgullo, no podría rechazar. Es lo que sacas cuando tienes claridad de que tus decisiones no sólo incidirán en tu futuro, las cosas se tornan complejas y te ves obligado a pensar un poco más. Además, ¿qué podía perder? Todo sería ganancias, no las vería por supuesto ni mucho menos, sólo esperaba asegurarlas. La súbita presencia de mi hermana, la misma que no se hospedaba en mi departamento, había acelerado la toma de mi decisión y él lo sabía, sabía que sólo ella podía convencerme, con su sola presencia, de tomar el camino que por propia voluntad habría rechazado, recordándome que tenía una tarea que, con toda seguridad, dejaría inconclusa…chantaje emocional. Ella no tenía por qué saber nada hasta que ya no quedara alternativa, pero no, tenía que asumir él una responsabilidad que nadie le confió…tenía que meterse donde nadie lo llamaba…tenía que caer ante él, en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado…tenía que ser él…_

_Quizás por eso, luchaba por convencerme de la presencia de esos dos pasajes que descansaban sobre la mesa. Tal nivel de seguridad poseía el pinche cabrón que los había dejado ahí después de su última visita. Porque según él, tendría que ser un idiota para rechazar la oportunidad que me ofrecía y que no se trataba de pensarlo, se trataba de tomarlo o dejarlo y que si para el día siguiente no tenía claro el camino a seguir, dichos boletos ya no tendrían ninguna validez y yo me podía ir a la chingada. Le gustaba jugar con la situación…le gustaba crear la tensión necesaria para tomar las decisiones con celeridad…no le gustaba esperar y a mí…qué no habría dado por hacerlo esperar…si al menos hubiese sido un asunto a tratar entre caballeros… ¿Por qué tenía que meter a mi hermana en primer lugar? Ah claro, ya empiezo a pensar con menos claridad, ya lo he dicho…_

_Los golpes me despertaron… ¿Despertarme? No, tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no estaba allí, simplemente miraba los boletos y después… ¿Después qué? Si seguía sentado con la vista fija en…mierda, no recordaba si en la mesa o en los boletos, pero daba igual. Los golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron, lograron arrancarme de esa suerte de ensoñación…quizás lo había imaginado, pero…claro, tenía que dejarse caer la segunda tanda de golpes para convencerme de que sí, sí había alguien del otro lado exigiendo mi presencia…y no, no podía ser mi hermana, ella tenía las llaves…pero… ¿Acaso importaba a esas alturas quién pudiera ser? A decir verdad…siempre importa cuando sabes que no recibes visitas (y no contaban West y Vega, de alguna manera sabía que tendría que lidiar con ellos en mi territorio, era inevitable). _

_Cuando ya iba por la tercera tanda de golpes, habiendo pretendido ignorar las dos anteriores, decidí que no tenía caso hacerme pasar por ausente, si bien cuando abrí la puerta, no sabía si arrepentirme, parpadear para convencerme de que sí estaba despierto o directamente…directamente preguntarme si acaso estaba recordando una escena bastante similar a la que vivía en ese segundo, percibiendo apenas la sombra en el umbral que, ni bien tuvo la oportunidad, se dejó caer en mi zona sin preguntar ni pedir una disculpa o el típico permiso. No, con toda la confianza que le permitía el conocer esa zona…la confianza de haber considerado ese lugar como un refugio temporal, pero refugio al fin y al cabo._

−_Jade –dejé escapar, burdo intento para convencerme de que la chica estaba ahí, frente a mí, sintiéndola de pronto fuera de lugar–. Tú…_

−_¿Yo qué, Santana? ¿Tienes algo en contra? –Naturalmente agresiva, quizás su sistema de defensa que desarmaba a cualquiera que tuviera serias intenciones de echarla, cualquier cosa bastaba para hacer retroceder._

_Sin embargo, no contaba con que tenía muchas cosas en contra. Hacía ya unos días de lo ocurrido en el hospital, la última vez que la viera a ella y a la muchacha Vega (milagrosamente, no habíamos coincidido en el trabajo), dejando de lado, por tanto, la presencia de raspones en la cara o heridas similares, llevando a pesar de todo el brazo sostenido por un cabestrillo. Y tan envalentonada se veía (¿A santo de qué si no iba a enfrentar nada de vida o muerte?) que parecía haber olvidado que tenía mucho en contra, entiéndase, muchos argumentos a mi favor._

−_Muchas cosas a decir verdad –comencé con cierto fastidio, siendo interrumpido para mi sorpresa._

−_Pues tendrás que tragártelas, porque de aquí no me iré hasta que hablemos –de haberlas pronunciado en otro contexto, habría tomado ese "desafío" en serio, mas no fui capaz de contener la carcajada que me inspiró tamaña desfachatez._

−_Oye…por qué no… ¿Por qué no me pones al día antes de saltar al ataque? Porque creo que no te sigo…_

−_¿Es que acaso quieres jugar conmigo?_

−_¿Jugar? ¿Me tomas el pelo, pinche loca? Porque hasta donde puedo recordar, no he sido yo quien ha llegado de visita a pedir nada…pero supongo que quieres que recuerde algo, ¿no es así? Pues no es tan sencillo, así que… ¿Por qué no te sientas, respiras y me explicas qué debo explicar según tú?_

_Puede que ayudara la posterior pausa, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que no tardó demasiado en percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo y sentir que algo no marchaba bien…probablemente el inicio. Debía de tener presente que, a diferencia de la noche en la que se presentó por primera vez en mi territorio, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde ese punto al que vivíamos. Para empezar, ya no existía una inestabilidad que justificara mi intervención en ninguna parte y de haberla habido, no habría hecho gran cosa, ya nada me obligaba a tomar iniciativas…es decir, a diferencia de la primera noche, donde la sorpresa radicaba en su sola presencia por tener la certeza de que ella no podía saber mi dirección, ya todo eran ventajas desde ciertos ángulos. Porque finalmente era libre en todo sentido de todo lo que pudiera tener relación con ese pinche lugar donde ella y su grupo estudiaban, lo que me había permitido decirle "pinche loca" sin temor a represalias. Y ella parecía captar cierta diferencia en algunos matices de aquella delirante conversación, pues contra todo pronóstico, decidió tomar asiento en el lugar más cercano (solía ser mi sillón favorito la mayoría de los casos). Eso hablaba de una clara ventaja de mi parte, si bien la muchacha no apartaba la mirada fría de mí (frialdad ya familiar, a ratos sentía que ésta no significaba nada)._

−_Si vienes por tus cosas…sabrás que ya no están aquí –comencé, si bien sabía que aquello no era más que un burdo recurso para acabar con la tensa espera, como si realmente esperara algo más allá de que ella se decidiera a tomar las riendas de una situación que no entendía–. Ni las tuyas ni las de Tori, de manera que si sientes que he olvidado enviarte algo con tu padre…eres libre de buscarlo, aquí no se ha movido nada._

−_No he venido a buscar nada –replicó la muchacha con claridad, bien una seña de seguridad, bien una máscara para cubrir la carencia de ésta–, por si no me oíste cuando llegué…quiero que hablemos._

−_¿De qué se trata ahora? ¿Tuvieron otra discusión? Porque si es así, desde ya te digo que no pienso…_

−_No es eso –primera sorpresa que parecía darme, acabar con cualquier predisposición justificada–, es…sobre lo que pasó en el hospital._

_Habría imaginado cualquiera que sólo buscaba agradecerme por lo que había hecho (nada en teoría, apenas decir que había prestado mi moto), pero lo veía muy difícil, puesto que había hecho más cosas en el pasado que ella había pasado olímpicamente por alto (tal vez amparada por la certeza de que era mi deber ayudarla cuando así lo requería). Tal vez…tal vez sí quería agradecérmelo, después de todo, parecía importarle bastante el bienestar de la chica Vega…pero si lo pensaba mejor…tal vez sí buscaba una explicación de mi parte, puesto que ella ya me había pedido disculpas por la moto y…y la gabardina negra, sí, pero yo…yo había perdido el control y habría cometido una estupidez de no haber intervenido oportunamente su ex novio, de manera que si había alguien a quien agradecerle, ése era él, mientras que yo…de mí quizás sí quería una explicación o una disculpa, lo cual se habría entendido desde su posición, mas no de la mía, sentía tener la razón y no estaba dispuesto a dar mi brazo a torcer porque a ella le daba la regalada gana…mas estaba seguro de que no era la mejor alternativa ir al choque con una muchacha como ella, quizás hubiera salido incólume del enfrentamiento verbal, pero no estaba dispuesto a invertir energías en algo que no reportaría mayor ganancia más allá de la satisfacción inicial siempre pasajera._

−_Pasaron…muchas cosas en el hospital, pero no estoy seguro de por cuál de todas has decidido venir –por no decir que prefería tantear el terreno con palabras neutras antes que mandar todo al diablo sin saber a qué atenerme._

−_Es…por lo que dije…sobre tu esposa._

_Resultaba ser algo fácil de recordar y como la mayoría de las cosas sencillas, bastante desagradable a fin de compensar dicha facilidad que ha acarreado el proceso de darle forma. Aunque bien podía atribuir dicha facilidad al hecho de relacionar la escena con la ira que, según decían algunos, a diario me movía sin siquiera percibir su avance o mera presencia…y lo sucedido estaba íntimamente ligado al motivo, la base de tantas cosas que una más ya no hacía la diferencia. Por recordarla o por recibir una disculpa no habría cambiado nada, no alteraba la verdad y lo peor de todo es que ésta había escapado de sus labios y no podía rechazarla, vivía con ella, como la misma ira…y aunque se hubiese dejado caer con la esperanza de obtener perdón (imposible más allá de toda regla, de ninguna manera ella buscaría algo así a no ser que alguien influyera en su pensar, otra posibilidad ilógica), sabía que, una vez más, aunque quisiera, habría carecido de sentido._

−_No debiste hacerle caso a quien te haya dicho que vinieras –comenté con naturalidad, o al menos intentando aparentar ésta última–, porque…no sé por qué me molestó tanto si en el fondo…_

−_¿Qué te hace pensar que alguien me obligó a venir?_

_Pocas veces una pregunta frenaba mi hablar, obligándome a replantear un razonamiento específico. A decir verdad, era necesario que coincidiera una suma específica de factores o una suma impensada de puntos que jamás me habría atrevido a considerar…o que nunca me molesté en considerar. Para empezar, su presencia después de mi renuncia…no, después de lo ocurrido en el hospital, habría surtido el mismo efecto el verla en ese lugar que alguna vez llamé "mi oficina" cuando en realidad no era más que un arrendamiento o un mero préstamo…no, más arrendamiento, concedía un servicio a cambio de la tenencia…y sí, sí me sorprendía su presencia después de lo ocurrido en el hospital (no es como que esperes que alguien te busque, mucho menos después de decir cosas como aquellas) y más que llegara formulando una pregunta o una petición que no parecía encajar con algo (una explicación que parecía no venir al caso) y todavía más si pensaba cuál era la verdadera razón que blandía para buscarme (lo dicho referente a mi esposa…la verdad que llevaba años evitando, enfermizos años negando) y como broche de oro, una pregunta como ésa, formulada con un tono que bien podía calificarse como… ¿Sorprendido? ¿Curioso? Acaso… ¿Enfadado? ¿Incómodo? O… ¿Dolido? Y como si supiera lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, su expresión parecía coincidir precisamente con todas esas interrogantes, como queriendo dar respuesta a cada una de ellas…como un añadido a la que me parecía la mejor broma de todas._

−_No vendrías hasta acá solamente por algo que me dijiste, no…o tiene que ver contigo o alguien te ha obligado a venir para…qué sé yo… ¿Pedir una disculpa? Y como ya dejaste claro que no se trata de un problema que te afecta directamente… ¿Qué opción nos queda en el catálogo? –Por no emplear un argumento de mayor contundencia: ¿Acaso había mostrado gratitud alguna vez? Si no la mostraba, ¿por qué tendría que esperar de ella un arrepentimiento sincero? _

−_Hablas como si yo no tuviera iniciativa…_

−_De tenerla, la tienes, nunca lo he dudado, pero sólo si tiene que ver contigo y dudo mucho, honestamente dudo mucho que tú y Angella puedan encajar en un razonamiento que pueda venir de ti si ya dejaste claro lo que piensas, así que si te quedaron dudas, lo repetiré para tu comodidad e incluso completaré la idea –No parecía demasiado alterada, era eso o hacía un enorme esfuerzo por mantener el dominio de sus actos o reacciones–. No tendrías que haberle hecho caso a quien te haya dicho que vinieras, ya lo dijiste y por mucha verdad que haya en tus palabras…eso no significa que ésta deje de doler, así que…si alguien te convenció de que lo correcto era que vinieras…si Tori te dijo que tenías que pedirme una disculpa por respeto y por consideración a todo lo que hice en el pasado…pues ambas deberían pensar que más consideración me tendrían si se alejaran de una pinche vez de mi puta vista._

−_Pues si tanto has hecho o dicho en el pasado…no se nota, porque…sólo eso podría explicar que me conozcas tan poco –más tarde comprobé que el levantarse del sillón era un gesto que reafirmaba la posición que se disponía a defender–. Jamás me importó de quién se tratara, si era el odioso de mi padre…o mi madre…o Beck…o Tori…nadie, y esto métetelo en la cabeza, nadie me dice qué debo y qué no debo hacer, de manera que si estoy aquí es únicamente porque así lo quiero y si no me he ido es porque así lo he decidido…y por si no te ha quedado claro, lo repetiré e incluso completaré la idea: He venido aquí a hablar contigo, ¿será por las buenas o por las malas?_

−_¿Quién te crees que eres para darme a elegir en mi propia casa?_

−_La primera y la última…ya que acabas de renunciar, pero no te parecía muy importante…al menos no como para comunicarlo, ¿no es así?_

_Jamás me habría atrevido a tenerla en cuenta en mi fuero interno más allá de los problemas que solía darme o que me había causado junto con la otra muchacha en un pasado no muy lejano (todo nos parece lejano si miramos atrás, sin importar si acaba o no de pasar, sin importar si realmente sucedió, podría ser la realidad, podrías limitarte a soñar, pero nada se salvará de quedar en el recuerdo, en el pasado, a salvo, sabiendo que te acompañará siempre, que el olvido es imposible…que sólo un milagro para nosotros y una desgracia para él permitiría que fuera eliminado). Jamás me había detenido a pensar que, si tenía que establecer un inicio claro, más allá de lo que pudiera haber cargado desde mucho antes, éste tendría su cara, nombre y el pinche apellido…ni mucho menos que ella tuviera la confianza necesaria como para creer que cumplía un rol en mi vida, no necesariamente fundamental (todo dependía de la cara de la moneda), pero sí destacado…pero no, no podía darle excesiva importancia. El mundo habría seguido su curso si nuestros caminos jamás se hubieran topado…seguiría siendo el mismo de no haber tenido la paciencia que tuve durante la primera sesión, mi primer día en ese trabajo en particular…si hubiera relacionado el apellido West con ese hombre en particular…si hubiera sido poco profesional por una vez en mi vida, por mero gusto, por ansiada comodidad, todo con tal de tener un argumento que me permitiera darle la espalda y seguir como si nada…o no tener miedo de la palabra empeñada, de la reputación ajena que había servido a mi favor, acaso un poquito menos de consideración, todo con tal de que el caos pretérito no terminara por darle la futura razón a esa muchacha de ojos claros que estaba de pie, frente a mí, sintiéndose la primera en un trabajo o en una parte del camino y con justa razón, la misma que le daba el ser un broche gris lejano del dorado brillo, pero broche al fin y al cabo, saberlo y aprovechar la seguridad que le confería el depender de ella el acabar satisfactoriamente con esa farsa que quizás jamás tuvo una sólida razón de ser._

_Ya a esas alturas, sorprenderse de que ella estuviera enterada de una parte de mis decisiones habría parecido, por ser generoso conmigo mismo, ridículo. Después de todo, las negociaciones tenían a su padre como una de las partes y aunque éste no fuera comunicativo en lo que se refería a un negocio (y tenía bastante claro que yo venía a representar una considerable inversión) sí tenía a la muchacha junto a él, la misma que podía leer sus reacciones, pensamientos o adelantarse a sus decisiones sin mediar siquiera una palabra…es decir, ¿por qué no creer que se metía donde no la llamaban? Documentos, llamadas, comentarios sueltos, conversaciones tras una puerta…sí, parecía propio de ella obtener información mediante esos recursos…o para qué ir tan lejos, probablemente había llegado a tal conclusión mirando mi oficina vacía o haciéndole una pregunta a cualquiera del personal que estuviera al tanto de mis pasos…_

_Y de cualquier manera, aquello no tenía lógica. Para empezar…_

−_¿Y a ti qué carajos te importa si renuncié o no o lo que dije o callé? –Escudado siempre en ese tono de reproche que la muchacha estaba usando conmigo, las preguntas eran más fáciles de formular, acaso porque, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, sí me movía cierto grado de curiosidad–. Sigue siendo mi pinche vida, mis palabras, mi trabajo y mis decisiones…_

−_Hace mucho que todo lo que pueda tener relación con tu vida pasó a ser importante para otros –No sabía qué resultaba más desconcertante: Que alguien ajeno a mi reducido círculo familiar me dijera una cosa así o que ese alguien fuera precisamente una muchacha gótica que destacaba precisamente por no temer en declarar un rotundo desinterés por lo que tuviera que ver con el mundo en general–. Desde el momento en que…decidiste tendernos una mano…dejaste de estar solo porque para nosotros…para nosotras, como quieras verlo, pero da igual, pasaste a estar…pasaste a existir…pasaste a tener un rol…a ser alguien, Santana, alguien….que sabía más de nosotras que nosotras mismas…alguien que tomó roles que no le correspondían…alguien que no tenía que estar y sin embargo, ha estado ahí cuando más se le necesitaba…_

−_Tal vez meros errores de mi parte…_

−_Llámalos errores, casualidades, accidentes, como quieras, pero no puedes negar…que has estado presente más de lo que estaría un psicólogo…o cualquier otra persona que hayamos conocido…_

−_Eso dependía de ustedes, lo sabes bien, porque…qué sé yo, bien podrían haberle dicho a alguno de sus amigos, así que todo lo que yo haya hecho no significa nada…_

−_Nuestros propios padres nos dieron la espalda…_

−_Simplemente les di un techo, una mera protección material…_

−_Por donde lo veas, Gael, dime si acaso…un profesional habría hecho todo lo que hiciste por nosotras…y si acaso te molesta pensarlo demasiado o ampliar el círculo…dime si acaso…un profesional, una persona ética…habría hecho todo lo que hizo por mí, sólo por mí, Santana, ¿lo olvidaste acaso? –Todo aquello comenzaba a aterrarme sin existir una razón del todo clara (bastaba con la mera molestia que me hacía pasar, pero de ahí a dar un paso al miedo…éste suele estar más arraigado al instinto cuando no posees la certeza de su origen o a la alarma que te indica la silenciosa presencia de un peligro del que adivinas su forma, pero eres incapaz de imaginar en magnitud o alcance)–. Tú…tú desde el principio, Gael…desde el principio…has dejado tu puerta abierta para que pueda volver, porque…de otra manera…no me habrías ayudado cuando vine esa noche…o todo lo que has hecho… ¿Acaso te parece poco todo lo que has hecho por mí?_

−_Lo que hice por ti, también lo hice por tu…_

−_No habrías hecho nada por ella de no haber sido porque me conociste a mí primero…_

−_Y habría funcionado a la inversa de haber aparecido ella antes en la oficina…_

−_Ambos sabemos que no, porque sin mí de por medio…habrías relacionado a Tori con su padre…_

−_Ella es ella, tú eres tú, los padres de ambas y yo tenemos asuntos ajenos a cualquiera de ustedes y los resolvemos entre nosotros, ¿en serio me crees capaz de confundir mi vida con la vida de mis pacientes?_

−_Sabes tan bien como yo…que para ti nunca he sido una paciente._

−_¿Qué chingados te hace pensar que no eres una paciente para mí? ¿Hasta ese punto llega tu pinche arrogancia, Jade?_

−_Gael… ¿En serio necesitas que te lo explique? _

−_Sinceramente, muchacha…no se me ocurre otra cosa._

_Parecía incrédula ante mi respuesta…como si yo mismo no me quedara atrás en cuanto a reacciones…es decir, habría esperado palabras similares de cualquier persona, cualquiera, pero de ella…de ella precisamente…quizás llevábamos media hora compartiendo el mismo espacio, pero yo seguía convencido de que todo aquello no era más que un gigantesco y absurdo error…o quizás una pesadilla…sí, parecía factible, si bien al darle la espalda y centrar mi mirada en la ventana, sintiendo el frío del vidrio sobre mi piel, me ayudaba a sentir cada partícula de realidad asimilable._

−_Sabes…que yo no tengo amigos –ahí, de haber sido un hombre, no habría perdido tiempo, le habría roto la jeta, aquello parecía una burla desproporcionada._

−_Ah claro, y la manga de pendejos que estaba con ustedes en el pinche hospital no era más que un adorno o una alucinación, ¿no?_

−_Tori no es mi amiga y nunca lo fue y que ahora sea…lo que es para mí, no quita que al principio…amigas no éramos –un gancho certero, tenía razón, casi se podía definir como un amor mal encauzado o una extraña obsesión o en última instancia, una relación enfermiza, pero sí, si en algo le daba la razón (siempre en silencio, nunca mediando una palabra) era que aquello no era una relación convencional precisamente por eso, porque no había comenzado con una amistad, el germen que crece y evoluciona hasta afianzarse como algo poderoso–. Beck…es mi ex, ¿lo olvidas? E incluso antes de tener una relación, no éramos amigos, de hecho…tuve claro cuando se me acercó por primera vez…cuáles eran sus intenciones y que lo consiguiera, pues…pues es otra historia, ¿o crees que yo soy de piedra? –De piedra no, de hielo…tal vez, pero daba igual, una vez más llevaba la razón, difícilmente una relación entre ambos habría dado comienzo con una amistad, eso queda claro…e incluso cuando las relaciones terminan, es precisamente ese fantasma el que te impide alcanzar la naturalidad necesaria para considerar la relación posterior como amistad sincera, se trataría más bien de un experimento fallido, un vano intento de mantener vivo el cadáver de un ser que alguna vez, fue maravilloso–. A Robbie…a él sólo lo tolero –ay canijo, eso sí que dolía oírlo y lo peor de todo era creerlo, porque no hacía falta ser un genio para…no, sólo necesitaba dos ojos y algo de claridad–. A Trina sólo la tolero porque no me queda otra alternativa –lo cual ya era demasiado viniendo precisamente de ella–. André es sólo un conocido al cual intimido –como si él fuera el único que no experimentara algo similar ante su presencia–, y Cat es como una mascota –aquello ya era demasiado. Tenía que ser de hielo, no podía existir otra explicación, porque para declarar con tal desparpajo lo que representaba cada uno de ellos y que representaran precisamente…eso cada uno… _

−_¿Y a qué viene todo eso? Si eso pensabas de todos ellos desde el principio… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, durante una sesión? No, en realidad… ¿Qué te hace pensar que todo eso podría importarme ahora?_

−_Que tú…si te comparo con todos ellos…tú eres diferente –no hacía falta que dijera algo más, con ello bastaba para que el frío se diseminara por todo mi torrente sanguíneo, mas la idea parecía ser mucho más amplia–, y que…sin importar lo que hayas dicho en el hospital…no puedo creerte Gael y lo peor de todo…es que me importa, por eso estoy aquí._

−_¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer? ¿Le ves alguna ganancia a mentir estando en mi posición?_

−_No es lo que dices…o puede que sí, unido a lo que haces o hiciste –sin quererlo, había hecho la pregunta necesaria para lograr en ella cierto grado de abstracción, el necesario para brindarme, de una vez por todas, la explicación que tanto ansiaba–. Mírate, Santana, ¿un profesional daría hospedaje a sus pacientes? ¿Un profesional se involucraría hasta tales puntos sólo porque así se lo dicta su supuesta ética? ¿Un profesional dejaría de lado la rabia personal al punto de ayudar a las hijas de los hombres a los que más odia? No, ambos sabemos…que un profesional sólo mira la superficie y no se inmuta, pero tú, más allá de la fachada…sientes o sabes más de lo que quisieras –sabía que era una buena idea mantener la vista en la ventana, sabía que no habría sido capaz de enfrentar esa mirada plantada en mi espalda en ese segundo, sabiendo que con eso bastaba para inquietarme, para asimilar cada palabra suya–. Es decir…cuando te conocí…lo primero que pensé fue que se trataba de una estupidez, pero…no te bastó nada para probar…qué tú entendías mi oscuridad, Gael, aquello que a otros tanto les asusta de mí porque así lo he querido…a ti sólo te causaba gracia porque…porque tú la entendías e incluso…parecías no temer sumergirte en ella…ni mis propios padres, Gael, ni Tori, ni Beck…nadie se ha tomado en serio todo esto, nadie ha sido capaz de mirarme a los ojos y describir con exactitud este abismo en el que me encuentro sumida…las sombras en las vivo, sólo tú y es lo que me molesta, ¿sabes? Porque sigues siendo…un maldito aparecido que ha probado, de la noche a la mañana…entenderme mejor que nadie._

_Así que de eso se trataba… ¿Difícil de creer? Quizás, mas no me sorprendía. Acaso porque estaba preparado para que cosas así ocurrieran, sólo que…no esperaba que fuera ella precisamente la que me diera la sorpresa, aunque si lo pensaba bien, parecía ser la opción lógica considerando las carencias afectivas con las que cargaba previamente, algunas fuera de su alcance (con un padre como West difícilmente un hijo o hija habría tenido una infancia feliz del todo) y otras elegidas con plena capacidad de acción (estaba seguro que cualquiera de los antes mencionados le habría encantado ser considerado su amigo o amiga, pero ella parecía haber perdido la fe en las personas desde mucho antes, incluyéndose, daño colateral de la relación con su propia familia). Sin embargo…no tenía por qué ser yo quien cargara con todos sus muertos y vivos. Porque efectivamente, yo no era más que un aparecido, no tenía por qué importarle lo que yo hiciera (hasta ella parecía saberlo sin necesidad de que lo dijera) ni a mí tenía que importarme todo aquello que pudiera arrastrar antes de mi aparición y a pesar de todo…parecía ser que estaba dispuesta a obligarme a prestar atención allá, donde ya no era necesario mirar, al menos para mí, porque ya estaba lejos…porque había renunciado, ya no existía más camino que recorrer y pretender extenderlo habría sido un abuso, más considerando mi situación y la de todos…más considerando la mía propia y la redescubierta certeza de que no estaba solo…no tanto como creía en indefinidos principios que me conducían a inciertos finales con un solo factor en común…_

_Yo no estaría allí y no tenía por qué estar. Era necesario dejar clara esa base sin caer en un recurso que pudiera atraer la lástima de otros hacia mí…no más de la que ya cargaba._

−_Claramente, Jadelyn, no tienes idea de a quién te enfrentas, así que…permíteme que aclare tus puntos de vista –a veces, dar la espalda resta importancia a tus propias palabras, tu interlocutor puede creer que no eres capaz de enfrentarlo porque la mentira tiende a reflejarse en nuestras expresiones o en pequeños detalles que pasan desapercibidos y que nos delatan, un tic, una pausa, la ausencia de éstas, la ausencia de un detalle, el exceso de éstos o el reflejo de tu acelerado latir en la falla del pulso, en un movimiento que sobra, no lo notas de inmediato, es el interlocutor quien lo nota por ti sin siquiera saberlo, una vez más presente el instinto, el que nos salva y condena, el que debemos enfrentar cuando es ajeno manteniendo la calma y diciendo las cosas a la cara, sin permitir que nos gane el miedo de causar una nefasta reacción…ignorando, aunque suene imposible, la voz de nuestra conciencia, el llamado impreso en nosotros de la ley natural–. Tú crees, Jade…no, sientes que te entiendo…que entiendo tu oscuridad, ¿eso dices? Que me río de ella porque he penetrado en la misma, ahondado, internándome más allá que ningún otro antes…y según tú, eso me aleja de todos los demás, ¿no es así? Pues…mucho antes de ese razonamiento…mucho antes de que consideraras esa posibilidad, yo ya estaba lejos de todos, incluyéndote, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque en tu error, Jade, crees que yo entiendo tu oscuridad cuando no es así, no, yo no entiendo tu oscuridad ni estoy en ella, no, yo soy tu oscuridad, tuya y de tantos otros que te antecedieron, tantos otros que depositaron en mí lo peor de sí mismos y le dieron forma a una parte de sus propias personalidades que creían meros fantasmas, viendo en mí el reflejo de sus almas, de sí mismos…moldeándome a su gusto, creyendo que había un tercero que los entendía cuando en realidad, todo lo que hacían era hablar de sí y consigo mismos y aunque no lo creas, muchacha, eso no te vuelve única o especial, no, sólo te convierte en un número más…_

−_No…Santana…eso no es verdad, tú…_

−_Yo qué, Jade, ¿eh? ¿Yo qué? Tantos otros en el pasado…tantos otros antes que tú…tantos otros creían saber algo de mí, pero lo cierto es que nadie puede saber nada porque sólo se ven a sí mismos y no se han dado cuenta y tú no eres diferente, por mucho que intentes serlo o siquiera parecerlo –Lo había pensado tantas veces…pero de ahí a dar el paso y pronunciar las palabras…volvía más sólida mi propia verdad, la volvía rotunda, un arma que me permitía hacerle frente a ella y a todo lo que pudiera pensar…ella con sus absurdos razonamientos…ella y con la razón, aún ambigua, de su presencia en mi departamento cuando ya no existía un motivo real–. En última instancia, chiquilla, o no tengo identidad ante los ojos del mundo o solamente la conozco yo y a veces…a veces tiendo a dudar de la existencia de ésta…sé que no me crees…o crees que sólo hablo por hablar, pero tú misma estás aquí para probar que tengo razón, incluso tus palabras reafirman lo que digo, porque crees que te entiendo, crees que acepto…crees que me río de tus demonios, de tu oscuridad…sientes que tomo un lugar que nunca he buscado… ¿Te consta que así ha sido? ¿O es sólo lo que percibes? Y si sólo percibes, ¿te das que cuenta de que, por lo tanto, nada sabes de mí?_

_La ventaja que poseía esa muchacha al sonreír era que, al instante, quien tenía la oportunidad de contemplar ese gesto recordaba que no solía esbozarlo con frecuencia y cuando éste hacía acto de presencia en sus labios, no podía ser por una buena razón…acaso porque la primera impresión nos acompaña hasta el final…acaso porque, con el tiempo que pudiera llevar consigo una relación, sin importar su naturaleza, se encargaba ella de dejar claras, ya fuera de manera tácita o explícita, sus tendencias, sus gustos, bien perturbaciones que ella conocía bien y sabía explotarlas, de manera que allí donde un colega cualquiera hubiera visto un problema grave digno de análisis, yo y muchos antes que yo (ya no colegas, ya sin siquiera ellos saberlo) encontrábamos las armas que ella solía emplear a su favor, todas resumidas en el personaje al que le había dado forma y que servía de escudo para proteger las emociones que me permitía conocer gradualmente, una máscara que, a pesar de lo vivido y reconocido, no caía del todo, teniendo la prueba en ella y en mí mismo: Ella sonreía y yo sabía, sin mediar explicación, que de esa situación podía salir de cualquier manera, menos beneficiado o triunfante. Bastaba su gesto para comprender, con indescriptible desazón, que cuando se trataba de su persona, debía aceptar no que había perdido el control de la situación, sino que éste nunca estuvo en mis manos. Podía ganar piezas del tablero, pero ella calculaba sus movimientos y, para mi asombro, si no conocía los míos, entonces su mente ágil era capaz de darle forma a una respuesta que ya se insinuaba como satisfactoria, sólo eso podía despertar la alarma de su contrincante._

_Una sonrisa…triste, sí, pero bastaba para adivinar su seguridad al tiempo que la mía propia comenzaba a menguar._

−_Me tratas como una paciente más, Santana…como si hubieses sido con todos ellos igual…como si hubiera un punto de comparación…y tan grande es tu rabia contigo mismo por saber de antemano que tengo razón…o tan grande es tu desesperación por negar la verdad que ni siquiera eres capaz de recordar lo que tú mismo has hecho o dicho…lo que tú mismo has dejado atrás…_

−_Nada que no haya hecho con otros…_

−_Abre los ojos de una vez, Santana, porque hace mucho tiempo…mucho más del que crees que dejaste de ser ético o profesional –mantenía el asomo de aquella sonrisa triste que curvaba sus labios, acaso un vago asomo de intimidación…o una forma de convencerse a sí misma de lo que decía–. Sabes que, desde el día en que me recibiste a mí y a Tori en este lugar, dejamos de ser meras pacientes._

−_Cruzar una puerta no hace la diferencia._

−_Claro que no, pero lo que haces tras esa puerta…eso que llaman intimidad…y más si ésta es compartida… ¿Crees que no traería consecuencias?_

_Mucho antes de aceptar mentalmente que me tenía contra las cuerdas habiéndole dado yo previamente las herramientas para lograr tal proeza, la chica se incorporó del sillón y se acercó a una pared en particular, donde descansaba una foto enmarcada que apenas si me atrevía a contemplar. De cualquier manera, falta no hacía, recordaba con claridad cada detalle…en el detalle descansaba el dolor en sí mismo, su forma pura, su forma punzante, su presencia diaria valiéndose de esa imagen que se resguardaba en ese rincón desesperado de mi memoria que transmitía un solitario deseo a todo mi ser, el mismo que me permitía mantenerme en pie…el mismo que hacía que el corazón bombease sangre por momentos, los mismos que, ausentes, me permitían acercarme un poco a la meta, alejándome con su presencia…logrando que hasta el aire doliera al pasar a través de mis pulmones, como sentía en el momento exacto en que ella decidió descolgar el cuadro y trazar con sus pálidos dedos el contorno de la silueta que extrañaba en mi día a día, cuya ausencia me recibía al despertar y me acompañaba cada paso…cada pensamiento…_

−_Angella dices que se llama, ¿no? –Debió de interpretar mi silencio como una afirmación o convencerse de que la pregunta sobraba si todo en ese departamento parecía gritar el mismo nombre–. Si no te conociera, Gael…no sabría que ella murió en un accidente provocado…por el padre de Tori…una persecución policial y…ella y tú estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado…y que desde esa noche, no has podido perdonar a David por ser el responsable…_

−_Jade…_

−_Si no te conociera, Gael…no estaría tan segura de que entiendes mi oscuridad, no porque yo proyecte en ti mis miedos o angustias, sino porque…tú sabes de mucho antes…lo que se siente la soledad en la carne…o vivir cada día, cada noche…sumido en el miedo y en el deseo…de no despertar a la mañana siguiente porque te falta un trozo de ti…sin el cual eres incapaz de vivir…y sin embargo, te mueves a pesar de todo, tal vez sea inercia, pero te mueves –con tanta delicadeza trataba el cuadro entre sus manos que llegué a dudar por un instante si acaso esa muchacha era realmente Jade–. Puedes decir muchas cosas con tal de sacarme de aquí, como que es un error, que no le guardas rencor a David…que si vives por ti y no porque ella no hubiera querido que murieras, pero…sé lo que he vivido aquí y sé lo que he visto en más de una ocasión, cuando eras incapaz de dormir y te quedabas viendo sus vídeos…o cuando soñabas con ella algunas noches…o simplemente cuando te oía sollozar…y tú creías que nadie te oía o que nosotras sólo dormíamos…o el hecho mismo que su fantasma…te impide reconocer que tras la capa de un maldito…se oculta un hombre que siente y que al mismo tiempo…se ha negado a sentir todos estos años…_

−_¿A qué te refieres? –Y ella parecía captar mi desconcierto…el hecho de que esa última frase parecía no encajar con todo lo que recitaba y que asimilaba como parte de mí…a excepción de esa última afirmación, la misma que, al ser cuestionada, generó en ella una mirada irónica que no tardó en alarmarme más._

−_Vamos, Santana, ¿vas a negar ahora que nos espiaste a Tori y a mí cuando dormíamos en tu habitación?_

_Por supuesto que podía negarlo, era sencillo…porque reconocer algo tan vergonzoso que ni siquiera había buscado…que se había dado una miserable vez…_

_Sí, una vez, una miserable vez durante una miserable noche, una de las tantas en las que buscaba entretenerme con cualquier cosa más allá de mi territorio para tener un argumento que me permitiera llegar a deshoras y con la certeza de que, difícilmente, las chicas se encontrarían despiertas. Una de las tantas noches en las que, esperaba, lo único que me permitiera concretar las escasas fuerzas fuera dejar caer mi cuerpo sobre el sillón y olvidarme del mundo por unas horas, lo había hecho tantas veces a lo largo de esas tortuosas semanas en las que tenía que aceptar que una solución no se vislumbraba cercana ni mucho menos…noches que esperas quietas, silenciosas, como todas las que les han antecedido…como todas aquellas que te reciben y que, sientes, no te pertenecen como quisieras ni sientes como deberías…_

_Porque nada es normal en ellas, ni el dormir en el sillón ni evitar llegar ni mucho menos que un golpeteo y la insinuación de un gemido se escape de la misma habitación…_

_Y en primera instancia, nunca eres capaz de aceptar que algo así te pueda ocurrir. Acaso un exceso de infortunio…acaso el impulso necesario para que tu curiosidad se dispare, porque una parte de ti te dice que no puede ser, que quizás estás equivocado cuando en el fondo, no quieres reconocerlo, sabes lo que pasa, tienes la certeza y como tal, se presenta la tentadora opción de ir un poco más allá de los límites que te has impuesto a lo largo de esas tortuosas semanas en las que pareces haberte exiliado de tu propio mundo en favor de unas muchachas que, sientes, no merecen de ti tamaña consideración si nunca han hecho nada para retribuir tus gestos más allá de un escueto "gracias" que no sirve para compensar todas las molestias tomadas. No, ambas están en tu casa, tu techo, tus reglas, tu intimidad prestada y como tal, te sientes con derecho a asomar la nariz aunque sea una vez para confirmar (como si existiera siquiera el atisbo de una miserable duda) que tus oídos o demás sentidos no te engañan (y sabes que te mientes y no quieres reconocerlo, porque la pobre voz de la conciencia en ti todavía ejerce cierta autoridad y necesitas calmar sus constantes reproches) y que efectivamente, algo se está escapando del dominio que restringe una puerta que, para tu sorpresa, está ligeramente abierta, no demasiado, apenas lo necesario para reafirmar tus sospechas previas._

_¿Qué pasa cuando te encuentras lo que temes del otro lado? ¿Cómo reaccionas? Porque de antemano sabías que era verdad, una verdad innegable, una verdad para la que te sentías preparado, mas cuando cruzas el límite de la silenciosa discreción, siendo incapaz de mantener apartado de la burbuja que otro (u otras) disponen para su protección y compruebas que las imágenes que ya trazabas en tu mente guardaban una escabrosa semejanza con las que se desarrollaban en su alcoba (o habitación o recámara o da igual dependiendo del lugar de donde vengas) y que da igual cuántas veces trazaras previamente el camino a través de impulsos nerviosos, cuando lo ves es diferente, porque sabes que tu mente es tu territorio, pero la realidad no, hay terceros que también disponen del espacio y las reglas y éstas mismas se tuercen cuando otros poseen su propia concepción del buen gusto, de la moral y amoralidad…son otros quienes trazan los límites y los tuyos propios se adaptan a los que ellos disponen para otros y para ti. No existe control de tu parte, apenas el necesario para mantener agazapado en medio de las sombras y rogando porque tu presencia no baste para romper el silencio que, sientes sin saberlo, te protege de una catástrofe futura._

_Sin embargo, a veces…a veces no basta mantener el halo de sombras o el mutismo que impera en el ambiente para protegerte del desastre. A veces, dicho desastre puede venir de lo más profundo de tu ser, siendo eso y no lo que contemplas lo inesperado de la situación, la dificultad añadida a un desafío que en sí mismo, parecía desproporcionado. Lo sientes brotar gradualmente, como una bestia dormida…como el grito que quiebra la quietud de tu alma y la desgarra, torciendo lo que ves, lo que vives, lo que crees o creías, lo que eres o creías ser…o simplemente recordándote que eres y no has dejado de ser a pesar de todo, a pesar de sentir que, de a poco, aquello que pudiera darte un nombre se ha ido apagando por la sucesión de golpes en la que se ha convertido tu pasado, preguntándote cómo es que no has caído sobre la lona del cuadrilátero…cómo es que te queda aire para respirar o fuego que sentir…_

_Porque a pesar de todo lo que puedas creer o experimentar…sigues siendo un hombre bajo ese manto. Porque sabes, al fin y al cabo, que el manto se ha visto reforzado por un voluntario confinamiento y que el mantenerlo en pie con la presencia de terceros resulta ser una labor compleja para la que no posees fuerzas, mucho antes de saber tu propia sentencia te sabes cansado de luchar, de aparentar no ante otros sino ante ti mismo…y sin saberlo, esa misma tentación te brinda, por unos breves instantes, una puerta abierta a aquello que dejaste atrás…la felicidad que, sabes, poseíste un día y que sabes extremadamente lejana y dolorosamente cercana, reflejada acaso en la figura que crean dos cuerpos desnudos sobre una cama enlazados de una extraña manera que parecen seguir un ritmo determinado…que parecen irreconocibles a simple vista hasta que el tiempo decide ayudar a tus aturdidos sentidos._

_Y el tiempo…cuando quiere puede ayudarte…cuando quiere, puede unirse a tu verdugo…cuando quiere, puede tornar infinita la tortura, efímero el placer…une ambos conceptos y te descubrirás a ti mismo sudando frío, incapaz de tragar la saliva puesto que la boca se ha secado antes de que pudieras darte cuenta…acaso el pánico…acaso el reproche silencioso que te haces…acaso el fuego que se enciende en ti y lo peor de todo, el saber su razón de ser._

_Porque yo sabía por qué sudaba…por qué seguía mirando a pesar de no querer mirar más…por qué me sorprendía y en el fondo, me reía de mi propia hipocresía, siendo la supuesta mentira la farsa que cubría el pensamiento, la certeza de que algo así tenía que suceder en mi propia cama, así como el supuesto desagrado ante la sola idea, una mentira que cubría las anteriores...una mentira que empleaba para no sentir culpa o repugnancia al mirar mi reflejo cada mañana…mentiras que empleaba para ocultar lo inevitable, lo innegable…lo doloroso…_

_Daba igual los años, su huella, el eco de su voz, el brillo de su sonrisa, yo seguía estando solo…y daba igual cuánto pudiera respetar su memoria manteniendo la alianza, seguía siendo un hombre…seguía respirando, en mi agonía, la vida._

_Ahí estaban, sobre mi cama, las muchachas, haciéndola suya, arrebatándomela, dejando en ella su rastro, sentadas de tal forma…mi paisana a horcajadas sobre la gótica y el contraste no podía ser más evidente, sabiendo que la piel más oscura, que bien podía pasar por un dorado envejecido…que bien podía considerarse olivácea debido a la presencia de la otra piel, la más pálida, la más fría, sin ser suficiente la tonalidad rojiza que se hacía presente tanto en una como en la otra para adquirir mayor dominio, un choque que generaba, a simple vista, la sensación de equilibrio que sólo se da en algunas obras que cuelgan, ajenas a la admiración, ajenas a los cuatro sentidos, en tristes museos…no, mis cuatro paredes eran museos en sí mismas, ellas no…no, ellas se movían, si bien el abrazo que las unía era tan íntimo que no me habría extrañado que, súbitamente, dieran forma a una nueva entidad…no, sólo las hebras de cabello que se confundían…sólo el beso que servía para ahogar futuros gemidos, como el que acababa de llamar mi atención, por el contacto más allá del bajo vientre que no podía ser otra naturaleza…porque los mismos gemidos escapaban cuando ellas buscaban algo de aire, soltando a duras penas el nombre de la otra…acelerando la velocidad de los movimientos…y con él, el volumen del escándalo…_

_Y yo mismo…incapaz de respirar…incapaz de pensar…apenas consciente de mi propia temperatura corporal…apenas poseedor de la fuerza necesaria para moverme, casi guiado por reflejos, a la única habitación que, sabía, me ayudaría a conservar el leve rastro de autocontrol que me quedaba. Porque si al menos hubiese sido sólo mi rabia…si al menos hubiese sido eso, lo habría entendido, me habría entendido, pero no, porque por dentro…por dentro había tal tormenta que era incapaz de distinguir el principio del fin…por dentro buscaba un motivo, incapaz de aceptar que bien podían ser incontables…incapaz de aceptar que todos se podían concentrar en una solitaria palabra, quizás dos, pero que servían de base para todo lo demás._

_Por eso, de todas las cosas que podrían haber ocurrido esa noche, el sentir el chorro de agua fría de la ducha sobre mi espalda fue lo más lógico. El dolor me permitía contar cada uno de mis huesos, obligándome a morderme los labios para no dejar escapar la protesta de todo mi cuerpo…como si el agua no hiciera el suficiente escándalo…claro, difícilmente ellas pudieran oír algo, inmersas como estaban en aquella lucha sin cuartel en la que, evidentemente, no habría una ganadora definida, puesto que ambas obtendrían su recompensa._

_Cualquiera habría pensado que era una decisión estúpida la que tomaba, yo mismo lo creía por momentos. Seguía siendo más sencillo masturbarme…seguía siendo más sencillo apagar el incendio desatado mediante una acción que, si bien apenas se le acercaba, era similar a la que había provocado todo…pero no, no quería…no quería encauzar todas esas emociones en un grito que bastaba para reconocer que, por instantes, la soledad me ahogaba. No lo había hecho en los últimos años, aquello no era razón suficiente para caer en el abismo que buscaba evitar…no quería gritarle al mundo, o a mí mismo hasta quedar sordo, que sí me sentía solo, que sí me dolía ver cómo ellas eran felices a costa mía, con mi generoso auspicio, mientras yo mismo me hundía más y más en mis propios fantasmas, en el rezongo de un pasado feliz que me restregaba la misma felicidad que lo formaba, la que quería alcanzar…la que se alejaba…la que me dejaba con el deseo y la rabia…_

_Seguía siendo más difícil aguantar más dolor…seguía siendo más sencillo, a pesar de todo, llorar una vez más, pero no conteniendo los sollozos, no atragantándome con el nudo en la garganta…no, el agua ahogaba todos los sonidos, de manera que podía hacerlo sin temor a que me oyeran ellas o los vecinos…podía ser yo mismo toda la añoranza y el vacío de la pérdida que era incapaz de superar…la proyección de lo que tanto ansiaba en dos muchachas que hacían el amor en mi cama, la misma que tendría que ordenar horas después cambiando las sábanas para así, evitar futuras evocaciones que podían llevarme a esos límites que había cruzado en el negro silencio de unas cuatro paredes que rodeaban mi fuero interno…_

_Pero eso sería después, ya lo tenía presente. En ese instante en particular sólo me cabía el estado físico de mi verdadero yo…desnudo, azotado por el dolor, con frío, lejos de casa…_

_Te lloré tanto esa noche…te extrañé tanto ésa y tantas otras noches…pero nunca tanto como en esa oscura hora…Angella…ni niña…mi ángel…mi amor…_

−_Como si realmente…se hubieran limitado a dormir estando en la misma cama –si bien era sabido que el recambio generacional había ayudado a ampliar los conceptos, la prueba residía en que no era lo mismo decir "dormir" que "sólo dormir", aferrándose muy pocos a la corrección y la mayoría a la actualidad, sabiendo que, tarde o temprano, el error, por inmensa mayoría o por estar tan inmerso en nuestro día a día, terminaría por ser aceptado como una regla más–. No es como que…tengan demasiadas opciones de evitar algo así…sabiendo que mi presencia aquí ha sido un hecho innegable… ¿O qué? ¿Esperabas de verdad que adivinara y dejara el pinche lugar a plena disposición para que las niñas estuvieran tranquilas?_

−_Pero lo viste…no pudiste resistir…_

−_Me funcionan los oídos, los dos, así no es como que lo buscara, simplemente estaba ahí…_

−_No quita que pudieras sentir lo que veías…_

−_¿Adónde quieres llegar, Jadelyn? Si vas a decirme que no tengo vergüenza o que no tengo mejores cosas que hacer…_

−_Después de todo ese tiempo…en el que demostraste que, a pesar de no estar, sólo vives para ella…probando cada día que todo, desde tus penas, tus alegrías, tus rabias, tus frustraciones…todo tiene su nombre, Gael, en todo se aprecia ese fantasma…esa imagen de la que hablas en presente…ella es la base de tu ser, de todo lo que puedas representar porque buscas desesperadamente mantener viva su imagen, algo más que un mero recuerdo o el culto a lo que ella fue para ti –seguía con el retrato en las manos, aumentando en cierta forma el grado de tensión…quería arrebatárselo, así como había sacado la gabardina negra de la silla del hospital, pero algo me lo impedía, acaso…la seguridad que parecía manar de esa muchacha–. Para conocerte, Santana…basta con saber que amaste un día…y que ese amor prevalece hasta el día de hoy, a pesar de todo…un amor que te define…que llega a trazar tu identidad…y que ese amor es tu luz y su ausencia la oscuridad… ¿Realmente necesito saber más de ti para afirmar que te conozco? ¿Realmente tendrías el valor para afirmar que no te conozco sabiendo todo lo que sé? O siquiera… ¿Podrías decir después de todo esto que sólo soy un número más? –Ya con el retrato en su lugar y de pie, frente a mí, traslucía seriedad sin existir un norte para ella…sin tener plena claridad del objetivo de fondo−. ¿Cuántos números pueden ver a través de ti e identificar el perfil de una mujer? ¿Cuántos números que me antecedieron pudieron distinguir su oscuridad de la tuya? Y más allá de la propia… ¿Cuántos te han dicho antes que te estás hundiendo en los fantasmas de un pasado que no volverá?_

_Nadie me lo decía, ni los números ni aquellos que estaban ajenos a ellos…nadie se atrevía a emplear las palabras exactas o directamente no le veían utilidad si los discursos los sabía de memoria, había dado pruebas de ello…más los ajenos que los números, porque si me detenía a pensar… ¿Cuántos supuestos números habían intentado antes acercarse un poco a mí? Y no es como que ella hiciera el intento…o quizás…quizás sí, pero no estaba acostumbrado a sus métodos…o a la certeza de que ella pudiera saber algo de mí…a que no me pasara por alto, puesto que todo aquello, desde el principio, le había parecido una estupidez…teniendo eso en mente, ¿cómo confiar? O siquiera acercarme en pensamientos a aquello que pudiera moverla a estar ahí… ¿Mi renuncia?_

−_Si tanto dices conocerme…al menos podrías respetar mi decisión –pero tenía presente que difícilmente podría unir en una misma oración su nombre con la palabra "respeto" –. De cualquier manera… todo esto nos lleva a lo mismo, Jade, que me conozcas no significa que tenga que existir entre nosotros un lazo, puede considerarse como la consecuencia lógica del transcurso del tiempo compartido, pero… ¿Sólo por saber lo que sabes te sientes con derecho de saber por qué renuncio y por qué no te dije nada?_

_Evidentemente, ella no esperaba ese contraataque de mi parte, bastaba con contemplar el cambio de expresión, desapareciendo por completo la seguridad que había supuesto. Y por mi parte, de ella esperaba alguna respuesta desdeñosa o que buscara evitar dar una respuesta a mis preguntas, ya fuera en silencio, ya fuera con una observación hiriente… un "A ti qué te importa" me habría parecido natural o "No es de tu incumbencia", pero sabía que si respondía de esa manera, más motivos me daría a mí para inquietarme, de manera que tendría más ventaja para presionar en busca de una respuesta de verdad, una satisfactoria…mas no, bien parecía conocer a cabalidad su situación, que ambos, a nuestro modo, poseíamos cierto rango de ventaja empleando nuestras armas. Ella había destruido una gran parte de mis convicciones referentes a mi profesión, respetaba ese logro, pero…seguía sin explicar la razón de su presencia ahí…y seguía reprochándome, muda, el que yo hiciera las cosas más difíciles para ella y su orgullo…_

−_¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo esto más difícil? –Yo tenía razón en lo último, mas no bastaba para conformarme. Ella había dado comienzo, de manera que si no sabía darle un cierre al círculo, no tenía por qué ensuciarme las manos con esa labor._

−_Si no hubieras venido en primer lugar…_

−_Tanto… ¿Tanto te cuesta creer que pueda alguien preocuparse por ti?_

−_Más allá de alguien…me cuesta creer que seas tú quien se preocupe por mí –por supuesto que esas palabras tampoco las esperaba, mas su expresión no parecía cambiar demasiado, más allá de la sorpresa inicial, lo cual daba pie a continuar–. Acéptalo, chiquilla, ¿tú preguntándome por qué decidí renunciar? ¿Tú, a la que parecía no importarle nada ni nadie? ¿Tú, que consideraste las sesiones como pérdidas de tiempo? ¿Tú, que sólo te acercabas cuando necesitabas ayuda con desesperación? ¿En serio crees que me voy a tragar que vinieras aquí por tu propio pie? ¿En serio crees que me voy a tragar que tú, después de todo lo vivido y lo mucho que he aprendido de ti, te preocupas por mí? Puede que ahora mismo peque de poco profesional, pero no puedes negar que es un rasgo característico de los West, nada hacen si no les conviene de alguna manera._

_Desde el día en que descubres una de las grandes verdades de este mundo (que nada es gratis por mucha publicidad que le rodee) entiendes que toda acción posee una reacción, consecuencia, llámalo como quieras. Desde ese día, aprendes a ir con cuidado, siempre amparado por la absurda creencia de que, si llegas a hacer algo bien, no tiene por qué devolverse una posible consecuencia negativa, por muy positiva que sea la acción en sí. En otras ocasiones, sabes que la naturaleza de tu acción no agradará a más de alguien y te sientes con el valor necesario para hacer frente a cualquier pago que debas hacer, ajeno a otra gran verdad en torno a la cual giramos (siempre nos falta un poco más de valor, lo aceptamos cuando encaramos la consecuencia)._

_No es como que yo esperara salir ileso después de mostrar ese comportamiento. Esperaba respuestas, las visualizaba y me preparaba para lo peor en todos los escenarios. La misma profesión me había enseñado a escoger, día a día y con cuidado, las palabras que usaría, sabiendo también cuáles podían acarrear problemas, ser interpretadas como estocadas o derechamente como ofensas. Sabía de antemano la naturaleza de las mías, de manera que el arrepentimiento se hacía presente en contadísimas ocasiones, no siendo ésa una de ellas, al menos en principio, que es el instante preferido de la conciencia para achacarte cualquier defecto en el tono empleado o en la argumentación en sí misma. _

_Sí estaba seguro de que habría una respuesta de su parte. Sí estaba seguro de que ella no era de esas personas que permanecen en silencio al sentirse atacadas (y ella interpretaría mis palabras como un ataque, no podía ser de otra forma). Si estaba seguro que ella podía responder de cualquier manera, siempre más cercana al ataque, tanto verbal como físico…es decir, yo sabía que me podía atacar de cualquier manera, me parecía lógico si ella parecía mostrar cierto interés y yo lo desdeñaba como si nada…tenía que hacerse presente una respuesta más agresiva de su parte…_

_Entonces… ¿Por qué la cachetada me descolocó? _

_Después de todo, encajaba dentro de las respuestas físicas violentas, muy propio de ella…no, mentiroso, lo tenías presente. Esperaba una respuesta verbal o física, daba igual, pero violenta a pesar de todo. Y una cachetada, por mucho contacto que establezca, por mucha fuerza que lleve consigo y por mucho que su potencia sea capaz de quebrar irremediablemente el silencio que pueda antecederla, no es un gesto violento…no, no es un ataque en sí mismo, apenas si es…una respuesta desesperada ante la incapacidad de articular más palabras o de manifestar la súbita ira que se mezcla con la tristeza…_

_Pero ante todo, siempre interpreté esa acción como una muestra de desesperación, acaso de debilidad…todo lo contrario de la muchacha que tenía frente a mí. Por respuesta violenta física tenía una patada, un puñetazo…incluso una amenaza valiéndose de cualquier objeto afilado presionando mi cuello, sin perder ella en ningún momento la sangre fría o el tono amenazador o esa postura que no podía presagiar nada bueno, así era ella, dispuesta a todo momento a dejar claro quién tenía el control de todo…pero con esa cachetada, consciente o no, me dejaba claro que ella reconocía mi dominio absoluto sobre el todo que conformaba aquella inverosímil discusión…su propia desesperación, mi victoria innecesaria al comprobar que ella había perdido primero los nervios…_

_Pero más allá de todo, lo que me removió, sin lugar a dudas, fue la naturaleza del gesto mismo. Acaso porque nunca esperas de un hombre una cachetada (siempre directo a los puñetazos y patadas, a menos que sea de un padre a un hijo), acaso porque de todos los golpes que podrías dar, ése es el menos significativo de todos en una pelea real, más sirve para abrir los ojos…y claro, en el inconsciente colectivo está ligada la cachetada más a la figura femenina cuando la relacionamos con una agresión…y ella sí era una mujer…demonios, claro que lo era, ¿qué más podría ser? ¿Y por qué me sorprendía tanto una revelación que tendría que haber estado presente en mí desde mucho antes, particularmente desde el día en que ella pasó a ser "la primera"?_

_Quizás…quizás si no hubiese sido la primera…quizás si no hubiese nacido de ella la iniciativa, el aceptar que sentía lo que sentía por alguien de su mismo sexo…no, ¿habría cambiado algo? Porque incluso estableciendo la comparativa, me encontraba con que una perdía los estribos con demasiada facilidad, bien podía parecer una niña buena, mas estaba claro que era voluble en más de un sentido, siendo la chica que tenía frente a mí la que era capaz de conservar la calma y hasta cierto punto, establecerse como la figura fuerte de una relación en la que ambas estaban, desde el punto de vista biológico, en igualdad de condiciones…ah, pero no era mi campo, lo sabía. Era lo psicológico lo que hacía la diferencia y ahí era donde la gótica hacía la diferencia y se erguía como la roca de la relación, lo había dado por hecho mucho antes de que ambas emplearan mi oficina para confirmar lo que parecía notarse a kilómetros…_

_Y yo, inmerso en ese pequeño detalle psicológico, había olvidado que, a pesar de la fortaleza, a pesar de la frialdad…a pesar de esperar de ella más un golpe convencional que habría dado inicio a una pelea en cualquier bar de cualquier suburbio…a pesar de que mantenía una relación con una paciente mía…a pesar incluso de sí misma, con su imagen oscura, dura, despiadada, cabrona porque así lo había querido…ella seguía siendo una chica…no, no una chica, una mujer…una mujer que parecía tener mayor conciencia de sus propios sentimientos y por eso mismo luchaba por mantenerlos a raya…hasta el segundo en el que decidió ceder y descargar toda su rabia en un gesto que parecía no estar a la altura de lo que se esperaba, pero que podía comprenderse dada la naturaleza desquiciada del todo en el que nos hallábamos sumergidos. _

_Y razones tenía de sobra para querer romperme la jeta. No es como que la comparación con su padre representara un halago o la mejor de las observaciones (si bien el parecido era innegable), mas no me parecía que esa cachetada fuera suficiente. Sí para dejar en claro que había soltado una ofensa enorme, mas no para responder a la altura, más allá del ardor que no tardó en hacerse presente, probándome que sí, había dejado caer el impacto en mi punto ciego (toda negrura, con o sin parche), encontrándome, al volver la cabeza a la posición inicial, con una chica que tardé en reconocer._

_De ser orgullosa, lo era, bien podía ser un sinónimo del pinche apellido o genética o respuesta lógica a vivir en un ambiente sobrecargado de estímulos que la llevarían inevitablemente a ese final. Sólo ese orgullo podía impedir que las lágrimas de impotencia (¿Sería impotencia forzosamente?) que ya bordeaban sus ojos se escaparan y murieran en la alfombra bajo nuestros pies… ¿Cómo podía permitirse mostrar esa imagen? ¿Tan poco podía importarle ya la opinión que pudiera hacerme de ella? ¿O era eso precisamente lo que buscaba cambiar mostrando cierto grado de vulnerabilidad que creía inexistente en ella?_

−_Yo no soy mi padre, ¿lo olvidaste?_

−_Eres su sangre, ésta deja su huella, lo quieras o no._

−_Sí…quizás tengas razón en una cosa: Los West no hacemos nada si no nos conviene, no lo puedo negar –de nuevo, mi desconcierto, porque sencillamente no podía ser que esa muchacha me diera la razón en algo ni mucho menos en algo así–. Puede que sea la única razón…la única que me haya movido a venir, aunque si lo pienso bien…no sé hasta qué punto me puede convenir, pero sí sé que es algo que quiero…_

−_Dudo mucho que pueda tener algo que te interese._

−_En sí, tú no tienes nada, Santana –por fin una verdad…o al menos lo que ella pudiera entender como verdad, daba igual, seguía siendo algo acorde a su personalidad, palabras de ese tipo–. Y así, con todo lo que puedas tener o no tener…sigues siendo la única persona que no ha buscado algo de mí…que se ha reído de mí sin necesidad de confiar…que incluso sin decir mucho, sabe lo que pienso o siento…porque él mismo se ha sentido como yo…que ha estado para mí sin pedir nada a cambio…y es precisamente…por lo que eres y no eres conmigo…que no quiero…no quiero que te vayas._

_No es como esperes algo así…no, todas las palabras en sí mismas se pueden esperar, volviendo difícil el proceso de asimilarlas la persona que las pronuncie. Y ahí estaba ella, en un segundo y sin saberlo, logrando añadir dificultad al proceso de tomar una decisión trascendental…dificultad a la hora de reconocerla, a decir verdad. ¿Realmente la pondría a ella en primer lugar? Ella no estaba sola, ¿haría la diferencia mi ausencia? Tal vez, pero no sería demasiado, no. Seguramente tardaría, sí, pero seguía siendo apenas una efímera etapa en su vida, no haría la diferencia, no dejaría la marca…no, así como ella tenía su sangre, yo también tenía la mía, la que me había acompañado, a su manera, desde su llegada a este mundo no, así como ella tenía su sangre, yo también tenía la mía, la única cosa de valor que me iba quedando y no podía dejarla atrás porque una muchacha que hacía poco que había conocido me pedía que la pusiera en primer lugar por ser la primera y la última…no, ella tenía su novia, un círculo que quizás no considerara como sus amistades, pero que bien podían serlo si les daba una oportunidad…y tenía su familia, yo mismo me había hecho cargo de ello… ¿Y yo? Tenía mis recuerdos, mis fantasmas, el eco de mis demonios y una niña que necesitaba de mí, aunque mi tiempo ya tuviera fecha de caducidad…sí, ella podía decir que me conocía, mas no tenía presente un detalle fundamental: Que más allá de ella misma, yo ya tenía presente una prioridad con nombre y apellido._

−_Si con tanta seguridad puedes afirmar…que he sido un amigo para ti…por conocerme o por haber compartido tanto…si dices que he sido y soy tu amigo porque he sido…el único que te ha entendido como nadie…entonces es tiempo de que seas tú la que me entienda a mí –apenas una mirada, apenas de reojo para confirmar que sí, los boletos seguían ahí, sobre la mesa y la muchacha no se había percatado de su presencia…un medio material que me permitiera reafirmar la decisión tan esquiva únicamente por mi propio orgullo que, a esas alturas, sabía, no sería suficiente para asegurar el futuro bienestar de nadie…quizás porque el orgullo algo conserva del idealismo que tanto me achacó mi antiguo jefe, del que tanto se burló, sin saber que yo mismo me había burlado de esas cosas en el pasado…no, no tenía por qué saberlo, de la misma forma que no recordaba yo su primer nombre o si acaso su esposa realmente era la madre de la chica…sí, sí lo era, se notaba en su expresión esa noche, en el hospital…y sí, su hija se parecía a ambos, que ella fuera lo que era no quería decir que su familia se estuviera cayendo en todos los sentidos posibles, tal vez sólo existía cierta inestabilidad cuyas consecuencias indirectas me estaban llegando en ese segundo, presionado por los cuatro costados por la misma familia–. Da igual por dónde lo mires o los motivos que puedas plantear, es tan simple como que…esto es algo que tengo que hacer…_

−_¿Lo tienes que hacer? ¿Acaso tienes algún apuro o algún asunto de por medio?_

−_Bueno…me conoces, dices tú, así que…dificultades no debes tener a la hora de recordar que tengo una hermana –no, parecía haberla dejado fuera de la ecuación y su sola mención pareció causarle un profundo malestar…tal vez no tenía todos los cabos atados como ella debía de creer._

−_¿Y qué si la tienes? He estado aquí el tiempo suficiente y…si no te conociera, diría que ni siquiera existe…ni siquiera ha mostrado un poco de preocupación por ti, tampoco es como que hables mucho de ella –no esperaba tampoco que esa mención ayudara a devolver a la realidad a la chica que creía yo mismo conocer–. En verdad… ¿En verdad por ella vas a tomar una decisión así? ¿Acaso sabe lo que has vivido o pasado? ¿Acaso ha hecho más ella por ti que cualquiera de nosotros? ¿Cómo mierda es posible que alguien que te ha dejado de lado sea más importante que quien te pide que te quedes? Alguien así no merece ser escuchada…ni siquiera merece que la llames familia…_

_Súbitamente, sus palabras se cortaron. No me extrañó, yo había sido el responsable de esa abrupta detención. Yo había quebrado la seguridad que brotaba de su ira, porque ésa era la base de mi propia ira, la que se había disparado con sus palabras…la que impulsó a mi puño a estrellarse con fuerza contra la ventana más cercana, quebrándola con un estruendo…sin tiempo o interés necesario para prestarle atención a la herida que ha dejado ese arranque en mis nudillos, los cuales dejan un rastro escarlata en el resto de la piel y en el piso. Porque ha cruzado uno de mis contados límites y ya no existe retorno…porque sé que nunca, jamás, me ha visto enfadado de verdad…no, no cuentan las veces que tuve que contener una discusión, no, eso es molestia, la molestia que te provoca la perturbación de tu paz…no, la ira está lejos de eso, la ira es tu oscuridad…es el miedo que te ayuda a salir adelante o es tu demonio sin cadenas…o eres tú mismo, como demonio, sin cadenas…no, ella nunca me vio así, con la misma ira corriendo como el veneno que ya no me mata, otro se hace cargo, pero sí me da fuerzas, me ayuda a recordar, una tras otra, las imágenes del pasado…las que protagoniza ella, la que, según la primera y la última, no debía llamar "familia"…y eso basta para quebrar mi supuesta calma._

−_¿Quién te crees para hablar así de ella o de nadie? –La había visto perturbada antes, era lo más que permitía su frialdad, mas nunca la había visto asustada de verdad, algo que me habría interesado de no ser porque había perdido casi todo mi control, el dolor que comenzaba a enviar mi herida al cerebro bastaba para retenerme en mi lugar e impedir que cometiera una estupidez peor–. Es mi familia y tú…tú no eres quién para decirle cómo actuar… ¿Siquiera sabes por qué no está aquí? ¿Siquiera sabes por qué chingados no he hablado de ella o porque nunca la has visto? No es como que sea de tu incumbencia…ni lo fue tu relación con tu padre…ni dije en algún momento que, desde mi punto de vista, él ha sido un pendejo hoy, mañana y siempre y qué me importa, qué sé yo si te importa o no, sigues siendo su hija y a la familia se respeta…y sí, ella es mi razón, ¿estás contenta? ¿Crees de verdad que te pondría a ti por delante de ella? ¿A Vega o a todos los tuyos por delante de mi hermana? No me importa el concepto que tengas de familia ni mucho menos si aprecias en algo a los tuyos, pero no te permitiré que vengas a juzgar a los míos o si acaso los tengo o no demasiado en cuenta según tú._

−_Me vas a decir que… ¿Tu hermana ausente es tu razón de renuncia? –Y a pesar de su propio miedo mal disimulado (injustificado, si tanto me conocía debía saber que habría sido incapaz de levantarle la mano, aunque ganas no me faltaran) le quedaba un resquicio de frialdad, el necesario para ser desafiante conmigo–. Da igual cuánto digas quererla, no me parece una razón válida…mucho menos para un rencoroso como tú…_

−_A mí me vale madre lo que creas, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones._

−_Te expliqué toda mi vida, al derecho y al revés…y hace mucho que quedó claro que soy más que una paciente para ti…_

−_Eso no te da derecho a nada, porque para empezar, yo no te pedí que me contaras tu vida, es mi trabajo…_

−_Ni nadie te exigía que nos dieras hospedaje, ¿con eso estamos en paz o tendré que repetir todas las malditas razones? –No sé en qué momento le di la espalda, mirando en dirección a la ventana que acababa de romper, ya daba igual, porque no tardé en sentir su fuerza obligándome, con un inesperado agarre, a voltear para enfrentar, deduciendo quizás que me resultaba más sencillo hablar cuando buscaba calmar mis ánimos–. Me niego a aceptar que te irás por tu hermana…no, me niego a creer que alguien como tú sea tan influenciable…_

−_Y yo me niego a aceptar que a alguien como tú le importe algo más que un carajo todo lo que haga o deje de hacer…_

−_¡Deja de evadirme, cabrón, y dime de una vez por qué!_

−_¡Porque tengo cáncer, pinche bruja, por eso!_

_Creo que ambos tardamos exactamente lo mismo en procesar, a cabalidad, el alcance de esa última declaración. Sin embargo, como era de esperar, en ella tuvo mayor impacto. En mí… ¿Qué más impacto podía tener si se trataba de un nuevo componente de mi realidad que ya llevaba algún tiempo asimilando? Y puede que sí, sí me desconcertara la reacción de su parte, los ojos abiertos como platos, la boca intentando dar forma a un sonido que se perdía mucho antes de ser articulado…como si mi confesión o grito o ya hastiada respuesta le hubiera arrebatado todas las fuerzas… ¿Y su frialdad? ¿Y ella misma? ¿Dónde chingados había quedado? Seguía siendo mío, mi realidad, mi golpe…ni final…y extrañamente, no se había enterado por su padre (en algo había respetado mi decisión de no decírselo a nadie, como si hubiera demasiada gente a la que pudiera importarle…al menos eso creía en principio) sino por mí, porque así lo quería… ¿Por qué habría de quererlo? No…me negaba a aceptar que yo pudiera importarle de alguna manera, acaso…acaso porque estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser pasado por alto… ¿Era eso? ¿O más por el hecho de que esa fuente de la que brotaba el interés era una muchacha de la que no esperaba nada salvo todo lo contrario?_

−_Yo…debo someterme a tratamiento…pero no es del todo seguro ni es mi mayor prioridad en estos momentos –todo veneno se había esfumado, la ira había cedido ante la imagen de una Jade West desencajada, incapaz de manifestar algo ante lo que acaba de decir, lo que tanto me había exigido–. A mí…me ofrecieron un trabajo…un buen trabajo y atención…en otro estado y…necesito asegurar el bienestar de mi familia y comprenderás que…un trabajo como psicólogo en una preparatoria no basta para dejar nada en el futuro a nadie…_

−_No…no…_

−_Mi hermana no sabe…que me iré a otro estado a trabajar sino que…está convencida de que me someteré a un tratamiento más fuerte…ni siquiera sabe que estoy prácticamente en etapa terminal…no sabían si Tres o Cuatro, pero…_

−_No…tú…tú estás mintiendo…_

−_Las convulsiones que sufrí cuando me golpeó tu amiga no fueron producto del golpe, Jade, fueron…por el tumor que tengo en el cerebro…_

−_Tú… ¡Tú ya tenías epilepsia! ¡Mi padre lo dijo!_

−_Por eso lo dejé pasar, yo…relacioné los ataques con la epilepsia y por eso el tumor…creció sin que me diera cuenta…es decir, por la epilepsia tenía síntomas similares y creía que…_

−_Es…es una broma, ¿verdad? –Nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando como psicólogo, ya fuera independiente, ya fuera al alero de una preparatoria, pensé que vería en alguien como ella el reflejo de una mirada esperanzada…ni mucho menos me atreví a imaginar que tal mirada podría causarme tanto daño–. Todo esto…todo esto es un mal chiste, ¿verdad? Te lo advierto, Santana, no…no juegues así conmigo, porque…si esto es tu idea de una broma…no me está haciendo gracia… ¡No me hace ninguna gracia!_

−_Te pareces un poco a mi hermana, ¿sabías? –Reconocí con un dejo de melancolía en la voz–. Dijo algo muy parecido cuando me pidió una explicación…_

−_No…no puede ser…_

−_Ya me hicieron los análisis, temo que ya no…_

−_¡Se pueden equivocar, demonios! ¡Todo el mundo y todas esas malditas máquinas se pueden…!_

−_¡Basta Jade! ¡Basta! –Nuevamente, la molestia, esta vez, la que ella conocía, la que empleaba para controlarla tanto a ella como a la menor de la familia Vega…qué extraño me resultó emplearlo sólo con ella–. No puede ser…que tengas tan poca tolerancia a las malas noticias…_

−_No…no…tú no entiendes…_

−_Créeme que sí, mucho más de lo que imaginas o de lo que yo pudiera desear –fue mi turno de tomar la iniciativa, la cual concreté llevándola una vez más al sillón, si bien sabía que fuerzas le quedaban para permanecer en pie–. Para ti soy lo que soy…porque llegué en un momento crítico de tu vida, lo entiendo…sí, lo entiendo, acababas de descubrir que sentías un extraño amor que bien podría ser considerado enfermizo…y por alguien de tu mismo sexo, es como para desarmar a cualquiera y como es obvio, esperabas el apoyo de tus cercanos, de los mayores, de los que, quieras o no, poseen algo más de experiencia…pero fue en ese segundo, en esa transición, cuando tu familia se ausentó y…me viste a mí, me buscaste a mí, ¿te das cuenta? Sólo vine a suplir una carencia, ¿qué caso tiene que te aferres a mí si ya solita puedes caminar el camino que ya escogiste? Dices que me convertí en tu amigo…cualquiera se convertirá en tu amigo si te decides a confiar, si descubres que esa confianza puede ser retribuida, todos los que te rodean te rodean por algo, Jade, quieren ser tus amigos, quieren ser tu familia…quieren ser de los tuyos, sólo tienes que permitirles el paso y dejar un poco de lado el personaje que has creado para protegerte, porque si realmente son tus amigos…de ellos, entonces, nunca necesitarás protegerte, porque ellos estarán para protegerte a ti y tú para cuidar de ellos…_

−_No…no…tú…_

−_Y habrán otros, Jade…habrán otros que serán personas de paso, en tránsito constante, que se irán…y es que todos nos vamos, tarde o temprano, más temprano que tarde algunos, pero nos vamos, nos alejamos, nos despedimos…y las despedidas siempre estarán presentes, de una u otra manera, ya sea en una estación, en un aeropuerto, en una esquina…o en una cama, todo es una despedida y toda despedida es el comienzo de un viaje para ambos, porque nadie sabe lo que nos espera después de cruzar una frontera…_

−_No, Gael, tú…tú no eres de paso…no…_

−_Todos somos de paso en la vida de alguien o en nuestras propias vidas y tienes que aceptarlo, porque tú tenías tu camino antes de conocerme, yo tenía el mío, que nos cruzáramos tal vez…tal vez fue azar, fue un designio, fue una pinche casualidad o una buena decisión, ve tú a saber…y como yo soy de paso en tu vida, tú lo eres en la mía, pero eso no significa que no hallamos dejado nuestra huella en el otro –ya a esas alturas, poco importaba a quién le estuviera diciendo esas palabras, sabía que todo en ella era un disfraz para ocultar el miedo comprensible que más de uno tiene a la soledad, la misma que viene de la mano con la ausencia…sí, el disfraz que nos impide conocer el hipotético nombre que puede llegar a tener esa ausencia–. Tal vez no seas un número más, recordaré tu nombre…y tal vez sí sea un amigo para ti, pero…no seré ni el único que tendrás ni el último que vendrá, debes saberlo…y no debes olvidarlo._

_En realidad, sí le quedaba un último retazo de orgullo. No lloraba. No podía controlar las lágrimas, es cierto, pero los sollozos no escapaban, permanecían firmes bajo su dominio. a pesar del cúmulo de emociones que parecía mantener bajo su resguardo, su piel seguía fría y pálida e incluso bajo ese manto que podía volverla una desconocida a simple vista, seguía siendo la misma muchacha que conocía o creía conocer, la primera y la última con justicia…la primera y la última de verdad. La misma que me miró con sinceridad por primera vez, no distante por ello cierto toque de ironía, cierto toque de desdén que me decía que tomaría sus decisiones, incluso si éstas tenían que pasar por sobre mí…me lo decía incluso la sonrisa tras los ojos hinchados o el surco de sus lágrimas, llanto silencioso…incluso en esas circunstancias, una sonrisa que no podía augurar nada bueno para quien tuviera la desdicha de contemplarla._

−_Te quedaste con nosotras…cuando el mundo nos dio la espalda –y qué caso tenía desdeñar esa observación si para ella era una verdad–, ahora… ¿Puedo ser yo la que se quede contigo?_

_La pregunta, para ella, era una mera fórmula de cortesía, ritualidad que le resultaba ajena, porque lo haría de todos modos. Y no sé por qué no me resistí a esa decisión…por qué acepté como si nada que se quedara a dormir en mi casa si ya no existía una verdadera razón, más allá de una simbólica despedida…por qué si sólo yo entendía ese gesto como una despedida, habiendo omitido un significativo detalle. Preguntarle qué caso tenía, si su compañía no haría la diferencia…o quizás sí, sabiendo que venía de ella, de la persona de la que no esperaba nada desde el principio…Jade, así le decían sus supuestos amigos desde su perspectiva, amigos desde la mía…por qué, después de tanto tiempo y amparado por el silencio cómplice de mi hermana que llegaría poco después y de mi todo, escribiría unas líneas a mano que dejaría a su lado, acción que creía olvidada…acción que había abandonado con los años…_

Pero sí sabía por qué había omitido el detalle…por qué había callado…por qué le había dicho que me iría, mas no declarado el cuándo…pero daba igual, a la mañana siguiente se daría cuenta. Si no se lo decía mi ausencia, se lo diría el papel que había dejado en la mesita de noche. No hacía falta llevarse más recuerdos, aquella propuesta formulada por su padre, sin siquiera ella saberlo, no dejaba espacio para darle demasiadas vueltas, de manera que esa misma mañana, el aeropuerto me vio llegar junto a mi niña llevando conmigo apenas lo necesario para cualquier viaje, no hacía falta más. No hacía falta llevar conmigo las llaves de ese departamento, sabía que no volvería a él. Sabía que no hacía falta que me llevara sus cosas, estarían ahí, en un buen lugar…ni hacía falta que dijera más a la muchacha o a su círculo de lo que ya había dicho, ella lo sabía todo y no me importaba lo demás, decidiera lo que decidiera, porque si era su decisión el decirle todo a ellos, lo entendería, aquella información ya no me pertenecía y bien podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Los chicos ya no formaban parte de mí, Los Ángeles ya no formaba parte de mí, sabía que me iría y, sin importar lo que otros pudieran decir, no volvería a ellos ni ellos volverían a saber de mí.

Ya lejos, en el aeropuerto, ella quizás estuviera despertando. Ya lejos, en el avión, quizás estuviera asimilando el vacío inesperado. Y ya lejos, en el aire, en el cielo, estuviera desdoblando la carta, aceptando que quizás, sólo quizás, yo no era tan de paso en su vida como creía ni ella mucho menos en la mía…

−Hermano, ¿estás bien? –Claro, Melina debió de notar mi inquietud…en parte tendría algo de razón, ella estaba más acostumbrada que yo a viajar en avión, debía de percibir la diferencia…

_**(Mientras tengas un hogar, recuerda que siempre habrá algo por hacer y que nunca habrá distancia lo suficientemente larga como para separarte de nada ni nadie. Mientras te queden fuerzas y tu cuerpo te pida vida, habrá algo que debas hacer. Mientras respetes, serás respetado. Mientras calles, serás escuchado. Mientras avances, te estarán esperando. Mientras vivas, para ti siempre habrá algo.**_

_**Cuando dejes de creer en todo y te olvides hasta de la nada, yo seguiré creyendo en ti y te seguiré esperando. Cuando camines por un sendero de lágrimas, procuraré llevarte siempre de la mano.**_

_**Podrá apagarse el Sol y desaparecer la Luna, pero mi hogar siempre será el tuyo. Y sin importar cuán lejos camines de mí, estaré contigo hasta el fin del tiempo).**_

−Empiezo a creer que sí, Melina…sí…de alguna manera.


	13. ¿Puedes explicarlo todo?

**Saludos a todos los que han decidido pasar por aquí, amigos lectores y escritores.**

**Por ser ésta una ocasión especial, me limitaré a decir que los mensajes del autor los encontrarán al acabar la lectura.**

**Y sin nada más que añadir, los invito a pasar. Sean bienvenidos.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

−Se suponía que tenía que esperar una llamada… ¿Ése era el plan? Me imagino que sí, después de todo, es lo que he esperado…en realidad, para eso están los teléfonos, los móviles…para eso están, ¿no es así? Pero a estas alturas, da igual, dudo que esta llamada esté destinada a hablar del uso que se le da a un móvil, todos lo saben y cuanto pueden hacer es fingir que no saben o aparentar que no los necesitan…disculpa, creo que me estoy distrayendo, por algo estamos aquí –una ojeada, apenas una ojeada le bastaba para hacerme una idea del destino que seguiría la conversación y mis pasos, si bien no estaba muy acostumbrado a visitar sitios similares, daba igual–. El chiste de venir… ¿Era despertar la nostalgia o algo así? No importa, a estas alturas debe ser estúpido esperar una respuesta, por algo…bueno, el lugar puede dar muchas respuestas…y no es como que me importe el lugar en sí, podría haber sido en cualquier parte…pero dada la pregunta…resulta extraño tener que venir aquí si…cuando lo supimos, no es como que haya sido de la mejor manera, ni siquiera alcanzamos a procesar la noticia…es decir, imagínatelo, con algo así, cualquiera espera…o posee el tiempo necesario para aceptarlo mucho antes de que suceda, pero si bien…algunos ya lo esperábamos…y no dejó de ser repentino, es decir… ¿Cómo procesas de un momento a otro que alguien a quien conoces ya no volverá?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x

_Helen no solía llamarme. Si lo hacía, debía de tratarse de algo de considerable importancia y en el último tiempo, rara era la ocasión en la que me viera obligado a presentarme en su oficina o en cualquier lugar por petición suya. Y si eso ya de por sí era extraño, que hiciera acto de presencia en mi oficina destrozaba cualquier esquema establecido previamente. No es que fuera una imagen demasiado lejana (lo es cualquiera cuando asume en su primer día como la jefa de todo, pero de eso hacía ya bastante), pero…todos poseemos nuestros límites de acción y rara vez cruzamos los que no nos pertenecen y cuando eso llega a suceder, comprendemos que nos tenemos que preparar para algo, más allá de lo inesperado, que quizás nos puede chocar…que quizás viene a destruir o reconstruir, eso no lo sabe nadie ni hemos vivido lo suficiente como para conocer de antemano la naturaleza de las noticias que no esperamos…las cuales con casi todas si lo piensas bien._

_Y a veces no es necesario tener la certeza de una noticia, no. Basta, a veces, con que esa persona en sí se presente en tu oficina, en tu territorio, previo golpe de la puerta, previo llamado, con una expresión demasiado seria, incluso para tratarse de un asunto relacionado con el trabajo. Eso sí puedes distinguirlo con los años, cuando la seriedad está relacionada con tu rutina o cuando ésta es la consecuencia de algo que para esa misma persona, extranjera si quieres emplear el término (porque ahí casi nunca la ves) resultaba inesperado. Y puede que una serie de factores ayudara a mi capacidad de asombro…o puede que simplemente estuviera dispuesto a sorprenderme más. Lo cierto es que no tardé demasiado en decir "Adelante" cuando oí esos golpes, apenas un par, apenas lo necesario para captar mi atención…por supuesto, tampoco tardé demasiado en centrar todos mis sentidos en la figura de Helen en el umbral, con esa expresión que bastaba para que cualquiera levantara la vista, sobrando incluso las palabras, lo cual resultaba extraño, quizás porque si algo destacaba en ella era su potente vozarrón._

−_Lane… ¿Estás muy ocupado? ¿Te interrumpo? –Ambos sabíamos que las preguntas sólo las formulaba por cortesía. Sabía que, estando allí adentro, no habría nadie que pudiera sacarla ni yo mucho menos tenía esa intención._

−_Y aunque así hubiese sido…no es como que ahora tuviera importancia, ¿o sí? –Mi réplica pareció a punto de arrancarle una sonrisa, la misma que logró dominar con extrema facilidad, cosa extraña considerando que ella no destacaba precisamente por su inexpresividad–. Tú dirás qué puedo hacer por ti._

−_Verás…tú… ¿Recuerdas al chico nuevo? ¿Gael Santana?_

_De todas las preguntas que podría haberme formulado, aquella era la más estúpida de todas y eso fue precisamente lo que me alarmó. Porque calculaba cada una de sus palabras, ninguna la pronunciaba al azar, todo en ella seguía un patrón, un sentido, como cualquier mujer metódica. Y que me hiciera precisamente esa pregunta…a mí…a mí, el mismo que le había recomendado a ese chico nuevo, el mismo que le había hablado de ese chico nuevo…sin mí, jamás nunca habría tenido la imagen que relacionaba con las palabras "chico nuevo"…el mismo chico nuevo que renunció, según ella, por motivos personales, la clásica fuerza mayor…y no se lo digas a nadie, me había dicho él antes de darme sus razones, las verdaderas, las válidas, las que ocultaba por temor a que lo miraran con lástima…no, ningún mérito relacionado con la confianza, me vi obligado a presionarlo, por la fuerza que me dijera por qué se marchaba y lo que conseguí…no estaba seguro de haber querido saberlo, porque hasta ese día la verdad daba vueltas en mi cabeza y no me podía sacar…y ésta parecía volver con mayor fuerza cuando ella hizo esas preguntas, despertando de inmediato la alarma, acaso un instinto, una corazonada, intuición, aunque ésta última la relacionamos más con la mujer, así que no estoy seguro de hasta qué punto pudiera ser válida esa palabra…_

_Pero más allá de las mismas palabras, más allá de que éstas, en primera instancia, pudieran dar forma a un par de preguntas ridículas, éstas tenían su intención, lo sabía y ella lo tenía claro, por algo las había pronunciado…es decir, quizás su intención era ésa, levantar en mí las alarmas, despertar mi estado de alerta que me mantuviera preparado para cualquier cosa, la que fuera…y que no se diga que no te lo advertí…puede que eso quisiera decirme entre líneas o puede que simplemente me llamara a tierra con una pregunta que no tomaría más de medio minuto en contestar, unos cuantos para reponerme del desconcierto que ésta podía generar y el resto para articular lo que hiciera falta, algo así como…_

−_Oye, podré tener mala memoria, pero creer que pueda olvidarlo me parece casi ofensivo, ¿no te parece? –Y casi a modo de reflejo, fue inevitable que esbozara una sonrisa para apartar en parte la tensión que parecía dominar el ambiente–. Si llegó a saber de este lugar fue gracias a mí, de igual manera que si tú llegaste a saber de él…es decir, vamos Helen, ¿qué clases de preguntas son ésas? _

−_Sólo…quería asegurarme de que hacía lo correcto al venir aquí…lo siento Lane, tienes razón, es algo estúpido, pero…cielos, ahora me cuesta pensar un poco –que reconociera algo así delante de mí era toda una novedad. Después de todo, había demostrado ser capaz de lidiar con todas las responsabilidades que representan el hacerse cargo de un complejo educacional de gran alcance, estaba claro que era una mujer a la que le sobraba fortaleza. Entonces… ¿Qué podía causarle semejante impresión y que estuviera relacionado con el que ella todavía llamaba "chico nuevo" a pesar de haber trabajado más de un par de meses, siendo un poco más los que se contaban de su ausencia voluntaria?_

−_Helen… ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué viene todo esto?_

_No me respondió de inmediato. En lugar de eso, hizo una seña a alguien que se encontraba en el exterior, lejos de mi rango visual bloqueado por las obvias paredes, no tardando en presentarse ante mí con algo de timidez, como sabiendo que se encontraba en territorio no explorado y con mayor razón, puesto que no la reconocí en primera instancia. Tras mi jefa no tardó en aparecer una muchacha que debía de sobrepasar los veinte años con una gran caja en los brazos. Pasando por alto el detalle material, la chica en sí misma no me sonaba de nada: Una gran melena rizada, ojos oscuros, debía de bordear el metro setenta, una cara delgada…no, no me sonaba de nada de inmediato, porque necesitaba unos cuantos minutos de observación para captar que, a pesar de resultarme desconocida en primera instancia, poseía un aire que me resultaba vagamente familiar, sensación que se reforzaba a medida que transcurría el tiempo con ella en mi oficina…a medida que comprendía el porqué de su semblante sombrío que parecía contagiar a la directora…_

−_Tú eres Lane, ¿verdad? –Sabía que era yo, Helen había pronunciado mi nombre un par de veces en su presencia (aunque yo no pudiera verla en principio), se limitaba a confirmar lo que había oído, porque incluso formulando una pregunta, se apreciaba en ella cierto grado de seguridad, la cual encontró su razón de ser cuando asentí con la cabeza (como si pudieras asentir con otra parte del cuerpo) y pareció darle el impulso necesario para dirigirse a quien la había acompañado–. Señora…podría…_

−_Claro querida, en eso estamos –por un segundo, la directora que creía conocer volvió cuando formuló una orden–. Lane…si fueras tan amable…me gustaría que llamaras a Sikowitz._

−_No me tardo._

−_Y una cosa más –sin embargo, en eso parecía mostrar cierto asomo de duda, como si para ella no tuviera mayor importancia –a ti… ¿Sabrás por casualidad qué es el Club de los Cínicos?_

_De haber formulado esa pregunta algunos meses antes, habría negado con la cabeza…incluso si no hubiese despertado mis sentidos a tiempo, quizás habría respondido con una negativa. Pero claro, ella había logrado arrancarme de mi sopor y devolverme al estado de alerta necesario para que los recuerdos más insólitos adquirieran cierto grado de importancia, aquellos que relacionas con momentos desagradables o que carecen de importancia, al menos para ti, porque evidentemente no pensaba lo mismo el Subdirector, por algo me había hablado de ese grupo en particular que no tardé en relacionar con una carta que le habían dejado, preguntándome en su momento por qué creía el tipo que algo así me hubiera interesado si los conocía mejor que él mismo. Estaba seguro que había pasado por instancias más interesantes que ésa en particular, pero no, extraño en él, al punto de conservar dicha carta y mostrármela como una curiosidad, como quien presume de un trofeo, una presa que ha costado especial trabajo, aludiendo al posible futuro de esos muchachos, algo obvio, ya todos lo imaginábamos, para nadie representaba una novedad, las ventajas evidentes de trabajar en un sitio como aquél…o quizás, las ventajas de haber visto demasiado, puede que más que otros._

_De manera que, más allá de responder con un sí o con un no, me limité a acatar el encargo que, una vez más, se apreciaba entre líneas, dirigiéndome a un salón en particular donde había clases, el mismo donde se encontraba Sikowitz, el mismo que, al parecer y como yo, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamaran por su nombre en medio de una lección ni mucho menos que dicho llamado lo obligada a abandonar el territorio donde se sabía más cómodo, seguido de cerca por los muchachos que respondieron, con algo de extrañeza, al llamado que hacía referencia al Club de los Cínicos, los mismos cuyos rostros había previsto… ¿Creían acaso que las cosas ahí quedaban en secreto? ¿Creían acaso que el concepto de "secreto" tenía alguna validez en ese lugar? Poco importaba (a decir verdad, poco me importaba a mí) si en ese segundo, ya siendo información disponible al alcance de cualquiera (cualquiera que hubiera oído el nombre y los hubiera visto reaccionar ante su mención) intentar velar por la intimidad representaba una pérdida de tiempo._

−_¿Helen? –Qué bueno que mi oficina era una de las más grandes, había espacio para todos y la el televisor que no tardaron en instalar, muy cerca de mi escritorio–. Los traje a todos, incluyendo al grupo._

−_Excelente, que tomen asiento de una vez –nuevo punto a recordar, jamás la había visto tan ansiosa por comenzar algo, lo cual hablaba de la enorme perturbación en su estado de ánimo._

_Y así lo hicieron todos, la voz de la Directora poseía el volumen necesario para que cualquiera en un radio de cinco metros pudiera reconocerla y acatar su orden, de manera que, donde pudieron y como fuera posible, se acomodaron todos en los asientos que disponía para aconsejar al que así lo quisiera, manteniéndose Sikowitz en pie (parecía estar más cómodo así, como si le permitiera la posición tener una vista panorámica del escenario que no existía en ese momento) con Beck a su lado, alcanzando un puesto Robbie y su muñeco (qué tontería, que no le gustara que le dijeran muñeco), André, Cat, Tori y Jade, todos con la vista fija en algo: Sikowitz y Beck paseaban la mirada entre la muchacha desconocida y Helen, mientras André y Robbie parecían preguntarse por qué había un televisor ahí, centrando Tori y Cat su curiosidad en la gran caja que descansaba sobre mi escritorio (acababa de notar su presencia) y Jade toda su atención en la muchacha…no, más que su atención, había algo frío en su mirada, algo sombrío…algo que estremecía (como si esa chica no tuviera la capacidad de lograr algo así por sí misma, con su sola presencia, con la sola mención de su nombre). Y por supuesto, la recién llegada pareció notarlo, porque buscó desesperadamente la atención de Helen, murmurando algo en su oído que no tardé en adivinar cuando la aludida respondió en voz alta:_

−_Sí, aquí están todos los que convocó, así que si vas a hacer o decir algo, te recomiendo que lo hagas ahora._

_Como era de esperar, esa respuesta no sólo captó mi atención, también la de todos los presentes, viéndose obligada la chica a centrar su atención en algo más ameno que la mirada de un puñado de desconocidos a los que, sin duda, buscaba por encargo de un tercero, aunque no estaba seguro de que ese algo ameno fuera precisamente la caja, la cual, gracias a unos cuantos giros, dejó al descubierto en una de sus caras un mensaje escrito con tinta negra que apenas se veía desde la perspectiva de casi todos, poseyendo yo cierta ventaja para entender lo que ahí estaba escrito en una sola línea:_

"_**Para cuando yo no esté aquí"**_

−_Sé que…sé que todos ustedes no me conocen y yo a ustedes…no demasiado…es decir, no había tenido la oportunidad de ver sus caras y ahora que la poseo…supongo que las descripciones fueron más detalladas de lo que imaginé –una sonrisa, apenas una sonrisa…y la certeza de que me resultaba familiar se disparó en un segundo–. Antes de comenzar, creo que debería presentarme…_

−_No es necesario, al menos yo sé quién eres –fue tal el cambio de entonación o de voz en sí misma que a más de uno lo sobresaltó tal interrupción, mas no demasiado el hecho de que fuera Jade la que dejara caer esas palabras con tanta frialdad, con tanta… ¿Rabia? Sí, la frialdad puede ir de la mano con la rabia, todos los sabemos, la frialdad no significa la ausencia de emociones, a veces puede ser la acumulación de éstas, la misma que nos pone en riesgo de cometer una estupidez de la que podemos arrepentirnos más tarde…aunque siendo ella, dudaba mucho que el arrepentimiento se hiciera presente, por algo había interrumpido a alguien en plena presentación y con tal nivel de seguridad, a pesar de las miradas de reproche de sus compañeros–. Tú eres Melina Santana, ¿eso ibas a decir?_

_Por supuesto, nadie tardó demasiado en relacionarla con alguien en particular. Quizás fui yo el único que se reprochó el no haberlo notado antes…el no haber relacionado ese aire familiar, sabía que tenía su origen…sabía que tenía una relación con la absurda pregunta que Helen me había hecho ni bien había abierto la puerta…y demonios, el parecido era evidente por la misma forma de ojos, las mismas manos…incluso tenían la forma de cara similar, ¿qué más podía pedir? La confirmación no era necesaria, al menos para ninguno de nosotros, ya habíamos atado todos los cabos basándonos en las semejanzas y así, con todo…_

−_Imagino que tú eres Jade –eso pareció sorprenderla y claro, no es como que todos los días tuviera la oportunidad de ver la sorpresa en su cara, lo cual desarmó a más de uno de los presentes–. Sí…mi hermano me habló mucho de ti…en realidad, me habló mucho de todos ustedes, mucho antes incluso, cuando solía trabajar como psicólogo…y cuando tuvimos la oportunidad de compartir…de todos me habló un poco y supongo que…fue bastante acertado a la hora de describirlos…_

−_¿Importa ahora? Después de todo, él ya se fue –una vez más, Jade tomaba la palabra y lo hacía con bastante agresividad, algo que no tardó en notar Tori, dejando caer suavemente una de sus manos sobre las de la chica, intentando así apaciguarla, un poco antes de integrarse a la extraña charla._

−_No es como que él haya sido…muy agradable con nosotros, incluso…intentamos acercarnos un poco a él, pero…según su explicación, no estudió para ser el amigo de nadie…_

−_No es como que tuviera en mente el ser el amigo de alguien, Victoria, sin contar que algo así parecía inquietarlo bastante –todos pasaron por alto el que acertara con un segundo nombre, parecían dar por hecho que ya no sería cuestión de suerte–. Después de todo…trabajar aquí lo hizo recordar detalles de su vida que…prefería callar y que se vio obligado a revelar contra su voluntad…_

−_No es como que nosotros estuviéramos muy enterados de quién era él –comentó André con cierta molestia, si bien era capaz de mantener cierto aire de cortesía al momento de hablar._

−_Él prefería ahorrarse los malos ratos…a decir verdad, su estancia aquí coincidió con algunos de los…cómo decirlo…coincidió con sus peores momentos personales, pero más allá de culpar a alguien…se podría decir que todo eso lo arrastraba de antes –un largo silencio logró abarcar todo lo visible e invisible, cambiando incluso algunas expresiones, fijando la muchacha su mirada en dos en particular, hablando a una de ellas–. Estoy segura, Victoria…que sabes que mi hermano…no volvió a ser el mismo desde una noche en particular, ¿cierto?_

−_Mi…mi… ¡No era la intención de mi padre! –Soltó de pronto, perdiendo los estribos, casi como si hubiera recibido un ataque despiadado–. Él… ¡Él más que ninguno lamentó lo sucedido! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Cómo iba él a querer matar a la esposa de Gael si perdió el control de la patrulla!_

−_Sé que fue un accidente y él mismo lo sabía, pero…más grande era su rabia contra él, comprende que…es decir, vamos Tori, ¿cómo crees que se sentiría un hombre ayudando a quienes más odia? ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría alguien al obligarse a dejar atrás a su rabia ayudando a dos muchachas que le recuerdan lo más oscuro de su pasado? ¿Crees acaso que le quedarían las fuerzas o los ánimos para ser amigo de alguien más que no fuera Lane? Y así, con todo…mucho le costó confiar en él, ¿no es así?_

_Y como era de esperar, esa última pregunta iba dirigida a mí, volviéndose toda la atención a mi persona, lo cual no tardó en incomodarme, pero en el fondo, no tardé en agradecerlo, porque necesitaba esa instancia para hacer una pregunta que me aterraba…sí, me aterraba la sola idea de articularla, sin contar que alguien pensaría en ello un poco más rápido, adelantándoseme por una fracción de segundo:_

−_¿Y por qué estás aquí diciéndonos estas cosas si él renunció? ¿Por qué no vino él a explicarnos todo? ¿Por qué te tienes que hacer cargo tú de eso? –Desde lejos, la voz de Beck poseía mayor fuerza de la esperada, más claridad, como si visualizara el público al que se dirigía. Por supuesto, debía de esperar cualquier cosa menos que la chica esbozara una sonrisa triste._

−_¿Por qué no lo explica él? Claro que puede explicarlo él, lo dejó todo preparado para cuando él no estuviera aquí –dicho esto, volteó un poco más la casa, dejando visible el mensaje que ya había captado previamente y cuyo significado, a medida que lo analizaba, no podía agradarme menos, lo cual parecieron captar dos chicas, más Jade que Tori, puesto que la primera parecía más impactada por el significado de esas palabras y la segunda intentaba comprender qué le ocurría a la gótica–. Pero si no dijo nada antes, Beck…supongo que fue porque era demasiado orgulloso y…pues…no quería dar lástima, más bien…quería que recordaran su paso aquí con cierta cuota de dignidad._

−_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_A esas alturas, ya no hacía falta responder más preguntas. En vez de eso, Melina se volvió al televisor al cual conectó un reproductor DVD (a saber de dónde demonios lo sacó) en el cual insertó, una vez encendido, un disco que sacó de la caja que contenía una leyenda escrita en su superficie que no alcancé a descifrar y que tardó unos segundos en reproducirse, brindando la pantalla una imagen un tanto peculiar:_

_A grandes rasgos, parecía ser una sala común y corriente de la cual apenas se captaban detalles, pues alguien parecía batallar con la cámara, cubriendo con su cuerpo gran parte del rango visual del lente. Se oían gruñidos y dedos toqueteando botones y en última instancia, unas palabras en español que no conseguí captar, más allá de la voz que las pronunció y que reconocí enseguida, arrancándome una pequeña sonrisa. Muy propio de él discutir con cosas que no podrían responder, volviendo en unos segundos al inglés que todos podíamos entender:_

−_Si funciona o no…sí, la luz roja…esta mierda funciona, perfecto –dicho esto, la figura que bloqueaba la visión comenzó a alejarse, permitiendo captar detalles como una sala de colores sobrios, algunos muebles dispuestos en ubicaciones al azar (no había gran ciencia en la decoración), un sillón frente a la cámara y gradualmente, una figura que tardé en reconocer, acaso porque el deterioro era evidente, la delgadez extrema, dando la impresión de que la ropa casual que llevaba le quedaba grande (un par de tallas de sobra como mínimo), la piel cetrina pegada a los huesos…incluso los rasgos afilados, las ojeras oscuras que enmarcaban unos ojos demasiado hundidos en sus cuencas y una pañoleta negra que no ocultaba la piel lisa que había dejado la pérdida del cabello. Una figura que, a pesar de todo, lograba mantenerse en pie sin dificultades, dejándose caer en el mismo sillón con toda naturalidad… ¿Fue ese gesto? ¿El dejarse caer así sobre su asiento? ¿O la altura? ¿O el extraño brillo del ojo izquierdo? Algo tenía que ser, porque en sí mismo lucía irreconocible para todos nosotros y sin embargo…sin embargo…había algo familiar en él…_

_No…no…no podía ser…_

−_¿Está grabando? Espero que sí, porque no pienso seguir intentándolo –Soltó el tipo, inclinando un poco la cabeza para ver mejor con el ojo útil–. Mi nombre es…bueno, deben de dudarlo ahora, ¿no? No los culpo, yo mismo no me reconozco a veces cuando me miro, pero para despejar todas las dudas, nada cuesta refrescar memorias, ¿o sí? –Dejó escapar una risita irónica que más parecía un suspiro que raspaba su garganta–. Mi nombre es Gael Santana, y si están viendo esto, Club de los Cínicos, es porque definitivamente…ya no estoy ni acá ni allá._

_Fue una de esas raras ocasiones en las que todos se pusieron de acuerdo, al menos a la hora de adoptar una expresión…tal vez porque todos eran incapaces de creer lo que veían, el mismo tipo alargado que había llegado y tan rápida como su aparición, así había sido su desaparición…el mismo tipo que había recibido unos cuantos golpes… ¡Demonios, el mismo tipo al que recomendé! ¡Mi amigo, mi maldito amigo! ¿Por qué me había pedido que no lo buscara ni le hablara? ¿Acaso su idea de dignidad era ésa? ¿Dejar de lado a quienes pudieran interesarse en su bienestar? Y lo peor de todo…sí, parecía muy propio de él, pero sólo Melina y yo podíamos afirmarlo porque lo conocíamos de una forma u otra, pero los chicos…algunos eran capaces de mantener cierto grado de compostura (Beck, André, incluso Robbie, el que ha tenido fama de ser un miedoso y llorón desde que tengo memoria) mientras que las chicas…para mi sorpresa, la que más firme se mantenía ante la sorpresa era Cat y así, con todo, lucía conmocionada, al igual que Tori y Jade, aunque ésta última parecía incapaz de ver el vídeo por alguna razón…_

−_Sé que esto les puede parecer una broma de mal gusto…y yo mismo me estoy preguntando ahora si vale la pena o no grabar este vídeo si yo mismo les dije que no estudié tantos años para ser el amigo de nadie, pero… ¿Saben? Quizás algunos detalles han jugado a favor de todos, lo cual hace que, de alguna manera, me sienta en deuda con ustedes, es decir… vamos, compartí el auto una vez con Beck y André…estuve a punto de partirle la madre a Robbie…Cat casi me manda al hospital con sus dos soberbias actuaciones…Sikowitz…por cierto, ¿está ahí ese cabrón? Porque si no está, díganle que no tenía pensado actuar de Rocky con él en el secundario, sólo quería que cerrar el hocico porque me ponía nervioso…y si Lane está ahí…y si no está, en realidad si no está…cúlpenlo a él por conocerme, de él fue la idea, se aprovechó de mi necesidad para ahorrarse el trabajo…y por supuesto, la chica Vega y su hermana…sí, demonios, son todo un caso ustedes y más cuando a Tori la paras al lado de Jade, son dinamita pura y lástima que estuve al lado de esa pinche explosión…es decir, mirando atrás parece poco, ¿no es así? Es la ventaja del tiempo, chicos, que cuando pasa, logra que todo parezca menos, incluso aquello que nos pareció intolerable en el momento –una vez más sonrió a la cámara, un gesto que prefería no ver, acentuaba la pérdida de masa en él, lo descarnado de su semblante, algo extraño, imposible en alguien tan joven –si están viendo esto, chicos, es porque mi niña se ha hecho cargo de lo que le pedí…y sobre todo, si ustedes están viendo esto…es porque soy el mejor en lo que hago y no estoy acostumbrado a dejar las cosas a medias o sin su correspondiente cierre, de manera que ésta es, muchachos, nuestra última sesión._

_Pareció guardar silencio…no sabía si era una pausa voluntaria o le faltaban las fuerzas para continuar. Sabía que él era muy dado a aprovechar cada pausa para hilvanar mejor sus ideas, sin importar que quien lo escuchaba podía perder la calma ante un tiempo muerto que podía extender indefinidamente según lo guiara su soberano antojo. ¿Imaginaría quizás las expresiones o reacciones de los presentes ante su mensaje? Puede que sí, mas no por eso dejaría de ser quien era, arrastraba demasiado (como bien había dicho su hermana) como para alterar algo porque así pudiera desearlo cualquiera._

−_Aquí acabamos todo, mas no esperen de mí una declaración de valores o consejos sobre cómo chingados tienen que vivir su pinche vida, ya grandes están todos y ya bastante claras tenían las cosas mucho antes de conocerme…bueno, casi todos y casi todas las cosas, para qué ser tan absolutos si algunos sabemos que…necesitaban un pequeño empujón para concretar algunas cosas…pero canijo, ¿quién no lo necesita de vez en cuando? ¿Quién no se ha visto alguna vez con la espada en el cuello o entre la misma espada y la pared? Será normal, es normal, cada uno lo vive a su manera, es ahí donde reside la diferencia, es ahí donde siempre, desde tiempos inmemoriales, han entrado en acción sujetos como Lane o como yo…más como yo, al fin y al cabo, este vídeo es de mi autoría y mía es la última sesión, no es por desmerecer el trabajo de mi amigo, pero…aquí el que está cansado soy yo…es decir, el mismo que está cansado…el mismo que ha cometido errores…el mismo que ha hecho estupideces en el nombre de la ética en la cual nunca creyó…pero me sirvió como excusa para ser el hijo de la chingada que no nació, se hizo, se eligió, se forjó y dejó un desastre tras de sí…el mismo que se sirvió de la ética porque le parecía más cómodo dejar una imagen que a nadie le costara trabajo despreciar, así se mantiene alejado el peligro de no hacer bien el trabajo, más cuando vives de hacer este trabajo en particular, si bien nunca me agradó del todo, pero…seguía siendo lo mejor que podía hacer –nueva pausa, una que aprovechó para llevarse un par de dedos a los ojos, vano intento quizá de aclarar la vista, la cual de por sí ya tenía limitada desde mucho antes –lo sé, lo sé, he hablado mucho y no he dicho exactamente por qué carajos les envío este vídeo…es decir, claro, deben de tener mejores cosas que oír un último mensaje de alguien que se portó como un perfecto cabrón el poco tiempo que con él compartieron, lo entiendo, pero…son los últimos, ¿se dan cuenta? Y lo quiera o no…algo de afecto se le guarda a las últimas caras que, sabes, relacionarás con algo que llevas haciendo la mitad de tu vida o una parte significativa de ésta y que ya no te moverá nunca más…no, ya no lo necesitaré, ya no volveré a ser conocido como el doctor, el psicólogo, quizás sean ustedes los últimos que se lleven esa imagen de mí y hagan con ella lo que les venga en gana, da igual, no es como que esté allí para impedirlo…o puede que sí, pero no tenga interés en impedir nada de lo que hagan…o ya no tenga demasiado sentido si nuestros caminos se habrán separado sin llegar a ser como solían antes del comienzo._

_A esas alturas, no me sentía capaz de seguir viéndolo tan tranquilo mientras nosotros teníamos que asumir… ¿Así nada más? No, no se había detenido un segundo a explicar por qué lucía así, si bien todos lo imaginábamos…no, lo sabíamos, de una u otra manera los sabíamos… ¿Sería necesario oír algo así? A esas alturas, ya poco me importaba si era necesario o no, todo me parecía demasiado: Sus palabras, su imagen…el desparpajo con el que reconocía que, si estábamos viendo eso, él ya no estaría en ninguna parte… ¿Tanto trabajo le costaba decir las cosas como eran? No, no podía culparlo por eso último…a decir verdad, no podía culparlo de nada, porque daba igual cuántas veces pudiera alguien decírselo, ninguno de los ahí presentes entendíamos por lo que pasaba. Estaba claro que su cuerpo a duras penas resistía la agresividad del tratamiento…no, nadie podía creer tener el derecho de decirle que entendía por lo que pasaba, todo cuanto nos quedaba era aceptar su decisión, sin importar si ésta era silencio, resignación o un grito en el cielo, seguía siendo su carga…seguía siendo su noción de dignidad…y claro, no te vas con ella, la vives._

−_¿Por qué estoy grabando esto se preguntan? Porque ya no estoy allí y dudo que me sea posible, dado mi estado, decirlo en persona, pero no importa, basta con que llegue el mensaje –ya no sonreía, parecía consciente de lo doloroso que resultaba para nosotros el contemplar ese gesto en él–. Qué más… ¿Por qué ya no estoy allí se preguntan? No quería que me vieran llegar a esta instancia en particular…no, en realidad, ahora me están viendo…no, quería evitar que este proceso fuera un penoso espectáculo decadente, es algo desagradable para cualquiera, interprétenlo como un gesto de buena voluntad…ah sí, ¿y por qué he llegado a esta instancia en particular? Se trata de un tratamiento agresivo, casi tanto como el enemigo a atacar…ah, también la unión de algunos tratamientos que algunos llaman experimentales, pero ya saben, les ponen ese nombre para sacarte más dinero, aunque a estas alturas…no es como que tenga demasiada relevancia, si en primera no sabían definir si estaba en Tres o Cuatro, no es gran cosa, pero ya ven, es una significativa diferencia, la misma que me tiene aquí, recapitulando, pensando que si tuviera la oportunidad de pedir un deseo, ése sería comenzar de nuevo…comenzar de verdad y no perder tanto tiempo aferrándome a la rabia y creyendo ingenuamente que eso nos hace grandes…tal vez sí en algunos aspectos, en otros nos limita…tal vez en otros nos ayuda a salta más…tal vez en otros nos ayuda a gritar más y si es así, me siento conforme, mi grito se escuchará más allá de estas cuatro paredes…_

"_Con todo, ¿por qué he grabado esto? ¿Por qué una última sesión?_

_Tal vez no estudié para ser el amigo de nadie, muchachos, pero eso…eso no quita que sea algo que puedes aprender con el tiempo. Yo no lo aprendí como debe ser…de hecho, tardé mucho en entender qué es un amigo cuando siempre, siempre, mis consejos giraron en torno a esa figura en particular…y ustedes, de alguna manera, me vieron como un amigo y yo no supe retribuir ese gesto que tuvieron para conmigo…ni ya lo haré al fin y al cabo, es un poco tarde para lamentarse y para qué estamos con cosas, fue precisamente eso, la distancia, lo que me ayudó a hacer un buen trabajo y ustedes se vieron beneficiados, nada sacan con negarlo…y sí, creo que ésa es una de las principales razones por las que presenté mi renuncia: Ahora ya no hay trabajo de por medio. Ya no hay una oficina ni horas a pedir. Ya no hay una ética tras la cual pueda cubrirme como cualquier cobarde, lo he sido ya por mucho y estoy cansado. Renuncié y estoy aquí, chicos, porque ahora no hay psicólogo y pacientes, no hay números, turnos o esperas. Ahora sólo estamos ustedes y yo y desde ahora, nada de lo que diga podrá ser usado en mi contra o empleado como causal de inmediato despido. Ahora nada me obliga a callar y si bien muchos podrán decir que no debería uno contar nunca nada…es ahora cuando pasa a ser lo que menos me importa. No me importa cómo me recuerden. No me importa lo que puedan otros pensar. Ahora mismo, me importa el tener un argumento para no callar y ustedes son ese argumento._

_Nada de lo que les digan ahí les sirve de nada. Nada de lo que les digan acerca de perseguir y atrapar sus sueños es cierto, ni siquiera lo que yo les pueda decir. Vivimos en un pinche mundo en el que todos, todos tenemos sueños, pero unos pocos son capaces de alcanzarlos. Una escuela no les enseñará a alcanzar nada, una escuela no hará más sencillo el camino, cuando salgan de ahí, éste seguirá estando presente para su enorme incomodidad. Lo único que vuelve especial ese lugar es que allí creen que le hacen un favor al mundo o a ustedes negándoles la verdad misma, el hecho de que todo cuesta y muchos se quedan en el camino intentando alcanzar una pinche estrella que suele verse demasiado lejana._

_El arte no se estudia ni se aprende. El arte no lo encontrarán en un libro con instrucciones o se perfeccionará con una mejor calificación. El arte no se pule mediante deberes o responsabilidades de las cuales pueda depender su paso al siguiente nivel…no, el arte mucho menos puede estar sujeto a las normas de una institución. Estudiar para ser músico, cantante, escritor, actor equivale a una aberración y creer que algo así pueda servir de algo es el error más grande que cualquiera puede cometer. Los sueños se alimentan del diario vivir, el arte se alimenta de las experiencias que van cosechando cada día que viven, cada hora que explotan, cada minuto y segundo en el que viven convencidos de que debe ser aprovechado al máximo…el arte es rozar el límite…el arte es ser ustedes su propio límite y saber superarlo a cada paso que dan._

_El arte no es academia, muchachos. El arte es para todos…es para ustedes…porque ustedes son el ese arte, esa pasión, ¿realmente necesitaban estudiar para entender algo que viene con ustedes desde el principio? A medida que crecían, fueron descubriendo esa pasión y le dieron forma. La pasión no necesita disciplina o reglas o grandes edificios para ser lo que es, no, sólo necesita del amor por lo que se hace, del deseo de aferrarse a ella y nunca soltarla, porque es lo que los completa…es la manifestación misma del alma. No se puede enseñar a amar o cómo amar…no se puede enseñar a mantener viva una pasión, eso viene de nuestros instintos._

_Con todo, no quiero decir que ese lugar sea inútil, no, a mí me dio de comer y le estoy agradecido. Pero sería un error de su parte creer que de él dependen para ser lo que sueñan. ¿Tienen el sueño? Ésa es la meta, que nada los separe, que nada los desvíe, porque están solos con esa misma meta, no importa lo que diga nadie, sólo a ustedes les interesa llegar y que nada ni nadie los frene en su carrera. _

_Es tan simple como que si van a hacer algo, no lo hagan por otros sino por ustedes. Si van a hacer algo, que sea en silencio, así sabrán si realmente lo hacen por ustedes o por la aprobación de otros y así descubrirán cuál de las dos vale más. Si van a hacer algo, que sea hasta el final. Si van a hacer algo…háganlo porque así realmente lo han querido y háganlo bien, porque puede que el día de mañana, muchos se queden en el mismo camino, incapaces de alcanzar esos sueños que tenían como meta, pero estoy convencido de que ustedes, de entre ese puñado, serán capaces de hacer la diferencia. Así que si me pueden hacer un favor…no me dejen en vergüenza, ¿quieren? Porque ésta es la apuesta más grande que jamás haré y la estoy haciendo a ganador._

_André, haz que esos dedos bailen sobre todos los pianos del mundo; Beck, limítate a deslumbrar a quien te vea en una pantalla de cine; Robbie, que el mundo llore contigo, pero de la risa si es posible; Cat…como el gato, ¿no? Inmersa como tú sola en los papeles, mándalos a un hospital, crea lo que te haga sentir más cómoda; Sikowitz, si es que estás…debí pensarlo mejor, canijo…procura no matar a nadie con tus lecciones; Lane, cabrón…si es que estás…no sé si agradecerte o desear que te arrolle un carro, pero ya que estamos…sin ti, nada de esto habría sido posible; Tori…despídeme de tu viejo, ¿quieres? Y en cuanto a ti…sólo hazlos brillar; Y Jade…dale las gracias a tu viejo y…sí, sé que debes odiarme ahora por lo que hice, pero ya que estamos aquí… ¿Sabías que te ves hermosa cuando duermes? Porque lo eres, no lo dudes…ni vuelvas a dudar de ti nunca más._

_Y en cuanto a mí… ¿Un psicólogo? Sí. ¿Un hombre casado? Siempre. ¿Un hermano? Con orgullo. ¿Gael Santana? Para servirlos. _

_¿Un amigo? _

_Eso lo deciden ustedes._

_Hasta siempre chicos. Y que sea lo que quiera la Eternidad"._

_Finalmente…el silencio. No ya una pausa. El silencio de verdad, el mismo que él confirmó cuando se incorporó de su asiento y apagó la cámara, incapaces nosotros mismos de destruir lo que él nos había dejado. Yo mismo me sorprendí con un nudo en la garganta y una sonrisa en los labios, si bien ésta era trémula, incapaz de mantener su firmeza…acaso porque sentía que era mi responsabilidad mostrar algo de entereza en un momento en el que nadie parecía capaz de articular palabra o de reponerse de la impresión causada. No es como que él buscara dejar tras de sí esa huella, simplemente era lo que pensaba y no decirlo era como negarse a sí mismo. Quizás el tiempo le había jugado una mala pasada…quizás era su forma de asegurar la futura paz que bien podía hacerle falta…quizás era una forma de asegurar el buen recuerdo que pudieran tener otros de él…_

_Sí, después de todo, ¿no es el recuerdo de quienes nos aman la verdadera inmortalidad? Quizás trasciende nuestras creencias…o puede que sea la más fuerte y duradera de todas nuestras creencias._

−_Además de esto…él le dejó a cada uno algo…algo significativo –por supuesto, sólo eso podía explicar la presencia de una caja tan grande–, y él…además de querer hacerles saber todo esto, deseaba…_

−_¿Hace cuánto exactamente que grabó eso? –Repentina como siempre, Jade parecía dispuesta a obtener preguntas de cualquier manera._

−_Lo tenía preparado desde hacía un mes, indicándome que no lo mostraría hasta que así lo estimara conveniente…_

−_¿Y por qué no antes, eh? ¿Por qué no avisarnos cuando fue el momento? ¿Por qué no avisarnos antes para poder estar con él? ¡Por qué mierda decidió que las cosas fueran así! ¡Por qué! –Podíamos esperar una subida gradual de volumen, que perdiera la compostura en parte…la agresividad incluso era algo que dábamos por hecho, pero de ahí a ponerse de pie y encarar a Melina…al punto de tomarla del cuello de la blusa…al punto de obligar a más de uno, incluyéndome, a intervenir para evitar que aquello pasara a mayores…y más el contemplar el marcado contraste de semblante…Jade y tantos otros tras de ella lucían desolados, pero más ella que ninguno, acaso porque la rabia parecía acentuar el efecto de otras emociones en sus expresiones…sí, la rabia suele liberar, acabar con límites autoimpuestos, acelerar las cosas, destrozar nuestras inhibiciones…volvernos más auténticos en cuestión de segundos, porque ya no hay nada que nos impida no ser como queremos ser, revelándose la compostura como un siniestro disfraz que nos acompaña a diario y que se deja caer en circunstancias como aquella en la que nos encontrábamos inmersos, siendo Jade la única que poseía el valor necesario para enfurecerse por ella y por todos nosotros con quien ya no estaba ahí…porque para qué negarlo, podíamos guardar un silencio respetuoso, su hermana estaba allí, mas sabíamos, más superficial que en lo profundo de nuestro ser, que había demasiados puntos carentes de lógica, todos confluyendo en un centro en particular que nos había desarmado por completo, obligando a la muchacha a hacer frente a la tormenta con la calma que hacía honor al apellido que ostentaba, la herencia de su sangre y el comprensible parecido que la ligaba con la ausencia que poseía una identidad clara para todos, tomándose su tiempo para alejar las manos de la gótica (que más parecían pálidas garras engarfiadas sobre su presa) sin perder el semblante sereno y triste que parecía caracterizarla…sí, seguía teniendo la ventaja de la cercanía…no, más que eso, también el tiempo necesario para procesarlo con calma, llorar todas las lágrimas y guardar unas pocas para el futuro, cuando la melancolía y la evocación la llevaran a días felices que, sabía, no volverían más allá de la ensoñación, donde ambos carecían de preocupaciones y él la protegía físicamente, quedando relegado, por la inocencia del principio, la posibilidad espiritual que muchas veces sirve como pobre consuelo si se carece de fe o se tiene sed de una señal tangible del afecto que se pueda profesar._

−_Siempre…siempre tuvo sus razones para hacer o desconocer, pero difícilmente podría referirme a él como…una muestra del azar o un bromista caprichoso, aunque sus acciones despertaran suspicacias, generaran rencores o simplemente un mal rato, sabía planificar cada paso con extremo cuidado –ya libre del agarre de la gótica, Melina volvió a la caja, de la cual extrajo, curiosamente, otra caja, esta vez mucho más pequeña y sólida, cabiendo en la palma de la mano–. No quería que la última imagen que se llevaran de él fuera…la de un hombre desmejorado y maltratado por la lucha que representaba aferrarse una vez más a la vida, independiente del resultado o de sus deseos más recónditos –la primera sonrisa que esbozó no hizo más que rememorar la imagen del mismo hombre del que hablaba, una que nos ayudaba a revivir días mejores en los que aquello ni siquiera se nos pasaba por la mente–. Nunca podré recordarlo como un vanidoso o decir que aquél era un defecto enorme que poseía, pero…sí le aterraba que lo acompañaran porque sentían que era una responsabilidad que les concernía y que en realidad, jamás sintió que existiera…le aterraba ser una carga o que lo recordaran como el mismo hombre destruido que vieron, físicamente y a diario…sí, si algo le aterraba mucho era que recordaran más su imagen a punto de partir que la que pudieran haberse hecho con la convivencia, verlo caminar, verlo trabajar…verlo sufrir sus penas…verlo ser él mismo y sí, estaba convencido de que era una idea terrible, debo habérselo dicho un par de miles de veces, pero estaba convencido de que así, sólo así, lograrían que recordaran para siempre más sus palabras, más el legado que el hombre que tuvo que partir –me dio la impresión de que sus ojos brillaban al momento de depositar la cajita sobre la palma de la gótica, quien pareció no comprender el gesto de la menor de los Santana–. Todo lo que él hizo, lo hizo en silencio y cuando era necesario, lo hacía por otros y en última instancia, lo hacía por él…pero creo que no me equivoco al afirmar que el depositar su fe en este grupo fue algo que hizo tanto por ustedes como por sí mismo._

_Fue al abrir la cajita que comprendí cuánta verdad había en esas palabras. Todos parecieron verlo así, sólo eso podía explicar que se sorprendieran tanto ante la imagen de un par de sortijas de oro, una más pequeña que la otra que no se alejaban a simple vista de tantas y tantas sortijas que se empleaban desde tiempos inmemoriales para sellar alianzas matrimoniales, recibiendo a veces ese último nombre. Sin embargo, algo en nosotros parecía estar más despierto que en el pasado, ese mismo algo que nos permitía reconocer la naturaleza de una sortija en particular, la más grande de todas, si bien extraño resultaba el verla apartada de un dedo…de una mano…de alguien en particular…de la fuente de su fe._

−_No le temía a nada salvo que…recordaran más su final que todo cuanto hizo antes de llegar a él –las mismas manos que depositaron la cajita en las manos de la gótica ayudaron a cerrarla con un débil chasquido–. Recuérdalo ser, no el cómo dejó de ser, porque siendo tuvo una razón para todo, aunque ésta, en sí misma, pudiera parecer cruel o una broma infinita…y muchas veces, esas razones tuvieron nombres y apellidos._

_Sí… ¿Qué caso tenía ya el reprocharle algo? Estaba en su derecho, todos lo sabíamos aunque quisiéramos negarlo. Pero él no olvidaba, la prueba estaba en que todos recibieron algo de esa caja en caso de que él no estuviera, aunque más allá de éstas, todos tenían en común la ficha que ella les entregaba y que poseía una caligrafía reconocible. Llevarse secretos no parecía muy propio de él, de manera que los devolvía todos a sus dueños, por muy pequeños que éstos pudieran ser, añadiendo a los papeles algunas cosas que sólo unos pocos podían entender. Sólo eso explicaba que Sikowitz recibiera una memoria portátil con "la investigación por la que lo molestó tanto" o que Jade y Tori (estaba claro que incluía a ambas) recibieran esa cajita en particular…_

_Sí, pensé, muy propio de él…no, a decir verdad, no era muy propio de él pensar en alguien. Podía pensar todo y dejar asegurada cualquier cosa en su ausencia, mas eso no incluía personas…pero claro, bien podía interpretarse como la segunda parte de su proceso de renuncia, el desprenderse de todo aquello que pudiera tener relación con el trabajo que dejaba atrás, eso me parecía más lógico…y sin embargo, si dicha acción encerraba motivos egoístas, no podía negar que sabía disfrazarla de una hermosa despedida y eso era lo que contaba en última instancia. Si quería que se recordara más su legado que su persona en sí misma, con eso lo lograría y con creces. Ya tendríamos tiempo para maldecirlo por no querer despedirse como correspondía, porque en ese segundo vivíamos una despedida diferente, más bien de los recuerdos…quizás un intento de purgarlos, de luchar por ser capaces de revivirlos con calma en un futuro próximo…_

−_¿Lane? –Absorto como me encontraba, el llamado consiguió sobresaltarme, ajeno como estaba a las palabras que intercambiaban los chicos, algunos intentando buscar consuelo, otros simplemente haciendo referencia a la imagen que primaba como principal tema de conversación o evocación, siendo Melina, junto a mi escritorio, junto a la caja, un punto aparte en medio de la situación–. Él también te recordó –dicho esto, la chiquilla me entregó un sobre marrón de peso considerable, ahuyentando de inmediato la posibilidad de que se tratase de una voluminosa carta dirigida a mí en particular._

−_¿No que ya lo había dicho todo? –Ante mi pregunta, Melina se limitó a esbozar una nueva sonrisa, diferente a las anteriores, quizás marcada por cierto matiz que hablaba de un grado de fastidio considerable y que parecía inoportuno._

−_El recuerdo nunca nos deja en paz…mientras nos ancle uno a la realidad, no sabremos lo que se siente morir._

_No esperaba oír esas palabras de su boca ni mucho menos que éstas tuvieran aún cierto peso en mí. Acaso porque el tiempo las había diluido en mi fuero interno, sin tener la certeza si acaso seguían ahí, después de años transcurridos desde el funeral de Angella…de su imagen ante el féretro que se quedaba solitario, apenas rodeado de incontables placas que recordaban el paso de otros mucho antes que cualquiera de nosotros…mirando la madera, las flores que la cubrían, incapaz ya de llorar, acaso porque ya la había llorado mucho antes del desenlace, sabiendo que éste era inevitable…sabiendo que sólo podría mantenerla viva en su interior, en lo más profundo, porque el olvido en una bendición en la mayoría de los casos…porque muchas veces, del recuerdo que otros se puedan llevar de nosotros, depende lo que seremos en el futuro y que no podremos cambiar…no, el recuerdo nunca nos deja en paz, Lane, me había dicho con voz estrangulada, rozando apenas la superficie del féretro donde descansaba la única mujer a la que podría amar y que la vida se la había arrebatado de manera tan cruel…se fue, pero sigue y seguirá aquí, porque mientras pueda anclar ese recuerdo en mí…su imagen, su sombra en mí…ella para mí, jamás estará muerta…ni debería estarlo para nadie._

_No…nunca está todo dicho. Nunca sabes de qué anclas puede valerse el que sabe que no volverá para reafirmar la claridad, lo tangible de lo incorporal, la solidez del fantasma que habita en cada uno de los que lo conoció, eso que llamamos legado…eso que nos salva del olvido…eso que se convierte en nuestra ansiada eternidad, aquella en la que queremos habitar, aquella que, esperamos, nos salve de la muerte como la que tanto tememos…quizás faltaban anclas…o quizás era una forma de reafirmar la presencia de esa ancla en particular que, por sí sola, abarcaba más que cualquier otra._

_Sin embargo…de todo lo que pudiera esperar…de todo lo que pudiera imaginar, nada parecía encajar con el mensaje que me daba la bienvenida en una de las caras del sobre, el mismo que servía de antesala para el insólito contenido de éste, el mismo que repetiría las palabras escritas con menos discreción y que terminarían por reafirmar su importancia, más allá del significado que me resultaba esquivo en primera instancia:_

"_**Aférrate a la Diferencia"**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x

−No todos seremos amados cuando faltemos…o puede que tal vez sí, para salvar las apariencias…o puede que la ausencia de alguien en particular represente el mayor gesto de generosidad que jamás llegó a tener y que nunca llegará inoportunamente, siempre se agradecerá, sin importar si es un gesto desinteresado o no –prefería mantener el paso lento, regular, así no perdería el aliento mientras hablaba, sin contar que no existía apuro, todo seguiría tal cual ni bien llegara–. Pero si estoy seguro de algo, es que determinados acontecimientos…determinadas palabras…cualquier cosa en realidad, cualquier cosa se puede ver reforzada por la instancia en que se le dio forma y todos los objetivos previos encuentran su finalidad al ser ejecutados calculando cada aspecto del lienzo en el que se desenvuelven, ¿y te digo algo? Es mirando atrás que comprendo la naturaleza de todo, de la decisión tomada, de la ausencia de una despedida formal…de la despedida en sí misma…del mensaje en la caja…incluso de la ausencia de determinadas palabras, detalles ínfimos, detalles que cualquiera puede pasar por alto…que todos, en realidad, pasamos por alto, tomando en cuenta que yo no reparé en ellos hasta que tuve el contenido del sobre en mis manos…claro que sí, no es como que todo quedara planteado abiertamente como un acertijo, todo representaba un cierre y como tal, buscas dejarlo de lado ni bien ha tenido lugar en tu vida, ¿ya qué más podría importar después de ese cierre? Es como volver a leer el mismo libro por segunda vez, ¿dónde queda el factor sorpresa? Podrás recordar los pasos antes dados con cierta alegría, pero nunca con el mismo entusiasmo y eso pasa con los momentos que vivimos, más allá de la ficción, ¿para qué iba a repetirlo? Supongo que ese sobre venía a representar eso, el incentivo a que repasara todo una vez más y me preguntara si acaso había pasado algo por alto, cualquier cosa…y no lo voy a negar, al principio creí que estaba enloqueciendo, porque la sola posibilidad…es decir, piénsalo, habría tenido la connotación de una broma no infinita, sino macabra, retorcida, prueba de un sentido del humor bastante…aciago… ¿Es ésa la palabra correcta? La leí en una obra de teatro, no me preguntes cuál…es decir…demonios, piénsalo así, todas esas palabras…al final del día…no tendrían otro sentido que el de una de las peores burlas que jamás tuve el desagrado de presenciar, pero…no me parecía que ése fuera el sentido, incluso si la respuesta al acertijo era la que yo imaginaba…me negaba a creer que ésa fuera la intención que todo lo movía y espero en el fondo…no estar equivocado…creer saber lo necesario para justificar esta fe…de hecho, ahora más que nunca necesito tener la certeza de que todos estos años confiando…no fueron la base de una jugarreta retorcida.

Mi destino seguía ahí. No sabía si el móvil poseía la carga necesaria para una explicación más, mas eso ya me importaba poco. Más me importaba saber si mis conclusiones podían explicarlo todo…si acaso no estaba equivocado, a pesar de que muchos factores podían indicarme lo contrario o directamente deliraba…estaba cerca y al mismo tiempo, buscaba mantener la distancia el mayor tiempo posible, todo con tal de no enfrentar la verdad que bien podía, bien no podía, pero existía y estaba más allá del delirio que me podía causar su presencia en sí misma.

−Las últimas palabras siempre son las más recordadas, las que poseen mayor peso en quienes las recibieron…casi adquieren la importancia de una orden, sin importar si su verdadera naturaleza es la de una recomendación –sin interrupciones, lo que significaba que iba por buen camino–. En el fondo, quedaba asegurada una ausencia y con ella, la seguridad de que más palabras no serían necesaria y finalmente, habría silencio, se superaría una etapa que, de otra manera, buscaría abrirse, existiría cierta cuota de dependencia que sería imposible de borrar, a menos…que se borrara una de las partes sin alcanzar a borrar el vínculo en sí mismo –incluso sin poder apreciarlo, sabía que existía un asentimiento de por medio–. Una búsqueda de paz…el descanso eterno que se puede traducir más en silencio, en saber que puedes seguir tu camino, orientarte por la luz al final del túnel y que nadie te reprochará tal decisión o te instará a hacer lo contrario –ya sonreía, porque el silencio sólo me instaba a continuar–. De manera que…existen muchas formas de muerte, la muerte en sí misma, la muerte como metáfora…la muerte como una de las tantas facetas del olvido, ésa que difícilmente se logra, tal vez porque, de una u otra manera, más de alguien quedará que nos recuerde, ya sea con algo de orgullo, tal vez relacionando nuestra imagen con un detalle, un mero dato anecdótico…o algo de rencor, algo de rabia, algo de desprecio, la satisfacción que pueda causar en otros nuestro final sin saber que, gracias a ella, queda registro de que alguna vez fuimos de paso, pero fuimos en esa tierra, en esta realidad, en el transcurso del tiempo, en el sacrificio constante de los segundos en pos de un avance en nuestra existencia, fuimos y seremos, un día tangibles, otro el mero recuerdo y cuando estamos, a veces somos aquí y somos en el recuerdo de quienes se toparon con nosotros y que probablemente no recordamos al principio, mas están ahí, dormidas sus imágenes a la espera del sueño o de la epifanía que terminará por hacer uso de ellos tarde o temprano, puede que más tarde que temprano…pero eso ocurre en casos extraordinarios, sin importar si eres anónimo o un tirano sanguinario, serás amado cuando faltes o recordado o usado como imagen, como ejemplo en tu área…o tus palabras respetadas al pie de la letra, todo cuando faltes, y esa ausencia puede ser interpretada de muchas maneras, basta con no estar ni aquí ni allá, una suerte de limbo que pone en jaque la lógica y que a su vez, también puede ser interpretado de muchas maneras…siempre y cuando estés con la cabeza fría y los sentidos despiertos, lo cual no suele darse…no, ambos factores no suelen coincidir con frecuencia, menos cuando más los necesitamos, lo cual nos puede llevar a pasar por alto la existencia de dicho limbo…y como suele suceder, no reparamos en él hasta que ya es demasiado tarde, su existencia ya se ha convertido en un hecho pretérito y da igual si puedes volver o no, sabes que no será lo mismo –el destino se encontraba frente a mí, nos separaba unos cuantos metros, considerables sí, pero que se podían cubrir con rapidez si no me entretenía demasiado contemplando el lóbrego paisaje, si consideraba que dicho destino parecía entretener a mis costillas–. Así…hay ausencias en las que no reparamos sino hasta el segundo en el que nos hacen saber de ellas, puede ser una, pueden ser dos…puede ser el limbo, puede ser una palabra en particular, una que todos temen y que pretenden disfrazar porque saben que es inminente, porque sabes que es lo más justo que todos poseemos, ricos y pobres, santos y demonios, justos y tiranos, no importa quién sea, a todos les tocará un día, todos sentirán su peso y comprenderán ahí, recién ahí, que la dignidad que algo que se vive y que no nos acompaña más allá de este territorio, pues es aquí donde ella es válida…y en una conversación…en una despedida…en un último consejo, se da por hecho de antemano, si es que acaso llegaste a imaginar dicha instancia, que será el tema base, la piedra angular, porque ya lo dije antes, existen diversos tipos de ausencias o nombres que le puedes dar a la ausencia misma…ah, mas siempre hay una en particular, es una la temida, es una la evadida…es una la que se entiende como un "para siempre", la que más relacionamos con la eternidad en sí… ¿Y cómo no sospechar desde el principio de su ausencia en una última conversación?

Inesperadamente, las primeras gotas de una presagiada tormenta se dejaron caer. No estaba preparado, no conté con que aquello pudiera tomarme más de una hora. Sin embargo, la lluvia no perdía la timidez inicial que la caracterizaba, los primeros segundos necesarios para convencerte de que tendrás que correr si cometiste la torpeza de salir sin las debidas precauciones. No hacía falta más, estaba seguro de que tardaría lo que tardaría en acabar esa antesala, lo necesario para completar ese absurdo rito y guardar el móvil en cualquier bolsillo que no estuviera lleno de papeles inútiles, solía olvidar vaciarlos, a veces los descubría en la lavadora, cuando ya era demasiado tarde…como todos los detalles que enumeraba, aumentando la inevitable sensación de haber sido demasiado estúpido o demasiado ciego cuando todo estaba ahí, gritándome su presencia, apenas necesitando un par de movimientos y los cabos quedarían atados…pero claro, no era mi territorio el de las metáforas.

−Y el punto final…la mayor evidencia de todas…la que tuve que ver dos veces en el mismo momento para tomarla en cuenta…aunque más parecía un hecho, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que algo que se daba por hecho encerraría un acertijo en realidad? Supongo que…estoy acostumbrado a ir al grano y no darle demasiadas vueltas a las afirmaciones, ni siquiera espero que algo o alguien pueda esperar algo de mí más allá de escuchar, lo cual de por sí representa bastante trabajo, pero está infravalorado, hay que reconocerlo…sí, cualquiera se siente capaz de escuchar sin límite de horario, creen que es el mejor trabajo y no se percatan del error hasta que el hastío hace acto de presencia…sí, creo que eso me ayuda a reconocer el cansancio y a entenderlo, así como las medidas que se puedan tomar para liquidar asuntos, cerrar citas, acabar con problemas…todo sea por un poco de paz, por estar solo con los propios pensamientos…y sí, por eso precisamente me limité a escuchar, quizás superficialmente, los mensajes llegaban a mí, los procesaba y hasta ahí llegaba, no creía ser capaz de verle una cara diferente a los mensajes…y si ya estaba dicho, ¿por qué entonces emplearlo como un último recordatorio?

Sabía que a lo lejos me veía mi destino, sabía que me veía sacar del bolsillo uno de los pocos papeles que poseía cierta utilidad o la había tenido en el pasado. Por supuesto que desde esa distancia, el sobre marrón luciría irreconocible, víctima de mi puño, de la tensión de mis dedos o del peso de ese contenido tan útil, el mismo que, temía, se estropeara en mi mano si dejaba pasar más tiempo con él contra el oído sabiendo que la tormenta, gradualmente, perdería la característica timidez.

−"Aférrate a la Diferencia" –Repetí fingiendo que leía el mensaje, uno de los tantos rituales que me permitía–. Dos veces, una en voz y otra escrita… ¿Por qué habría de tomarla en cuenta? Y ahí estaba el sobre, el sobre en sí mismo…el mensaje en sí mismo que me obligaba a analizar una vez más lo oído e intentar hallar otro sentido en él…y ahí caí en un error –ya no hacía falta doblarlo con cuidado, bastaba con saber que el papel se encontraba seguro sin importar su estado, convertirlo en una bola y dejarlo caer donde pudiera–. Porque no había mayor significado tras esa afirmación, ese consejo…esa observación, no sabría cómo llamarla, porque lo gracioso es…que era un llamado para todos, pero nadie reparó en el detalle que podría haber hecho la diferencia…sí, estaba ahí a propósito, no había que pensarlo demasiado, sólo…tomar el peso al significado, al contexto…y entonces ya no hacía falta el móvil que venía en el sobre, porque de inmediato sabías quién llamaría sin escuchar su voz y comprenderías que, a pesar de parecer una broma en principio, no era más que una despedida como tantas otras que nosotros vimos con demasiado dramatismo y que nadie se encargó de corregir.

A esas alturas, había cortado la llamada y ya me acercaba a grandes zancadas, evitando correr por el peligro latente de resbalar. Porque al final, era evidente…todos lo sabíamos y lo habíamos olvidado. Aférrate a la Diferencia, no un error, sí un hecho. Porque no es lo mismo un Tres que un Cuatro, es esa diferencia la que puede extender o vencer el contrato y si no existe la certeza, nunca des por hecho nada, todo puede ser, aférrate a la diferencia, es un atisbo, una cuerda, es tierra firme y no es ilusión, es realidad. No es delirante, es una posibilidad y como tal, todas merecen ser consideradas, así como la presencia…como la ausencia, más cuando esa presencia está en nosotros y con nosotros, en el pensar y en el andar y cuando una despedida no la llama, es sólo eso, una despedida. Sin esa deuda que todos poseemos y que vuelve a la vida más justa, a pesar de que todos la temamos…el adiós es sólo eso, un adiós. Un hasta pronto ajeno a la fe que algunos pueden considerar un azar…no, un adiós, nos veremos, ¿cuándo? No lo sé, pero sí espérame, porque te aseguro que pronto volveré aquí…

Porque no me moveré de aquí…no todavía…a menos que la Eternidad diga lo contrario, mas ésta no se ha pronunciado, de manera que sigue siendo oída mi voz y la seguirás oyendo, no en los recuerdos, no en el pasado, no en vanos consuelos. No, es mi voz…es mi verdad. Porque yo fui, yo soy y seguiré siendo hasta que la Eternidad dictamine lo contrario…y eso, como puedes ver, no será hoy.

Ya frente a mi destino, comprobé que no existían demasiadas diferencias en comparación a la última imagen, pero esas pequeñas diferencias, contadas, generaban un gran impacto. Quizás fuera la última vez que lo viera antes de que se decidiera a seguir otro camino… ¿Podía importarme menos? Porque no estaba seguro si expresar todo lo que sentía físicamente, no quería desmejorar ese semblante que había recuperado lo perdido, tanto en peso como en color, incluso…sí, incluso no había nada que ocultar allá arriba, lo había recuperado parcialmente todo. No habría sido de extrañar que siguiera luchando, pero estaba seguro que, de alguna manera, llevaba las de ganar. Por algo estaba allí, contemplando la placa, contemplando un nombre en particular, comprendiendo que esa sonrisa sólo era una señal de que comprendía la magnitud de la ironía, la misma que se veía confirmada con él ahí y con la presencia de un ramo de margaritas recientemente colocado.

−Te mueres por hacer la pregunta, ¿no es así? –Y al mirarme con esa misma expresión burlona, comprendí que no podría salir de ahí sin partirle la cara, sin importar el agrado que supusiera su presencia en mi vida. Porque una vez más…sí, el desgraciado tenía razón…y disfrutaba con esa certeza.

−Gael… ¿Qué se siente dejar flores en tu propia tumba?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Saludos a todos los que me dieron una oportunidad, amigos todos.**

**Puede parecerles algo apresurado…y sí, lo es. Pero lo cierto es que la idea base de este capítulo ya la tenía pensada de hace un par de años y cuanto quería hacer era integrarla correctamente. No sé si lo logré, no sé si ha sido de su agrado, pero si les molesta…ciertamente estarán en su derecho de hacerlo saber y lo entenderé. Todo cuanto puedo hacer es agradecerles a ustedes por haber llegado hasta aquí. Ha sido un camino largo, por momentos llegué a creer que casi imposible de completar, pero sus muestras de apoyo y la inspiración que traían consigo ha sido mucho más fuerte y nos traído hasta este punto en particular. Estoy contento de haber terminado, sí, pero también siento algo de tristeza. Es decir…siento que ha sido todo muy rápido, ¿les pasa a ustedes lo mismo? **

**Ahora mismo quiero agradecer a las amables personas que dejaron su impresión del capítulo anterior, el cual fue, ya mirando en retrospectiva, el más difícil de todos: Qua3183, Nara375, Larisa-ts, Mas alla de la realidad, Forty three y xv10, gracias de todo corazón por sus impresiones, fueron el último impulso necesario para acabar con esta tarea.**

**Y siendo ésta la ocasión que es, quiero dar las gracias a todos:**

**AcheleB, Chaarlii3, Eclair Rozen, Forty three, IleyLB, JORI4EVER, LavigneMyInspiration, LeeGilliesD, Mas alla de la realidad, Minecrandres, Qua3183, SakuraSaya1602, Scissors-Luv93, Shaviguma, Silverke, TikaanyWest, Vnat07, harryginny02, jadecalliopetorresdelavega, littlelealamb y smell-coffee. Gracias a todos por darme una oportunidad, gracias a todos por elegir esta historia. Gracias, en resumen, por hacer esto posible. Nunca se sabe, tal vez en el futuro nos volvamos a encontrar por aquí. Pero si ustedes, esto no habría existido…no, nada de esto tendría lugar.**

**Gracias por todo, amigos. Hasta la próxima y que sea lo que quiera la Eternidad.**


End file.
